Team Quick
by SirshaRomanoff
Summary: "Cuando de un momento a otro todo cambia para mal solo te queda confiar en desconocidos que tienen tu vida en sus manos" - Rachel Berry. Cuando se trata de proteger a alguien el Team Quick esta presente, sobre todo si te sentencian a muerte.
1. 01 - Introducción

**01. Introducción**

* * *

_Martes 13 de octubre de 2020. 1900 horas. Hollywood, Los Ángeles._

* * *

Una joven morena caminaba por los pasillos del estudio de grabación ubicado en las cercanías de Hollywood, estudio donde esperaba que pronto fuera su lugar de trabajo. Llevaba varios días en Los Ángeles, casi una semana y ese día había asistido pasado el mediodía, más precisamente eso de las tres de la tarde, a aquel sitio para presentarse a una audición donde buscaban a una actriz para una nueva serie de televisión.

Había abandonado la comodidad y bienestar que le proporcionaba su conocida y amada Nueva York y sus teatros para trasladarse a la desconcertante Los Ángeles donde probaría suerte por primera vez porque su representante, el joven y apuesto Neil Hoobs, le había insistido en que debía volver a la actuación. Había decidió tomarse un año de descanso después de haber protagonizado tres obras de teatro seguidas en Broadway. Durante ese año de descanso había ejercido como profesora de teatro infantil y adolescente debido a su talento y su experiencia a pesar de solo contar con veintisiete años de edad. Era eso o alejarse de las tablas durante ese tiempo, por lo que eligió la primera opción.

Había demasiados jóvenes con talentos en Nueva York y ella, lejos de sentir envidia, amaba explotar esos talentos, ser parte del crecimiento de esos futuros actores y, ¿por qué no?, algún que otro cantante también. Por eso mismo cuando les dijo que no podría seguir con las clases la tristeza que invadió a sus alumnos también la invadió a ella. Para su tranquilidad su amigo y ex novio Jesse St. James se había hecho cargo de sus clases.

Estaba llegando al final de su recorrido hacia el estacionamiento cuando su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar bajo el nombre de _"Niel H. llamando". _Su representante seguro quería saber cómo le había ido en la audición. Sonrió porque era justo lo que esperaba y se asombraba de que la llamada hubiese tardado tanto en llegar. Neil a veces podía ser igual o más intenso que ella.

**-Hola, pesado, ¿Como estas?-** pregunto. Neil antes que nada era su amigo por lo que había cierta confianza entre ellos. Llevaban siendo representante y representada prácticamente desde que se graduó de NYADA.

**-Bien, ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal te fue en la audición?-** cuestiono Neil del otro lado con ansiedad. **-Dime que te eligieron, Rachel. No pueden no hacerlo. ¿Le has enseñado tu curriculum? Eres la gran Rachel Berry, la niña prodigio de Broadway, la nueva...**

**-Neil, respira, ¿Quieres?-** se rió la morena subiéndose a su auto y dejando su bolso en el asiento de copiloto. **-Sí, les mostré mi curriculum y dijeron que lo tendrán en cuenta a la hora de decidir. Por el momento elegirán a los personajes secundarios y luego irán llamando a los principales por que quieren concentrarse muy bien en eso. No te desesperes. Todo estará bien. **

**-Siempre tan optimista, mi enana-** indico Neil riéndose mientras Rachel fruncía el ceño.

**-Odio cuando me dices 'enana'. No soy enana, solo soy de... estatura medida y poco convencional-** replico Rachel con la misma defensa que siempre utilizaba. Estaba por agregar algo más cuando a lo lejos vio a unos tipos de traje y, en su opinión, cara de malos acercándose mientras miraban hacia todos los lados del lugar arrastrando algo que ella no llego a ver bien que era. **-Neil, te llamo luego, ¿Te parece? Estoy por conducir y no es aconsejable hablar por teléfono mientras lo haces.**

**-Sí, tienes razón. Llámame cuando llegues a tu casa, Berry-** ordeno el chico mientras Rachel entornaba los ojos para ver hacia donde estaban los tipos en el estacionamiento. **-Cuídate y no busques problemas en el camino, ¿Está bien? Hablamos luego, adiós.**

La morena corto la llamada sin despedirse de su representante. Encontraba más entretenido o llamativo ver como un tipo con aspecto mafioso hablaba con su acompañante que miraba en los alrededores en busca de algo o alguien antes de mirar al otro tipo que hasta en ese momento Rachel no había reparado. El hombre en cuestión estaba todo ensangrentado y casi moribundo. Se llevo las manos a la boca cuando uno de los tipos con traje saco un arma de fuego y apunto al que estaba de rodillas frente a él. ¿Justo en ese momento tenía que pasar aquello? ¿Por qué no había nada o nadie más que autos completamente vacíos en aquel estacionamiento?

**-Hiciste mal... muy mal. No debiste querer delatarnos y mucho menos salirte del negocio-** escucho que decía y fue en ese entonces que empezó a comprender la situación. Un frío le recorrió por todo el cuerpo al darse cuenta del final de aquello. **-¿Sabes lo que le hacemos a los soplones como tú?**

Pero antes de que el tipo arrodillado pudiera contestar, él que tenía el arma en la mano presiono el gatillo y el resto fue historia. Rachel soltó un grito agudo cuando vio eso y en su garganta se formo un nudo cuando producto del temor los dos tipos de traje se giraron para mirarla. Se congelo cuando su mirada se concentro en el que tenía el arma en la mano. Unos ojos negros azabache la traspasaron completamente y en conjunto con las cicatrices que tenía en su rostro la hicieron temblar de pies a cabeza. No supo como llego a reaccionar a tiempo pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba presionando el acelerador de su automóvil, que hasta ese entonces estaba apagado y a lo oscuro, escapando de aquel lugar.

Poco le importo los semáforos en rojo o las señales de alto que paso de largo, lo único que quería era escapar de aquel lugar y borrar aquella imagen de su mente. Imagen que se repetía como si de una película se tratase. Hombres de trajes con aspecto mafioso, hombre ensangrentado, arma de fuego, disparo y muerte. Esa era la secuencia que se repetía en su mente una y otra vez.

No sabía qué hacer para eliminar las lágrimas que no sabía si eran de impotencia, rabia, adrenalina del momento o temor, o quizás era un conjunto de todo lo anterior. No sabía que sentir en ese momento. Lo que si sabía era que debía alejarse lo máximo posible porque los tipos venían siguiéndola a toda velocidad.

De repente sin darse cuenta choco contra un poste de luz y su auto quedo completamente inservible, intento ponerlo en marcha pero éste no arrancaba. Desistió de su intento cuando sintió algo caliente deslizarse por su lado derecho, cerca de su ojo. Se toco con los dedos temblorosos y descubrió sangre pero no tenía tiempo de preocuparse por eso, no cuando a lo lejos vio, o le pareció ver, el auto de los mafiosos acercándose, o quizás solo era su mente imaginando la proximidad de su final. Con todo el temor del mundo agarro su bolso y salió corriendo del automóvil sin un rumbo fijo. No estuvo segura de cuánto tiempo corrió ni de cuantas calles recorrió antes de quedar atrapada en aquel callejón sin salida, lo que si supo fue como toda la sangre y el aire se escapaba de su cuerpo al pensar que ese sería su final y ni siquiera había logrado saber si la habían elegido o no como protagonista de la serie a la que se presento esa tarde.

Se escondió detrás de un contenedor de basuras y fue en ese entonces que agradeció ser pequeña. Se cuerpo se congelo cuando escucho los pasos de los tipos acercándose, acerco apenas su rostro para ver más o menos donde estaban y hubiese soltado un grito de terror cuando alguien la tiro para atrás si no hubiese sido porque ese mismo alguien le tapo la boca.

**-Tranquila. No te hare nada-** le susurro una voz masculina mientras se ocultaban en la oscuridad de uno de los pasillos del lugar. **-No grites que no te hare daño. Soy de los buenos.**

Rachel intento forcejear con aquel desconocido pero se detuvo cuando uno de los asesinos paso cerca de allí con un arma en la mano. No le quedo otra que guardar silencio y, al menos en ese momento, confiar en el desconocido que la sujetaba por detrás.

**-Vámonos, esa idiota se nos escapo-** comento uno de los tipos desde la oscuridad mientras el otro enfocaba su mirada hacia donde estaba Rachel y el desconocido.

La morena tembló al mirarle el rostro, una cicatriz sobre su ojo izquierdo y otra cruzando su mejilla fue lo que más destacaban del tipo. A pesar a la poca luz pudo distinguir el color de sus ojos y fue en ese entonces que estuvo segura de que aquel negro azabache la perseguiría durante mucho tiempo. Era el mismo tipo que la había visto en el estacionamiento.

**-Vámonos. Debemos decirle al jefe lo que paso y poner en marcha una búsqueda-** comento el mismo tipo que había hablado con anterioridad y Rachel tembló de solo pensar que la buscarían a ella. **-Si esa infeliz habla con la policía iremos todos a las sombras. Matamos a un político corrupto, ¿Qué esperabas?**

**-Cierra tu apestosa boca, idiota-** grito el que seguía mirando hacia donde estaba Rachel. **-Nadie irá a prisión. Buscaremos a esa tipa y la borraremos del mapa antes de que pueda decir ****_'Hola'_**** frente a un policía. Es lo que hacemos siempre con algún testigo, ¿No? Ahora vámonos de una maldita vez.**

Escucho los pasos de los tipos alejándose pero el desconocido que estaba detrás de ella no la soltó en ningún momento y eso comenzó a preocuparla.

**-Escúchame, te iré soltando de a poco y te pido por favor que no grites-** susurro el desconocido en su oído aflojando suavemente la mano que tenía en la boca de Rachel. **-¿Tenemos un trato?- **la morena asintió y de repente dejo de sentir presión en su boca. **-Vayamos hacia la luz así puedo verte mejor.**

Rachel se dejo hacer por aquel desconocido que pudo ver cuando la poca luz del pasillo le dio de lleno en el rostro. Un chico, aparentemente, uno o dos años mayor que ella le sonreía de lado mientras se pasaba una mano por su corte de cabello mohawk al mismo tiempo que miraba todo a su alrededor en busca de algo que Rachel no llego a descifrar. Aun podía sentir los espasmos en su cuerpo y supo que estaba entrando en shock cuando dejo de pensar en lo que había pasado.

**-Vámonos- **ordeno el chico tomando a la morena del brazo pero ésta se soltó. **-Escucha, morena. No te pongas difícil, ¿Está bien? Escuchaste a esos tipos. Te buscaran, te encontraran y te mataran. Si vienes conmigo eso no pasara.**

**-¿Como sé que puedo confiar en ti?-** pregunto Rachel con voz temblorosa y sabiendo que en cualquier momento llegaría el llanto. **-¿Como sé que no eres uno de ellos? ¿Cómo sé que no me entregaras o me mataras? Dime, eh... ¡Dime!**

**-Shh, baja la voz o volverán y ni a ti ni a mí nos conviene eso-** susurro el chico mirando seriamente a Rachel. **-Escúchame, ya te lo dije antes. Soy de los buenos, ¿Ves?-** Rachel observo como sacaba del interior de su chaqueta lo que parecía ser una placa de policía o algo parecido a eso. **-¿Lo ves? ¿Qué dice ahí?**

**-Dice...- **la morena se acerco un poco más a lo que le enseñaba el chico que resulto no ser una placa de policía sino más bien una cédula o una tarjeta de presentación. No estaba muy segura por que jamás fue buena para esas cosas. **-Dice Noah Puckerman, especialista en... ¿Seducción?**

**-Oh, lo siento. Esa no era-** se disculpo el chico guardando esa tarjeta y sacando la correcta. Primero la miro bien antes de mostrársela a la morena. **-Es esta.**

**-Noah Puckerman, oficial de policía-** leyó Rachel en voz alta antes de mirar de nuevo al chico que se pasó una mano por la nuca con nerviosismo. **-¿Eres policía? No tienes aspecto de ser policía... Noah Puckerman-** termino la morena mirando nuevamente el nombre del chico.

**-Puedes decirme 'Puck'. Noah me dice mi madre y ya no soy un niño-** protesto el chico cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño. **-Sí, soy policía. Bueno, al menos antes lo era, ahora soy más que eso pero te lo cuento al llegar al cuartel. Este lugar no es seguro.**

**-¿Cuartel? ¿Qué cuartel?-** pregunto Rachel con el ceño fruncido mientras Puckerman la tomaba de la mano sin preguntarle y tirándola suavemente. **-Espera, ¿Qué haces? No iré a ningún lado contigo. No confío en desconocidos, ¿No lo entiendes?**

**-Eres tú la que no entiende, morena-** replico Puck mirándola seriamente. **-Por si no te has dado cuenta estuvieron a punto de matarte y créeme cuando te digo que te buscaran y lo harán. Tú misma lo has escuchado-** Rachel de repente palideció y tembló al recordar ese detalle. **-Por eso mismo debes venir conmigo. Confía en mí. Nosotros te protegeremos, lo prometo.**

**-¿Nosotros? ¿Quiénes son ****_'nosotros'_****?-** indago Rachel siendo tirada suavemente por Puck nuevamente que miraba en cada rincón del lugar hasta llegar a la calle y dirigirse hacia un lugar oscuro que Rachel desconocía. **-¿Puedes contestarme lo que te pregunte? Y por favor, ¿Podrías decirme hacia dónde vamos?**

**-Te lo contare todo al llegar al cuartel, lo prometo-** aseguro Puckerman sin soltar la mano de Rachel que comenzaba a estar nerviosa de nuevo.

Caminaron una o dos cuadras, no estaba muy segura de eso. De hecho, desde lo que paso esa tarde no estaba muy segura de nada, solo de una cosa: Iba a morir. Se choco contra la espalda de su "salvador" cuando éste se detuvo frente a una montaña de basura o eso le pareció hasta que descubrió debajo de todas esas bolsas una motocicleta Honda CB Twister 110 de color azul completamente brillante.

**-Te presento a mi hija... Bueno, a mi segunda hija-** comento Puck con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que sorprendió a Rachel. Señalo a la motocicleta y continuó: **-Morena, te presento a Betty. Betty, te presento a la morena. No se pongan celosa ninguna, tengo amor suficiente para todas mis chicas-** Se acerco a la motocicleta y le dio un beso a la parte delantera, donde la imagen de Betty Boop estaba estampada, antes de subirse y mirar nuevamente a Rachel. **-Vamos, morena. Súbete que debemos irnos.**

Rachel analizo sus opciones, aunque no tenía muchas de las cuales elegir. Era seguir a ese desconocido que era un poco egocéntrico rayando el narcisismo o quedarse allí esperando a que los mafiosos volvieran por ella y la asesinaran. Aunque no tenía ni idea de adonde la llevaría ese chico con corte mohawk decidió elegir la opción numero uno.

**-Buena elección, morena- **indico Puck con una sonrisa de lado cuando Rachel se subió a la motocicleta detrás de él y le tendió el casco para que se lo colocara. **-Pero antes debo hacer una llamada, luego seré todo tuyo.**

**-No quiero que seas mío-** replico Rachel con una ceja en alto siendo ignorada por Puck que ya estaba con su teléfono en la mano marcando un numero que no llevo a ver.

**-Señor, habla Puckerman- **escucho que decía y no pudo evitar sacar a relucir su lado curioso, por lo que se acerco más al chico para escuchar. **-Sí, lamento la hora. Sabe que no lo llamaría si no fuera importante... Si, lo sé... No, aun no la llame. Está bien... tengo una NN de aproximadamente veinticinco años de edad, bajita, morena y un poco escéptica... No, creo que vio algo por que la estaban siguiendo y justo paso por mi pasillo, donde me tocaba estar hoy. La sentenciaron... Sí, señor... Nos vemos allí. Adiós... No sé preocupe, conozco el protocolo.**

**-¿Escéptica?-** cuestiono Rachel con una ceja en alto mirando a Puck que ya había cortado la llamada y ponía la moto en marcha. **-¿Adonde me llevas?**

**-Ya te lo dije, al cuartel, pero antes debo hacer algo-** respondió Puck bajándose de la moto y sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo. **-Debes confiar en mí, ¿Si? Realmente necesito taparte los ojos. Lo siento pero es el protocolo.**

Por mucho que Rachel protesto al final nuevamente gano Puckerman, por lo que ahora viajaba en una motocicleta abrazada a la cintura de un desconocido que le había tapado los ojos para llevarla a un lugar que desconocía por completo pero que extrañamente sabía que era su única salvación en ese momento.

No se había detenido a pensar hasta ese instante en el cual el viento le hubiese golpeado en el rostro si no hubiese sido por el casco que tenia puesto pero que aun así sabía que estaba allí por como la golpeaba en partes de su cuerpo, aquellos lugares que no estaban cubiertos por el cuerpo de Noah Puckerman. Hasta hace unas horas atrás estaba audicionando en un lugar del que poco sabía y conocía. Si no hubiese ido a Los Ángeles, esto no estaría pasando. Estaría en la comodidad de su casa de Nueva York, durmiendo quizás o discutiendo con Santana Lopez, su mejor amiga, o también podría estar hablando con Kurt Hummel, su otro mejor amigo, sobre el último grito en la moda. Cualquier opción le venía bien en este momento en el cual sentía que su final estaba cerca.

Las palabras del matón volvieron a su mente causándole una opresión en el pecho y un temblor en todo su cuerpo. "_Buscaremos a esa tipa y la borraremos del mapa", _resonaba en su mente una y otra vez haciéndola estremecer. No podía estar sentenciada a muerte, no siendo tan joven. A lo mejor, quizás, era que estaba pautado por el destino que pasara a formar parte del _'Club de los 27'_, quizás compartiría lista con Jimi Hendrix, Jim Morrison, Kurt Cobain, Amy Winehouse, Rodrigo Bueno, entre otros. Quizás este extraño conocido, como había decidido llamar a Puckerman para sus adentros, solo sería su salvación por un momento, ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Una hora, dos? ¿Un día, dos, tres, cuatro? ¿Una semana? ¿Un mes? ¿Y después qué? Probablemente encontrarían su cuerpo abandonado en algún riachuelo del lugar o en algún lugar un poco más sofisticado como la playa. No le molestaría que la encontrasen muerta en alguna playa de Santa Mónica, allí estará lleno de personas que probablemente llamarían a las cámaras de televisión, luego todo el mundo se enteraría de su muerte y lloraría como lo hizo por Eva Perón, hasta quizás hagan una película o un musical con su nombre. "Rachel, el musical", eso sí estaría bien. Por lo menos su muerte dejaría algo bueno.

**-Llegamos-** escucho que le decía Puckerman deteniendo la motocicleta. Se quito el casco e hizo un ademan de quitarse la venda de los ojos pero el chico se lo impidió. **-No, aun no. Déjatelo puesto. Yo te guiare y juro que el hecho de que tengas la venda puesta no es porque estoy cumpliendo una fantasía sexual, eh.**

**-¿Siempre eres así?-** cuestiono sintiendo como la mano de Puck se aferraba a la de ella. Pudo jurar que el chico estaba cuestionándola con la mirada y por eso continuó: **-Así tan... ¿Sexual y egocéntrico? No sé cómo explicarlo. Desde el tiempo que llevamos juntos por culpa de esta locura lo único que pude... apreciar de ti es que eres un idiota narcisista, inmaduro y amante del sexo.**

**-Wow, morena solo cruzamos dos palabras y, ¿ya sacas esta conclusión de mi persona? Es la primera vez que me dicen "narcisista, inmaduro y amante del sexo" todo en una misma oración-** comento Puck con diversión mientras subían a lo que Rachel sospechaba que sería el ascensor. **-Las mayorías de las veces remarcan esas tres... ¿Podríamos llamarlas virtudes? Si, virtudes, por separado. Eres la primera que me etiqueta de esa manera e increíblemente me parece hot.**

**-¿Ves de lo que te hablo?-** susurro Rachel haciendo reír al chico. **-¿Falta mucho para que pueda quitarme esta cosa de los ojos? Empiezo a cansarme de no ver.**

**-Tranquila, un piso más y ya está-** respondió Puck guardando silencio después de eso. Rachel contó en su interior casi dos minutos de silencio. **-Llegamos, morena.**

Rachel resoplo aliviada cuando Puckerman le quito la venda de los ojos dejando frente a ella un impecable pasillo blanco que logro cegarla por unos segundos. Puck esbozo una sonrisa triunfante cuando la chica se aferro a su brazo fuertemente acercándose más a él mientras avanzaban por aquel pasillo, doblando varias veces a izquierda y derecha hasta dar con lo que parecía ser una puerta.

**-Es aquí. No debes preocuparte. Nada va a pasarte mientras estés aquí-** aseguro Puck quitando la mano de la morena que estaba en su brazo para terminar entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. **-Debes conocer al sargento.**

Rachel miro con preocupación a Puckerman antes de que el chico le regalara una sonrisa tranquilizadora y abriera la puerta con lentitud, o eso le pareció a ella. Apretó más fuerte la mano de Puck que realizo una mueca de dolor cuando las uñas de la morena se clavaron en su brazo, allí donde tenía su otra mano.

Frente a ellos se encontraba un hombre alto que les daba la espalda, un poco ancha cabe destacar. La parte trasera de su cabeza indicaba el color de su cabello. Un rubio arena con algunas que otras canas contrastando con el color habitual. Su rostro serio cuando se giro para mirarlos de frente hizo temblar a la morena y el rostro de Puckerman, que hasta ese momento esta sonriente rozando la arrogancia, ahora se había vuelto completamente serio. Unos ojos grises con un resquicio de verde oscuro taladraron con lentitud a Rachel de pies a cabeza, como si estuviera analizándola.

**-Es la chica de la que le hable por teléfono, señor- **Rompió el silencio Puck después de haber carraspeado por lo bajo.

**-¿La NN escéptica?-** cuestiono el hombre con una ceja en alto y dejando al descubierto una voz grave y profunda que cautivo a Rachel mientras se escondía detrás de Puckerman. **–Y algo asustadiza debo decir. ¿Su nombre?**

**-Aun no lo sé, señor. Yo solo le he dicho 'morena'-** respondió Puck apretando ligeramente la mano de Rachel.

**-Deme el informe-** ordeno el hombre caminando de nuevo hacia su escritorio y sentándose allí pero sin dejar de mirar a la morena que bajo la mirada. **–Antes de realizar alguno movimiento debo saber cómo fueron las cosas. Sabe como trabajo, agente Puckerman.**

**-Lo sé, señor- **afirmo Puck asintiendo. **–Próximo a las 1930 horas estaba haciendo mi guardia como se me ordeno. Todo estaba en orden hasta que la NN aquí presente apareció corriendo completamente asustada siendo perseguida por dos… sospechosos-** relato Noah deteniéndose un segundo para mirar significativamente al hombre frente a él que lo observo una milésima de segundo y luego asintió. Como si silenciosamente hubiese recibido algún tipo de mensaje encriptado que la morena no llego a descifrar. **–Arrastre a la NN conmigo hacia la oscuridad antes de que los sospechosos lo notaran. Uno de ellos observo unos minutos nuestra posición pero sin reparar en eso hasta que…**

**-¿Hasta que, qué?-** cuestiono el hombre rubio mirando seriamente a Puckerman que resoplo inaudiblemente antes de responder. **–Hable, agente.**

**-La sentenciaron, señor-** informo Puck tensando la mandíbula.

**-Palabras textuales, Puckerman.**

**_-"Buscaremos a esa tipa y la borraremos del mapa antes de que pueda decir 'Hola' frente a un policía"-_** recordó Noah apretando con firmeza la mano de la morena. **–Señor…**

**-¿Su nombre, señorita?-** indago el hombre mirando a Rachel que miro primero a Puck antes de responder. **–No se preocupe. Aquí la protegeremos.**

**-Soy-soy Rachel Berry-** respondió la morena. **-¿Usted como se llama?**

**-Soy el sargento Russel Fabray-** se presento el hombre sonriendo apenas mientras le ofrecía su mano a Rachel que volvió a mirar a Puck antes de realizar algún movimiento. **–Este hombre que te acaba de traer aquí es mi agente especial Noah Puckerman… pero supongo que eso lo sabrás ya.**

**-Le comente que era escéptica, señor. Tuve que presentarme para poder traerla aquí-** intervino Puck mientras el sargento Fabray lo miraba directamente a los ojos antes de que Puckerman se acercara lentamente hasta su oído para solo ser oído por el sargento. –**Señor… era uno de los secuaces de Weston padre. Era Jay, su hombre de confianza.**

**-¿Está seguro, agente?-** cuestiono Fabray mirándolo nuevamente a los ojos, donde Rachel creyó ver una pizca de preocupación aunque ella no logro escuchar lo que Noah le había susurrado al hombre.

**-Completamente, señor-** afirmo Puck devolviendo la mirada segundos antes de que el sargento desviara la vista. **–Al parecer, o salió de la cárcel o se escapo, señor.**

**-Eso ya lo** **averiguaremos. Por el momento reúne al equipo Beta después de haber puesto a resguardo en una de las instalaciones a esta señorita. Montaremos un operativo secreto. Si vuelven por ella lo sabremos. Reúne toda la información que puedas obtener sobre el objetivo y también sobre el enemigo-** el sargento Fabray se acerco a la morena y volvió a tenderle su mano. **–No se preocupe, señorita Berry. Aquí estará a salvo. Nos caracterizamos por disminuir la violencia y el crimen, no por propagarla… y créame, hemos tenido miles de casos como el suyo y todos con buenos resultados.**

**-Señor-** intervino Puckerman adelantándose a la respuesta de la morena. **-¿Usted cree que deberíamos llamar a…?**

**-Sí, pero primero encárguese de que la señorita Berry se instale en una de las habitaciones, agente Puckerman-** interrumpió el sargento Fabray mostrando la primera sonrisa desde que Rachel puso un pie en aquel lugar.

* * *

_Miércoles 14 de octubre de 2020. 0300 horas. Manhattan, Nueva York._

* * *

Dormir después de mucho tiempo sin haberlo hecho era algo que quería disfrutar en un momento como ese y que lo haría a lo largo de los próximos cinco minutos. Debido a su trabajo siempre debía estar en alerta a tal punto de que hacía bastante tiempo que no disfrutaba el hecho de dormir ocho horas seguidas como lo haría cualquier otro mortal sobre la tierra.

En medio del sueño paseo su mano por la cama y sonrió para sus adentros cuando la descubrió vacía. Por suerte, esta vez su amorío de turno había sido sensato y se había marchado una vez terminado el sexo. No es que cambiara de amantes cada día, porque no era así. De hecho, desde hacía poco más de ocho semanas la única persona con la que mantenía sexo era un compañero de trabajo. Sin promesas a futuro, sin palabras cariñosas, sin un beso al partir, nada de nada, solo sexo.

El amor y ella jamás fueron de la mano, a pesar de haberlo intentando de todas las maneras posibles, tanto con hombres como con mujeres, pero no, el amor no le llegaba o quizás solo le llego una vez, aunque no estaba muy segura de eso y si lo hizo al menos no lo había hecho de la manera que ella esperaba. A sus veintisiete años ya se había resignado a no encontrar o sentir eso que el resto decía sentir cuando hablaba del amor. Con sus antiguas parejas no había sentido las famosas mariposas en el estomago, ese vuelco cuando alguien te dice algo lindo, la piel erizada al mínimo roce, los estados de ánimos cambiantes dependiendo de las noticias que puedas llegar a tener de esa persona, el hecho de soñar despierta, las sonrisas tontas que aparecen de la nada. No, ella no sintió jamás eso y ya se había resignado a no sentirlo, aun siendo tan joven.

Ya no esperaba que el amor golpeara a su puerta por que se canso de esperarlo, por eso ahora solo tenía sexo casual. Su compañero de trabajo tampoco es que esperase algo más por parte de ella y lo agradecía. Eso era lo que habían acordado desde el primer momento y así llevaban ya poco más de dos meses teniendo sexo. La ingenua idea de pensar que si tenía sexo con él se podría enamorar cual película romántica de Hollywood, fue lo que en primer instancia la llevo a intimar con su compañero, pero eso jamás paso y esa idea se esfumo por completo dejando en su lugar la necesidad de saciar solamente sus deseos carnales.

Su teléfono móvil sonando fue lo que la despertó de su sueño, aquel que jamás podía disfrutar y ese día no sería la excepción a la regla.

**-Quinn Fabray habla-** gruño una vez que atendió la llamada sin mirar de parte de quien venía. **-¿Quien habla ahí?**

**-Quinn, soy Finn... Finn Hudson**- respondió la voz del otro lado alertando a la rubia. **-Adivina quien está de nuevo visitándome en la comisaria.**

**-No me digas que es Alyson de nuevo-** resoplo la rubia colocando el altavoz en el teléfono mientras abandonaba la cama y comenzaba a vestirse.

**-Sí, otra vez es por lo mismo. Debes venir a buscarla ya porque mi turno termina en media hora, después viene el comisario y ya no podre hacer nada más-** indico Hudson con esa voz de disculpas que era imposible de hacer enojar a la rubia. **-Nos vemos dentro de un rato, agente Fabray.**

**-Gracias por avisar, Finn. Nos vemos en un rato-** se despidió la rubia cortando la llamada.

Alyson Gallagher, su hermana menor. A pesar de llevar el mismo apellido y la misma sangre su hermana se empeñaba en adoptar el apellido de su madre, Gallagher. Una discusión con su padre, Russel Fabray, cuando les dijo que quería estudiar danza y no seguir con la tradición familiar fue el hecho puntual, o el golpe final, para que Alyson desterrara el apellido Fabray de ella y adoptara el Gallagher a sus apenas diecinueve años recién cumplidos.

Tomo las llaves de su Toyota GT 86, junto con su pistola, su placa y su teléfono móvil antes de salir de su departamento. Era la tercera vez en una semana que la llamaban desde la comisaria para que fuera en búsqueda de su hermana menor y siempre por la misma razón. Por suerte su amigo y colega, Finn Hudson, siempre la llamaba a ella antes que a cualquier otra persona. Llamar a su padre equivaldría a otra discusión entre él y Alyson, y llamar a su madre significaría ocasionarle preocupación y eso era lo último que quería.

No hacía falta que colocara el GPS porque conocía de memoria el camino hasta el departamento policial de Nueva York, mayormente debido a su trabajo y por otra parte gracias a su hermana. Habitualmente no vivía allí, vivía en el centro de Los Ángeles, pero por insistencia de Alyson por arribar en _La Gran Manzana_, ahora estaban allí, ella yendo rumbo hacia la comisaria y su hermana en el interior de un calabozo.

**-Agente Fabray-** saludo un chico alto con una sonrisa de lado una vez que entro al departamento policial.

**-Agente Hudson. ¿Dónde está?-** pregunto sin darle tiempo de conversación al joven que tenía en frente. **-Por cierto, gracias por llamarme. Eres un buen amigo, Finn.**

**-Me salvaste el culo una vez, Quinn-** recordó el chico encogiéndose de hombros. **-Estaré eternamente agradecido por eso pero vamos, debemos sacarla de aquí antes de que llegue el comisario de turno y se complique un poco las cosas. Es la segunda detención en una semana.**

**-La tercera-** corrigió Quinn con el ceño fruncido mientras seguía a Hudson por los pasillos que daban a los calabozos donde una cruzada de brazos y enojada Alyson estaba sentada mirando a la nada. -**Hola, Fabray.**

Su hermana menor la miraba desde un rincón con su indumentaria de bailarina de break dance callejera, con su gorra de visera plana que ocultaba su cabellera rubia, pantalones anchos que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y sus clásicas Nike con caña. Quinn se preguntaba qué tan costoso podía ser agacharse y ajustarse las zapatillas como correspondía. No creía que llevara más de veinte segundos llevar a cabo tal acción pero no, su hermana menor se empeñaba en andar con los cordones desatados por que era su "estilo".

**-Gracias de nuevo, Hudson**- ironizo Alyson ignorando a su hermana que rodó los ojos. **-Te dije que no llamaras a nadie. Que me haría cargo de esto.**

**-Agente Hudson, Alyson-** la corrigió Quinn cruzada de brazos también mientras Finn ocultaba una sonrisa al tiempo que abría la puerta del calabozo dejando libre a la rubia pequeña. **-Vámonos. Hoy mismo volvemos a Los Ángeles. Te guste o no.**

**-No eres mamá-** replico Alyson enojada saliendo de su encierro y chocando su hombro con el de Finn en el proceso.

**-Pero soy tu hermana mayor, te guste o no-** sentencio Quinn con una mirada fría pasando por al lado de su hermana e ignorándola por completo para prestarle atención a Finn que parecía encontrar divertida la disputa de las hermanas Fabray-Gallagher. **-¿Donde firmo, agente Hudson?**

**-Aquí y aquí-** respondió Finn entregándole una carpeta con los correspondientes papeles. **-Alyson, también debes firmar-** Muy a regañadientes la rubia más pequeña le hizo caso y siguiendo los pasos de su hermana firmo lo que garantizaba su libertad. **-Perfecto. Ya eres libre, Gallagher. Espero no verte de nuevo por aquí, ¿De acuerdo?**

**-No cuentes con eso, seguramente te estaré visitando dentro de poco-** fue la respuesta de Alyson con una sonrisa diabólica solo para hacer enojar a su hermana. **-¿Nos vamos, agente Fabray?**

**-Adiós y gracias de nuevo, agente Hudson-** se despidió Quinn abrazando rápidamente a su amigo que le sonrió. **-Ya sabes. Tendré en cuenta esto la próxima vez que necesite gente para un operativo, ¿Ok?-** Finn asintió antes de que Fabray tomara a su hermana por la nuca y la arrastrara fuera del establecimiento.

**-La tercera vez en una semana, Alyson... ¡La tercera!-** exploto la rubia en el interior de su auto mientras se dirigían hacia su departamento. **-La tercera vez que te arrestan por disturbio en la vía pública. No te digo que no bailes pero, ¿Es necesario que te agarres a puñetazos cada vez que lo haces?**

**-Los del otro grupo empezaron. Ese idiota de Luis parece que no puede tener la boca cerrada, yo solo defendí a Marco- **fue la defensa de Alyson cruzándose de brazos pero sin mirar a su hermana.

**-¿Luis? ¿Marco? ¿Ahora hay un barrio latino en Nueva York?-** replico Quinn con ironía. **-¿Te das cuenta de las cosas, Alyson? Tú no eras así. Esos chicos te llevan por mal camino. Te lo repito, sabes que tanto mamá como yo te apoyamos en esto del baile pero no que lo hagas de este modo, buscando problemas por defender a tus "amigos" que por cierto, ¿Donde estaban la vez pasada cuando te encerraron por correr una carrera clandestina? ¿O cuando te descubrieron con un paquete que no era tuyo? ¿Donde están ahora, eh? ¡Dime!**

**-¡Ya basta, Quinn!- **grito Alyson con lágrimas en los ojos. **-Basta, por favor. ¿Te piensas que no me doy cuenta de eso? Claro que me doy cuenta pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto por que solo quiero pertenecer a un lugar, quiero sentir que me necesitan, que me idolatran por mi talento y el grupo de Marco lo hace.**

**-El grupo de Marco es un descontrol y solo será cuestión de tiempo para que eso te afecte a ti también. Alyson, ¿Sabes cuantos antecedentes tienen esos chicos por droga, daños físicos y robo? Muchos-** se auto respondió la rubia mientras su hermana bajaba la mirada sabiendo que tenía razón. -**Aly, no quiero que termines mal. Eres mi hermana y te amo pero también sabes que si tengo que decirte las cosas de frente lo hare. Sabes que no necesitas estar en el grupo de Marco o Luis para demostrar que tienes talento.**

**-Papá piensa lo contrario-** susurro Alyson con tristeza mientras perdía su mirada en la ventanilla.

Quinn iba a replicar aquello. A negar lo obvio aun sabiendo que su hermana menor tenía razón, pero si no lo hizo fue porque su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Era su teléfono blanco, aquel que era exclusivo para su trabajo. Con molestia lo tomo y acepto la llamada en altavoz.

**-Agente Puckerman. Espero que tengo una buena excusa para interrumpir mi fiesta- **ironizo Quinn mientras escuchaba una sonora carcajada del otro lado. **-Lo digo en serio, espero que me tenga buenas noticias porque son las tres de la mañana y yo acabo de hacer una agradable visita a una hermosa comisaria. Es comodísima, no sabes. Con lo mucho que me gustan.**

**-Ya, agente Fabray. Deje su sarcasmo de lado que lo tengo que decir es importante-** indico Puckerman dejando de lado toda diversión para hablar seriamente. **-Weston padre está de regreso.**

Aquello logro paralizar por completo a Quinn. Weston padre era uno de los mafiosos más importante y escurridizo del país. Despiadado y calculador, sin una pizca de compasión, todo lo contrario a su hijo. El joven Brody Weston era gentil, quizás un poco arrogante por momentos, también egocéntrico a veces y con aires de misterios y secretismos. Cuando Quinn llego a la academia él ya llevaba allí cerca de un año. Por lo que le había dicho, se había enlistado en las filas militares con el fin de hacer todo lo contrario a su padre que lo abandono a él y a su madre después de uno o dos meses de recién nacido. Quinn lo comprendía como nadie más lo hacía por lo que se había formado algún lazo de amistad entre ambos. El chico era ahora un agente del FBI respetado aunque debía vivir a diario con el estigma de cargar el apellido de su padre sobre sus hombros.

Cuando Quinn le pregunto por qué no se cambiaba el apellido, Brody respondió que era porque quería demostrar que no todos los Weston eran iguales, que había uno ajeno a la regla y que por sobre todas las cosas cuando atrapara a su padre quería disfrutar la ironía de ser su propio hijo quien lo sentenciara a las sombras.

Varias veces Quinn junto con su equipo y Brody con el suyo estuvieron a punto de atrapar a Weston padre. Primero no lo lograron y dos miembros del equipo de la rubia sufrieron las consecuencias, uno falleció y el otro quedo en sillas de ruedas. Este último ahora trabajaba en la parte de informática y tecnología de la academia. También le servía a Quinn como un recordatorio del por qué aun seguía ejerciendo esa profesión y no se dedicaba a otra cosa. Recién en el séptimo intento lograron atraparlo pero al parecer estaba libre de nuevo o se había escapado.

**-El informe, agente Puckerman**- ordeno Quinn con autoridad recibiendo la mirada atenta de su hermana.

**-Una testigo vio a gente de él asesinando a un político, se trata de uno de los secuaces del congresista Clearwater, Park se llama. Era el loco que hablaba sobre que desterraría el narcotráfico si le dábamos nuestro voto. Yo se lo di y resulta que el hijo de perra en lugar de eliminarla, la propagaba. Que se pudra en el infierno-** se indigno Puckerman y Quinn dejo que el chico se descargara completamente.

Era de conocimiento público la aborrecía que Noah Puckerman mantenía respecto a la política y a Quinn siempre le gustaba escucharlo. Fue cuando Alyson carraspeo rodando los ojos que se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a su departamento y que era hora de cortar el monologo de su amigo.

**-A lo importante, agente Puckerman- **repuso la rubia con una sonrisa de lado.

**-Ah, sí. Bueno, al parecer el idiota se quiso retirar del negocio y terminaron asesinándolo. La testigo vio todo pero a ella también la vieron y la marcaron-** Explico Puck mientras Quinn presionaba la mandíbula. **-Lo más típico en estos casos seria un cambio de identidad y protección a testigo pero hablamos de Weston padre por lo que eso sería inútil.**

**-¿Entonces?- **pregunto Quinn sabiendo ya por donde venia la cosa. **-¿Cual fue la orden de mi padre?**

**-Tendremos que hacernos cargo de Weston padre. Atraparlo y enviarlo a prisión o, en el mejor de los casos, asesinarlo. A tu amigo Weston hijo no creo que le importe mucho perder a su papito-** se burlo Puck robándose una rápida sonrisa de Quinn. **-Tu padre lo quiere vivo o muerto, le da igual. Es por eso que quiere que regreses lo antes posible a Los Ángeles... y que traigas a Alyson contigo.**

**-No me digas que ya se entero-** resoplo la rubia mientras su hermana menor fruncía el ceño. **-¿Tan rápido? Hace menos de media hora que salimos de la comisaria. ¿Finn se lo dijo?**

**-No, mi gigante negó todo pero es de tu padre de quien hablamos. Sabes que no se le escapa nada-** afirmo Puckerman. **-Como sea, te quiere lo antes posible a ti y a tu hermana en Los Ángeles. Avísame cuando despiertes y te envió el informe, ¿Está bien?**

**-Envíamelo ahora. No creo que pueda conciliar el sueño de nuevo, mucho menos si tengo un equipaje que preparar-** dejo caer la rubia viendo como su hermana abandonaba el automóvil golpeando la puerta con toda la furia. **-Hablamos luego, agente Puckerman. Reúne al equipo, por favor.**

**-Como ordene, agente Fabray-** fue lo último que escucho la rubia por parte del chico.

Dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras soltaba un suspiro. Por la noche estaba teniendo sexo con un chico muy sexy, luego cuando por fin lograba conciliar el sueño la llamaron de una comisaria de Nueva York por que su hermana menor estaba detenida, después recibió la llamada de su amigo informándole que Weston padre estaba de regreso, su peor pesadilla, su dolor de cabeza, su mosca en la sopa, su piedra en el zapato o como quieran llamarlo.

**-No quiero escuchar nada de lo que me tengas que decir, Fabray**- le advirtió su hermana pequeña cuando entro al departamento dejando sus cosas en un rincón. **-No quiero escuchar la defensa que tendrás a favor de papá.**

**-No pienso defenderlo, Alyson-** replico Quinn tratando de controlar su humor. **-Pero sabes que si nos quiere allí, debemos irnos ya mismo de aquí. Nos necesita.**

**-No, no digas 'nos' porque solamente te necesita a ti-** remarco Gallagher señalándola con el dedo mientras seguía a su hermana a la cocina. **-Yo quiero bailar, no ser una caza recompensas.**

**-¿Y qué te crees tú? ¿Que a mí me gusta esto? ¿Que disfruto asesinar personas por muy hijas de puta que sea?-** exploto Quinn arrojando todo lo que tenía a su paso. **-Esto no es lo que esperaba para mi vida, Alyson. Tú sabes bien porque estoy aquí, porque soy la agente Quinn Fabray y no soy cualquier otra cosa, por ejemplo, fotógrafa, doctora, manicura, pediatra, maestra o simplemente me disfrazo de payaso y hago malabares en los semáforos para que me den monedas a cambio- **Respiro profundo antes de continuar hablando pero antes le ofreció su mano a su hermana menor y con un movimiento de cabeza le indico que se acercara. **-Ven aquí. Iremos hasta Los Ángeles, haremos el trabajo que papá quiere que hagamos y cambio le pediremos tu libertad, ¿Te parece bien?**

**-¿De qué hablas?-** cuestiono Alyson con desconcierto.

**-Ya tienes diecinueve años por lo que ya pasaste la mayoría de edad pero ambas sabemos que a papá mucho eso no le importa-** resoplo Quinn mientras Alyson rodaba los ojos. **-Tener tu edad tiene sus beneficios y sus desventajas. Papá sabe que amas bailar y tú sabes que él ama las pistolas y dar órdenes.**

**-¿Puedes darte prisa, Quinn? Aun tengo un equipaje que empacar-** apuro Alyson pellizcando la cintura de su hermana.

**-Haremos un intercambio con papá. Haremos lo que nos pide y a cambio le pediremos tu libertad-** Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. **-Si el trabajo tiene el resultado esperado deberá dejar que tú te dediques a lo quieres sin poner peros y apoyándote.**

**-¿Crees que lo acepte?-** pregunto Alyson sin demostrar demasiado su emoción. **-Digo, es papá después de todo.**

**-Es cierto, pero también es un nombre de palabra y de negocios. Lo aceptara, tú déjame todo a mí. Yo hablare con él-** afirmo la rubia soltándose de su hermana antes de dirigirse a su habitación a preparar el equipaje.

**-Otra no me queda, ¿Cierto**?- grito Alyson con resignación mientras su hermana negaba. **-Ya que... Bienvenida a la jungla, Alyson Gallagher.**

**-Bienvenida a la carretera al infierno-** agrego Quinn sonriendo mientras estiraba su brazo para que su hermana se uniera a ella antes de ir hacia la habitación cantando en el camino y haciendo reír a su hermana menor. **-Living easy, living free. Season ticket on a one-way ride. Asking nothing, leave me be...**

* * *

Hola!

De nuevo yo... Espero que les haya gustado! =)

Primer capitulo dedicado a alguien especial para mi. Sé que te cuesta elegir tu premio por haber adivinado lo que adivinaste pero... no sé... esta es mi manera de 'premiarte'... al menos por ahora jaja

También me lo auto dedico a mi. Es algo que quería hacer... Un auto regalo especial en un día especial =)

Las actualizaciones serán los días lunes, miércoles y viernes de ser posible por la simple razón de que esta historia es algo que no quiero dejar ir tan rápidamente =)

Agradezco a los que me la lean de nuevo y los que lo hacen por primera vez. Siempre lo hago y lo saben =)

Hasta la próxima...


	2. 02 - Berny

**02. Berny**

* * *

_Viernes 16 de octubre de 2020. 0705 horas. Downtown, Los Ángeles_

* * *

Se suponía que aquel viernes a las siete de la mañana ella tendría que estar disfrutando de la comodidad de una cama y no sufriendo el frío que hacía gala de presencia en aquel otoño en Los Ángeles. O también podría estar como su hermana menor, roncando en el asiento de copiloto de su auto, pero no. Allí estaba ella, dejando que un bostezo se le escapara de sus labios.

Busco su reproductor de música en su bolso y lo coloco en modo aleatorio dejándose llevar por la música que sonaba en sus oídos antes de centrarse por completo en la carpeta que estaba sobre las piernas de Alyson esperando ser leída por enésima vez en aquellos dos días. Dejo escapar una pequeña risa cuando en sus oídos empezó a sonar Queen, una de sus bandas favoritas de rock, con su _Fat Bottomed Girls_. Rápidamente busco su teléfono móvil y escribió un mensaje de texto.

_-Fat Bottomed Girls, idiota! (Q)_

Sabía que eso molestaría a su amigo y compañero de trabajo, Noah Puckerman.

El chico le había dedicado esa canción a la que por ese entonces era su novia de secundaria, una chica con sobre peso, y Quinn no dejaba pasar la oportunidad cada vez que podía de recordárselo. Como en ese momento en el cual recibía la respuesta de su amigo.

_-No sé que es tan gracioso, LUCY. (P)_

Aquella respuesta borro su sonrisa y cada rastro de diversión en ella. Le molestaba que la llamaran de ese modo. Ella era Quinn Fabray, no Lucy Fabray. Así como Alyson había renunciado al apellido Fabray, ella había hecho lo mismo con el nombre de Lucy.

Ni siquiera se molesto en contestarle a Puckerman, ya lo golpearía cuando lo viera la próxima vez. Ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como por ejemplo, leer por enésima vez aquel informe que había enviado el agente Puckerman dos madrugadas atrás. Quito el modo aleatorio y dejo que las canciones de Queen se apoderasen de ella. Su lista de reproducción estaba ordenada por nombre del intérprete, nombre de la canción y álbum del disco. Su vida podía ser un desastre pero su repertorio musical no. Poco le importo que sus oídos pidieran piedad cuando le subió todo el volumen a la canción que sonaba en ese momento, solo le bajo apenas cuando Alyson se removió pero sin despertar. Quiera aprovechar ese momento de silencio para leer una vez más el informe de aquella carpeta donde estaba toda la información respecto a su nuevo trabajo.

Rachel Barbra Berry, 27 años, actriz, cantante y productora. Un curriculum extenso en cuanto a la actuación. Siempre teatro, jamás televisión o cine, hasta ahora que era la razón que la había llevado a Los Ángeles.

**-Mala suerte, morena-** susurro con el informe en una mano mientras que en la otra tenía la fotografía de la testigo donde se podía ver a una chica joven con el rostro serio sin un atisbo de sonrisa, con una nariz particularmente hermosa en su opinión, pero lo que más llamo su atención fueron sus ojos marrones, atrapantes y llamativos. **–Bonitos ojos.**

Dejo la fotografía sobre las piernas de Alyson y se concentro en el informe. Hija del matrimonio Leroy e Hiram Berry, Su madre biológica Shelby Corcoran, la conocida directora de teatro. Conocía a la mujer por que Brody Weston casi siempre la nombraba como su mentora en su pasado actoral efímero. Una vez habían ido a comer a su casa pero jamás paso de un cordial saludo y algunos comentarios amenos. Aun así jamás pensó que Shelby Corcoran podría tener una hija de 27 años, sobre todo pareciendo tan joven. No superaba los cuarenta y cinco años seguramente.

Ya sabía de memoria lo básico, fecha de nacimiento, lugar de residencia, lugar de nacimiento, color de ojos, color de pelo, altura. Siempre que leía cuanto media aquella chica dejaba que una sonrisa burlona se le escapara de los labios. No podía creer como un metro cincuenta y siete centímetros de altura con cincuenta y dos kilogramos de peso corporal pudiera estar metida en tremendo escándalo y ser la próxima víctima de Weston padre. El hombre podía hacerla puré si quisiera, podía esconder su cuerpo entero, sin despedazarla, en una bolsa de residuos grande que nadie se daría cuenta de que allí había un cuerpo sin vida.

**-Enana Berny- **susurro Quinn negando con la cabeza mientras se reía. Tomo justo a tiempo la fotografía de su objetivo antes de que cayera al suelo cuando Alyson se cambio de lugar. Vio a su hermana despertar y mover los labios pero ella no escucho nada de lo que decía. **-Lo siento, ¿Qué decías?**

**-Si no te quitas los auriculares-** resoplo Alyson en voz baja al tiempo que su hermana mayor realizaba la acción. **-Ahora que me escuchas con normalidad. Te preguntaba qué pasa con... Por cierto es Berry, no Berny. La has nombrado.**

**-Como sea que se llame, por lo mucho que me interesa- **Ironizo Quinn encogiéndose de hombros. **-Pasa que no puedo creer como alguien tan pequeñito como ella pueda causar tantos problemas-** respondió Quinn riéndose mientras su hermana asentía con una sonrisa traviesa. **-Oh, no... Yo conozco esa sonrisa.**

**-No sabes cómo me divertiré metiéndome con ella-** afirmo Alyson lista para contraatacar la réplica de su hermana que sabía que le diría pero el teléfono móvil blanco de ésta sonando le quito la oportunidad. **-¿Paso algo?**

**-Sí, debemos ir a la oficina de papá. Allí esta nuestro nuevo trabajo y nuestro vestuario esperándonos- **indico Quinn tirando los papeles en el asiento trasero de su automóvil y encendiendo el motor para salir de aquella ubicación lo antes posible. Pudo escuchar un resoplido por parte de su hermana. **-Ey, sabes que es parte del protocolo.**

**-¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?-** protesto Alyson señalándose a sí misma con una ceja en alto.

**-Tu ropa está bien al igual que la mía pero no puedes presentarte a trabajar con una visera plana y pantalones anchos y yo no puedo presentarme con una campera de cuero y pantalones de jeans, ¿Lo entiendes?-** espeto Quinn tratando de no desconcentrarse de su camino. **-Son órdenes... y nosotras obedecemos las órdenes.**

**-Es absurdo. Yo no pienso ir por ahí vestida como una ejecutiva amargada con camisa blanca, saco y corbata-** replico Alyson cruzándose de brazos mientras su hermana mayor fingía ignorarla para no alargar más aquel intercambio de opiniones.

Condujo por las calles de Los Ángeles hasta llegar al 1401 W 6th St. donde estaba ubicado el departamento de policía y detrás del establecimiento, el lugar de trabajo de su padre, el sargento Fabray.

**-Baja-** le ordeno a su hermana cuando llegaron al lugar y ésta fingió estar dormida para no descender del vehículo. **-Lo digo en serio, Alyson. No me retrases más, por favor. Cuanto más tardemos, más insoportable se pondrá papá.**

La más pequeña de las Fabray se bajo del Toyota naranja oscuro de su hermana soltando todo tipo de insultos y protestas, pero se vio silenciada cuando al ingresar al departamento de policía se encontraron con el comisario de turno.

**-Miren a quienes tenemos aquí, pero si son las hermanitas Fabray-** repuso un hombre con una barriga prominente y el bigote algo poblado, donde se podía ver que había comido pizza por lo aceitoso que se mostraba. La pizza rápida era típica del comisario de turno.

Al igual que con el vestuario de Alyson, Quinn se preguntaba que gracia tenía desayunar un trozo de masa con queso en lugar de hacerlo con un café como cualquier persona normal sobre el planeta lo haría.

A Fabray no le caí bien el comisario de turno, aquel tipo tenía algo que no le gustaba y el hecho de que sea el lame culos de su padre le indicaba que era tanta su ambición que estaba segura de que en cuanto el sargento Fabray se confiara un poco de más aquel idiota le clavaría un puñal por la espalda, literalmente.

**-Buenos días, ¿Mi padre está en su oficina?-** cuestiono rápidamente para no detenerse a hablar demasiado tiempo con aquel hombre, que en ese momento asintió con una sonrisa petulante. **-Gracias, comisario Hill.**

Tomo el brazo de su hermana y comenzó a caminar a lo largo de aquel pasillo que la llevaría a su destino. Aun no entendía por qué su padre siendo un sargento perfectamente capacitado y egresado desde la época de los dinosaurios del ejercito elegía trabajar en aquel lugar donde solo se veían idiotas alcoholizados, vagabundos, policías corruptos y asquerosos como en el caso del comisario Hill, entre otros.

**-¿Soy yo o ese gordo de la entrada es cada vez más horripilante**?- pregunto Alyson rompiendo el silencio logrando así la primera sonrisa de su hermana mayor tras ingresar a aquel lugar. **-¿Has visto su rostro? Todo en él grita _'Hola, soy un violador serial y tú serás mi próxima víctima'_.**

**-Lo sé. Por esa razón si logras entrar mantente lejos de él... Lo digo en serio, Alyson**- afirmo Quinn con seriedad mirando a su hermana que asintió con sinceridad dejando su lado sarcástico a un costado. **-Bien, ahora ven aquí.**

Frunció el ceño en señal de concentración mientras le quitaba la gorra plana a su hermana de la cabeza y le acomodaba el cabello. Después se agacho y le ato bien los cordones con un dejo de desaprobación. Dejo escapar un suspiro cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer nada con los pantalones anchos ni con la chaqueta multicolor que llevaba Alyson ese día.

Cuando termino avanzo unos dos metros más con el brazo su hermana menor enredado al suyo. No le sorprendió sentir un nudo en el estomago, siempre lo sentía cuando se trataba de su padre y aquel lugar de trabajo. Desde los diecisiete años que estaba dentro de ese mundo. Por un error que habían cometido ella y Puck a los dieciséis no le quedo otra que hacer lo que su padre le ordeno. En ese momento entrar a la academia de policía aun siendo menor de edad. Las influencias de su padre en el terreno la ayudaron a ella y a Noah a entrar. Aunque ahora, a sus veintisiete años de edad, no consideraba aquello un error sino más bien una bendición. Algo de lo que si tuviera la posibilidad de borrar de su pasado definitivamente no lo haría.

Dentro de la academia vivió muchas cosas, buenas y malas. Conoció muchas personas, buenas y malas también, cosas que la ayudaron a forjan y acentuar su personalidad pero hubo un hecho puntual que la marco para el resto de su vida.

Tenía veinte años cuando cometió su primer asesinato. Recordaba ese momento como si hubiese sido ayer, a veces hasta tenia pesadillas. Un asqueroso y repugnante tipo intento abusar de una de sus mejores amigas y ella al no saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar agarro lo primero que tenía a mano, en ese entonces fue un bate de baseball. No recordaba haber sentido tanta ira como en ese momento mientras golpeaba al tipo hasta el cansancio... o hasta que el imbécil dejo de respirar. Ver la sangre de aquel ser repugnante en el bate la hacía sentir poderosa e imparable. En ese momento por su mente no paso que estaba matando a una persona, en ese momento sintió que estaba liberando al mundo de una abominable rata asquerosa. Desde ese entonces siempre se mantenía en alerta con respecto a todo, sobre todo con los hombres que rodeaban a su mejor amiga.

**-Llegamos, Q**- escucho que le decía Alyson con una ternura poco usual en ella sacándola de sus pensamientos. Asintió antes de dejar dos golpes de sus nudillos en la madera que ejercía como la puerta de la oficina de su padre.

Un ligero y audible_ Adelante _ fue la señal que necesito para ingresar. Apenas lo hizo sonrió mientras aspiraba el aroma del lugar. Todo el despacho olía al perfume de su padre, todo el sitio era un fiel retrato de Russel Fabray. Ordenado, impenetrable, exquisito y elegante, aquellos eran los cuatro adjetivos que Quinn siempre utilizaba para definir la oficina de su padre. Dejo que una sonrisa tierna se escapara de sus labios cuando vio el abrazo fraternal y protector que el sargento intercambio con Alyson.

Si había alguien de la familia Fabray que se parecía ser la preferida de Russel, esa persona definitivamente era Alyson por mucho que renegase de eso. Podían pelear o discutir, pasarse días sin hablarse pero no podían estar lejos uno del otro porque, aunque lo negaran, se extrañaban demasiado. Quinn descubrió eso una noche cuando tenía veinticuatro años y su hermana dieciséis. Alyson había insistido tanto en salir a bailar pero Russel se negaba por lo que al llegar la noche Gallagher se escapo de la casa para asistir a la discoteca. A la mañana siguiente no había aparecido y su padre empezó a buscarla completamente desesperado. Quinn jamás había visto a un hombre tan desesperado por hallar algo como lo estaba su padre en ese momento. Cuando la encontraron, Russel decidió no imponerle ningún castigo pero en su lugar ignoro a su hija menor olímpicamente. Aquello fue demasiado para Alyson que empezó a dejarle notas cortas a su padre por cualquier parte de la casa pidiendo perdón. Hasta que el patriarca Fabray dio su brazo a torcer y volvió a hablarle a su hija.

Quinn pensaba en el fondo que si su padre odiaba que Alyson bailara era porque el hecho del baile le recordaba a aquella fatídica noche. Como también lo era la aborrecía y el rencor que le guardaba Russel Fabray al alcohol, aunque irónicamente de vez en cuando se tomaba algún que otro vaso de whisky.

**-¿Usted no piensa saludar a su padre, agente Fabray?-** Escucho que le cuestiono la voz grave y profunda del sargento segundos antes de que quitara su vista de los diplomas que adornaban el lugar y la fijara en los ojos del hombre que la miraba con seriedad.

No respondió a la pregunta, con paso lento y pausado se acerco a su padre y lo abrazo. Sentir los brazos de Russel alrededor su cuerpo era lo que a veces necesitaba para saber que todo estaría bien, que había tomado las decisiones correctas y las más importante de todas, que sin importar lo que haga, cuantas personas asesine, cuantos errores cometa, la mano de su padre siempre estaría en frente de ella para ayudarla a levantarse.

**-Su madre está ansiosa por verlas-** afirmo el sargento Fabray alejándose de sus hijas para ir hasta el sillón detrás de su escritorio y tomar su chaqueta que descansaba allí. **-Pero luego hablaran con ella. Ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer.**

**-Mmm... a riesgo de que me arrepienta, ¿No sé suponía que deberíamos cambiarnos de ropa?-** recordó Alyson mientras Quinn asentía mirando a su padre.

**-Cierto. Vengan conmigo-** ordeno Russel ofreciéndoles sus manos a las Fabray antes de salir de su oficina.

Las llevo hacia lo que parecía ser una habitación abandonada donde había todo tipo de prendas de vestir. Cuando las dos rubias entraron al lugar, ambas al mismo tiempo, realizaron una mueca de desagradado. Obviamente el sargento Fabray las paso por alto porque a los pocos segundos se fue alegando que se había olvidado algo en su oficina.

**-Yo no pienso vestirme con nada de aquí. ¿Qué tal si alguien murió con eso puesto?-** repuso Alyson con cara de asco mientras sacudía la cabeza. **-Papá está loco... Que me deje vestida como estoy que estoy bien así.**

**-Por primera vez estamos de acuerdo en algo. Vámonos-** ordeno Quinn tomando la mano de su hermana para salir de aquel lugar pasando por la oficina de su padre donde solamente golpeo la puerta y asomo su cabeza. **-Ya estamos listas. Te esperamos afuera en nuestro auto.**

Salieron del departamento de policía sin siquiera despedirse del comisario, tampoco es que quisieran hacerlo. A los siete minutos, contados por reloj por parte de Quinn, su padre salió del establecimiento dirigiéndose hacia su automóvil mientras sus hijas se escondían un poco más en los asientos para que no viera sus correspondientes vestimentas. Si no las veía, no las regañaría y cuando lo hiciera ya seria tarde.

El sargento Fabray paso al lado del auto de Quinn haciéndole saber que era él quien marcaría el camino hacia donde sea que iban, aunque la rubia ya sabía hacia donde se dirigían. El lugar elegido y donde siempre se reunían antes de afrontar cualquier caso de ese tipo era siempre el mismo.

Llegaron al 255 E Temple St. donde estaba ubicado el Servicio de Protección Federal, justo al lado de la Administración para el Control de Drogas, o en ingles Drug Enforcement Administration, comúnmente conocido con la D.E.A., y nuevamente Alyson se había quedado dormida, esta vez de verdad. Quinn se preguntaba cómo era posible que su hermana pudiese dormir en cualquier lugar y a cualquier hora. Dos golpes certeros en la ventanilla de su automóvil fue lo que interrumpió su intento de despertar a Alyson. Pudo descubrir la mirada de desaprobación de su padre a través del vidrio cuando se dio cuenta de la vestimenta que llevaban sus hijas.

**-Bajen-** ordeno Russel con autoridad abriendo la puerta de copiloto de Quinn haciendo que Alyson casi cayera al suelo. **-Despiértate, Fabray. Se duerme de noche, no de día. Hay trabajo que hacer.**

**-Ya, Russel... Eres peor que mi padre-** replico Aly aun dormida mientras Quinn se reía por lo bajo.

**-Yo soy tu padre, Alyson-** le recordó Fabray padre haciendo que la más pequeña de sus hijas lo mirase con confusión unos segundos antes de abrir los ojos completamente**. -¿Ahora si me reconoces?**

**-¡Papi!-** Exclamo Alyson antes de abrazar a su padre. **-¿Dónde estamos?**

**-Donde nos espera nuestro próximo trabajo. Vamos-** indico el sargento Fabray. **-Me hubiese gustado que estén más presentables pero bueno... No digan una palabra y déjenme hablar a mí.**

Quinn se coloco sus lentes de aviador al tiempo que un aura de seriedad la cubría por completo. Había hecho muchos trabajos de ese tipo, a veces ella era la encargada de dirigir un operativo de protección a testigos y cambio de identidad, pero eso era cuando no se trataba de Weston padre, el mafioso más peligroso de todo Estados Unidos. Ahora las cosas cambiaban. No pudo evitar preguntarse dónde estaría la testigo que vio todo, obviamente no estaría en el mismo edificio que ella en ese momento, seguramente estaría a resguardo en algún lugar y se maldijo por no haberle preguntado a Puckerman, él de seguro lo sabría.

Si había algo que le gustaba de trabajar con Puck, entre otras cosas, era el hecho de que el chico, a pesar de su personalidad algo inmadura e irresponsable, cuando se trataba de algo serio cambiaba totalmente, se hacía cargo de la situación. Era por eso que estaba segura que Puckerman sabría donde estaba la testigo porque seguramente él no habría querido despegarse de la chica en ningún momento.

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza siguió a su padre hasta una de las oficinas del lugar donde se reunían el jefe de policía a cargo, el sargento a cargo de la misión, como lo era su padre, y el agente más capacitado del FBI junto con su miembro de confianza, por eso no se sorprendió cuando descubrió a su amigo Brody Weston con su traje de etiqueta sentado allí. Se saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa apenas perceptible.

**-¿Quedo muy ignorante si pregunto por qué tanto escándalo por la testigo de un asesinato?-** pregunto el jefe de policía que Quinn no reconoció. Agradeció llevar sus lentes puestos, de otro modo el tipo la hubiese visto rodar los ojos.

**-Por si no se ha enterado, jefe Stone, no hablamos de cualquier testigo**- remarco Russel con un tono de voz que Quinn conocía perfectamente. Su tono autoritario y sarcástico que lograba que ella lo respetase aun más. **-Hablamos de la testigo que vio el asesinato de Jason Park, uno de los políticos perteneciente al partido del congresista Clearwater, ¿Le suena? Estoy seguro de que usted voto por él.**

Quinn intento no sonreír frente a eso ultimo por lo que presiono su mandíbula con fuerza mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo como su hermana menor fingía toser ocultando una carcajada que estuvo segura que se contagio en Brody por que el chico le guiño un ojo.

**-No estamos aquí para debatir sobre política, sargento Fabray**- replico el jefe Stone arrugando su nariz intentando intimidar con su expresión. **-Estamos aquí para determinar lo que haremos con una testigo que dice ver el asesinato de Park, pero que casualidad que no hay imagen de ese momento, que...**

**-Qué casualidad que las cámaras de seguridad del estacionamiento no hubiesen filmado nada, ¿No?-** interrumpió Russel entrelazando sus dedos por encima de la mesa mientras le clavaba la mirada al jefe de policía. **-Qué casualidad que se apagaron en su horario, jefe Stone.**

**-¿Qué insinúa, sargento Fabray?-** escupió el otro con los dientes apretados golpeando la mesa con sus puños mientras Russel se encogía de hombros esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción al tiempo que se recostaba sobre su asiento.

**-El sargento Fabray no insinúa nada-** intervino el chico de confianza de Brody Weston. Quinn lo reconoció como Tyler Collins.

Había conocido a Tyler en sus primeros años de servicio cuando salió de la academia. Tyler era un muy buen amigo de Brody y miembro de su equipo por lo que también tenía algún tipo de relación amistosa con ella. El chico le sonrió y Quinn le devolvió la sonrisa antes de que Weston hablara.

**-Creo que estamos todos de acuerdo si digo que la testigo es una pieza fundamental para atrapar a Weston…**

**-Querrás decir tu padre**- interrumpió con malicia el jefe Stone que estaba haciendo que a Quinn le hirviera la sangre y si su padre no la sacaba rápido de allí terminaría golpeando a aquel idiota. **-Desde ya les digo que yo no prestare mis servicios para proteger a una persona que no tiene pruebas de lo que dice.**

**-Nosotros si lo haremos, ¿Cierto, Collins?-** cuestiono Brody mirando a Tyler que asintió. **-Con el agente aquí presente formaremos un equipo y nos gustaría fusionarlo con el equipo de la agente Fabray... Si a ella y el sargento Fabray padre les parece bien, claro está.**

**-¿Quinn?-** llamo Russel con su característica voz grave lo que incito a la rubia a quitarse los lentes y a mirar a Alyson que en ese momento le dedico una extraña mirada antes de darle la espalda. Supo lo que su hermana pensaba. **-¿Qué dice, agente Fabray?**

**-¿Puedo hablar un momento con usted a solas, sargento**?- pregunto Quinn con nerviosismo por que no quería que su padre se tomara aquello como un desafío. Supo que no lo tomo así cuando se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a ella que le susurro: **-Solo lo hare a cambio de algo.**

**-¿De qué?-** cuestiono Russel con desconfianza.

**-Si el trabajo sale bien… liberas a Alyson de esto-** ordeno la rubia con seriedad para hacerle entender a su padre que hablaba en serio. **-Te hablo como hija, no como tu agente especial. Si esto sale bien, debes dejarla que haga lo que ella quiera y debes apoyarla sin peros ni cuestiones, ¿Ok?**

Si algo había aprendido desde que tenía uso de razón respecto a su padre era que para saber que hablaba en serio debía mantenerle la mirada hasta el final por muy complicado que eso fuera. Por lo que así lo hizo, hasta que Russel esbozo una sonrisa de lado que ella no llego a descifrar.

**-Esto lo hablaremos en casa-** sentencio Russel aun con su sonrisa indescifrable. **-Pero tanto ella como tú están dentro y tú te harás cargo de ella si llega a fracasar con lo del baile.**

**-Lo prometo-** susurro Quinn rápidamente y con efusividad conteniéndose de abrazar a su padre. Intercambio una rápida mirada con Alyson antes de dirigirse hacia el resto que esperaba su respuesta: **-Lo haremos, pero será en un lugar que nosotros elegiremos.**

**-No me digas que por fin conoceremos La Guarida de Quinn Fabray y su equipo-** indico Tyler con sus ojos verdes brillando mientras Brody sonreía negando con la cabeza. **-Ey, agente Weston, no todos los días uno conoce el refugio de uno de los equipos más eficaces como lo son los Quick's.**

**-Esto es demasiado. Yo me voy, aun así enviare a mi equipo. Quiero saber todo lo que pase entorno a este caso-** resoplo el jefe de policía yéndose del lugar completamente indignado mientras Brody le restaba importancia con un movimiento de manos y Tyler se encogía de hombros.

**-Como sea. He pensado que podríamos armar dos equipos, la agente Fabray con el suyo y nosotros con el nuestro-** comento Weston mientras Quinn asentía y Alyson se acercaba a ellos.

**-No será un equipo muy grande. Llamare a nuestros chicos, Mia Hart, Dave Pratt y John Parker-** afirmo Tyler mientras Quinn sonreía de lado al escuchar el ultimo nombre. **-¿Está bien, agente Weston?**

**-Me parece perfecto. Yo llamare Samantha Fox y al medio hermano de su chico, agente Fabray, a Jake Puckerman-** respondió Brody mientras Alyson tomaba nota en una hoja que le dio Russel.

**-Perfecto, serán dos equipos entonces y Alyson estará en el tuyo, Weston-** dictamino el sargento Fabray haciendo fruncir el ceño a Quinn. **-No me mire así, agente Fabray. Todos conocemos su temperamento. Podrá entrenar con su hermana, compartirán el mismo techo pero las ordenes que reciba la señorita Fabray...**

**-Gallagher-** corrigió Alyson siendo ignorada por Russel.

**-Como decía, las órdenes que reciba la señorita Fabray-** enfatizó el sargento mientras su hija menor rodaba los ojos y Quinn presionaba su mandíbula. **-Serán las órdenes del agente Weston. Es mi última palabra. Lamento mucho que la vida no sea muy justa como espera. No siempre se obtiene lo que se quiere, agente Fabray.**

**-Agente Weston, agente Collins. Lo que acaban de presenciar es lo que yo llamo el amor bipolar de la familia Fabray-** bromeo Alyson haciendo reír por lo bajo a los dos jóvenes. **-Ya, Quinn, peor es nada. Aun puedes venir a dormir a mi habitación las noches de tormenta. Además no me molestara recibir órdenes del apuesto agente Weston.**

**-¡Alyson!-** exclamaron Quinn y su padre al unísono mientras las mejillas de Brody se teñían de un rosado notorio.

**-¿Qué? Solo bromeaba. Es la única manera de que dejen de matarse con las miradas y me presten atención a mi- **se defendió Gallagher con una sonrisa traviesa mientras Tyler se acomodaba en su asiento para seguir disfrutando del espectáculo. **-¿Sera que podemos ir a conocer a la testigo y después vamos al lugar donde viviremos? ¿O es al revés?**

**-Primero conocemos al testigo y luego firmamos los documentos que dicen que nos hacemos cargo de la situación-** respondió Quinn colocándose de nuevo los lentes mientras su padre ya se dirigía hacia la salida.

Ninguno pregunto dónde estaba la testigo, todos siguieron al sargento Fabray hasta la salida y cada uno se monto en su vehículo haciendo un recorrido de poco más de cinco cuadras de donde ellos estaban. Quinn no tuvo tiempo de leer el nombre ni de ver el numero de la calle cuando su padre se adentro en una especie de estacionamiento subterráneo guiándolo a ellos también. Tampoco conocía aquel lugar como para saber más o menos su ubicación, solo sabía que estaba cerca del Servicio de Protección Federal.

Al entrar se encontraron con varios agentes, entre ellos Noah Puckerman que tenía en su rostro una expresión de cansado, como si no hubiese dormido en días. Quinn, al igual que todos, se bajo de su vehículo y se dirigió hacia su amigo que esbozo una sonrisa cansada que logro enternecerla pero aun si lo golpeo en la cabeza.

**-Eso es por lo de Lucy-** aclaro la rubia antes de abrazar a su amigo. **-Y esto es por no habernos visto en días.**

**-Ni siquiera Dios sabe cuánto extrañe tus ataques bipolares-** se burlo Puck mientras ambos seguían los pasos de Russel entrando al edificio. El chico bajo la voz antes de preguntar: **- Sé que no es el momento pero… ¿La has visto en estos días? Yo llame a casa de tu mamá y hable con ella, me dijo que estaba bien y que esperaba con ansias verme.**

**-Está muy bien, Puck. El abrazo que te acabo de dar es de parte de ella también-** confeso Quinn con una sonrisa melancólica. **-Esta enorme y he pensado hablar con papá para que nos dé el día libre el día de su cumpleaños. Aun falta mucho pero quiero pasar ese día con ella y sé que ella quiere pasarlo con nosotros.**

**-Así lo haremos, Quinnie- **sentencio Puckerman con una sonrisa tierna antes de abrazar a la rubia por los hombros y regalarle un beso en la cabeza.

Llegaron al final del pasillo donde Russel se encargo de abrir la puerta dejándole el paso al resto. Todos entraron viendo como había varias habitaciones con solamente una puerta y una ventana de cristal pero del lado de adentro. El resto eran todas paredes.

**-Bien, aquí tengo el informe-** indico el sargento Fabray llamando la atención de todos. **-La señorita Berry, nuestra testigo, está en la habitación 7-D. Si me siguen, por favor. Es por aquí y no se preocupen que ella pueda verlos porque no lo hará. Las ventanas son de vidrio espejado por lo que no podrá ver más allá de ella misma.**

Quinn siguió los pasos de su padre un poco molesta. No le gustaba eso que las personas estuvieran encerradas en un sitio y el resto fuera a verla del otro lado de un vidrio como si fuera la nueva atracción del zoológico local. Peor aún, que esa persona no supiera que estaba siendo observada. Por eso cuando llego al lugar y todos se colocaron frente a la ventana ella se quedo un poco más atrás.

_-¿Para qué mirarla como si fuera un mono en cautiverio si la veremos en persona cuando la traslademos a La Guarida?-_ se cuestiono mentalmente.

**-Acérquese, agente Fabray-** ordeno el Russel mientras su hija rodaba los ojos y a regañadientes se acercaba a la ventana. **-Usted también debe conocer al objetivo.**

No vio a la testigo hacer nada especial, solamente la vio sentada en un rincón con la mirada perdida y limpiándose las lagrimas que seguramente había derramado a lo largo de esos días. Sintió un nudo en su estomago cuando la vio más pálida de lo que la foto se lo indicaba y cuando sus ojos se conectaron a través del vidrio, el nudo se acentuó. Fue como si la testigo supiera que había alguien del otro lado, como si supiera que la observaban. Aun sabiendo que la chica del otro lado no la vería Quinn le regalo una sonrisa tranquilizadora, como si eso fuera a salvarle la vida a la testigo.

**-¿Puedo pasar?-** pregunto de la nada mientras cinco pares de ojos se posaban en ella. Se aclaro la garganta y busco una rápida excusa para esa repentina petición. **-Si voy a protegerla debo intentar llevarme bien con ella, ¿No?**

**-Mmm... Sí, claro. Solo entra despacio y no la agobies con preguntas-** ordeno Russel mientras Quinn dejaba escapar un suspiro.

Miro a todos por última vez como si fuera que adentrarse en aquella habitación sería la última cosa que haría antes de morir. Ni siquiera entendía por qué había pedido entrar. Si estaba bien viendo a la testigo del otro lado del vidrio, ¿Por qué razón querer hacerlo cara a cara?

**-Hola-** saludo con un nudo en la garganta nada propio de ella cuando entro a la habitación. **-Soy... Soy la agente Quinn Fabray. Eres Rachel Berny, ¿Cierto?**

**-Es Berry, no Berny-** la corrigió morena pero sin mirarla.

**-Está bien, lo siento... Berry. Mi equipo y yo nos haremos cargo de ti.**

**-¿Cargo? ¿En qué sentido? ¿Me mataran?-** pregunto la morena levantando la mirada mientras con su cabeza señalaba hacia la ventana espejada. **-¿Es por eso que están todos ahí afuera?**

**-¿Cómo...?-** pregunto Quinn pero se vio interrumpida.

**-Soy un blanco sentenciado pero no idiota. Mi amiga Santana ve muchas películas de policiales y sé cómo funciona esto-** indico Rachel con una sonrisa triste. **-Agente Fabray, estoy cansada de estar encerrada aquí. Pasaron tres días ya, ¿Sera que puedo llamar a mis amigos? Aunque sea a Santana, ella hablara con Kurt, Kurt hablara con Jesse, Jesse hablara con mi madre, mi madre con...**

**-Detente-** ordeno Quinn sorprendida por la velocidad de las palabras de la morena. **-Por el momento no puedes hablar con nadie. Lo siento, Berny...**

**-Berry-** volvió a corregir la morena con el ceño fruncido.

**-Como sea. Es hasta mañana. Mañana te prometo que hablaras con tus amigos aunque sea unos minutos-** aseguro Quinn sabiendo que eso iba en contra de las reglas. **-De verdad lo siento. Mi deber, al igual que el de mi equipo, es proteger a personas como tú y eso es lo que hare pero para eso necesito que tú pongas de tu parte, ¿Sera eso posible?**

**-¿Qué más da que me dejen llamar ahora o mañana?-** fue la respuesta de Rachel completamente furiosa ignorando lo ultimo dicho por la rubia**. -De cualquier manera me mataran, ¿Por qué no me conceden eso como el último deseo antes de morir? ¿Por qué...?**

Pero no pudo continuar debido al llanto mientras que Quinn se quedaba paralizada en el lugar sin saber muy bien qué hacer, hasta que hizo algo que iba contra todo pronóstico. La abrazo.

Aun a través del vidrio estaba segura de lo que la mirada de su padre expresaba en ese momento hacia esa acción. No mantener contacto físico más del requerido con el objetivo era uno de las principales reglas en el libro de Russel Fabray _'Como tratar con sentenciados a muerte'._

**-No durara mucho esto. Haré lo que sea para que vuelvas a tu vida de siempre-** le susurro Quinn a la morena antes de salir de la habitación con una sensación rara en su interior.

Mientras seguía a su padre y al resto hacia la salida no pudo evitar que una sonrisa triste se adueñara de sus labios cuando recordó a Berry. Fue en ese entonces que sintió un peso invisible sobre sus hombros.

No solo Alyson dependía de ella si aquello salía mal, también lo hacía aquella chica por que definitivamente ella perdería algo más que la posibilidad de bailar, perdería su vida.

_-De ninguna manera-_ dictamino con convicción en su cabeza mientras se subía a su automóvil viendo como Puckerman reunía al resto de su equipo a través del teléfono. _–Eso no pasara, Berny._


	3. 03 - La Guarida

**03. La Guarida**

* * *

_Viernes 16 de octubre de 2020. 1430 horas. Downtown, Los Ángeles._

* * *

**-Entonces, ¿Que me dices del caso Berry? ¿Podrás con eso?-** le pregunto su padre abandonando unos segundos los papeles sobre su escritorio.

Se encontraban en la oficina del sargento Fabray esperando a que los agentes Puckerman, Weston y Collins reunieran a sus respectivos equipos. Después de ahí debían ir a La Guarida, el lugar que ella con su equipo utilizaban como refugio durante alguna misión. El sitio era una ex tienda de textiles abandonada que ella junto con Puck se encargo de remodelar. Cerraron todas las persianas y accesos del lugar dejando solo una entrada, también le agregaron un piso más para hacerlo más cómodo y espacioso.

La Guarida era su hogar, no solo de ella, sino que también de todo su equipo, durante el tiempo que duraba una misión. Por lo que el lugar tenía varias habitaciones, una cocina, dos baños, una sala de estar, un garaje, un gimnasio, una sala de juegos por insistencia de Puckerman y por ultimo una habitación que funcionaba como biblioteca.

**-No sé que espera que le diga, sargento Fabray-** respondió Quinn jugando con sus dedos. **-El caso es el mismo que cualquier otro. No hay nada que haga especial a Berry, salvo el hecho de que hablamos que es víctima de Weston padre.**

**-Entonces, ¿Está todo bien?-** cuestiono Russel recostándose sobre su asiento mientras su hija asentía con la cabeza antes que ambos mirasen hacia el sofá donde Alyson volvió a quedarse dormida apenas llegaron allí. **-Yo no entiendo como tu hermana es capaz de dormir en cualquier sitio y a cada momento. Por cierto, ¿A que se debió ese ataque de valentía en el servicio de protección?**

**-Era algo que le había prometido a Alyson en Nueva York- **respondió Quinn encogiéndose de hombros. **-Era eso o dejar que siguiera juntándose con la banda de Marco y que terminara igual que ellos. No sé usted, sargento Fabray, pero yo cuido a mi familia.**

**-No me cuestione, agente Fabray. Sabe que ambos tenemos los mismos objetivos y valores- **replico Russel con seriedad mirando directamente a los ojos de su hija. **-Ante todo soy su padre, no lo olvide. Como también soy un hombre de palabra, por lo que cumpliré con mi parte del trato.**

**-Solo eso quería escuchar-** afirmo Quinn que iba a agregar algo más pero su teléfono blanco la interrumpió. Era un mensaje de texto por parte de Puck. **-Es el agente Puckerman, el equipo esta reuniéndose. Debo irme, cualquier cosa me llama, ¿Está bien, sargento?**

**-Claro, agente Fabray. Despierte a su hermana-** ordeno Russel antes de recibir un beso en la mejilla por parte de su hija. **-No te olvides que la semana que viene hay cena familiar, Quinnie.**

**-Lo sé, papá. Allí estaré-** aseguro la rubia despertando a su hermana y yéndose del lugar antes de que su padre recordase la interacción de ella con Berry. No quiera preguntas acerca de una reacción que ni ella entendía y ni siquiera programo. Tampoco quería pensar en que era lo que la llevo a eso.

Condujo por las calles del centro de Los Ángeles hasta la 736 E 9th St. donde estaba ubicada La Guarida. Sonrió cuando descubrió el lugar porque le gustaba ese aire abandonado que mostraba, como si estuviera inhabilitado, solitario. Entro al interior y se encontró con el lugar a oscuras poniéndola en alerta.

**-Quédate aquí y solo sal cuando te lo pida-** le ordeno a su hermana en un susurro mientras tomaba su arma 9mm poniéndola en función.

Se bajo de su automóvil, estacionado en la oscuridad, y se escondió detrás de una de las columnas del lugar mirando todo a su alrededor en busca de algún intruso o, en el mejor de los casos, de algún miembro de su equipo. Vio una sombra moverse y avanzo aprovechando el refugio que le proporcionaba las columnas y la oscuridad del lugar.

**-Las manos en alto, estúpido-** ordeno apuntando al intruso en la nuca que levanto las manos con lentitud. **-Rápido, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tu pequeño cerebro no procesa bien la orden? Las manos a la cabeza y gírate lentamente.**

**-La eternamente desconfiada agente Quinn Fabray-** Indico una voz bastante familiar mientras se giraba para enfrentarse a la rubia que ya empezaba a sonreír. **-No iras a dispararme, ¿O si, Quinnie?**

**-¡Pequeño Iván!-** exclamo la rubia sabiendo lo mucho que le molestaba al chico que dijeran mal su nombre.

**-Es Ívan, no Iván. Es con acento en la I, no en la A-** resoplo el chico mientras la rubia seguía apuntándolo pero sonriendo. **-Baje el arma, agente Fabray. Soy yo, el genial y divertido Ívan Roxont.**

**-A mi no me das ordenes, Roxont-** replico Quinn con seriedad mientras el chico frente a ella adoptaba la típica pose militar con su mano en la frente.

Ívan Roxont, un chico de cabello y ojos marrones, alto, sonrisa encantadora pero lo que más le gustaba a Quinn eran las pequeñas arrugas que se le formaban alrededor de los ojos cuando sonreía. Había llegado a la academia un año y dos meses después que ella, después de haber pasado por varias detenciones. Delincuencia juvenil era el caso, nada peligroso, solamente pintaba graffitis, dibujos, lo que sea en cualquier pared o superficie plana que se encontrase. Lejos de dejar ese hábito de lado, Ívan era el encargado de dejar impreso el distintivo de ellos en cada misión llevada a cabo. Al finalizar el trabajo, en cualquier pared del lugar se podía leer _"Team Quick"_. Quinn pensaba que los días de adolescente artista de Ívan habían quedado en el olvido pero se equivocaba, seguía tan vigente como siempre.

**-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás solo?-** cuestiono la rubia guardando el arma en su espalda mientras su amigo asentía. **-Pensé que Puckerman vendría contigo.**

**-El agente Puckerman llamo y dijo que teníamos que venir hacia aquí por que...-** pero la explicación de Ívan se vio interrumpida por el ruido del motor de una motocicleta entrando a lugar.

Frente a ellos hacia acto de presencia una Ducati Monster 1200 roja que Quinn conocía muy bien porque había viajado miles de veces en esa motocicleta, no al volante pero si con su acompañante. La misma que detuvo el vehículo y se quitaba el casco en cámara lenta dejando al descubierto su larga melena marrón que en conjunto con sus ojos del mismo color hacían las delicias de hombres y mujeres. Sobre todo si tenía un chupetín pop's en su boca. Algo indispensable en su alimentación.

**-Pero si es la agente Fabray en carne y hueso-** comento la recién llegada con una sonrisa de lado quitándose la golosina de la boca y mirando a la rubia de pies a cabeza. **-Y debo decir que mejor que nunca. Cada día más hermosa.**

**-Cada día más desconfiada- **intervino Ívan cruzándose de brazos viendo como la morena le regalaba a Quinn un tierno abrazo.** -¿Puedes creer que me apunto con su arma?**

**-Algo le habrás hecho, Ívan-** acuso la chica en el oído de la rubia que se abrazo más a la cintura de la recién llegada. **-Te extrañe, Quinnie.**

**-Y yo a ti, Isabelle-** susurro Fabray alejándose un poco, contenta de ver de nuevo a su mejor amiga. **-Sigo sin entender cómo es posible que manejes una motocicleta al tiempo que tienes un chupetín en tu boca. Por cierto, ¿Hoy toco pop's?**

Isabelle Roxont, hermana melliza de Ívan aunque no se parecían demasiado a excepción de los ojos y la sonrisa. La chica al igual que su hermano llego a la academia un año y dos meses después de Quinn, también había entrado por la misma razón que Ívan salvo que a ella se le adjudicaba el hecho de que rompía y quemaba cosas por eso la enviaron a la milicia para ver si de esa forma enderezaba su camino. El resultado hasta ahora era el esperado pero aun así Quinn no podía evitar que la chica prendiera fuego algo cada vez que tenían un trabajo que realizar.

**-Sí, el estúpido del candyman no tenía los que a mí me gustan, los largos multicolores. Por cierto, cuando el agente Puckerman me llamo para decirme que teníamos una nueva misión no pensé que era para hacer de niñera de ustedes-** Bromeo Isabelle viendo como Quinn se alejaba de ellos para dirigirse a su auto. **-Oh la lá... Qué lindo juguetito se compro, agente Fabray.**

**-Cierra la boca, Roxont- **replico Quinn mientras abría la puerta de copiloto de su auto permitiendo que su hermana descendiera del vehículo. -**Permítanme preséntales a la nueva miembro del equipo...**

**-¿Una nueva Quick?- **cuestiono Ívan mirando a Alyson de pies a cabeza que lo miro de igual manera. **-Otra Fabray más, Isa.**

**-¿Algún problema con eso?-** desafío Alyson con una ceja en alto mientras Quinn e Isabelle se miraban cómplices y divertidas. **-Eres Ívan Roxont, ¿Cierto? El tonto que cuatro Navidades atrás se golpeo el ojo intentando abrir el champagne.**

**-¡Auch! Eso dolió-** intervino Isabelle riéndose de la cara de su hermano antes de dirigirse a Alyson. **-¿De mi te acuerdas?**

**-Por supuesto. Isabelle Roxont, quien en Acción de gracia de dos años atrás prendió fuego el pavo, ¿Cierto?-** pregunto Alyson mientras la morena asentía con orgullo. **-Sí, te recuerdo. Falta uno de ustedes, ¿Donde está Bastian?**

**-Paso por casa de tía Josefina a buscar un vehículo. Ya vendrá-** respondió Ívan cruzándose de brazos antes de que todo se volviera silencio.

Quinn junto con Isabelle dejaron que Ívan y Alyson siguieran matándose con la mirada mientras ellas recorrían el lugar encendiendo las luces y asegurándose que el sitio seguía siendo seguro. Encontraron sus respectivas habitaciones en perfectas condiciones al igual que las demás. La sala de juego seguía intacta, la cocina un desastre y la habitación de Puck desordenada.

**-Puckerman estuvo viviendo aquí-** afirmaron las dos al unísono antes de seguir recorriendo La Guarida.

Quinn le hizo una seña a Isabelle de que siguiera por el lado izquierdo mientras ella lo hacía por el lado derecho. Todo estaba absolutamente limpio. Se reunieron nuevamente en la enorme sala de la entrada donde Alyson e Ívan seguían cada uno a un extremo opuesto pero esta vez estaban hablándose. Quinn iba a decir algo respecto a eso pero el sonido de un vehículo acercándose se lo impidió.

**-Dime que lo que estoy escuchando no son las Spice Girls-** pidió Isabelle mientras en el lugar se escuchaba más nítidamente _Wannabe_, el clásico de aquel grupo musicalal tiempo que una Volkswagen Type 2 anunciaba su llegada. **-¡Es Britt!**

Una rubia alta de ojos azules apenas tuvo tiempo de descender de su vehículo cuando Isabelle salto encima de su espalda abrazándola al tiempo que la llenaba de besos haciéndola reír. A Quinn le gustaba aquella rara amistad porque Isabelle no era de esas chicas que exponían sus sentimientos, a pesar de que le gustaba bromear y demás, pero rara vez era capaz de regalar un abrazo o algún gesto cariñoso, en cambio con Brittany era completamente diferente. Fabray siempre sospecho que quizás, solo quizás, ambas tuvieran algún tipo de relación sentimental más allá de la amistad.

**-Agente Britt-Britt reportándose-** anuncio la recién llegada frente a Quinn parándose erguida y con su mano izquierda en la frente.

**-Es la mano derecha, Britt-** le susurro Isabelle mientras la rubia alta cambiaba su mano.

Brittany S. Pierce, la más inocente del equipo pero no por eso menos inteligente. De diez cosas de que decía, siete incluían arco iris, dragones y unicornios, las otras tres resoluciones geniales que llevaron al Team Quick a sobrevivir las mayorías de las veces. Quinn conocía a aquella rubia de ojos azules prácticamente de toda su vida. Tenían seis y siete años cuando se conocieron en la escuela primaria. Unos niños molestaban a Brittany y Quinn junto con Puck no tardaron en defenderla, desde entonces se habían vuelto inseparables. Brittany entro a la academia un año después de Fabray y Puckerman, cuando cumplió su mayoría de edad, alegando que los extrañaba tanto a ella como a Puck. Por esa razón cuando Russel decidió crear el Equipo Quick, Fabray eligió a su amiga por sobre todas las cosas.

Quinn apenas tuvo tiempo de saludar a la recién llegada por que al lugar arribo un nuevo vehículo. Se trataba de un reluciente Mazda 6 color negro que al mando tenia a nada más y nada menos que a Brody Weston. Del automóvil descendieron dos jóvenes más, una chica y un chico. Al último Quinn lo conocía muy bien, de piel morena, sonrisa de lado y por ultimo con el apellido Puckerman sobre sus espaldas.

**-Aquí estoy con mis chicos, agente Fabray**- indico Weston acercándose a la rubia que asintió. **-Jake Puckerman y Samantha Fox. A Jake lo conoce pero a Samantha...**

**-También la conozco-** interrumpió Quinn con su mandíbula apretada reconociendo a la joven. **-Tuvimos la suerte de toparnos en un bar hace años y terminar a los golpes, ¿Cierto, Fox?**

**-Cierto, agente Fabray-** aseguro la otra con una sonrisa mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de Brody**. -¿Qué le parece si por el momento dejamos de lado esa... disputa y ahora nos concentramos en proteger a la testigo? Luego usted y yo podremos terminar lo que iniciamos en aquel entonces.**

**-Estoy completamente de acuerdo, Fox-** acordó Quinn con su mano en la espalda, más precisamente donde tenía su arma.

No es que fuera a dispararle de un momento a otro por qué no lo haría pero si algo le enseñaron los magos y las películas sobre vaqueros del lejano oeste era que tenía que ser la más rápida del lugar. Intercambio una última mirada desafiante entre ella y Samantha antes de que ésta última se fuera por donde se había ido Brody mientras que la atención de Quinn se centraba en la llegada de Collins con el resto de los agentes.

David 'Dave' Pratt, Mia Hart y John Parker. El primero con su cabello castaño claro, rozando el rubio, y ojos azules, sus mejillas marcadas por unos adorables hoyuelos que le daban aspecto de niño travieso. La segunda, cabello negro y siempre con su expresión de seriedad, no llegaba al metro sesenta pero su mirada de ojos grises lograba compensar la falta de altura e intimidar lo suficiente. El ultimo, con sus ojos verdes y cabello marrón, mirada atrapante y, como Quinn pudo apreciar en incontables ocasiones, también era muy buen amante.

**-Que placer verla de nuevo, agente Fabray-** repuso Parker mordiéndose el labio mientras miraba a la rubia de pies a cabeza al tiempo que ésta le devolvía la mirada. El chico aprovecho que tanto Tyler como Dave y Mia estaban entretenidos con el resto del equipo y se acerco lenta y seductoramente a Quinn hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetro de ella. -**Ahora estaremos juntos todo el tiempo. Cuenta la leyenda de que aquí hay varias habitaciones. Quizás podamos repetir lo de hace tres noches atrás en Nueva York. Usted... yo... teniendo sexo desenfrenado en algún lugar de este mugroso sitio.**

**-Ya tenías que sacar a relucir tu fachada clasista-** resoplo Quinn que esbozo una sonrisa irónica**. -Escúchame Parker. Eres un buen amante, eres bueno para el sexo pero cuando abres tu boca y te metes con cosas que no deberías me dan ganas de darte dos tiros en los testículos... dos tiros en cada uno-** El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido por la actitud de la rubia que se acerco hasta quedar a milímetros de su rostro. **-Este mugroso sitio como tú lo llamas es mi hogar, por ende lo respeto.**

**-¿Eso significa que no tendremos más sexo?-** cuestiono Parker alejándose de Quinn que se tomo su tiempo para contestar.

**-Yo no he dicho que no...-** respondió Fabray mientras Isabelle se acercaba a ellos. **-Donde se come, no se caga, Parker. Luego hablamos de esto... Hola, Isabelle.**

**-Piérdete, Parker-** ordeno Isabelle mirando mal al joven frente a ella que antes de retirarse le guiño un ojo a Quinn, dejándola sola con su amiga. **-Tiene que ser muy bueno en el sexo si aun sigues con ese idiota. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez? ¿Hace una o dos noches?**

**-Tres noches-** respondió Quinn abrazando a su amiga por los hombros mientras esta gruñía por lo bajo. **-Sigo sin comprender por qué te cae mal John. Es un buen chico.**

**-Es bueno cuando trata de impresionante pero normalmente es una persona que deja bastante que desear-** replico Isabelle con seriedad soltándose de Quinn y yendo hacia su motocicleta. **-Es un idiota, estúpido y arrogante que se cree el ombligo del mundo... o de una cama-** agrego mirando a Fabray de pies a cabeza indicándole lo que quería decir. **-Y antes de que salgas con tu absurda teoría de que me gusta y por eso reacciono así te digo que más equivocada no podrías estar. A mi tu... amigo de turno no me gusta, ni siquiera un poco. Además si tuviera que gustarme alguien ese seria...-** se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más. **-No sería nadie, olvídalo.**

**-Oh, ¿Quien seria?-** pregunto Quinn sorprendida mientras las mejillas de Isabelle se teñían de rosado. **-Oh, vamos Roxont. ¿Quién te gusta y porque jamás me lo dijiste?**

**-Agente Fabray, ¿Podemos concentrarnos en lo que de verdad importa?- **replico Isabelle dando por terminado aquel tema. **-Puckerman hablo algo de una testigo y Weston padre, ¿Qué hay de eso?**

**-Cambiar de tema siempre fue tu fuerte, perra-** respondió Quinn con una sonrisa traviesa mientras su amiga rodaba los ojos. **-Con respecto a Weston padre y Rachel...**

**-¿Rachel?- **interrumpió Isabelle dejando de lado su motocicleta para concentrarse en Fabray que frunció el ceño. **-¿La testigo se llama Rachel? ¿Desde cuándo nombramos a los cachorros, agente Fabray?**

**-Yo no nombre a... Ey, mira. Ahí están tu hermano y Puckerman-** indico Quinn alejándose de Isabelle mientras ésta la miraba con una ceja en alto. **-Rápido, Roxont. No tenemos todo el día para perderlo contigo.**

**-Agente Fabray. Que gusto verla-** saludo el chico recién llegado. **-Lamento llegar tarde. Tía Josefina me prestó su automóvil y ya sabemos que no es un vehículo muy moderno que digamos.**

Un mini Ívan Roxont les regalaba una cálida sonrisa a todos pareciéndose más a su hermano mayor. Frente a Quinn estaba el más pequeño y último de los Roxont, con su cabello marrón y sus ojos del mismo color. Bastian Roxont, o como a la rubia le gustaba llamarlo, su pequeño hombre rana, ya que el chico era un experto en parkour.

**-Ey, me sorprende que llegaras en un vehículo. Pensé que vendrías saltando edificios**- se burlo Quinn abrazando a Bastian que soltó una carcajada mientras le correspondía el abrazo. **-Mi pequeño hombre rana.**

**-Ey, Roxont bebé, suelta a la agente Fabray-** ordeno Puckerman alejándose de una mesa larga que había allí. **-Mejor haz algo productivo y ven ayudarme con las cosas. Quinn, reúne al equipo.**

**-Claro. Si ya estamos todos vengan por aquí, por favor-** ordeno Quinn acercándose a la misma mesa de la que Puck se había alejado mientras el resto se reunía a su alrededor. **-Bien, Esperemos que llegue el agente Puckerman y comenzaremos.**

**-A partir de este momento los agentes Fabray y Puckerman pasan a ser los capitanes de la misión y nosotros sus agentes-** indico Weston con seriedad dirigiéndose a todos los presente al tiempo que Puck regresaba con los brazos cargados de informes. **-Lo que significa que orden que nos den, orden que seguimos.**

**-Pensé que seriamos dos equipos-** comento Quinn mirando a Tyler y Brody que negaron con la cabeza. **-Dijeron que seriamos dos equipos. Yo no voy a...**

**-Usted si va a darnos ordenes, capitana**- intervino Collins con seriedad. **-Lo hablamos con el agente Weston y eso fue lo que decidimos. Así que... o lo toma o lo deja, porque es la última oferta que haremos.**

**-Bien, a mi no me molesta ser el capitán-** afirmo Puckerman encogiéndose de hombros mientras Quinn lo miraba sorprendida. **-¿Qué? No tendríamos que estar discutiendo por esto. Tendríamos que estar discutiendo sobre el futuro de mi morena.**

**-¿Tu morena?- **cuestiono Quinn con una ceja en alto y cruzándose de brazos mientras sentía todas las miradas puestas en ella y en Puck, sobre todo la mirada de Isabelle. Sabía que aquello le traería largas charlas con su mejor amiga. **-Creí que la testigo se llamaba Rachel Berry, no "tu morena", Noah.**

**-No me llames Noah delante de nuestros agentes, capitana Fabray. Me quita seriedad y prestigio-** susurro Puck con el ceño fruncido antes de cruzarse de brazos con actitud infantil. **-Además, Noah me llama mi madre y...**

**-Ya no eres un niño. Si, lo sé-** interrumpió Quinn cambiando de actitud y sonriendo antes de acariciar el mohawk de su amigo y dejar un beso allí. **-Manos a la obra, capitán Puckerman. Que estos novatos sepan cómo hacemos las cosas en el Team Quick.**

**-Bien. Ya todos saben porque estamos aquí pero para el que no sepa, Weston padre está de regreso y sentencio a nuestra testigo. Lo confirmamos hace dos días-** informo Puckerman con seriedad llamando la atención de todos mientras le pasaba a cada uno una carpeta con información. **-Nuestro objetivo es proteger a la testigo y de paso dar con Weston padre.**

**-Lo que se dice matar dos pájaros de un tiro, ¿Cierto?-** intervino Isabelle levantando la vista de su informe mientras Quinn y Puck asentían. **-Aquí dice que vive en Nueva York pero estamos en Los Ángeles, ¿La protegeremos aquí o nos trasladaremos a La Gran Manzana?**

**-He pensado que si nos mantenemos en movimiento no seremos un blanco fácil. Además lo mejor será que la testigo vuelva a su vida habitual, como si nada hubiese pasado. Que este en constante movimiento nos dará ventaja-** respondió Quinn mirando a todos los que estaban a su alrededor. **-Por lo que estaremos yendo y viniendo de Nueva York a Los Ángeles y viceversa. Que Berry vuelva a su vida es lo mejor.**

**-También hemos decido otorgarle protección a los más allegado de la morena. Por ejemplo, sus padres, su madre, sus mejores amigos y representante- **enumero Puckerman mientras el resto asentía al tiempo que Ívan levantaba su mano. **-Diga, agente Roxont uno.**

**-Aquí dice que estuvo saliendo con un tal Finn Hudson en su adolescencia. Me preguntaba si ese Finn Hudson es nuestro Finn Hudson-** repuso el chico con desconcierto mientras Quinn fruncía el ceño.

Esa información Puckerman no le había otorgado. No le había dicho que la testigo salió con Hudson en su adolescencia. Ahora debía averiguar qué era lo que había pasado allí y de repente la idea de tener a Finn en el equipo ilumino toda su mente. El chico sería un buen aporte.

**-Entonces si salieron habrá que llamar al agente Hudson. Si son viejos conocidos confiara en él por lo que el trabajo será más llevadero-** Comento Quinn antes de dirigirse a su hermana. **-Alyson, llama a Finn. Dile que se venga volando en el primer vuelo que se cruce hacia aquí. Que yo lo ordeno. Hazlo ahora-** Alyson asintió alejándose de allí mientras su hermana mayor se dirigía ahora hacia Brittany. **-Agente Pierce, usted llame al agente Evans, ¿Puede hacer eso?**

**-Claro-** respondió Britt antes de alejarse de allí dando pequeños saltos.

**-Bien. Como decía, les ofreceremos protección a sus más allegados por lo que mezclaremos los equipos. No es una consulta, es una sentencia-** afirmo Puckerman cuando Parker levanto la mano para protestar. **-Y no, Parker. Sé lo que piensa tu cabecita. Una vez asignado los "guardianes" no habrá cambios.**

**-¿Ya asignaron los grupos? No me mal entiendan pero tengo abstinencia de acción y quiero matar algunos de los hombres de Weston padre y si es posible a Weston padre también. No te ofendas, Brody-** agrego Samantha con una mueca de disculpas mientras el chico se encogía de hombros restándole importancia. **-Necesito sangre en mi vida.**

**-Estoy de acuerdo-** intervino Quinn con seriedad. **-Debemos avanzar o perderemos la ventaja. Capitán Puckerman, la lista de los guardianes y sus objetivos. El resto espere unos minutos, por favor. Puck, ven conmigo.**

Ambos chequearon las listas asignando a los _"guardianes"_ con sus respectivos objetivos, leyendo la información que recolectaron en tan poco tiempo. Debatiendo entre ellos la mezcla de agentes y quien iría con quien. Cuando lo tuvieron listo volvieron a reunir al equipo que volvió a ocupar su antiguo lugar.

**-Finn confirmo que viene-** informo Alyson y Quinn asintió pensando hasta que minutos después escribió nuevamente en la lista.

**-Sam también-** confirmo Brittany con una sonrisa y su gato en brazos**. -Lo siento, Lord Tubbington quiere participar de la misión. Es por si hay alguna rata mafiosa.**

**-Está bien, Britt-** cedió Isabelle con una sonrisa. **-Lord Tubby está dentro. Habrá que entrenarlo un poco para que adelgace pero lo haremos.**

**-Bueno, no son muchos los que tenemos que proteger-** continuo Quinn con seriedad antes de perder su mirada en la lista con las respectivas anotaciones que habían hecho ella y Puckerman con anterioridad. **-Bien, objetivo uno: Los señores Berry, Hiram y Leroy. Un matrimonio consolidado desde hace años. Los padres de la testigo, por lo que hemos decidido que los guardianes serán Dave Pratt, John Parker y Finn Hudson que acaba de confirmar. Si Hudson salió con su hija entonces lo conocen y confiaran en él.**

**-¿Pasa algo, agente Parker?-** cuestiono Puckerman con el ceño fruncido cuando el chico murmuro algo por lo bajo. **-Controle a su cachorro, agente Collins. Me daría lastima que perdiera esos dientes tan blancos que tiene.**

**-Ya, capitán Puckerman. Mejor sigamos-** intervino Quinn cuando Tyler sujeto a Parker que hizo ademan de querer lanzarse sobre Puckerman aunque éste simplemente sonrió con soberbia mientras negaba con la cabeza. **-Segundo objetivo: Shelby Corcoran, la madre. Directora de teatro bastante reconocida en Nueva York. Weston y Collins serán sus guardianes. Conoce a Brody así que si le explica cómo son las cosas no tendremos problema alguno. ¿Está bien así, agente Weston, agente Collins?**

**-¿Por qué a ellos le preguntan si está bien así y a mí me asignaron sin siquiera consultármelo?-** cuestiono Parker mientras Tyler le pegaba una palmada en el pecho para que se tranquilizara al tiempo que le murmuraba algo por lo bajo. **-Esto es una tiranía.**

**-Tercer objetivo: Santana Lopez, la mejor amiga-** continuó Quinn tratando de eliminar la tensión del lugar. **-De origen latino. La información que recolectamos es que mientras vivió en Lima, Ohio, lo hizo en un lugar llamado Lima Height Adjacents por lo que seguramente será bastante ruda o al menos sabe defenderse. Sus guardianes serán las agentes Pierce, Isabelle Roxont, Alyson Gallagher y el agente Evans cuando se haga presente.**

**-¿Por qué cuatro guardianes para una chica?-** interrogo Parker que comenzaba a colmar la paciencia de Quinn que por muy buen amante que sea sentía ganas de darle una patada en los bajos. **-Además, Gallagher no es agente. Ni siquiera sabe pelear, ¿o sí?**

**-Escúchame, niño bonito. ¿Qué parte de que Quinn y Puckerman son los capitanes y que las ordenes que nos den serán las que obedeceremos no has entendido?-** lo enfrento Alyson mientras Isabelle se posicionaba detrás de ella cruzada de brazos y con una sonrisa en los labios. **-Es cierto, no soy agente pero si sé pelear y te puedo patear ese estúpido trasero que tienes. Además, para tu información si me asignaron a la latina con Roxont dos y Pierce es porque ellas son las mejores y por qué Quinn sabe que me protegerán si algo pasa. En cambio tú, estoy segura de que si estoy en tu equipo me entregarías a los lobos. Así que mejor cálmate, cachorrito... o te calmo yo de una patada en las pelotas.**

**-Que nadie me defienda, puedo defenderme solo-** indico Parker a pesar de que nadie había abierto la boca para decir algo a su favor. **-Ey, Gallagher, que seas la hija del sargento y la hermana de la...**

**-Por cierto, Parker...- **interrumpió Alyson girándose de nuevo hacia el chico y avanzando amenazadoramente hacia él mientras Quinn le hacia una seña a Bastian y a Ívan de que se mantuvieran cerca de su hermana. **-Que seas el polvo esporádico de mi hermana no te hace su hombre. No eres su dueño, por lo que tampoco eres un cachorro perdido como para estar siguiéndola todo el tiempo... y para tu información, ni siquiera durante el orgasmo eres importante para ella, así que deja de querer jugar a _"Yo soy tu hombre ideal"_ porque juro que te romperé la cabeza con un ladrillo y con tu cerebro, si es que tienes, alimentare a mi perro pequinés.**

**-¡Amén!-** Exclamaron Puckerman, Isabelle, Brody, Samantha, Ívan y Bastian mientras Collins se interponía entre Alyson y Parker con una sonrisa en los labios al tiempo que murmuraba un _'Eres toda una Fabray'_. Mia, Jake y Dave intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad antes de enfocar su mirada en Parker que estaba completamente rojo, aunque no se sabía si era de ira o de vergüenza por como Alyson lo había colocado en su sitio. Quinn por otro lado negaba con la cabeza mientras que un halo de resignación se reflejaba en su rostro.

**-¿Los perros pequinés comen cerebros? O sea que... ¿Son zombies?-** Pregunto Brittany de repente mientras la tensión se sentía en el lugar. -**Estamos frente a algo sorprendente, Lord T.**

**-Alyson, ven a mi lado-** ordeno Quinn con seriedad antes de que su hermana menor le hiciera caso. Intercambiaron una mirada que claramente decía _'Lo hablamos luego'_. **-Tercer objetivo: Kurt Hummel, el otro mejor amigo. Un chico con conocimientos de la moda y un gran cantante. Bastian e Ívan Roxont junto con la agente Fox serán sus guardianes-** Los nombrados asintieron con una sonrisa. Bueno, al menos los hermanos Roxont sonrieron por que Samantha solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza. **-Cuarto objetivo: Jesse St. James, ex novio y amigo. Hicieron algunas obras de teatro juntos. Más allá de que su relación termino tienen una buena relación de amistad. Sus guardianes serán Jake Puckerman y Mia Hart, ¿Están bien con eso?**

**-Da igual. Es trabajo, mientras me paguen y siga viva dame a quien quieras-** respondió Mía encogiéndose de hombros. **-Yo no soy como Parker, no soy un cachorrito abandonado. No buscaría excusas para tenerla en mi cama, agente Fabray. Simplemente lo haría.**

**-Ey, tú no te meterás a la cama de Quinnie y si lo haces será sobre mi cadáver- **afirmo Isabelle con el ceño fruncido colocándose cerca de Quinn que negó con la cabeza interponiéndose para que Mía no replicara a aquello.

**-¡Basta! ¿Podemos limitarnos a hacer nuestro trabajo?-** se exaspero la rubia recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa de todos los presentes. **-Perfecto. Quinto objetivo: Neil Hoobs, su representante. Reside en Nueva York. Sus guardianes serán los agentes que el jefe Stone ponga a disposición nuestra. Por último, Rachel Berry... La testigo. El capitán Puckerman y yo nos haremos cargo de ella.**

**-Los viajes de una ciudad a la otra serán de noche. Siempre vuelos nocturnos, eso nos dará ventaja-** comento Puckerman con seriedad mientras el resto respondía afirmativamente. **-El sargento Fabray nos traerá el lunes a la testigo, por lo que el martes o miércoles con la capitana Fabray estaremos viajando hacia Nueva York junto con los guardianes que tiene sus objetivos en el mismo lugar.**

**-La guarida tiene ocho dormitorios, por lo que habrá que compartir habitaciones. Alyson, tú conmigo-** indico Quinn pasándose la mano por el pelo en señal de cansancio.

**-Eso es todo. Ya tienen asignados sus objetivos así que busquen información sobre ellos y cualquier cosa lo consultan con nosotros-** indico Puckerman reparando en el gesto de la rubia mientras todos se ponían manos a la obra. Luego de eso se giro hacia Quinn. **-Sabes que jamás me meteré en tu vida y que sea lo que decidas siempre te apoyare pero... ¿Qué demonios le viste al idiota de Parker como para acostarte con él? Además del físico claro está. Es bonito y sexy pero no más...**

**-No más que tú. Si, lo sé-** interrumpió Quinn abrazando la cintura de su compañero. **-Me siento agotada, Pucky. No quiero hablar de eso ahora, ¿Puede ser?**

**-Está bien. Solo diré que quiero a ese idiota fuera de tu habitación. Puedes tener sexo con él cuantas veces quieras pero no aquí. Esto es nuestro hogar y nosotros respetamos nuestro hogar**- afirmo Puck separándose de Quinn que asintió ahogando un bostezo. -**Esta tan cansada, capitana. ¿Por qué no se va a dormir y luego continuamos con esto?**

**-Creo que eso hare. Por cierto...-** se detuvo unos segundos y se pregunto a si misma porque demonios ese pensamiento fugaz se cruzo por su cabeza. **-Habla con papá y dile que pueda otorgarle a la testigo la posibilidad de llamar a sus amigos. Aunque sea a uno de ellos.**

**-Descuida. Yo hablare con él**- aseguro Puck con una sonrisa antes de recibir un beso tierno en la mejilla por parte de Quinn que se alejo de él rumbo hacia su habitación.

Una vez allí, se recostó en su antigua cama sin ganas de recorrer demasiado el lugar y cerró los ojos con intensiones de quedarse automáticamente dormida pero no pudo. La discusión de Alyson con John Parker le causo un terrible dolor de cabeza. Esa faceta del chico no le gustaba, más allá de ser aventura de una noche ese tipo de actitudes eran las que no le gustaban en una persona.

Dejo que un resoplido escapara de sus labios y busco su reproductor de música para ver si de esa forma podía conciliar el sueño aunque sea una hora. Lo puso en modo aleatorio y volumen bajo al tiempo que cerró los ojos colocándose de lado.

**-Tres días y comienza la locura-** susurro para sí misma. **-Corrección; ya empezó la locura. Empezó el día que sentenciaron a Berny.**

**_-_****Es Berry, no Berny_-_** Aclaro Alyson robándole una sonrisa rápida mientras recordaba en su cabeza la voz y la mirada de aquella chica a la cual debía proteger por un largo. Al menos hasta que atraparan a Weston padre. **-Muévete, Quinn. Estoy cansada y quiero dormir. Discutir con Parker me agota.**

No dijo nada respecto a eso, simplemente se hizo a un lado de la cama dejándole espacio a su hermana. Después de eso sintió el brazo de Alyson rodear su cintura quedándose completamente dormida mientras que ella hacía lo mismo, con el sonido de la música en sus oídos y una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Muchas gracias por todo y a todos =)

Hasta la próxima =)

[Twitter/Ask: SirshaRomanoff]


	4. 04 - Bienvenida

**04. Bienvenida**

* * *

_Lunes 19 de octubre de 2020. 0630 horas. Downtown, Los Ángeles._

* * *

Llevaba poco más de una hora despierta, más precisamente entrenando. Se despertó en la madrugada presa de una pesadilla que ni siquiera recordaba pero que evidentemente había afectado su sueño. Por lo que pasada las cinco de la mañana ya no pudo dormir y por eso decidió ponerse en forma. Eso era como su manera de matar el insomnio. Para su suerte La Guarida tenía una habitación que funcionaba como gimnasio. El lugar estaba perfectamente equipado, incluso había también una bolsa y guantes de box por si lo necesitaba.

**-¿No puedes dormir?-** cuestiono una voz a sus espaldas interrumpiendo su actividad y provocándole una sonrisa de lado. **-Hasta estando toda sudorosa eres completamente sexy. Debería compartir el secreto con el resto de la humanidad, agente Fabray.**

**-idiota-** susurro Quinn audiblemente haciendo reír a su acompañante. **-¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir, Roxont?**

**-No. Estuve toda la noche revisando hasta el último detalle de la información que recolectamos respecto a Santana Lopez-** respondió Isabelle sentándose en el suelo. -**Por cierto, Britt dice que esa chica podría ser la protagonista de la película Pocahontas... si es que hacen una.**

**-Aleja a Britt de ella. Si le encontró algún parecido con los dibujos de Disney... cagamos. ¿Te olvidaste del chico ese con el que salió que se parecía a Hércules?-** pregunto Quinn deteniendo la maquina y acercándose a su amiga que soltó una carcajada. **-¿Y el otro que se parecía a Jack Frost?**

**-Ese es de DreamWorks, no de Disney-** corrigió Isabelle con una media sonrisa mientras la rubia se sentaba a su lado.

**-Da igual. Solo no dejes que se acerque demasiado a esa chica, ¿ok? Ya sabemos que ella es _bicuriosa_. Si le gusta no tendría problemas en estar con ella-** repuso Quinn con seriedad mientras su acompañante asentía. **-Lo que faltaría... que se enamorase de su protegida. Ya sabes que el amor y el trabajo...**

**-No deben ir de la misma mano y que donde se come, no se caga-** termino Isabelle por ella. **-Siempre nos dices lo mismo. No debemos enamorarnos de nuestros objetivos y sabes que lo sabemos. Tranquilízate, Britt no se enamorara de esa chica que por cierto... es lesbiana.**

**-¿Y te parece gracioso eso?-** cuestiono Quinn viendo como su amiga se reía. **-No le veo la gracia. No porque sea lesbiana sino por que... Tú no iras a intentar nada con ella, ¿o sí?**

**-Soy heteroflexible y lo sabes. He tenido mis aventuras con mujeres, como también lo has hecho tú-** respondió Isabelle con picardía y encogiéndose de hombros**. -Tener sexo con ella debe ser genial, he visto una foto y es extremadamente sexy. Como sea... Mejor dime por qué no podías dormir.**

**-Una pesadilla-** respondió Quinn con simpleza apoyando su cabeza en la pared y con los ojos cerrados ignorando el cambio de tema de su amiga. **-No recuerdo que fue. Supongo que habrá sido la misma de siempre.**

**-Ya no deberías torturarte por eso, Fabray- **repuso Isabelle chocando su hombro con el de la rubia para animarla. **-Fue cuando tenías veinte años y lo hiciste para salvarme. No olvides que no asesinaste porque si, por diversión o por placer. Lo hiciste para proteger a alguien... a mí, y siempre te estaré agradecida por eso. No digo que lo olvide porque es algo que jamás podre olvidar pero aprendí a vivir con ese recuerdo en algún lugar remoto de mi cabeza y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.**

**-No es tan fácil-** replico Quinn en voz baja.

**-¿Y te crees que no lo sé? Tú fuiste quien asesino pero yo iba a ser la abusada-** rebatió Isabelle cruzándose de brazos con seriedad. **-Quinn, me salvaste. Créeme que si pudiera olvidar ese momento lo haría pero no puedo porque es algo que se quedo en mí, una marca permanente. Además, yo también tengo pesadillas, ¿Sabes?-** susurro en tono confidencial antes de sonreír y desconcertar a Quinn. **-A veces sueño que mi motocicleta se convierte en una bici, ¿Sabes cómo quedan mis piernas de tanto pedalear?-** aquella pequeña broma hizo reír a Quinn a pesar de que no tenia intención de hacerlo. **-No, de verdad. A veces también sueño que el candyman se queda sin mis chupetines preferidos, los largos multicolores. Hacerse la sexy con un pop's no es lo mismo.**

La risa de Quinn aumento tras eso. Le gustaba ese sentido del humor que tenía Isabelle, sabía que en parte bromeaba para dar por terminado aquel tema tan doloroso para ambas. Para Roxont por que estuvo a punto de ser abusada y para ella por que fue su primer asesinato.

Se podría decir que ese hecho fue el que marco el inicio de su amistad, ya que hasta ese momento ambas vivían compitiendo en la academia a pesar de ser de grados distintos. Quinn era buena en combate cuerpo a cuerpo e Isabelle lo era con un arma en la mano. A veces Fabray se sorprendía de la puntería y precisión que tenía su amiga a la hora de ejecutar un disparo. El asesinato del cocinero de la academia a manos de Quinn fue la noticia durante meses. Al principio no le creyeron pero las cámaras de seguridad y la firme convicción a la hora de declarar tanto de Isabelle como de ella lograron que siguiera en la academia y todo ese asunto fuese tapado con un dedo de su padre.

A pesar de lo que había sufrido, Isabelle siguió fuerte y en más de una ocasión fue el apoyo de Quinn cuando nadie le creía y todos la acusaban del crimen. Los días fueron pasando y la amistad llego a ellas sin más. A través de Isabelle llegaron Ívan y Bastian, quien había decido entrar a la milicia por merito propio en honor a la memoria de su padre.

**-Van a ser las setecientas ho... ¿Por qué demonios tenemos que decir la hora de ese modo y no decir las siete treinta, por ejemplo?-** pregunto Isabelle frunciendo el ceño mientras Quinn negaba con la cabeza. **-Como sea... Sera mejor que vayas a ducharme mientras yo toco la alarma y despierto al resto así Puckerman se encarga del desayuno.**

**-¿Puck encargándose del desayuno?-** cuestiono Quinn con una ceja en alto y media sonrisa mientras se levantaba del suelo tendiéndole la mano a su amiga para que hiciera lo mismo. -**Mejor deja que yo toco la alarma y tú preparas...**

Pero el sonido de algo cayendo al suelo la interrumpió, luego de eso se escucharon pasos, muchos pasos. Intercambio una mirada rápida con Isabelle en una clara señal de que alguien había entrado a La Guarida. Apago rápidamente las luces de la habitación y tomo su arma de la mesa cercana donde la había dejado. Se giro hacia su amiga y la descubrió desarmando una de las pesas para sacar el fierro y utilizarlo como arma en su defensa.

**-¿No tienes tu arma encima?-** cuestiono Quinn en susurros.

**-No soy una loca psicótica como tú que va con el arma hasta el baño-** respondió Isabelle con los dientes apretados y en susurros. **-¿Crees que sean los secuaces de Weston padre?**

**-No lo sé pero por las dudas prepárate-** indico Quinn abriendo la puerta de la habitación con lentitud y mirando apenas por el espacio que eso le dejaba. **-A la cuenta de tres salimos. Uno... dos...**

**-¡Tres!-** exclamo Isabelle con urgencia abriendo la puerta de golpe para salir y esconderse detrás de la primera columna que encontró.

Quinn la siguió y se coloco delante de ella reprochándole en silencio por esa salida abrupta pero su amiga la ignoro. Fabray le hizo una seña con su mano de que la cubriría y avanzaría ella primero pero Isabelle no la estaba observando sino que se aferro más al fierro al tiempo que su mirada se enfocaba en la silueta de alguien. Una seña hacia Quinn le basto para saber que sea quien sea el intruso estaba listo para recibir su merecido.

No le gustaba eso para nada porque el equipo no estaba completo. Solamente estaban ella, Alyson, Isabelle y Puckerman. El resto había viajado ya a las respectivas ciudades donde estaban sus protegidos.

**-¡Intrusos!-** grito la voz de Puckerman que provenía de las escaleras alertando a todos al tiempo que encendía el interruptor de las luces iluminando cada rincón de La Guarida. **-¡Secuaces de Weston padre!**

Después de eso solo se escucharon disparos, golpes, cosas cayendo al piso haciéndose trizas en el suelo, gritos de ambas partes. Vio que uno de los tipos golpeo a Alyson en la mandíbula y quiso ir en rescate de su hermana pero una mano apretando con fuerzas su hombro y girándola se lo impidió. Se enfrento a uno de los tipos recibiendo un golpe en su rostro y varios en sus costillas. Busco su arma pero ésta había caído al suelo por lo que no le quedo otra que defenderse con sus manos.

Recordó las clases de defensa personal que había aprendido en la academia y sus pasadas experiencias en la materia. Puño izquierdo adelante, ya que ella esa diestra ese puño seria el bloqueador, puño derecho atrás a la altura del mentón, el puño atacante, piernas separadas a la altura de los hombros y un leve balanceo que le permitía esquivar la mayoría de los golpes.

Devolvió todos y cada uno de los golpes que recibió sintiendo como el dolor empezaba a surtir efecto en ella. Sintió algo tibio y espeso en su labio que comenzó a arder y en una milésima de segundo de distracción de su oponente comprobó que se trataba de su labio partido sangrando. Eso le molesto, no le gustaba recibir golpes muchos menos en su rostro por lo que volvió al ataque dándole un golpe tras otro al secuaz de Weston padre hasta dejarlo inconsciente con un último golpe de su cabeza dando de lleno en el rostro de su oponente. Una vez liberada de quien la estaba golpeando, se concentro en el resto de sus compañeros. Pudo ver como Puckerman peleaba con un musculoso que se estaba resistiendo demasiado hasta que Noah se dirigió hacia una de las columnas provocando al tipo que en un acto de idiotez corrió hasta el chico del mohawk, éste salto encima de él y el secuaz de Weston padre se dio la cabeza de lleno en la columna retrocediendo medio aturdido hasta que Puckerman lo rodeo por atrás y le golpeo en la parte de trasera de la rodilla obligándolo a caer y así terminar su trabajo. Por otro lado, Isabelle estaba siendo lanzada contra una mesa, recibiendo y dando golpes también. Quinn la vio correr hasta una de las mesas del lugar y buscar algo debajo de ella. Cuando quiso darse cuenta un disparo marcaba el final del adversario de Roxont. Soltó un grito ahogado cuando vio que Alyson saltaba sobre su oponente para golpearlo. A su hermana menor se le estaba complicando demasiado, el tipo que le había golpeado era demasiado duro y fuerte. Quiso acudir en su ayuda pero cuando dio el primer paso sintió un golpe detrás de su cabeza, después de eso todo se volvió negro y lo último que sintió fue su cuerpo inerte tocando el suelo frío.

* * *

_Lunes 19 de octubre de 2020. 1050 horas. En algún lugar subterráneo de Los Ángeles._

* * *

**-¿Esta lista, señorita Berry**?- cuestiono el sargento Fabray colocándose frente a ella.

Por supuesto que estaba lista, lo estaba desde que había despertado esa mañana en aquel sofocante lugar. Necesitaba salir con urgencia de aquella habitación con solo una puerta y una ventana con vidrio espejado que se había convertido en su _"hogar"_ durante casi una semana.

Seis días habían pasado desde que comenzó aquella locura, seis días en los cuales no pudo hablar con sus familiares ni amigos. Bueno, solo lo hizo una vez en esos días, fue el día después de que había recibido la única visita de la agente rubia de la cual no recordaba el nombre. Fue una llamada de teléfono y Santana, su mejor amiga, fue la afortunada. Le había explicado cómo pudo la situación pero su amiga se empeñaba en insultarla de arriba a abajo por haber desaparecido de esa manera.

Santana Lopez no era una persona muy paciente para esas cosas. Bueno, ni para esa ni para nada. No es que fuera intolerante a todo tampoco, sino que tenía una personalidad que no era fácil de llevar, con un humor directo y sarcástico que a veces podía llegar a molestar al resto pero eso a ella no le importaba. Aunque lo que más le gustaba a Rachel era cuando no mostraba ese lado sino el otro, uno más cariñoso y amigable. Como la vez que estuvo enferma más días de lo esperado y su mejor amiga se quedo a su lado bajo la excusa de que solamente estaba junto a ella porque quería contagiarse, así de esa manera no podría asistir a su trabajo y también de paso contagiar a Kurt Hummel, su otro mejor amigo, quizás de esa manera se mantendría callado.

Aunque lo cierto era que no había respondido las preguntas de su amiga después que se le acabaron los insultos, o quizás estaba confeccionando nuevos, con Santana jamás se sabía que esperar. No tenía autorización para decir donde estaba ni nada relacionado con lo que le había pasado por lo que la única opción que le quedo fue mentir diciendo que estaba tan inmersa en busca de oportunidades en Los Ángeles que casi no tenía tiempo para hablar con nadie. Estaba casi segura que su amiga no le creyó y que cuando la volviera a ver se lo recriminaría. Bueno, en caso de que la viviera a ver, algo imposible que llegase a pasar en su opinión.

Fueron muchas las noches que paso pensando mientras estaba en aquel lugar y las mismas noches fue las que lloro rogando internamente que si iba a morir al menos tuviera la oportunidad de despedirse de sus seres queridos. Le hubiese gustado debatir con Kurt sobre obras de teatro, comedias musicales, discutir con Santana o escuchar ese _hobbit _que siempre le decía para molestarla pero que a Rachel secretamente le gustaba porque era un _hobbit_ cariñoso, o eso quería creer. Quería ver a sus padres por última vez, regresar a Ohio aunque sea unos minutos solo para que sus padres la abrazaran y le hicieran sentir pequeña de nuevo, que la regresaran a su infancia o adolescencia donde solo debía preocuparse por ser la nueva estrella de Broadway y no por ser asesinada. Quería despedirse también de su madre, cantar una ultima canción juntas, después de todo eran en esos momentos cuando más conectada a ella se sentía, sintiéndose más unida a su madre. Una última cena con Jesse St. James, quizás. Preguntarle a su ex novio y amigo como iban las clases de teatro en Nueva York pero nada de eso pasaría. Estaba sentenciada a muerte y si había sobrevivido casi una semana era por pura suerte pero, ¿Cuánto tiempo más le duraría esa suerte?

**-Sargento Fabray-** llamo uno de los agentes de policías interrumpiendo su respuesta cuando salió de su hermetismo. Vio como le susurraba algo al sargento y éste abría los ojos con sorpresa.

**-Pero ella está bien, ¿Cierto**?- cuestiono Russel con su voz grave y profunda detonando preocupación. **-¿Enviaron a alguien para que se encargue de ella? ¿Un medico o algo? ¿Cómo está Alyson? ¿El resto del equipo se encuentra bien?**

**-Descuide. Apenas lo supimos enviamos a alguien y hace unos minutos nos confirmaron que está bien y lista para recibir a la... testigo-** termino diciendo el agente señalando a Rachel con la cabeza. **–Su hija menor también está bien. Revisamos el lugar después de lo que pasó y es completamente seguro. Atrapamos a dos hombres de Weston padre y uno está muerto pero el resto se escapo. Creemos que el que golpeo a la agente Fabray fue Jay, su hombre de confianza. Solo pensamos que usted debería saberlo.**

**-Por supuesto que debo saberlo. Son mis hijas- **se exaspero el sargento Fabray con el ceño fruncido antes de respirar profundo y dirigirse hacia Rachel. -**Si esta lista podemos irnos, señorita Berry.**

**-¿Está todo bien?-** pregunto Rachel sin poder contener su curiosidad. Si la iban a proteger debería asegurarse de que lo hiciera alguien eficaz en un lugar seguro. Aunque lo cierto era que la mirada y la prisa que tenía el sargento Fabray en ese momento era lo que realmente despertaba su curiosidad.

**-Por supuesto. Por eso si esta lista debemos irnos-** repitió Russel con seriedad saliendo de la habitación sin darle tiempo de replica a Rachel que siguió los pasos del sargento. **-Por sus cosas no se preocupe. Nuestros agentes fueron hasta su departamento en la ciudad y recolectaron sus cosas llevándose todo al sitio que será su nuevo hogar.**

**-¿Mi nuevo hogar?-** cuestiono con curiosidad pero Russel la ignoro mientras abandonaban el lugar. **-¿Donde viviré?**

**-Eso ya lo verá. Suba al automóvil- **ordeno el sargento una vez llegado a una camioneta de color negra brillante.

Rachel resoplo pero no dijo nada. No le gustaba que le dieran órdenes pero prefirió guardar silencio porque no quería exasperar más al sargento Fabray. Se adentro al vehículo encontrándose con la sonrisa de lado de Noah Puckerman, pero el chico no estaba como lo recordaba. Tenía un ojo morado y una ceja partida. No pudo evitar pasar sus dedos por la ceja del chico tocándola con cuidado mientras fruncía el ceño.

**-¿Qué te paso?-** le cuestiono en un susurro apartando la mano del rostro de Noah que simplemente sonrió.

Durante esos días no había dejado de pensar en el chico y siempre sonreía cuando recordaba cómo se había presentado y la tarjeta que le había enseñado. Seguramente era un especialista en seducción, no había que ser un genio para deducir eso. Con su corte mohawk, ojos marrones claros, sonrisa de lado, con ese aspecto de chico rebelde. Para cualquier chica sería imposible no apreciar eso en Noah Puckerman a pesar de ser un egocéntrico inmaduro y amante del sexo. Obviamente ella no fue la excepción.

**-Nos enfrentamos con gente de Weston padre-** respondió Noah con seriedad llamando la atención de la morena. **–Éramos cuatro contra seis o siete. Yo estoy bien porque soy fuerte. Me toco un musculoso que se resistía pero lo golpee. Ahora es uno de los detenidos pero definitivamente quien se llevo la peor parte fue el que se enfrento a Isabelle-** Rachel lo miro con curiosidad y el chico agrego. **–Una de las agentes del Team Quick, ya la conocerás cuando lleguemos a La Guarida. **

**-¿Entonces qué haces aquí? Deberías estar… allí con tu equipo-** indico la morena al chico que le regalo una sonrisa de lado. Se quedo unos minutos analizando la situación hasta que un pensamiento fugaz y certero atravesó su mente. **-Tú serás mi _"protector", _¿Cierto? Pensé que sería la... ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba la rubia de hace tres días atrás?**

**-Quinn Fabray se llama... y será mejor que te aprendas su nombre-** comento Puckerman mientras escuchaba las órdenes que daba el sargento Fabray en el exterior del vehículo. –**Quería estar aquí, morena. Quiero ser yo quien te proteja porque fui yo quien te salvo la vida aquella noche. Eres mi responsabilidad, ¿Entiendes?- **afirmo Puckerman mirándola directamente a los ojos mientras una sensación de ternura hacia gala de presencia en ella. **–Como sea, a la agente Fabray junto conmigo será la encargada de protegerte pero eso te lo contare al llegar a La Guarida. Ahora no hagas preguntas, al sargento Fabray no le gustan. Todo lo que tenga que decir te lo dirá en su momento. Confía en mí.**

**-Teniendo en cuenta de que eres al único que _"conozco"_...-** la morena dibujo comillas haciendo sonreír una vez más a Puckerman. -**Supongo que confiare en ti, Noah.**

**-¿Que te he...?**

**-Está todo listo para partir-** interrumpió el sargento Fabray sentándose al lado de Rachel que intercambio una mirada con Puck pero éste simplemente le sonrió. **-Debemos darnos prisa. Debemos llegar a La Guarida cuanto antes.**

Después de eso todo se quedo en completo silencio siendo el ruido del motor de la camioneta lo que único que se escuchaba en el lugar. Sintió el traqueteo del vehículo en movimiento y miro hacia afuera a través de las ventanillas. Una camioneta negra precedía a la de ella y cuando miro hacia atrás se dio cuenta de había otra camioneta igual. Estaba protegida, quizás llegaría a buen puerto y no moriría en el camino.

Volvió a mirar a Puckerman más por inercia que por otra cosa y se sorprendió un poco cuando el chico le tomo de la mano bajo la mirada fría y de soslayo del sargento Fabray que presiono la mandíbula.

**-Agente Puckerman-** advirtió Russel sin siquiera mirarlo y Puck simplemente asintió mientras soltaba la mano de Rachel que frunció el ceño.

Durante el camino no dijo nada y a pesar de la mirada fulminante que le lanzo Russel ella volvió a tomar la mano de Puckerman entre las suyas. Que sea el hombre a cargo de su protección no le daba derecho a limitarla y mucho menos a dictaminar a quien podía tocar o no, por eso en un acto de rebeldía, no solo tomo la mano de Puck, sino que también pasó el brazo del chico por su cuello y se recostó en su pecho. Se sorprendió de sentirse cálida y reconfortante en ese lugar.

**-No deberías provocar al sargento, Berry-** susurro Puck en su oído para que solo la chica lo escuchase. **-Si sigues así te asesinara él en lugar de hacerlo Weston padre.**

**-No es gracioso, Noah-** replico Rachel alejándose del chico que negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa en los labios. Luego la morena se dirigió hacia nadie en particular. **-¿Es seguro el lugar al que me llevan?**

**-El más seguro que pueda encontrar en Los Ángeles-** respondió el sargento Fabray mirándola con seriedad. **-Pero ahora no haga preguntas, señorita Berry. Se lo diremos todo al llegar allí.**

**-¿Y falta mucho para llegar?-** pregunto Rachel mientras Puck negaba con la cabeza en silencio y el sargento Fabray ni siquiera se digno a responder. **-¿Puedo saber cuántas personas me protegerán o también tengo que esperar a...?**

**-Definitivamente usted es de esas personas que no aprecian el valor del silencio, ¿Cierto, señorita Berry?-** interrumpió Russel presionando la mandíbula mientras Rachel le mantenía la mirada más por inconsciencia que por valentía.

Había visto ese mismo color de ojos en alguien a lo largo de esos días pero no lograba recordar. Despego su mirada de los ojos del sargento y se recostó en su asiento con los ojos cerrados intentando recordar donde había visto ese par de ojos verde avellana aunque los del sargento Fabray parecían más grises que verdes. Sonrió inconscientemente cuando lo recordó. Se trataba de la agente Fabray, quien según Puckerman sería también su protectora. Aquella chica que sin conocerla de nada le regalo un abrazo en el momento justo que lo necesitaba, quien en plena verborragia y llanto la rodeo con sus brazos brindándole una extraña sensación de sentirse como en casa.

_-Berny-_ resonó en su cabeza con la voz de la agente haciéndole fruncir el ceño.

Nadie había osado confundir su apellido antes hasta que aquella rubia de ojos verdes lo hizo. ¿Acaso no sabía quién era ella? Está bien, puede que en Los Ángeles no fuera bastante reconocida pero en Nueva York si lo era. ¿Acaso no se dio cuenta de que ella era Rachel Barbra Berry? Bueno, teniendo en cuenta de como confundió su apellido seguramente no tenía ni idea de quién era ella pero se lo dejaría bien en claro la próxima vez que la viera. Ella era Berry, no Berny.

Vio la camioneta detenerse frente a lo que parecía un galpón abandonado y los nervios y la tensión volvieron a ella. ¿Y si se detuvieron porque eran presas de una emboscada? Quizás los mafiosos se habían cruzado en su camino para terminar el trabajo. O en el peor de los casos, ¿Si el sargento Fabray no había tolerado ese acto de rebeldía y por eso había cambiado de opinión en el último momento y en lugar de salvarla, la entregaba a quien quería matarla? Solamente entraron ellos, las otras dos camionetas negras se estacionaron afuera.

**-Sargento Fabray. Lo estábamos esperando-** afirmo una voz femenina sacándola de su ensimismamiento mientras que el hombre a su izquierda se bajada de la camioneta y Puckerman lo imitaba. El agente que hacía de chofer de ellos prefirió quedarse en el interior del vehículo.

Tomo la mano que le ofreció el chico con corte mohawk y descendió del vehículo observando el lugar con curiosidad. Había una enorme sala que mostraba el mismo aire abandonado que se podía ver por fuera. Tan grande era que habían varios vehículos estacionados, dos camionetas una gris y otra blanca, tres automóviles, uno naranja, otro azul y el otro negro. Por último dos motocicletas, una roja y otra azul que reconocía muy bien. Era Betty, la motocicleta de Puckerman.

Vio al sargento Fabray hablando con una chica alta de cabello marrón mientras ella seguía recorriendo el lugar con la mirada. Encontró también una bicicleta abandonada y una patineta apoyada en la pared con un graffiti impreso a modo de dibujo. Intento leer el nombre pero no logro hacerlo hasta que una voz a sus espaldas logro sacarla de dudas.

**-Es mía y dice Alyson-** indico cruzándose de brazos logrando que la morena se girase en su lugar al igual que Puckerman. **-Hola, Pucky. ¿Por qué no vas con papá mientras yo me encargo de... Berry? Tranquilo, no le hare nada-** agrego cuando el chico la miro con desconfianza. **-Vamos, vete. Busca a mi hermana y dile que la testigo ya llego.**

**-¿Esta mejor?-** cuestiono Puckerman con preocupación acercándose unos pasos a Alyson que se cruzo de brazos.

**-Sí, está bien. Le duele un poco la cabeza por el golpe pero el médico dijo que no es nada de qué preocuparse-** respondió Gallagher haciendo un movimiento de cabeza hacia su espalda y después de eso Puckerman se alejo de ella.

**-Cuídala... y mantén tus maldades para ti, Fabray-** ordeno Puck antes de desaparecer por completo.

_Fabray._ Ese era el apellido de la rubia que la abrazo y que ahora hacia que todos sus sentidos se pusieran en alerta sin razón alguna. Pero lo cierto era que la chica frente a ella no era la misma Fabray que ella había conocido tres días atrás. No era alta, no tenía esos ojos avellanas, esta chica tenía una fuerte marca roja en la mandíbula y un corte en el pómulo izquierdo y por sobre todas las cosas tampoco estaba abrazándola.

_-Aunque no tendría por que hacerlo-_ le recordó una voz en su cabeza segundos antes de que una voz real interrumpieran sus pensamientos.

**-Hola, lamento no haberme presentado correctamente. Soy Alyson... Alyson Gallagher-** se presento la chica rubia minutos después de analizarla atentamente y ofreciéndole su mano vendada a la morena que la miro con desconcierto. **–Era rudo el que me toco pero tendrías que ver como quedo. También sé lo que piensas, puedo leer las mentes de las personas. Es broma. Sí, soy Fabray como acaba de decir Noah pero me gusta más el Gallagher. Es una larga historia. Si no te matan antes de tiempo quizás pueda contártela.**

**-¡Alyson!- **exclamo una voz haciendo que Rachel pegara un pequeño salto en el lugar producto del susto que le ocasiono escuchar ese reclamo. **-Deja a la testigo en paz. Te ordene que la recibieras y la hicieras sentir cómoda, no que le recordaras la razón por la que esta aquí con nosotros.**

**-Ya, agente Fabray-** repuso Alyson rodando los ojos antes de dirigirse hacia Rachel en susurros. **-No lo tomes en cuenta. Acaba de recibir un golpe en la cabeza por lo que está muy poco tolerante... más que de costumbre.**

**-Alyson, deja a Berny-** ordeno Quinn con seriedad al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y antes de que Rachel la corrigieran agrego: **-Hola, lamento esta... escena. Mi hermana no es muy... prudente que digamos-** aquella manera pausada de disculparse logro robar de los labios de Rachel la primera sonrisa sincera del día. Aunque aquella sonrisa se borro rápidamente al darse cuenta del labio partido y el ojo morado de la rubia. Alterno su mirada entre Alyson y Quinn mientras ambas se fulminaban con la mirada. -**Alyson, ve con el sargento Fabray. Puckerman fue para allá.**

**-Pero quería seguir conociendo a Berny- **protesto Gallagher con el ceño fruncido.

**-Es Berry-** corrigió la morena logrando que esta vez Alyson sonriera con picardía.

**-Lo sé-** afirmo Aly con una sonrisa traviesa antes de atender al llamado de su padre dejando al morena con Quinn a solas**. -Ey, Quinnie... ¡No alejes a Berny con tu mal humor!**

**-Cállate-** susurro Quinn más para ella que para su hermana o la morena misma.

Negó con la cabeza antes de concentrarse y observar a Berry de pies a cabeza, siempre con fines inquisitorios nada más. Siempre observaba a quien debía proteger. Era una extraña manía por eso no se sorprendió de que sus pies caminase solos alrededor de Berry. La miro desde todos los ángulos mientras la morena se quedaba en su sitio completamente inmóvil.

Parecía tener un buen estado físico. Las piernas parecían tonificadas y fuertes, eso estaría bien y seria de mucha ayuda si es que algún día tenían que salir corriendo. Trago saliva y desvió la mirada cuando sin querer observo el trasero de la morena. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y agradeció que la chica estuviera de espalda a ella, sino no de otro modo la hubiese descubierto. Se concentro en los brazos y los hombros, todo estaba bien. Se posiciono enfrente de ella mirándola directamente. El rostro de la morena presentaba signos de cansancio y mal descanso, tenía ojeras y una mueca de tristeza y resignación en su rostro que Quinn ya había visto con anterioridad, más precisamente el día que la abrazó. Un abrazo al que aun no le encontraba una razón por muchas vueltas que le dio a eso durante esos días.

**-Me pones nerviosa-** susurro Rachel audiblemente interrumpiendo la observación de la rubia.

Y era cierto, sentir los ojos de la rubia sobre ella la estaba poniendo nerviosa. No solo por sentirse observada sino porque quería que la agente Fabray viera en ella algo que destacar, después de todo era una estrella y las estrellas destacan. Sabía que no estaba en su mejor momento, que tenía el pelo revoltoso, ojeras, cansancio y más pero nada podía hacer para verse mejor. Estaba sentenciada a muerte, demasiado no podía destacar en una situación así.

**-Lo sé-** afirmo Quinn con una sonrisa de lado que llamo la atención de Rachel. **-Suelo causar ese efecto en las personas.**

**-Que comentario tan modesto-** ironizo Rachel sonriendo de oreja a oreja cuando Quinn frunció el ceño con los ojos entrecerrados. **-¿Qué?**

**-Nada-** respondió la rubia cambiando su ceño por una sonrisa traviesa. **-Mmm… Debemos reunirnos con el sargento Fabray para que nos de las ordenes y luego te enseño el lugar. Es por aquí, Berny.**

**-Es Berry-** volvió a corregir la morena con un dejo de exasperación mientras la rubia frente a ella ensanchaba su sonrisa traviesa y se encogía de hombros. **–Lo haces para molestarme, ¿Cierto?**

**-De prisa, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para ti**- fue la respuesta de Quinn colocando su mano detrás de la nuca de Rachel para guiarla hacia donde estaba el sargento Fabray con el resto del equipo esperándolas. Reprimió una sonrisa cuando la morena se removió para soltarse de su agarre. _Chica mala,_ pensó negando con la cabeza antes de detenerse frente a su padre. **–Berny, al sargento Fabray y Puckerman los conoces ya. A Alyson acabas de conocerla, pero a Isabelle no. Isa, ella es Rachel Berry, la testigo. Rachel Berry, la testigo, ella es Isabelle Roxont, agente del Team Quick.**

**-¿Rachel?-** cuestiono Isabelle adelantándose a la morena. Quinn presiono la mandíbula cuando su amiga soltó una carcajada antes de mirarla de manera inquisitoria y perspicaz. **-¿Ella es Rachel? ¿Ella es el cachorro? ¡Oh, por dios Fabray! Te quiero tanto-** Solo Quinn entendió el significado de aquello y lo agradeció. Más tarde mataría a Isabelle, cuando estuvieran solas y no pudiera pedir auxilio. Aun con esa mirada que no le gustaba para nada su amiga se dirigió a Rachel que la miraba a ella en busca de respuesta. **–Hola, morena. No debes preocuparte porque aquí cuidaremos de ti, cachorrito. No hablaremos mucho ahora porque ya tendremos tiempo de hacerlo más tarde, Berry.**

**-Veo que tú no te equivocas con mi apellido-** observo Rachel con una ceja en alto mirando directamente a Quinn que fingió hablar con Puckerman.

**-Bien, vayamos lo importante-** intervino el sargento Fabray con seriedad. **–Vivirá aquí el tiempo necesario, señorita Berry. Los agentes aquí presentes serán responsables de su comodidad y bienestar. Las preguntas que tengas que hacer se las hará a la agente Fabray o al agente Puckerman-** sin darle a tiempo de replica Russel continuo pero esta vez hacia su hija y a Puck. **–Hay agentes de encubierto en los alrededores y francotiradores en las azoteas de todas propiedades alrededor de dos cuadras a la redonda. Ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes, creemos que Weston padre podría tener gente suya en los aeropuertos por lo que lo del vuelo lo arreglaremos de manera más confidencial. Un vuelo privado, quizás. Los llamare cuando tenga listo eso.**

**-Claro, sargento-** Respondieron Quinn y Puck al unísono. Luego solo la rubia continuó. **–La mantendremos a salvo y haremos lo que sea porque llevar eso a cabo. Hoy nos cargamos a uno de los _"agentes"_ de Weston padre y nos cargaremos más, eso es un gran consuelo y la mejor parte de esto, ¿No?- **bromeo haciendo sonreír de lado a Isabelle y a Alyson**. –El resto de los agentes del Team Quick se han trasladado hacia donde están ubicados sus respectivos objetivos y todo con buenos resultados hasta el momento.**

**-Perfecto. Agente Puckerman luego deme un informe completo sobre eso-** ordeno el sargento Fabray antes de chequear la hora en su reloj pulsera. **–Se hace tarde y tengo una reunión. Creo que por el momento eso es todo. Cualquier cosa me llaman, estaré pendiente de esto.**

**-Así lo haremos, sargento-** respondieron los cuatro agentes al unísono.

Rachel prefirió mantenerse al margen mientras analizaba todo lo que había oído aunque no entendía nada de eso. Hablaban de un vuelo del cual no tenía idea, de cargarse personas lo cual en su vocabulario ese _cargar_ seria asesinar más personas, también hablaban de más agentes con objetivos a algo así y la curiosidad la invadió por completo.

Cuando abandono sus pensamientos y se decidió a cuestionar sobre cada cosa habida y por haber se dio cuenta de que el sargento Fabray ya se había ido y se había quedado solamente con los cuatro agentes que la rodearon como leones hambrientos a su presa. Trago saliva y descubrió justo a tiempo la sonrisa de lado de la agente Fabray.

**-Es pequeña, ¿Cómo es posible que cause tantos problemas midiendo menos que una pulga?- **cuestiono Alyson con su cabeza de lado mientras se cruzaba de brazos. **–Aunque tiene buenas piernas. Creo que eso la ayudara a la hora de correr.**

**-Eso mismo pensé yo- **comento Quinn.

**-¿Podrían dejar de observarme?-** cuestiono Rachel en un susurro cargado de nerviosismo.

**-Eres una estrella. Te gusta que te miren-** replico la voz Isabelle en su espalda por lo que no fue testigo de cómo Roxont bajaba la mano hasta su trasero y simulaba apretarlo con las dos manos mirando hacia Quinn con una sonrisa traviesa antes de hacer lo mismo con Puck que realizo un movimiento de cejas uniéndose a la broma de la chica.

**-Ya, dejen a Berny en paz-** ordeno Quinn tomando a Rachel por el hombro y alejándola de ese extraño círculo inquisitorio y también de Isabelle. **–Haremos esto, ¿Si? Sé que tienes muchas preguntas rondando por tu mente y con gusto las responderemos a todas pero también sé que lo más seguro es que no hayas dormido en una cama cómoda en días. Por lo que ahora iras a ducharte, luego dormirás y cuando despiertes responderemos todo lo que quieras.**

No quería irse a dormir porque su curiosidad podía más pero lo cierto era que no se había dado cuenta de que tenia sueño hasta que la rubia frente a ella lo menciono. Como también era cierto que hacía días que no dormía en una cama cómoda. Necesitaba un buen descanso y a pesar todo el lugar parecía seguro por lo que seguramente al despertar seguiría en aquel sitio y no en un sótano a punto de ser asesinada.

**-Bien. Alyson acompaña a Berny hacia su dormitorio-** ordeno Quinn cuando la morena asintió a la sugerencia. Se sorprendió al saber que tendría una habitación para ella sola y estaba a punto de preguntar pero la rubia se le adelantó mientras Alyson se acercaba a ellas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja**. –Que busque algo de ropa y que vaya a ducharse. Luego que se recueste a dormir. No te despegues de ella en ningún momento. Es una orden, Fabray.**

**-Es Gallagher, pero bueno…- **replico Aly antes de quitar la mano de su hermana que aun reposaba en el hombro de Rachel. **–Vámonos, Berny. Es por aquí y mientras te bañas, yo me quedo contigo en el baño mientras te cuento mi historia… Es broma-** agrego cuando su hermana la miro con una ceja en alto. Después de eso se alejaron de la rubia y del resto.

**-Por cierto, Berny**- repuso Quinn colocándose juntos a sus amigos que simplemente la miraban. Bueno, solo Isabelle la observaba por que Puckerman se había ido hacia donde estaba su motocicleta para acariciarla y susurrarle cosas por lo bajo. Espero a que Rachel la mirase para poder decirle con una sonrisa de lado: **–Bienvenida.**

* * *

Gracias a todos y por todo =)

**Nay-M**, **Guest** y **rosemarie **gracias por los comentarios. A los de siempre también gracias por el apoyo y la buena onda.

Capitulo dedicado a **Elena Gomez **que me esta instruyendo con el tema de las armas y demás. Muchas gracias por la ayuda =)

También dedicado para _vos_... la madrugada no fue buena pero espero que al despertar la mañana sea mejor =)

Hasta la próxima!

Besos & abrazos =)


	5. 05 - Quinnie

**05. Quinnie**

* * *

_Lunes 19 de octubre de 2020. 1930 horas. Downtown, Los Ángeles._

* * *

Estaba maldiciendo por lo bajo mientras se encargaba de preparar la cena de esa noche. Puckerman cocinaba feo por lo que estaba descartado desde el primer momento, Isabelle con su manía por el fuego seguramente quemaría toda la cocina y Alyson ya de por si no sabía cocinar, lo máximo a lo que llegaba a preparase su hermana era un huevo frito o un sándwich, pero no más que eso. Obviamente a Rachel Berry no la iba a obligar a cocinar, era su testigo no su cocinera y tampoco se iba a exponer a comer algo hecho por la morena sin saber si sabía cocinar o no, que tal que la intoxicaba o algo por el estilo.

**-Encima de todo... vegetariana-** renegó en un susurro frunciendo el ceño. **-O vegana o como sea que llame.**

No es que tuviera algo en contra de eso es solo que era más comida que preparar y siendo sinceros no tenía ni idea de lo que un vegetariano comía o no comía, solo sabía que la carne estaba eliminada de la lista.

**-¿Renegando sola?-** cuestiono la voz de Puckerman a sus espaldas.

**-¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene la manía de interrumpirme de esa manera? Primero Isabelle cuando estaba entrenando y ahora tú, Puckerman. ¿Tanto les cuesta aclararse la garganta o golpear la puerta?-** replico Quinn con el ceño fruncido mientras su amigo se apoyaba en la mesa detrás de ella. **-¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Vine a ver si la cena esta lista. Tenemos hambre-** respondió Puck con diversión mientras su amiga rodaba los ojos. **-Además te estás perdiendo las historias de Rachel.**

**-¿Rachel? Deberías dejar de llamarla así, Puckerman-** aquello fue más una orden que una sugerencia. **-Es la testigo, no tu vecina o tu amiga. Debe ser _Berry _o _la testigo_, no _Rachel_.**

**-Que tú seas estricta y... Ok, ¿Como decirlo sin que se enoje?-** se cuestiono Puckerman para sí mismo en un susurro pero aun así Quinn pudo escucharlo por lo que levanto su ceja izquierda. **-¿Qué? No me mires así. A lo que iba es que... que tú no quieras sociabilizar con ella, no significa que yo tampoco. La morena me cae bien.**

**-Tampoco deberías llamarla_ morena_-** afirmo ignorando las palabras de su amigo.

Y lo cierto es que no sabía por qué le molestaba aquello. Quizás se debía a que era la primera vez que Puckerman se dirigía a un testigo de esa manera o quizás era que no quería ser la mala de la historia. Si Puck trataba a Rachel como una más se convertiría en un buen amigo, en cambio si ella la trataba diferente, con distancia y reticencia, seria de todo menos una amiga y no es que quisiera ser amiga de aquella morena a la que debía proteger pero le gustaba llevarse bien con sus protegidos, no encariñarse demasiado pero si una relación cordial.

**-¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón-** afirmo sorprendiendo a Puck, pero después de unos minutos y en silencio pensando en los pros y en los contras que tendría dar ese paso se retracto. **-Mejor no... y no quiero preguntas al respecto. La ensalada ya esta lista. Llévala, saco las papas del horno y voy con ustedes.**

Puck ni siquiera respondió con palabras, simplemente se acerco a la rubia, le dejo un beso en la mejilla y después abandono la cocina con el bol que contenía la ensalada. Así eran ellos, una constante montaña rusa, podían diferir en algunas cosas y al segundo siguiente reír juntos, abrazarse y dejarse un tierno y fraternal beso en cualquier parte del cuerpo. Puckerman era su chico malo y el hombre de su vida por la simple razón de haberle dado el mejor regalo con apenas dieciséis años. Un regalo que tendría la suerte de disfrutar ese fin de semana.

A los casi diez minutos aproximadamente ella también se unió al resto de sus amigos pero no esperaba encontrarse con lo que se encontró. Rachel Barbra Berry estaba sonriendo y no solo eso sino que también se reía vaya uno a saber de qué.

Era la primera vez que la escuchaba reírse y fue lo mejor que escucho hasta el momento. Una carcajada estridente y sonora que seguramente a cualquier persona desquiciaría o seria blanco de bromas pero que a ella le gusto y no encontraba una razón para que le gustase pero allí estaba, esa extraña sensación de contagio que la llevo a sonreír también. Una sonrisa que llamo la atención de la morena por lo que poco a poco fue cesando su risa producto de una broma realizada por Alyson en complicidad con Isabelle para terminar sonriéndole a aquella rubia que en ese momento se sentaba a la mesa en medio de aquella sala enorme. No encontró una razón para sonreírle solo supo que estaba bien hacerlo. Una sonrisa que no se borro en ningún momento.

**-Por fin-** resoplo Alyson tomando una de las patas de pollo con la mano bajo la miraba desaprobatoria de su hermana mayor. **-¿Qué? Tengo hambre, Quinnie, y...**

**-¿Quinnie?-** cuestiono Rachel sin poder contenerse mientras las mejillas de la rubia adquirían un ligero tono rosa, aun así no iba a desistir. **-¿Le dicen _Quinnie_, agente Fabray?**

**-Sí, mamá la llama así cariñosamente y ahora también lo hacemos nosotros aunque a Quinnie no le gusta-** respondió Alyson adelantándose a la respuesta de su hermana. **-Solamente le gusta que la llame así su...**

**-Alyson... cállate-** ordeno Quinn con seriedad y su hermana supo que había metido la pata. Luego se dirigió hacia Rachel que la seguía mirando con curiosidad y eso la puso nerviosa. **-Luego debes darme la lista de alimentos que consumes, Berny. Como veras ninguno aquí es vegano como tú.**

**-Por supuesto... y es Berry, no Berny-** aclaro la morena por enésima vez desde que conoció a esa rubia que se empecinaba en decir su apellido incorrectamente a propósito, algo que había descubierto apenas llego a La Guarida. **-Por que a usted no le gustaría que le dijera _Quinnie_, ¿O sí?**

**-Prepárate para morir, Alyson-** fue la respuesta de la rubia con la mandíbula tensada mientras Isabelle negaba con la cabeza sonriendo y Puck le pasaba la ensalada a Rachel. **-Creo que la testigo es capaz de servirse la comida ella sola, agente Puckerman.**

**-Gracias, Noah, Es muy amable de tu parte-** se adelanto Rachel con intensión al tiempo que le sonreía a Puckerman y éste le regalaba una sonrisa tierna.

**-Esto se pone bueno- **canturreo Isabelle recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte de Quinn y una sonrisa cómplice por parte de Alyson. **-Ey, Gallagher, ¿Apuestas?**

**-Por supuesto-** afirmo Alyson limpiándose la mano para estrecharla con Isabelle. **-Voy por él.**

**-Voy por ella-** indicó Roxont tomando la mano de la menor de las Fabray sellando el pacto. **-Mi chica no me fallara, ya lo veras. Ahora vayamos a algo más importante, estoy segura de que Berry tiene muchas preguntas para hacernos, ¿Cierto?**

**-Entonces que las haga de una vez por que después de este día ya no responderé nada más-** afirmo Quinn con el tenedor en la mano y mirando fulminantemente a Rachel. No es que la morena le hubiese hecho algo, a lo mejor sí, pero no por eso la trataba mal. Lo hacía porque a se había dado cuenta de lo que la apuesta entre Alyson e Isabelle significaba. **-Pregunta lo que quieras preguntar, Berry.**

Rachel se sorprendió de escuchar a la rubia llamarla así, pensó que quizás para seguir molestándola la seguiría llamando _Berny_, después de todo ella quería llamarla _Quinnie_. Jamás había escuchado un sobrenombre tan tierno dirigido hacia una mujer adulta y ese rubor en sus mejillas de la agente logro enternecerla aun más. Sacudió la cabeza tras ese pensamiento y se concentro en la orden que le había dado la agente Fabray.

**-Lo siento, ¿Qué me dijo?-** pregunto la morena cuando no recordó la orden. -**Estaba... Distraída.**

**-Sí, me di cuenta- **resoplo la rubia antes de mirarla nuevamente. **-Le dije que preguntara lo que tenga que preguntar.**

Rachel asintió alejando sus pensamientos respecto a la agente y centrándose en ordenar las preguntas que más curiosidad le causaban, pero era imposible hacerlo si su mirada se concentraba en como la agente Fabray se metía el tenedor en la boca de manera sensual, o quizás era ella quien lo veía de esa forma. A lo mejor estar tanto tiempo sola le estaba pasando factura y por eso encontraba sensual un movimiento que era lo más normal del mundo.

**-¿Qué son?-** pregunto sin detenerse a analizar la preguntar. Solo lo hizo para concentrarse en otras cosas que no sean la agente Fabray y su boca.

**-¿Qué somos?- **pregunto Isabelle con desconcierto hasta que una sonrisa traviesa iluminó su rostro. **-Ah, ya entendí. Pues somos extraterrestres devenidos en humanos que en realidad estamos en este planeta para abducir a todos los seres humanos inteligentes, pero tranquila... Quinnie estará a salvo y Puckerman también. Tendrás tiempo suficiente para...**

**-Somos agentes especiales-** intervino Quinn para que su amiga no dijera nada de más. **-Todos a excepción de Alyson estuvimos en la academia de policía. Al graduarnos, el agente Puckerman estuvo un tiempo en el equipo SWAT, yo unos meses en el FBI, Isabelle en la DEA... Hasta que el sargento Fabray decidió formar el Team Quick.**

**-¿Team Quick?-** pregunto Rachel con curiosidad y asombro. Esperaba que Quinn continuase relatando pero Puckerman se adelanto.

**-Quick es la fusión de los nombres de Quinn y mío, pero no preguntes quien nos puso así. Eso es personal-** sentencio Puck con seriedad mientras intercambiaba una mirada con Quinn que llamo la atención de la morena mientras que tanto Alyson como Isabelle seguían comiendo a su lado. **-Como sea, hacía tiempo que el sargento Fabray tenía la idea de formar un equipo especializado en lo que hacemos, están los del FBI y la policía pero ellos no están tan locos como nosotros como para enfrentarse a quien sea...**

**-¿Y ustedes hacen eso?-** interrumpió Rachel despegando sus ojos de la rubia para alternarla entre todos que asintieron. **–Pero, ¿No es peligroso?**

**-Sí, y por eso nos llaman a nosotros. Somos como el SWAT pero mejor-** afirmo Isabelle señalándola con el tenedor. **-Por eso no debes preocuparte, Berry. Aquí te protegeremos... y también a tu familia y amigos.**

**-¿A... a mi familia y amigos?-** se desconcertó la morena y a los pocos segundos se llevo las manos a la boca y hablo a través de ellas. -**Oh, por dios... ¿Irán por mi familia? ¿Los van a matar a ellos también?**

**-No es tan así, tranquilízate-** ordeno Quinn con el ceño fruncido. **-Apenas nos enteramos, reunimos al equipo. Enviamos personas especializadas como nosotros para que protegiera a tus familiares y amigos. Quizás reconozcas a uno de ellos... Finn Hudson, ¿Te suena, Berny?**

Claro que le sonaba, solo conocía a un Finn Hudson y fue por quien estuvo enamorada en su adolescencia, su primer amor, aquel chico alto y desgarbado con sonrisa de lado y amante de la batería. Por supuesto que lo recordaba aunque hacía años que no lo veía ni tenía noticias de él.

**-Ahora es un agente de policía, lo conocimos en la academia- **explico Puckerman con diversión. **-Estuvo un tiempo en Chicago y hace poco se mudo a Nueva York. Cuando buscamos la información sobre ti descubrimos su nombre y la relación de ambos pero no estábamos seguros hasta que él lo confirmo. Ahora está en Lima junto con dos agentes más cuidando de tus padres.**

**-Oh, ahora que hablan de padres. Creo que deberías chequear tu teléfono más tarde, Berry-** indico Quinn con una mueca de disculpas. **-No es que lo haya revisado pero no ha parado de sonar desde que trajeron tus cosas y como me impacientaba escuchar Barbra Streisand cada dos minutos lo apague. Ahora... siguiente pregunta.**

**-Ya sé que estoy sentenciada, eso lo sé pero aun no me han dicho quien es la persona que quiere verme muerta, solo que se llama Weston padre-** murmuro la morena tragando saliva. **-¿Podrían decirme quien ese?**

Todo se quedo en silencio durante unos minutos, los mismos que tardaron Alyson e Isabelle en levantarse de la mesa y luego regresar a la misma con papeles y fotografías y en los cuales Quinn y Puckerman se miraban fijamente entre ellos murmurando por lo bajo. Aquello último la puso nerviosa y le molestó. No le gustaba que hablaran por debajo por que no le gustaba perderse de nada. Estaba por reclamar respecto a eso pero la rubia levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia ella la hizo desistir sobre aquello.

**-Weston padre-** indico Quinn parándose a su lado derecho y mostrándole una fotografía donde se podía ver a un hombre con el cabello negro, algo canoso y ojos azules poco comunes. **-Un narcotraficante y asesino sin escrúpulos. Los dos tipos que tú viste asesinando a Jason Park son sus agentes o, como nosotros los llamamos, sus secuaces.**

**-¿Entonces estoy siendo perseguida por un narcotraficante asesino?-** pregunto Rachel con un hilo de voz sin quitar su mirada de las fotografías.

**-No es solo un narcotraficante, es EL narcotraficante-** intervino Isabelle llamando la atención de Berry que la miro. **-Es el narco y mafioso más importante de todo Estados Unidos.**

Quinn agradeció que su amiga utilizara el termino_ importante _y no _peligroso_, de lo contrario eso atemorizaría más a Berry y lo menos que quería en ese momento era un ataque de histeria, demasiado ya tenía con el que estaba teniendo ella misma en su interior, sobre todo cuando el olor del shampoo de Rachel se coló en sus fosas nasales removiéndole todo adentro de ella.

No escucho nada del debate entre Puckerman e Isabelle respecto a Weston padre porque su concentración estaba completamente enfocada en Rachel que miraba con los ojos abiertos como Alyson se unía al debate. Debía buscar una respuesta al porque no podía despertar sus ojos de aquella morena pero lo cierto era no quería hacerlo ahora, lo haría cuando estuviera a solas, cuando no tuviera frente a ella a esos ojos marrones que tanto misterio le provocaba y que en ese momento la miraban directamente con un brillo poco común que la llevo a sonreír.

**-¿Por qué me miras tanto?-** pregunto Rachel en un susurro acercándose más al rostro de Quinn que antes de responder miro a su alrededor asegurándose de que nadie más las miraba a ellas.

**-Por que trato de descubrir algo-** respondió mordiéndose el labio. **-Quiero descubrir una razón por la cual Puckerman se empeña en llamarte _morena_ o _Rachel_ y no _Berry_ o la _testigo_, ¿Que es lo que te hace diferente al resto?**

**-Soy una estrella, ¿Cuántas veces has visto una estrella y has hablado con ella?-** replico Rachel con orgullo haciendo sonreír de lado a la rubia frente a ella. **-No, no te rías. Hablo en serio.**

Pero el carraspeo de una garganta interrumpió la réplica de Quinn. Se alejo rápidamente de Rachel cuando descubrió tres pares de ojos sobre ellas y pudo jurar que sus mejillas se pusieron rojas frente a ese hecho. Se levanto y murmuro un _Yo lavare los platos_ mientras levantaba la mesa para luego perderse en la cocina. No sabía lo que había pasado allí, solo sabía que ese toque soberbio por parte de Berry le gusto, le gusto como le respondió y como se acerco hacia su rostro para preguntarle por que la miraba. Una pregunta que aun no podía responder pero que estaba segura que la llevaría a desvelarse esa noche.

No le sorprendió cuando Isabelle entro a la cocina con el resto de las cosas diciéndole que Puckerman estaba respondiendo las preguntas de Rachel, aunque Quinn sabía que no había ido solo para decirle eso. Lo confirmo cuando Roxont le susurro en el oído un _Aposte por ti. No me falles, Quinnie_.

Detestaba eso porque sabía lo que pretendía Isabelle. Roxont daba por hecho que le gustaba Berry y eso no era cierto porque solamente había visto dos veces a aquella chica y habían intercambiado dos frases. Está bien, admitía que la primera vez que vio la fotografía de Rachel le gusto su nariz y sus ojos y que personalmente aquellos rasgos eran mucho más bonitos pero de ahí a gustarle había un gran paso.

**-No me gusta-** susurro por lo bajo respirando profundo. **-No me gusta Berny para nada.**

Solo un mensaje de texto por parte de su padre logro sacarla de aquellos pensamientos. Un mensaje de texto que le decía el día y la hora de la cena familiar de cada semana, como si no supiera que las cenas familiares eran los días sábados a las ocho de la noche, para colmo el mensaje finalizaba con un _No te llegues tarde_. ¿Llegar tarde? Si siempre llegaba muchas horas antes para podes disfrutar de su familia, sobre todo del amor de su vida.

* * *

Eran cerca de las once de la noche cuando se dio cuenta de que no podría dormirse por muchas vueltas que dio en su cama, por lo que hacia prácticamente quince minutos que se encontraba observando el techo de lo que sería su habitación durante un tiempo indeterminado. El lugar no era ni muy espacioso ni muy pequeño, tenía el tamaño justo, su equipaje que aun no había deshecho estaba ubicado en un rincón de la habitación. Había varios libros que ella no había leído, en el rincón una guitarra, un armario donde pondría su ropa que quedaría en Los Ángeles.

Después de haber escuchado todas las respuestas que Puckerman le había dado respecto a su situación, descubrió que estaría viajando de una ciudad a la otra para que ella pudiera volver a su vida de siempre, tal y como le había asegurado la agente Fabray cuando la vio por primera vez desde que comenzó todo.

Perdió la cuenta de las veces que sacudió la cabeza cada vez que Quinn Fabray aparecía en su mente o de las sonrisas que se le escaparon cuando recordó a Alyson llamarla _Quinnie_ y la historia detrás de eso, y ni hablar de su sonrisa. Quizás la primera vez no pudo haber apreciado eso completamente porque aun seguía consternada de saber que la habían marcado como el próximo cadáver en la lista de Weston padre pero ahora, después de varios días procesando aquello sí pudo hacerlo y fue lo mejor.

Solo un ruido seguido de una serie de insultos del otro lado de su puerta que estaba entreabierta logró sacarla de sus pensamientos llenándola de curiosidad. Se asomo a la puerta con cautela y a pesar de la oscuridad pudo ver una melena rubia alejándose por el pasillo hasta llegar a una escalera y luego perderse hacia arriba. No se detuvo a pensar en nada, ni siquiera se planteo en que posiblemente sea un intruso porque extrañamente sabía que no era un intruso, porque aquellos cabellos rubios ya empezaba a conocerlos, después de todo no había dejado de pensar en la dueña de ellos en la ultima hora.

Camino descalza, porque de esa forma no haría demasiado ruido, hasta llegar al final del pasillo y ascender por las mismas escaleras que Quinn había subido minutos antes. Cuando llego al final se encontró con una sola habitación y ésta misma tenía la puerta abierta entreabierta. No quiso avanzar más allá de eso por lo que simplemente se quedo parada allí apoyada en la pared esperando algún indicio o señal de que aquello estaba mal, que no era correcto espiar a alguien de esa manera pero pasado el minuto su curiosidad fue más así que lentamente abrió la puerta pero sin dejarse ver, solo para escuchar la voz de Quinn filtrarse por esa porción de espacio.

**-... pero, cielo, siempre te leo ese, ¿No quieres que te lea otro?-** escucho que decía la voz de Quinn pero allí no había nadie más que la rubia por lo que supuso que estaba hablando por teléfono. **-Está bien, está bien. Sera como tú quieras- **escucho pasos y luego por el ruido que se escucho supuso que Quinn se había sentado en un sofá o algo similar. **-¿Lista?... Si, ya sé... ya sé que debo imaginar que tú estás al lado mío. ¿Tú me imaginas ahí? Perfecto... voy a empezar... Silencio... No, siempre... dije que no, siempre es lo mismo contigo, mi vida. Está bien, es demasiado tarde y debes ir a dormir dentro de poco así que mejor pasamos a la lectura, ¿Ok?**

La discusión de la rubia con quien sea que estaba del otro lado del teléfono se extendió por lo menos tres o cuatro minutos más hasta que Quinn soltó un resoplido que le sonó a resignación. Busco un retrato, un espejo o algo en lo que reflejarse y cuando encontró un plato de plata, o eso supuso, se dirigió de nuevo a su antigua posición y filtro el artefacto viendo el reflejo distorsionado de Quinn a través de él. Por lo que logro ver, la rubia estaba de espalda a ella así que dejo a un lado el objeto de plata y luego lentamente y sin hacer ruido fue entrando a la habitación de a poco hasta sentarse justo al lado de la puerta por si tenía que salir huyendo rápido.

-**_Soy un amigo imaginario con suerte. Llevo más tiempo en el mundo que casi todos los amigos imaginarios. Una vez conocí a uno que se llamaba Philippe, era el amigo imaginario de un niño que iba a la guardería de Max. No duro ni una semana. Llego al mundo un día, con pinta bastante humana aunque no tenia orejas (hay muchos amigos imaginarios que no la tienen) y en unos pocos días ya había desaparecido._**

Un momento, ¿Quinn Fabray... la agente Quinn Fabray, con ese aire de chica mala, respetuosa, distante, soberbia, elegante, inteligente, entre otras cosas que había descubierto, estaba leyendo? ¿Aquella rubia que tenía su vida en sus manos estaba leyendo un libro sobre un amigo imaginario? Aquello le causo una rara sensación de ternura más que de burla o asombro, porque la voz de Quinn pronunciando cada palabra le causaba esa sensación. La rubia leía con una dulzura exquisita y pudo jurar que sintió un poco de envidia hacia la persona que fuera la destinataria de aquel hecho. La única persona que le había leído a ella a lo largo de sus veintisiete años había sido su papi Leroy, después de él nadie más pero lo cierto era que no le molestaría que Quinn le leyera algún día tal y como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento con vaya uno a saber quién.

No estuvo segura de cuantos minutos estuvo allí, ni de cuantos capítulos escucho leer a Quinn, tampoco le importo tener el trasero entumecido por estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición. Ella simplemente no podía dejar de escuchar la voz de la agente Fabray. Ahora entendía a las ratas que seguían a Hamelín por el sonido de su flauta. Esa fuerza atrayente que por mucha resistencia que ponía no podía contener.

Si, Quinn Fabray con su voz y su lectura estaba convirtiéndose en su flauta personal. Porque no era el hombre detrás de la _magia_ sino el objeto detrás del mismo.

Tan ensimismada estaba que no tuvo tiempo de reacción cuando Quinn se giro, con su teléfono pegado a su oreja, y la descubrió allí sentada, observando y escuchando como leía. La mirada que compartieron ambas en esos segundos logro que tanto las mejillas de una como de la otra se tiñeran de un rosa delator.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?- **reacciono Quinn pero antes de que la morena respondiera levanto su mano, aun con el libro en ella, pidiendo silencio antes de dirigirse de nuevo hacia su teléfono. **-¿Pequeña, estas ahí?-** pero tras varias insistencias nadie le respondió por lo que con una extrema y exquisita dulzura susurro: **-Buenas noches, mi vida. No olvides que te amo.**

_-Ya tiene a alguien-_ afirmo Rachel en su mente viendo como Quinn cortaba la llamada de teléfono.

La vio dirigirse hacia uno de los estantes del lugar y descubrió que aquella habitación era en realidad una biblioteca. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada por lo que retrocedió uno de los tantos pasos que había avanzado cuando descubrió a Quinn frente a ella mirándola con una ceja en alto.

**-No has respondido a mi pregunta, ¿Qué haces aquí?-** repitió con seriedad viendo como la morena frente a ella abría la boca pero no decía nada. **-¿No te enseñaron tus padres que es de mala educación espiar o escuchar conversaciones ajenas?**

**-Lo... lo siento. Yo-yo solo... solo te vi subir aquí y-y te seguí. Eso fue todo-** tartamudeo Rachel enfrentándose la mirada de la agente Fabray. **-Deje de mirarme así... Me pone nerviosa, ya sé lo dije.**

**-¿Por qué me habla de usted, Berny**?- cuestiono Quinn con una sonrisa de lado por el solo hecho de que la morena frente a ella había dicho por segunda vez que la ponía nerviosa.

**-¿Quieres que te tutee, Quinnie?-** respondió Rachel envalentonándose, mucho más cuando la rubia frente a ella borro su sonrisa y se puso seria. **-Pensé que quedo claro eso de que si me decías _Berny_, yo te diría _Quinnie_.**

**-Conmigo no juegue, Berny-** afirmo la rubia con intención y énfasis en el apellido mal dicho de la morena acercándose más a ella. **-Yo no soy Puckerman, yo no seré su amiga, ni su confidente, ni nada que se le parezca. No sé olvide que usted esta sentenciada...**

Y en cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca se arrepintió, sobre todo cuando en los ojos de Rachel descubrió un dejo de tristeza mezclada con resignación y dolor. No entendía por que había dicho eso, solo que le molesto que le gustase que aquel _Quinnie_ dicho por la morena sonara tan bien y propio, le molesto también la imagen de aquella chica junto a Puckerman en cuanto lo nombro y le molesto sentir todo eso que aun no se detuvo a pensar con claridad.

**-Lo siento-** susurro con la mirada en el suelo por lo que no pudo ver como la morena se limpiaba una lagrima solitaria y se disponía a salir de allí. Reacciono justo a tiempo tomándola del brazo. **-Ey, lo siento, ¿Si? No... No medí mis palabras y-y... ¡Y tú tienes la culpa! No me gusta que me digan _Quinnie_ y...-** respiro profundo cuestionándose el por qué estaba a punto de contar aquello. **-Solo dos personas tienen autorizado a llamarme así. Una es mi madre y la... la otra es el amor de mi vida, mi pequeña cosa perfecta, la unión de dos desastres. De hecho hablaba con ella cuando te...**

**-¿Con ella?-** interrumpió Rachel olvidándose de mostrarse fría y distante. **-¿El amor de su vida es... es una mujer?**

Aquello no se lo esperaba, como tampoco esperaba que un horrible mal humor la invadiera cuando de los de labios de la agente Fabray salió aquella frase. No sé creía que la mujer rubia y de ojos verdes frente a ella y que tanta intriga y curiosidad le provocaba tuviera una relación con una mujer, y así lo confirmo cuando Quinn volvió a hablar.

**-Sí, una mujer-** corroboro la rubia como si nada viendo como Rachel se zafaba de ella mientras sacudía la cabeza. **-Bueno, no es una mujer adulta, es una casi adolescente y...**

**-¡Oh, por dios, Quinn!-** exclamo Rachel tras escuchar eso**. -No lo puedo creer, ¿Cómo voy a confiar en ti? ¿Acaso eres... pedófila? ¿Estás saliendo con una niña? No lo puedo creer, no lo...**

**-Ey, detente y ya no hables tan rápido que me mareas-** la detuvo la rubia por los hombros mientras Rachel la mirada con el ceño fruncido. **-¿Quien hablo de que estoy saliendo con una niña? Que haya dicho que es el amor de mi vida no significa que lo haya hecho en el sentido que tu cabecita de nuez piensa. Con quien hablaba es con mí...**

Pero el sonido de su teléfono sonando la interrumpió. Solo una milésima de segundo, solo eso le basto para recoger el teléfono, darse cuenta de que quien la llamaba era Parker, llamada que corto, por cierto. Una milésima de segundo más para darse cuenta de que Berry ya no estaba más en aquel lugar junto a ella. La testigo había desaparecido de allí como si de un fantasma se tratase y lo peor era que lo hacía con la imagen de ella saliendo con una niña menor de edad, siendo que aquello no era cierto.

Apago su teléfono cuando otra vez la imagen de John Parker apareció en el aparato. No quería hablar con el chico por que de seguro lo insultaría de pies a cabeza por haber llamado en el momento que no era correcto. Dejo que un resoplido se escapara de sus labios cuando después de unos minutos se dio cuenta de que Rachel no regresaría por donde había huido. Miro el lugar por última vez y después salió de allí, bajo las escaleras y recorrió el pasillo que la llevaba a su habitación pero en lugar de entrar allí prefirió seguir un poco más y entrar a uno que le gustaba muchísimo.

**-Isa, hazte a un lado. Déjame espacio**- susurro moviendo suavemente a su amiga que protesto en el sueño. **-Vamos, morena. Soy yo, Quinn. Déjame dormir aquí, como en los viejos tiempo.**

**-¿Qué paso?-** pregunto Roxont un poco más consciente pero sin abrir los ojos. Sabía que si Quinn iba a visitarla tan tarde era por algo. **-Y quiero la verdad, ¿Si? Odio cuando das más vueltas que un carrusel. **

**-Discutí con Rac... con Berny-** susurro Fabray después de unos minutos analizando aquello. **-Bueno, no fue una gran discusión solo que me dijo _Quinnie_, me molesto que lo dijera y le dije que estaba sentenciada, entre otras cosas más. En cuanto lo dije...**

**-Te arrepentiste-** termino Isabelle abrazándose a la cintura de su amiga. **-¿Sabes lo que pasa, Quinn? Y seguramente al despertar no sabré si esto fue producto de un sueño o es la realidad. Por eso pasaremos a enumerar los hechos desde que la conociste-** Quinn miro a su amiga en busca de sus ojos pero como estos seguían cerrados solamente se limito a soltar un _Continua_. **-Bien, Puckerman me conto que el día que fueron en la sala de cautiverio como yo la llamo, abrazaste a la testigo...**

**-Fue un hecho espontaneo. No planee abrazarla-** se defendió Quinn segundos antes de que Isabelle se alejara de su cintura y se sentara en medio de la cama, esta vez con los ojos abiertos. **-Has abierto los ojos, eso es malo para mí y bueno para ti.**

**-Lo sé, por eso mismo quería seguir con los ojos cerrados. Porque al despertar quería escuchar como buscabas excusas para mentirme sobre cómo esta conversación jamás existió y diciéndome que todo fue producto de un sueño-** indico Roxont pasándose la mano por el pelo acomodándola hacia un costado. **-A ver, Q. Volvamos a lo que estábamos, ¿Si? Bien, primero abrazas a Berry, pautado o no pautado lo haces, luego le pides a Puck que hable con tu padre para que le otorgue una llamada, siendo que eso no se puede hacer... No me mires así, lo escuche sin querer-** aclaro cuando la rubia la miro con una ceja en alto. **-Luego, nombras al cachorro, algo que jamás hicimos con un testigo antes de las veinticuatro horas de asumido una misión, te molesto que Puck la llamase _mi morena_... porque te molesto, no lo niegues. También estoy segura que desde que supiste el caso de Berry no has tenido sexo con Parker o con quien sea.**

**-Estoy protegiendo a alguien. No tengo tiempo para mucho más-** replico Quinn con el ceño fruncido y cruzándose de brazos.

**-Eso es mentira. Tu siempre tienes tiempo para el sexo-** acuso Isabelle ahogando un bostezo. **-Como sea, piensas que tiene buenas piernas...**

**-Eso fue por si tenemos que salir corriendo algún día. No siempre nos sale todo bien y lo sabes-** interrumpió Fabray con seriedad.

**-Después cuando finjo tocarle el trasero te la llevas rápidamente**- continuo Isabelle ignorando las excusas de la rubia que estaba frente a ella y que en ese momento abría la boca para rebatir aquello. **-Silencio. Mi habitación, mis reglas, capitana. Para colmo, en la cena te descubrimos muy cerca de su rostro.**

**-No iba a besarla-** se apresuro a asegurar Quinn con algo de desesperación en la voz.

**-Nadie hablo de besarla, Quinn. Pasare eso por alto porque ahora voy a darte el golpe final-** advirtió Isabelle recostándose de nuevo al lado de su amiga pero esta vez abrazándola por la espalda**. -Ahora vienes a mi habitación diciéndome que discutiste con "_Berny"_...-** indico la morena dibujando comillas con una sola mano por que la otra estaba en el abdomen de Quinn**. -Por qué no te gusto que te dijera _Quinnie_. ¿Sabes que es lo que pienso respecto a esto?**

**-No, no lo sé. Dime, muero por saberlo- **ironizo la rubia recibiendo un pellizco en su vientre. **-Auch, Isabelle.**

**-Pienso que nos estamos encaminando hacia lo que sería la histeria absoluta y la iniciación de una tensión sexual importante-** afirmo Isabelle sorprendiendo a Quinn que se giro para mirarla y la encontró con los ojos cerrados. **-Oh, vamos. Es linda, talentosa, quizás le bajaría un poco el nivel de palabras que dice por segundos, tiene buen trasero... y seamos sinceras, esa chica podría gustar a cualquiera y no digo que ya te guste o que te lances a conquistarla pero si no lo haces Puckerman lo hará por ti.**

**-Puckerman no hará nada. Es una testigo...-** empezó Fabray pero su amiga la interrumpió.

**-Tú y yo sabemos que Puck no sigue las reglas. Repito, no digo que la chica te guste pero no puedes negar que empieza a haber tensión entre ustedes dos-** Isabelle dejo que el silencio las invadiera a ambas después de esa sentencia. Abrió un ojo apenas para comprobar que estaba en lo correcto cuando pensó que Quinn no decía nada porque estaba procesando aquello**. -Vayámonos a dormir, Q. Quiero soñar con chupines largos multicolores y tú seguramente lo harás con morenas piernas largas… y no hablo de mí precisamente.**

**-No es gracioso-** replico Quinn golpeando a su amiga en el hombro mientras ésta se reía, después de eso se coloco en una mejor posición y cerró los ojos con intensiones de dormir pero como a los pocos minutos no lo consiguió volvió a hablar. **-Isa... Isabelle... Roxont.**

**-¡Dios! Ya iba por el color rojo, estaba a punto de llegar al límite del blanco con el verde-** protesto Isabelle alejándose de la cintura de Quinn y dándole la espalda. **-Mejor dime, Fabray, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa ahora?**

**-No me molesto que me llamara _Quinnie_, sino lo bien que se sintió que lo hiciera-** confeso Quinn en un susurro que si no fuera porque se abrazo a la espalda de Isabelle y se lo dijo al oído ésta no la hubiese escuchado.

**-Es por eso que aposte por ti**- fue lo único y lo último que dijo Roxont antes de dormirse definitivamente, o eso pensó Quinn.

Lo hizo porque sabía que agregar algo más a la confesión de Quinn seria arruinarla por completo. Fabray ya había admitido lo que ella sospechaba, solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que la rubia confirmara aquello. Es por eso que su pecho se inflo de orgullo cuando escucho ese susurro, que Fabray le confesara aquello cuando ni siquiera ella misma lo tenía claro era más de lo que podía pedir.

**-Si no vamos a tener sexo entonces duérmete, Quinn-** ordeno Roxont haciendo reír a la rubia que se aferro más a la espalda de su amiga. **-En la mañana fingiremos que esto no pasó.**

**-No quiero fingir nada-** negó Fabray con sinceridad.

**-Perfecto. Ahora duérmete ya que yo seguí soñando con mis golosinas favoritas**- indico Roxont quedándose dormida de nuevo, esta vez Quinn Fabray se unió a ella.

* * *

Hola!

Buen inicio de semana!

**Guest:** Mmm... hice cuatro años de taekwondo. No me acuerdo de nada solo de eso xD Saludazos =D

**rosemarie:** Te tengo enamorada? Wow... jaja Es broma! Gracias! =)

Gracias a todos y por todo!

Feliz navidad =)

Nos leemos el viernes, ya que miércoles no habrá capitulo =)

Hasta la próxima!

Besos & Abrazos =)


	6. 06 - De regreso a casa

**06. De regreso a casa**

* * *

_Miércoles 21 de octubre de 2020. 2200 horas. Downtown, Los Ángeles._

* * *

Se encontraba en Westchester, a 27 kilómetros del centro, más precisamente en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Los Ángeles, o simplemente LAX. Junto con ella estaban Alyson, su hermana, Isabelle Roxont, Noah Puckerman, y obviamente la testigo Rachel Berry. Su vuelo hacia Nueva York saldría en los próximos diez minutos. Pasarían allí el resto de la semana hasta el sábado por la mañana.

Tal y como había dicho era mejor que Berry volviera a su vida habitual y su vida estaba en Nueva York, rodeada de sus amigos, de sus teatros, algo que Quinn sabia y aunque lo negase le gustaba. Fue testigo directo el día anterior cuando la morena se puso en plan verborrágico y empezó a contar sus historias en Broadway con sus amigos, detrás de escenas, anécdotas con directores que Quinn ni ninguno de sus amigos conocían. Una cosa era leer de una carpeta las obras en las que había estado la chica, pero otra muy diferente era escucharlo de su propia boca, con ese brillo de emoción e ilusión en los ojos, con esos labios carnosos y llamativos moviéndose a una velocidad asombrosa, soltando cientos de palabras por minutos como su arma personal lanzaba balas de igual manera. Obviamente ella fingió no escuchar ninguna de esas historias, además desde el día anterior Rachel se comportaba un poco rara con ella, ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de aclararle el tema de su supuesta pedofilia.

Tampoco había mucho que aclarar. Ella no salía con una niña menor de edad, Berry simplemente saco de contexto todo y, como le pasaba desde que la conoció, aquello la desquiciaba. Que no le dejase aclarar cómo eran las cosas en realidad la hacía sentir ganas de arrancarse los pelos. El problema no era Berry, el problema era ella que le daba importancia.

**-El sargento Fabray los está esperando. Es por aquí-** Indico uno de los hombres de su padre con seriedad guiándolos por los alrededores del lugar mientras el resto de las personas seguían su camino.

Jamás les gustaron los aeropuertos, el ir y venir de la personas, en ocasiones malhumoradas, demasiado equipajes, demasiados niños, demasiadas cosas. Por suerte su padre había conseguido el vuelo privado que les prometió, de lo contrario tendría que viajar con todas aquellas cosas que no le gustaban.

Por otro lado, Rachel desbordaba emoción. Volvería a su amada Nueva York, a su departamento en Brooklyn, con sus amigos, Santana y Kurt. Hablaría con la... No, con ella. Hablaría con Puckerman para que le diera la oportunidad de ver a sus padres. Con Quinn no quería hablar, no quería que la tomaran como cómplice de pedofilia aunque lo cierto era que aquella teoría a cada hora que pasaba perdía más consistencia. Sobre todo después de haber escuchado a Isabelle preguntarle a Quinn _¿Como está tu pequeña? ¿Le has leído como cada noche?_ Lo cierto era que si, la agente Fabray le había leído a quien sea que fuera la niña. Ella lo había comprobado por que la noche anterior a pesar de resistirse había espiado de nuevo a la rubia que otra vez volvía a leer el cuento del amigo invisible. Además, lo cierto era que si ahora no le hablaba directamente era porque le daba vergüenza haberla acusado de esa manera y no haber escuchado la defensa de Quinn. Tenía una teoría al respecto además de la supuesta pedofilia de la rubia, quizás aquella niña era alguien cercano a Quinn, un hermano adoptivo de esos que apadrinas en los orfanatos.

Se aferro con fuerzas al brazo del agente Puckerman mientras recorrían los exteriores del aeropuerto. Aferrarse al brazo del chico le gustaba porque era musculoso y fuerte, la hacía sentir la sensación de protección que dejo de existir en ella desde se supo sentenciada y debía admitir que Puck le gustaba pero no en el sentido sentimental o romántico, le gustaba más como un amigo, un primo o un hermano adoptivo. Se lo había dejado en claro esa mañana no porque el chico hubiese hecho algo indebido sino por que así era ella. _Cuentas claras conservan la amistad_, decía siempre y hasta hora ese lema no le había fallado. Dejar en claro sus intensiones desde un principio le evitaría problemas futuros. Puck por otro lado, simplemente se encogió de hombros y le respondió que él no era hombre de una sola mujer, que amaba y disfrutaba demasiado su soltería. Sabía que encontraría la indicada algún día pero que no creía que Rachel fuera esa chica. Aquella respuesta la tranquilizo porque no quería que Puck se sintiera rechazado por que el chico del corte mohawk le agradaba. Ahora solo los unía lo que parecía encaminarse hacia una solida amistad.

_-Rubia idiota-_ acuso en su mente cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada que Quinn les lanzo a ella y a Puck. Los miro de arriba a abajo y luego se giro con el ceño fruncido antes de que la agente Roxont la abrazara por el cuello.

Empezaba a sospechar que entre ellas había algo. Siempre estaban muy cariñosas las dos, Isabelle hacia bromas con doble sentido referente a ellas y para colmo había visto salir a Quinn de la habitación de la morena alta. Definitivamente allí había algo.

Llegaron a donde estaba el vuelo privado donde varios tipos armados lo escoltaban y junto a ellos el sargento Fabray. Alyson ni siquiera intercambio palabras con su padre, simplemente se subió al avión con los auriculares puesto y cantando, Isabelle hizo lo mismo pero con su arma en la mano como si ella misma quisiera chequear la seguridad del vehículo a pesar de que parecía bastante seguro. Puckerman se encargo de ayudar con el equipaje antes de intercambiar palabras con el sargento Fabray, por lo que solamente quedaba Quinn que se paro frente a ella impidiéndole avanzar.

**-¿Nerviosa?-** cuestiono la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa mirándola directamente. -**No deberías estarlo, el avión es seguro, además tienes puesto el chaleco antibalas y en menos de seis horas estaremos en Nueva York, hay gente de papá esperándonos en el aeropuerto por lo que es seguro también. ¿Le dijiste a alguien que iríamos?-** Rachel negó con la cabeza mientras tragaba saliva. La agente Fabray le hablaba con la misma ternura con la que leía el cuento del mejor amigo imaginario. **-Perfecto, será una sorpresa. Vamos. Ya debemos partir.**

No supo si tembló por el frio que se hacía presente esa noche o por sentir la mano de Quinn en la suya, guiándola hacia el interior del avión. Se contagio de la sonrisa que le dedico la rubia cuando le hizo una seña con la cabeza de que entrara y ella así lo hizo.

Quinn se sentó con Isabelle y Rachel con Puckerman, mientras que cuatro hombres del sargento Fabray, que viajarían con ellos, hicieron lo mismo tres asientos más atrás. Alyson fue la única que se sentó sola. No pudo evitar darse cuenta de que Quinn se sentó del lado del pasillo y ella hizo lo mismo dos asientos más atrás quedando una frente a la otra. Si se movía unos centímetros hacia el pasillo la veía perfectamente. Negó con la cabeza cuando Fabray se movió en su asiento buscándola y cuando la encontró le enseño el libro que tenía en la mano en compañía de una sonrisa. Supo lo que la rubia quería decirle con eso, la había descubierto la noche anterior espiándola de nuevo. No tenía intensión de hacerlo pero la voz de Quinn era su Hamelín personal y ella la rata que obedecía.

**-¿Qué fue eso?-** pregunto Isabelle jugando con un encendedor en su mano mientras miraba a Quinn con una sonrisa traviesa. **-¿A quién le sonreíste de esa manera? ¿Quién está enfrente?**

**-Quieta ahí-** ordeno Quinn pero ya era tarde, Isabelle ya se había levantado de su asiento y observaba como Rachel hablaba con Puckerman mientras miraba hacia la rubia de soslayo. Fabray intento no mirar a su amiga porque sabía la cara que tendría y no se equivoco. **-¡Oh, por dios! Vas por todo, ¿Cierto? Le estabas coqueteando a Berry, Quinn.**

**-Primero, sube más el volumen. Creo que el piloto no te escucho-** ironizo Quinn con los dientes apretados mientras su amiga asentía con una sonrisa y rodando los ojos. **–Segundo, no le estoy coqueteando a Berny, y tercero... Bueno, no hay tercero.**

**-Sí, sí que hay, yo te diré cual es el tercero-** indico Isabelle con emoción. **-El tercer punto es que... le estabas coqueteando a Berry. Admítelo Quinn. Admite que tengo razón.**

**-Odio cuando te pones así de insoportable-** fue la respuesta de la rubia levantándose de su asiento y dejando a su amiga sola que sonrió aun más. **-Y quita esa sonrisa estúpida de tu rostro o te la quitare yo.**

**-No lo hare porque sé que tengo razón y tarde o temprano me la darás , Quinnie-** afirmo Isabelle antes de sacar un chupetín del bolsillo de su campera de cuero viendo como Quinn se alejaba de ella para ir a sentarse al lado de Alyson que estaba durmiendo con la boca abierta y los auriculares puestos**. -¿Me puedo sentar en tu lugar así yo también miro?**

**-Aléjate de mi lugar-** ordeno Quinn con seriedad apuntando a Isabelle con un dedo. Volvió a levantarse de su asiento al lado de Alyson mirando hacia todos los lados y después volvió a su antiguo sitio al lado de Roxont que ocultaba una sonrisa. **-Volví por Alyson ronca mucho... y pega patadas.**

**-Eso es una vil mentira-** acuso Isabelle recostándose en su asiento**. -Pero te la dejare pasar por que yo también tengo sueño. Despiérteme cuando lleguemos, agente Fabray.**

**-Duérmete ya-** ordeno Quinn dejando el libro de lado y acomodándose al lado de su amiga. **-Yo también hare lo mismo.**

Por otro lado una morena veía la escena de Quinn apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Roxont. Se mordió el labio cuando por su mente cruzo la fugaz pregunta de cómo se sentiría que la agente Fabray durmiera sobre su hombro.

**-Es típico de las Fabray dormirse en cualquier sitio y a cualquier hora, sobre todo Alyson-** comento Puckerman viendo como Rachel no dejaba de miras hacia donde estaban Isabelle y la rubia. **-A Quinn le cuesta un poco más dormirse. Me sorprende que lo haga ahora, si dentro de diez minutos no tiene pesadillas entonces será todo un record.**

**-¿Pesadillas?-** cuestiono Rachel centrando su atención en Puck que le regalo una sonrisa triste. **-¿Por que sufre de pesadillas?**

**-Consecuencias del oficio-** respondió Puckerman recostándose en su asiento mientras tomaba las manos de Rachel para jugar con ella. **-Todos tenemos pesadillas pero Quinn... Bueno, ella es quien peor las lleva. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que la vi dormir ocho horas de seguida. Creo que fue hace meses atrás en el cumpleaños de...**

**-¿De quién?-** cuestiono Rachel cuando Puckerman detuvo su relato soltando un bostezo y acomodándose mejor en el asiento con los ojos cerrados. **-Oh, no, no. No iras a dormirte, ¿O sí?**

**-Sí, si lo hare. Estoy cansado y tú deberías dormirte también-** sugirió quedándose dormido al instante dejándola ahí con varios pensamientos en la mente.

Ahora sabia que la agente Quinn Fabray sufría de pesadillas y que eran pocas las veces que dormía de recorrido las ocho horas requeridas para un buen descanso. Acaricio el pelo de Puck y le dejo un beso en la cabeza antes de centrar su mirada hacia donde estaba Quinn durmiendo. Aquella rubia tenía algo que le llamaba la atención, podían ser sus ojos verdes que desprendían un brillo atrapante, su sonrisa de lado o cuando se mordía el labio, su voz a la hora de leer con esa ternura que no desprendía a lo largo del día cuando estaba en fase de chica mala, como Rachel le había puesto. No sabía lo que era y no estaba segura de querer averiguarlo. Tendría que hablarlo con Kurt o con Santana cuando los viese de nuevo. Extrañaba el sarcasmo de San y el divismo de Kurt. Eran amigos desde el instituto, eran prácticamente sus hermanos.

**-¿No puedes dormir**?- le pregunto Alyson asomando la cabeza por arriba de su asiento, tapándose la boca mientras bostezaba. **-Deja que Pucky descanse. Ven aquí a mi lado. Te hago un lugar.**

Lo pensó un minuto aproximadamente. Miro de nuevo hacia el pasillo y se dio cuenta de que podía seguir viendo perfectamente a Quinn si se sentaba al lado de Alyson. Por lo tanto dejo a Puck solo en su asiento durmiendo y ella se traslado hacia donde estaba la hermana menor de la dueña de sus pensamientos.

**-Sabría que vendrías. Nadie se resiste a una invitación mía-** Bromeo Aly sonriendo pareciéndose más a su hermana**. -¿Por qué no podías dormir, Berny?**

**-Que manía tienen tu hermana y tú de decirme Berny-** comento Rachel mientras la chica al lado de ella se reía. **-No sé qué gracia tiene o el por qué lo hacen.**

**-Yo lo hago porque estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad y con alguien debo meterme-** respondió Alyson encogiéndose de hombros sorprendiendo a Rachel. **-Yo solo quiero bailar, ¿Entiendes? Mi padre no me apoya y como cualquier hijo, aunque lo niegue, busco su apoyo, su aprobación. Si este trabajo sale bien tengo la esperanza de lograrlo.**

**-¿Tu padre es muy estricto?-** pregunto Rachel acomodándose y aceptando el caramelo que le regalaba Alyson en ese momento.

**-Solo un poco. Tiene un mal recuerdo respecto al baile y yo-** respondió Alyson con una sonrisa melancólica. **-Sé que en el fondo confía en mi y en que hare lo que sea por conseguir mi objetivo pero no puede evitar sacar a relucir su lado sobreprotector que supongo que todos los padres tienen... y los Fabray somos muy sobreprotectores. Yo lo seré el día que tenga a mi hijo o hija como lo es ahora... ¿No me has contestado por qué no podías dormir?- **pregunto a último momento para no meter la pata.

**-No... No duermo cuando viajo en aviones. Me cuesta hacerlo-** respondió Rachel con recelo sabiendo de que algo se le estaba escapando de las manos y estaba segura que era referente a Quinn. Los últimos días todo se resumía a Quinn. **-Por lo que veo ustedes si pueden dormir.**

**-Yo estoy acostumbrada a dormir pero Puckerman, Isabelle y Quinn no. No lo tiene fácil debido a su trabajo. Muchos recuerdos que a la noche perturban-** comento Alyson son una sonrisa triste. **-Dormir con alguno de ellos es asustadizo y complicado por que despiertan en mitad de la noche gritando y si no estás acostumbrada te llevas un buen susto.**

**-¿Conoces desde hace mucho a Noah y a Isabelle?-** indico Rachel acomodándose mejor en su asiento mientras Alyson dejaba escapar una risa que la llevo a sonreír.

**-A Pucky lo conozco desde que tengo memoria. Crecí al lado de ese chico con corte mohawk. Era nuestro vecino, él y Quinn se hicieron amigos cuando tenían cinco años. Obviamente yo en ese tiempo no existía pero a medida que fui creciendo veía fotos de ellos juntos y mamá fue contándome las travesuras que hacían juntos- **conto Alyson sin borrar la sonrisa y reflejando una emoción y diversión que Rachel no había visto antes en ella. **-Ya de pequeños simulaban ser policías o agentes. Mamá dice que tenían nueve años cuando pidieron su primera pistola de juguete.**

De repente a su mente llego la imagen de una pequeña Quinn y un pequeño Noah jugando en el patio trasero de la casa de alguno de los dos con pistolas de juguetes, simulando ser policías corriendo, atrapando a los malos. Ella con dos trenzas y él con su actitud de chico malo a tan temprana edad. Dos pequeños niños jugando a ser lo que serian cuando fueran grandes. Aquello era una imagen que tardaría en quitarse de la cabeza, aunque tampoco quería hacerlo. Dejo que una sonrisa se quedara permanentemente en ella mientras seguía escuchando el relato de Alyson.

**-A Isabelle la conocí los primeros años de Quinn y Puck en la academia. Llegaron primero ella e Ívan, su hermano mellizo, y después Bastian, el menor de los Roxont-** indico Alyson buscando algo en su teléfono hasta que encontró lo que buscaba y a los pocos segundos le paso el aparato a Rachel donde se veía una fotografía de tres chicos parecidos. **-Ellos son los Roxont. Ívan es el de la derecha, Isabelle la del medio y el que sigue es Bastian, el más pequeño. Cada uno tiene un "distintivo" por así decirlo-** repuso dibujando comillas. **-Isa es amante del fuego y los chupetines, Bastian es un experto en parkour y el tonto de Ívan dibuja excelente, aunque eso no quita que sea un idiota.**

**-¿Tienes algo en contra de ese tal Ívan?-** pregunto Rachel viendo como las mejillas de Alyson adquirían un tono rosa y tensaba la mandíbula. Como la pequeña Fabray no respondió enseguida la morena decidió cambiar de tema. **-Entonces, ¿Tú no eres agente?**

**-No, solo soy una bailarina aficionada. Las pistolas y eso me gustan pero no es lo mío. Eso se lo dejo a Quinn "caza recompensas" Fabray-** Bromeo Alyson haciendo sonreír a Rachel. **-Aunque admito que yo soy más del arco y las flechas, soy más a lo Legolas. Sabes quién es Legolas, ¿No?-** Rachel asintió con la cabeza y Alyson ahogo un bostezo. **-¿Te molesta si me vuelvo a dormir?**

**-No para nada. Yo también hare lo mismo-** aseguro Rachel buscando un lugar más cómodo en su asiento. Se sorprendió un poco cuando la hermana de Quinn le tomo de la mano mientras se quedaba dormida.

**-Es por las turbulencias, Berny. No quiero que salgas volando por la ventana porque sino seria inútil que te protegiéramos durante estos días para que al final te perdamos de esa manera tan tonta- **fue lo último que dijo Alyson antes de recostarse de costado dejando a la morena allí mirándola. **-Duérmete ya, Berny.**

Rachel ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de replicar aquello. Empezaba a comprender que tanto Quinn como Alyson lo hacían para molestarla, aunque ya había encontrado el punto débil de la mayor de las Fabray.

_-Quinnie-_ repuso Rachel en su mente con ternura antes de quedarse completamente dormida.

No estuvo segura de cuantas horas durmió, de lo que sí estuvo segura fue que le parecieron minutos. Cuando abrió los ojos ya se encontraban en el aeropuerto de Nueva York, su amada ciudad, su hogar, su sitio en el mundo. Se estiro en su asiento haciendo sonar los huesos de la espalda y cuello.

**-Llegamos, Berny- **indico Quinn con una sonrisa traviesa y el pelo algo revuelto mientras Rachel la miraba con una ceja en alto. **-Vamos, quiero conocer el hongo donde vives, gnomo.**

**-Muy graciosa, Quinnie-** replico Rachel formando una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando Quinn borro la suya. **-Y no vivo en un hongo, vivo en una seta, como dice Santana.**

Paso por enfrente de Fabray sin borrar su sonrisa y dándole de lleno con su cabello en el rostro. Vio bajar primero a Puckerman, seguido de Isabelle, que volvía a tener el arma en su mano, y después Alyson. Cuando iba a bajar ella del avión una mano en su hombro la detuvo y no necesito girarse para saber de quién se trataba, ya empezaba a reconocer ese perfume exquisito.

**-Creo que el lugar es seguro, agente Fabray**- resoplo aunque lo cierto era que no quería que Quinn quitase la mano que aun seguía en su hombro. Retrocedió un paso cuando la rubia se paro enfrente de ella mirándola con una intensidad que no había visto antes.

**-Es mi trabajo protegerte y eso es lo que hare, Rachel**- Susurro Fabray antes de esbozar una sonrisa tímida. -**Está todo bien abajo pero por las dudas saldré primero yo. Tú espérame aquí, ¿Entendido?**

La morena solamente asintió viendo como Quinn se alejaba de ella. Asomo un poco la cabeza para observar a la rubia y la descubrió dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra, con su ceño fruncido mientras hablaba con Isabelle y Puckerman, negaciones de cabeza, guardando su arma en la espalda, abrazando a Alyson antes de que ésta se subiera a uno de los autos que estaban a disposición de ellos junto con Roxont.

**-¿Lista para irnos? Afuera todo es seguro**- Aseguro Quinn atándose el pelo en una cola de caballo bajo la atenta mirada de Rachel. **-El agente Puckerman está esperando en el auto que nos llevara hasta Bushwick. ¿Nos vamos?- **Rachel asintió antes de tomar la mano de la rubia y descender del avión.

Era cierto que Puckerman las esperaba afuera del auto con la puerta abierta esperando por Rachel. La morena le dedico una sonrisa tierna antes de adentrarse al vehículo seguida de Quinn que se sentó a su lado derecho y a los pocos segundos se unió Puck a ellas a su lado izquierdo.

**-¿Estás bien?-** preguntaron Quinn y Puck al unísono cuando Rachel dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás. **-¿Necesitas algo?**

**-Dejen de hablar los dos a la vez-** pidió la morena con los ojos cerrados y recostándose en su asiento. **-No me pasa nada, estoy bien. Solo tengo un poco de sueño.**

**-Entonces duerme aunque sea unos minutos-** sugirió Puckerman mientras Rachel asentía apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico bajo la mirada de Quinn que solamente levanto una ceja mirando a Puck**. -¿Qué? La morena tiene sueño y mi hombro es tan esponjoso como una almohada.**

**-Lo que digas-** replico la rubia rodando los ojos antes de girarse hacia ventanilla y perder su mirada allí.

Veinte minutos después habían llegado a su destino. El edificio entre Bushwick Ave y Greene Ave se alzaba frente a ellos y frente a la mirada brillosa de Rachel que ya empezaba a mover su pierna en señal de ansiedad.

**-Antes vivíamos en otro lugar cerca de aquí. Hace pocos meses nos mudados a este edificio-** conto la morena con emoción mientras Quinn descendía del vehículo ayudándola a bajar a ella también. **-Está todo oscuro. ¿Crees que Kurt o Santana estarán despiertos?**

**-Lo dudo mucho. Son casi las cinco de mañana, ni siquiera amaneció aun- **comento Quinn sacando el arma de su cintura mientras Puckerman se unía a ellas junto con Isabelle y Alyson que tenía un palo en la mano. **-¿Qué haces con eso en la mano, Alyson?**

**-No me dieron un arma y con algo tengo que defenderme. Lo encontré en el auto. Si vieras las cosas que hay allí dentro te sorprenderías-** indico Gallagher mientras Quinn negaba con la cabeza e Isabelle y Puck sonreían**. -¿Entramos? No es seguro estar aquí afuera con asesinos persiguiendo nuestros traseros.**

**-Hay hombres de seguridad en los alrededores. No los ves pero están-** afirmo Puck accionando su arma. **-Isabelle y tú cubrirán la espalda de Rachel mientras Quinn y yo cubrimos su frente.**

**-¿No tenemos un súper saludo o algo por el estilo? ¿Algo como los superhéroes o así?-** pregunto Alyson mientras Quinn rodaba los ojos y el resto le daba la espalda para entrar al edificio donde estaba el hogar de Rachel dejando a la pequeña Fabray sola allí en la vereda. **-¿Qué dije? Pensé que éramos como La Liga de la Justicia o Los Vengadores, o quizás como Los Tres Mosqueteros. Ey, esperen. No me dejen aquí... ¡Mi única defensa es un palo!**

**-Entonces date prisa-** replico Quinn volviendo sobre sus pasos para tomar a su hermana por la nuca y así adentrarse al edificio.

Era cierto lo que dijo Rachel de que allí estaba todo oscuro. Con su arma delante de ella, lista para disparar a quien sea, e intercambiando varias miradas con Puckerman avanzo lentamente por las escaleras por que el ascensor del lugar no funcionaba. Detrás de ella venia Rachel y detrás de ésta Alyson e Isabelle que tenia la misma posición que ella mientras miraba todo con desconfianza. Llegaron al 4°C que era donde estaba ubicado el departamento de la morena y Quinn los detuvo a todos con un movimiento de su mano.

**-Berry, abre la puerta pero mantente lejos después de eso. Rápido, las llaves-** ordeno chasqueando los dedos mientras la morena buscaba en su bolso. **-Agente Puckerman, cubra mi derecha. Roxont, a mi izquierda y Alyson cubre la espalda de la testigo. A la cuenta de tres entramos. Uno... dos... tres.**

Giro el picaporte y entro primero ella abriendo la puerta de par en par encontrando el departamento a oscuras. Avanzo unos cuantos pasos mientras Puck la cubría junto con Isabelle. Se adentro un poco en la sala llegando a la cocina mientras el resto del equipo inspeccionaba las otras habitaciones del departamento. Estaba por decir que la cocina estaba limpia cuando sintió algo golpeando en su nuca, después de eso todo no recordó nada más.

**-¿Qué fue ese ruido?-** pregunto Isabelle en la sala mientras con un movimiento de cabeza le indicaba a Alyson de que la siguiera. **-Vino de la cocina. Quinn estaba allí.**

Lentamente fueron hasta la cocina que tenía la puerta cerrada. Roxont llamo la atención de Puckerman y tanto ella como Alyson se colocaron en la pared rodeando la puerta mientras Noah le pegaba una patada abriéndola.

**-¡Largo de aquí, malditos infelices!-** grito una voz desde adentro de la habitación antes que el lugar se llenara de objetos volando por doquier. Sea quien sea que estaba allí dentro parecía preparado para dar batalla. **-Soy de Lima Heights Adjacent y sé defenderme. ¿Saben lo que pasan en Lima Heights? ¡Cosas malas! Por lo que no dudare un segundo en romperles el trasero a cada uno.**

**-¿Santana?-** llamo la voz de Rachel apareciendo sobre el hombro de Puckerman que tanto él como Isabelle y Alyson apuntaban hacia el interior de la cocina. **-Santana, soy yo. Tranquilízate. Son amigos, no enemigos.**

**-¿Amigos, Rachel? ¡Están apuntándome!- **se exaspero Santana con una sartén en una mano y en la otra una cuchara de madera. **-Los golpeare, Berry. Juro que lo hare. No saben de lo que soy capaz de hacer con esos objetos que tengo en mis manos. Estuve en el ejército.**

**-Eso fue solo una vez y fue una excursión guiada con tu familia porque a tu padre le gustaban ese tipo de cosas-** recordó Rachel mientras su amiga rodaba los ojos. **-Ya, vamos a calmarnos. Agente Puckerman, agente Roxont y Alyson, bajen sus armas. Santana es mi mejor amiga. San, tú también baja tus... armas.**

**-¿Las bajo?-** pregunto la latina asegurándose mientras su amiga, que aun seguía detrás de Puck, asentía**. -No hagan un movimiento en falso porque yo soy muy veloz. Los golpearía con una mano atada y los ojos vendados.**

**-¿Has visto a la agente Fabray, San?-** pregunto Rachel pasando entre los agentes y adentrándose en la cocina.

**-¿Quien es la agente Fabray? ¿Y por qué mierda están todos estos locos sacados de una película de acción en mi departamento?-** pregunto Santana viendo como Rachel se acercaba a ella a quien no dudo en golpear ligeramente en el hombro. **-Y lo más importante... ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas, hobbit?! ¿Sabes lo que es no tener noticias tuyas en días? Estaba preocupada, pensé que ver los edificios altos te harían sentir inferior y estabas llorando en algún callejón desierto-**Tomo el rostro de Rachel entre sus manos y lo inspecciono parecer no encontró nada porque a los pocos segundos dejo a su amiga libre.** -Para colmo hace días atrás se presentaron aquí dos rubios, uno de boca grande y otra con tendencia a dibujar unicornios y mariposas con crayones, diciendo que debían protegerme de Wispon padre o yo que sé.**

**-Es Weston padre- **corrigió Isabelle buscando con la mirada a Quinn**. -No has respondido, ¿Viste o no viste a la agente Fabray?**

**-¿Es la que finge ser Tomb Raider pero en rubia?-** cuestiono Santana mientras Roxont meneaba la cabeza dándole a entender que sí. **-Esta detrás de la mesa. Esta inconsciente por que la golpee con la sartén.**

**-¿Por qué lo hiciste, San?- **Reprocho Rachel pasando al lado de su amiga para comprobar que efectivamente la agente Fabray estaba tirada en el suelo inconsciente. -**Noah, ven. Levántala y llévala al sofá. Alyson, en el baño esta el botiquín, tráelo. Roxont, busca hielo en la heladera y Lopez, tú y yo luego hablaremos seriamente. No puedes ir golpeando personas con una sartén-** pero nadie hablo por que todos estaban concentrados en mirarla a ella con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión. **-¿Qué?**

**-¿Desde cuándo eres tan... así? No sé cómo explicarlo. Tú eres mandona por naturaleza pero no das órdenes como lo acabas de hacer, Rachel-** remarco Santana cruzándose de brazos. **-¿Que está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué estas con todas estas personas armadas y de repente te preocupas por esa rubia que esta tirada en el suelo?**

**-Responderé a todo eso pero ahora, por favor, ¿Podemos encargarnos de Quinn?-** replico la morena mientras los tres agentes asentían e iba cada uno a hacer lo que se les indico. Santana, en cambio la miro con desconfianza. **-¿Donde está Kurt, San?**

**-Esta con Blaine, están en periodo de reconciliación por cuarta o quinta vez o algo así. No lo sé porque no le preste atención-** respondió la latina viendo como Puckerman sacaba a Quinn en brazos de la cocina seguido de Rachel pero ésta última se detuvo cuando la mano de su amiga se aferro a su brazo. **-Necesito respuestas, Rachel, porque no estoy entendiendo nada.**

**-Vamos al sofá y allí te cuento todo-** respondió Berry con un resoplido de resignación.

Llego al sofá donde estaba Quinn y se arrodillo a su lado quitando los cabellos rubios que se habían escapado de su cola de caballo que ella ya había soltado buscando indicio de herida o algo. La rubia parecía tan pacifica en ese estado, respirando como si no estuviera inconsciente sino dormida, se mordió el labio acariciando el rostro de Quinn antes de que un toque en su hombro la sacara de sus pensamientos. Era Isabelle pasándole una bolsa con hielo.

**-Gracias-** susurro sin mirar a Roxont, por lo que no descubrió la mirada y la sonrisa traviesa de ésta. Después levanto un poco la voz pero no demasiado. **-Noah, cuéntale a Santana el por qué estoy con ustedes. No me siento de ánimo para revivir eso.**

**-Pero si te sientes de ánimo para hacer de enfermera, ¿Cierto?-** indico la latina con el ceño fruncido y cruzada de brazos antes de que Puckerman comenzara con el relato.

Pudo escuchar los insultos, las exclamaciones, las acotaciones y los gritos de Santana a medida que la historia avanzaba. Sabía que era difícil de entender por eso mismo le pidió a Puck que contara la historia porque ella estaba tan concentrada en Quinn que seguramente en lugar de aclarar las cosas las empeoraría.

Vio a la rubia removerse en el sofá, como si fuera a despertar de un momento a otro por lo que se aparto apenas para darle un poco de aire. Busco con la mirada a Alyson y a Isabelle y se las encontró a cada una en una ventana con sus respectivas armas en la mano, aunque Alyson en realidad tenía un palo, mirando hacia afuera. También busco a Puck y lo encontró discutiendo con Santana antes de tomar su teléfono y llamar a vaya uno a saber quién.

**-Hola-** susurro Quinn despertando y automáticamente sonrió pero sin mirar a la rubia. **-Es de mala educación no responder a un saludo, Berny.**

**-Y es de mala educación decir mal el apellido de una persona a propósito, Quinnie-** replico haciendo sonreír a la rubia. **-¿Estás bien?**

**-Mejor que nunca-** respondió Quinn con sinceridad mientras la miraba directamente a ella pero desvió la mirada rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y lo que había detrás de eso. Se sentó en el sofá con cuidado y una mano en la cabeza mientras una mueca se apoderaba de su rostro. **-¿Qué me paso? ¿Había intrusos?**

**-No, solo una latina desquiciada-** respondió Rachel soltando una pequeña risa. **-¿Estás bien?**

**-Es la segunda vez en menos de dos minutos que me preguntas si estoy bien-** indico Quinn con una sonrisa de lado. **-Estoy bien. No es la primera vez que me pasa. Si vas a pasar tiempo conmigo tendrás que acostumbrarte. Un día puedo llegar baleada a casa y…**

**-Y recibirás otro golpe de mi parte por ser tan imprudente- **afirmo Rachel antes de que un rubor se apoderase de sus mejillas y se levantara del suelo como si tuviera resortes en su cuerpo. **-Te traeré un poco de agua.**

**-Quédate-** pidió la rubia tomando la mano de Rachel cuando paso a su lado pero sin mirarla directamente. **-Solo quédate, aun me siento un poco mareada.**

**-Está bien- **repuso Rachel tragando saliva mientras se sentaba en el sofá al lado de Quinn que sonrió disimuladamente. **-No te duermas, acabas de recibir un golpe. Mejor hablemos de lo que sea para que no vuelvas a cerrar los ojos.**

**-Claro, hablemos de mi supuesta pedofilia-** bromeo Quinn haciendo que Rachel abriera los ojos. **-¿Siempre sacas todo de contexto, Berny? De eso quería hablarte pero me huías. No soy pedófila, la niña a la que tú me escuchas leerle por las noches no es mi... novia o lo que sea.**

**-¿Quien es entonces?-** pregunto Rachel con timidez y vergüenza por como había pensado sobre Quinn que con tan solo unas palabras tiro por el suelo su teoría.

**-Eso no puedes saberlo... No ahora**- afirmo Quinn mirando con un dejo de seriedad antes de sonreír. **-Lo sabrás este fin de semana por qué tenemos cena familiar en casa de mis padres. Somos tus guardianes y adonde vayas tú o vayamos nosotros, vamos los tres, ¿Entiendes?**

**-Sí, lo entiendo, ¿Estás bien?-** volvió a preguntar la morena por tercera vez haciendo reír a Quinn que negó con la cabeza. **-¿No? ¿No estás bien?**

Pero la respuesta de la rubia se vio interrumpida cuando el agente Puckerman se paro frente a ella con el rostro completamente serio y el teléfono en la mano. Se levanto del sofá con cuidado para no marearse debido al golpe y se enfrento al chico que la miro directamente a los ojos.

**-Weston padre sabe que estamos en la ciudad... y eso no es todo-** informo Puckerman respirando profundo mientras Quinn lo incitaba a continuar con un movimiento de cabeza. **-Planea un golpe. Un golpe contra Rachel, contra nosotros, contra lo que sea.**

**-¿Ah, sí? Pues nosotros también-** sentencio Quinn con convicción y una sonrisa diabólica. **-Agente Puckerman, prepare al equipo Beta para que cuide a los testigos durante un día por que el equipo Alfa ira contra Weston padre con todo su arsenal. Lamentara haberse metido con mi testigo.**

**-¡Team Quick, perra!- **gritaron Alyson e Isabelle al unísono chocando las manos mientras Quinn y Puck se miraban sonrientes y un poco más apartadas Santana y Rachel se miraban sin entender nada hasta que la morena conecto sus ojos con los de Quinn y ésta le sonrió de lado.

Extrañamente sintió que si podía tener esa sonrisa todos los días, entonces todo saldría bien.**  
**

* * *

Hola!

Como siempre... Gracias a todos y por todo!

Nos leemos el viernes!

Feliz año nuevo para todos =)


	7. 07 - Ataque

**07. Ataque**

* * *

_Jueves 22 de octubre de 2020. 0730 horas. Bushwick, Brooklyn._

* * *

Aun era temprano para despertar pero lo cierto era que ella no podía dormir. Los primeros rayos se colaron por la ventana de su habitación impidiéndole cerrar los ojos y conseguir ese descanso que necesitaba. Aunque en realidad no tenía sueño, quizás estaba cansada por el vuelo pero sueño definitivamente no tenía. Se levanto de su cama y camino hasta la cocina para preparar el desayuno pasando por la sala donde los agentes Puckerman, Roxont y Gallagher dormían en los sofás.

**-¿Me buscabas?-** le pregunto la voz de Quinn desde un rincón oscuro sorprendiéndola.

**-No-** mintió aunque lo cierto era que si la estaba buscando con la mirada. **-Voy a preparar el desayuno. **

**-Agrega dos tazas más de café por que los agentes Pierce y Evans están viniendo para aquí-** indico Quinn siguiendo a la morena hasta la cocina. **-Están dos pisos más arriba. ¿Puedes creer que tu amiga los echo cuando quisieron explicarle la situación?**

**-Así es Santana... y no se ofenda, agente Fabray, pero ¿No tenía a otros agentes más... capacitados?-** pregunto Rachel mientras la rubia la miraba con una ceja en alto. **-Quiero decir, San me mostro la nota que dice que le dejo la rubia. Tenía unicornios y flores dibujados y decía _"Venimos a cuidarte por que el hombre malo anda suelto"_ y el otro rubio empezó a tartamudear y no le explico nada.**

**-Puede que tengas razón. Quizás debí enviar a Isabelle a explicar la situación-** cedió Quinn ayudando a la morena a preparar el café. **-Por cierto, hable con los agentes Roxont y Fox, me confirmaron que tu amigo Hummel se fue de viaje por cuestiones de trabajo por lo que tendremos que esperar a que regrese. Aunque llegaron a tiempo para explicárselo y se fueron con él.**

**-Pero Santana dijo que estaba con Blaine-** replico Rachel recordando las palabras de su amiga.

**-Eso era cierto, pero ahora está de viaje**- indico Quinn. **-Estaba con su novio hace unos días atrás, después de que llegaras a La Guarida. Cuando enviamos a los agentes con sus objetivos, tu amigo Hummel ya tenía programado su viaje por lo que no tuvo tiempo de hablar con tu amiga latina y explicarle que tenia guardianes y juntos asimilar la situación que te envuelve.**

**-¿Y mi familia? ¿Ellos lo saben?- **pregunto Rachel rápidamente.

**-Sí, Weston y Collins están a cargo de tu madre y Hudson junto con Pratt y Parker de tus padres. Los tres están desesperados por verte. Corcoran te vera el domingo en Los Ángeles y tus padres lo harán a lo largo de este día seguramente. Le dije a Hudson que viniera en el primer vuelo que encontraran.**

Y era cierto. El resto de la familia de Rachel estaba segura, por el momento no habían sufrido ataques y no solo eso sino que Weston y Collins no estaban solos sino que había más agentes del sargento Fabray con ellos y lo mismo pasaba con Finn y los padres de la morena.

La rubia se fue de la cocina dejando sola a Berry con sus pensamientos, con una sensación de preocupación en su interior pero al mismo tiempo de ansiedad por que vería a sus padres aunque eso también era peligroso para ellos. Si les pasaba algo por su culpa jamás se lo perdonaría.

Observo a la agente Fabray irse de la cocina y automáticamente sonrió. En parte que no haya podido dormir en esas dos casi dos horas siguientes desde que habían llegado al departamento era porque estaba preocupada por Quinn, había recibido un golpe en la cabeza y a pesar de mostrar que se sentía bien no podía evitar preocuparse. Por otro lado estaba el hecho de que el sábado próximo sabría quien era aquella niña a la que Quinn le leía por las noches. Mentiría si dijera que no se sintió tonta después de esa información, ¿Como pudo pensar que Quinn salía con una niña?

_-Tonta-_ se reprocho en su cabeza antes de girarse y continuar preparando el café.

**-Despierten, el desayuno está listo-** repuso Quinn despertando a Puck, Isabelle y Alyson que la ignoro y sigo durmiendo. **-Alyson, despierta. Tenemos trabajo que hacer... ¡Arriba, perezosos!**

**-Ya, Quinn. Déjame dormir. Vete a cuidar al hobbit de piernas largas-** replico Alyson desde abajo de la cobija con la que se había tapado para dormir.

Pero poco le duro porque la rubia se la quito y cuando la menor de las Fabray se enfrento a su hermana mayor ésta simplemente levanto una ceja y se fue de nuevo hacia la cocina seguida de Isabelle que iba con los ojos cerrados por lo que termino golpeándose contra la pared por qué no llego a atinarle a la entrada de la puerta.

**-¡Jesucristo!-** exclamo Roxont antes de soltar un diccionario completo de insultos. **-Para que avisarme que estaba la puerta, ¿No, Fabray?**

**-No soy yo la que caminaba con los ojos cerrados, Roxont. Deja de quejarte, ¿Quieres?- **replico Quinn negando con la cabeza y haciendo sonreír a Rachel que ya había servido varias tazas de café. Estaba por agregar algo más cuando por la puerta de la cocina entro Santana Lopez bostezando. **-Buenos días, mi agresora.**

**-No es nada personal, pero si entras a mi casa sin mi permiso te golpeare-** afirmo la latina con una mirada asesina antes de acercarse a Rachel y dejarle un beso en la mejilla que llamo la atención de Quinn. **-¿Qué tal estas, Rachel? ¿Dormiste bien?**

**-Con permiso. Iré a buscar a Puckerman y a Alyson-** interrumpió Fabray yéndose de la cocina bajo tres pares de ojos y una sonrisa traviesa por parte de Isabelle.

**-¿Qué le pasa a esa rubia? ¿Tiene transito lento?-** cuestiono Santana ganándose una mirada de desaprobación por parte de Rachel y una carcajada por parte de Roxont que acepto la taza que le paso la morena**. -Ya, Rach. Ríete... ¿O tu también tienes transito lento?**

**-Ya, Santana. No hables así de la agente Fabray. Ella es así-** la defendió la morena aunque no tenia por que hacerlo y tampoco sabía porque lo hacía. **-Además, no te olvides que la golpeaste con una sartén.**

**-No fue para tanto. No le pediré disculpas si es eso lo que está esperando-** indico la latina sentándose frente a Roxont que ya disfrutaba de su café**. -¿Tú quien eres?**

**-Es Isabelle...- **se adelanto Rachel pero Santana solamente levanto su mano sin quitar la vista de encima de Roxont.

**-Le pregunte a ella, no a ti, Berry. ¿Quién eres tú?- **volvió a preguntar mirando a la joven frente a ella que simplemente la miro con seriedad tomándose su tiempo para responder.

**-Isabelle Clarisse Roxont. Graduada de la academia de policías con el segundo puntaje más alto. Experta en tiro al blanco y a distancia. Aunque no lo use también en arco y flecha-** se presento Isabelle tendiendo su mano por arriba de la mesa estrechándola con la de Santana. **-La única mujer de tres hermanos y amante del fuego y las golosinas. ¿Tú eres?**

**-Mmm... ¿Santana Lopez y amante de las mujeres?- **respondió la latina con una ceja en alto mientras Rachel se sentaba a su lado con una taza de café en su mano y en la otra tostadas al tiempo que una sonrisa de lado se apoderaba de su rostro. **-Entonces, Berry, cuéntame. ¿Cómo te sientes?**

**-No eres psicóloga, San- **indico Rachel con una sonrisa mientras Santana la miro con seriedad. **-Estoy bien. Ahora sí, los primeros días no fueron los mejores de mi vida pero ahora...**

**-¿Fue como la vez que te quedaste sin voz en el Club Glee?-** cuestiono la latina quitándole a su amiga la tostada que tenía en la mano antes de darle un mordisco.

**-Fue peor, Santana-** respondió Rachel con dramatismo. **-Por que por lo menos esa vez sabía lo que me pasaba o que al menos me recuperaría con medicamentos pero ahora... Si nada de esto sale bien, no tendré una segunda oportunidad, ¿Entiendes?**

**-Eso no pasara-** intervino Quinn entrando de nuevo a la cocina y sorprendiendo a todas por la convicción en sus palabras, sobre todo a Rachel. **-Atraparemos a Weston padre y tú volverás a tu vida de antes. Por cierto, cuando termines de desayunar te espero en la sala-** pero antes de que Rachel pudiera preguntar para que la requería la rubia se giro sobre sus pasos y abrió la puerta de la cocina para que pudieran pasar el resto del equipo.

**-Oh, dios. Rachel, dime que no es el rubio boca grande y la rubia infantil-** pidió Santana cruzándose de brazos cuando dos chicos rubios entraron a la cocina. Estuvo a punto de agregar algo más cuando la rubia de ojos azules agito su mano saludándola, por lo que se acerco a Rachel y le susurro: **-¿Me está saludando? ¿Me está saludando a mí, Berry?**

**-Señorita Lopez, le presento a sus guardianes oficiales. La agente Brittany S. Pierce…-** señalo Quinn a Britt que seguía saludando a la latina.

**-La chica que dibuja dragones y arco iris-** indico Santana mirando a Brittany de pies a cabeza.

**-El agente Sam Evans…**- Continuo Quinn mientras el rubio abría la boca para que Isabelle le metiera la mitad de una tostada.

**-El Macaulay Culkin trucho-** volvió a interrumpir la latina a Quinn mientras Alyson se hacía presente en la cocina soltando una risotada tras escuchar eso.

**-La agente Isabelle Roxont...-** indico Fabray señalando a su amiga que hizo un movimiento de cabeza.

**-La Willy Wonka piromaníaca-** apunto Santana llamando la atención de todos por lo que simplemente se encogió de hombros. **-¿Qué? Acaba de decir que es amante del fuego y las golosinas. Además es mi única manera de reconocer a cada uno de mis _"guardianes"_**

**-Y por último, Alyson Fabray- **termino diciendo Quinn mientras su hermana rodaba los ojos.

**-Soy Gallagher, no Fabray. ¿O acaso te gustaría que te llamara Lucy en lugar de Quinn?- **replico Alyson sentándose a la mesa mientras Puckerman también entraba a la cocina.

**-Cállate, Alyson-** ordeno la agente Fabray tensando la mandíbula mientras miraba disimuladamente a Rachel que bajo la cabeza para que no la viera sonreír por como la había llamado Alyson.

**-Mmm... Lamento interrumpir esto y sinceramente no me importa como se llamen en realidad-** interrumpió Santana levantándose de la mesa acercándose a Alyson que se cruzo de brazos con una ceja en alto. **-No te ofendas... como te llames, pero, ¿Tú serás mi guardiana? ¿No eres un poco joven para eso?**

**-Díselo a mi padre y a la agente Fabray que me fueron quienes me metieron en esto-** fue la respuesta de Alyson con el ceño fruncido. **-Y no te preocupes. Nací en una casa donde los regalos de cumpleaños eran armas de varios calibres, chalecos antibalas, granadas y todo lo que te puedas imaginar.**

**-Eso no es así, Alyson-** replico Quinn con seriedad mirando como Puck se sentaba al lado de Rachel regalándole un beso en la mejilla. Sacudió la cabeza antes de girarse hacia su hermana. **-Tuviste tus muñecas también.**

**-Muñecas que tú y Noah usaron como tiro al blanco**- le recordó Alyson con evidente resentimiento mientras Quinn y Puckerman intercambiaban una mirada cómplice. Gallagher rodo los ojos y se giro hacia Santana que seguía inspeccionándola con la mirada. **-Tú no debes preocuparte, Lopez. Sé defenderme con mis puños y con lo que tenga a mano. Además Quinn va a entrenarnos a Berny y a mí...**

**-¿Disculpa?-** intervino Rachel al escuchar su apellido mal dicho como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre. Busco con la mirada a Quinn y no se la encontró por ningún lado. **-¿Entrenamiento? ¿Qué entrenamiento?**

**-Es por aquí-** reapareció Quinn acercándose a Rachel entre la multitud para tomarla de la mano y llevársela lejos de la cocina. **-Iras a tu dormitorio, te podrás algo cómodo con lo que puedas entrenar y luego regresaras aquí, ¿Esta claro?**

**-No funciono con ordenes-** replico la morena cruzándose de brazos enfrentándose a Quinn que simplemente levanto una ceja. **-No me da miedo, agente Fabray.**

**-No desobedezca una orden directa, Berny-** indico Quinn acercándose más a Rachel que trago saliva al darse cuenta de la cercanía entre ambas. **-Solo lo diré una vez más. Vas a ir hasta tu dormitorio, te pondrás algo cómodo para entrenar y regresas aquí. No me gusta repetir las cosas varias veces, así que por tu bien...**

**-¿Qué?-** se envalentonó Rachel avanzando un paso hacia la rubia quedando sus cuerpos a menos de tres centímetros de distancia.

La réplica de Quinn jamás llego porque sus ojos estaban concentrados en los marrones de Rachel, tratando de averiguar que tenia aquella chica que se atrevía a desobedecer una orden de ella, que es lo que la hacía diferente del resto, más llamativa y atractiva que cualquier mujer en la habitación o porque tenía esa necesidad de tocarla desde que lo había hecho en el avión, rozar su piel suave una vez más. Se alejo un paso lejos de la morena y sacudió la cabeza. Debía parar, sentarse a pensar que era lo que estaba sucediendo con ella, encontrarle respuestas a las preguntas que empezaban a rondar por su mente y por sobre todas las cosas debería mantenerse alejada de Berry, solo pasar con ella el tiempo justo y necesario, no más del acordado porque sino saldría perdiendo.

Sabía cómo funcionaba aquello a pesar de que no le había pasado, una mirada, un roce, un intercambio de palabras, algo en común y la posibilidad de una afinidad o atracción que si el tiempo lo quería se convertiría en algo más. No quería que eso le pasara con Berry, no quería por que era una chica sentenciada, permitir que le gustase siquiera sería volver complicado hasta las cosas más simple, seria jugar al límite todo el tiempo y si bien eso era lo que hacía siempre, esta vez era distinto.

**-Iré a ponerme algo más cómodo-** murmuro Rachel alejándose de la rubia que parecía perdida.

Se alejo porque necesitaba espacio, un poco de aire. Estar cerca de la agente Fabray se le dificultaba, todo ese aire de misterio y chica mala lograba atraerla como hacía tiempo nadie lo hacía. Sacudió la cabeza mientras se desvestía y se colocaba algo más cómodo. Debía dejar de pensar en Quinn, en tratar de resolver ese rompecabezas que la rubia parecía ser. Pero había algo en ella que le causaba curiosidad, y como buena curiosa que era no pararía hasta descubrirlo.

**-Ya estoy... Ya estoy lista-** termino susurrándole a Quinn cuando regreso a la sala veinte minutos después cuando logro serenarse y auto convencerse de que no debía ponerse nerviosa por tener cerca a la agente Fabray.

Lo cierto era que no quería susurrar pero al ver a la rubia de espalda a ella, con el equipo deportivo puesto remarcando cada curva de su cuerpo, la garganta se le seco y solo le salió ese susurro. Carraspeo en parte para llamar la atención de la agente Fabray y de paso eliminar el nudo que le formo de golpe en la garganta.

**-Ok, Berny. Si estas...-** empezó diciendo la agente girándose para enfrentarse a la morena pero se detuvo cuando la entro con un short de algodón, una musculosa y zapatillas deportivas. Trago saliva frente a aquella imagen que se presentaba frente a ella. **-Espero que estés lista por que tendrás una clase intensiva de entrenamiento... ¡Alyson!**

**-Estoy aquí, sargento Fabray-** repuso Aly apareciendo en la sala vestida también con equipo deportivo. Su hermana mayor la miro con una ceja en alto por lo que aclaro: **-Lo siento, cuando gritas así te pareces a papá.**

**-¿Roxont consiguió la información que le pedí?-** pregunto Quinn para no entrar en una nueva disputa con su hermana que se encogió de hombros acercándose a Rachel para mirarla de pies a cabeza. **-Gracias por la ayuda, Alyson- **ironizo antes de gritar:** -¡Isabelle!**

**-Diga, capitana-** indico la chica saliendo de la cocina.

**-¿Me conseguiste lo que te pedí?- **pregunto Quinn obstaculizando la vista de Roxont que daba justo hacia Rachel que hablaba animadamente con Alyson. Isabelle simplemente sonrió con picardía y un movimiento de cejas que llevo a Quinn a rodar los ojos. **-Ya, Roxont. La información.**

**-Parques estilo Central Park cerca de aquí no hay, pero hay un sitio con tres canchas de básquet y varios juegos al aire libre que te podrían servir-** repuso Isabelle sacando un papel del bolsillo que parecía ser un mapa hecho a mano y por Brittany por que tenia arco iris, duendes y gatos. **-El arcoíris representa este departamento- **indico Roxont colocándose al lado de Quinn señalándole cada cosa mientras la rubia asentía con la cabeza. **-El duende es el lugar al que tienes que ir y los gatos... Bueno, los gatos no sé exactamente lo que marcan o que es lo que significan.**

**-La próxima vez no dejes que Britt haga el mapa- **ordeno Quinn tomando el papel entre sus manos**. -Entonces, salgo de aquí, camino hasta Grove St y le doy derecho hasta dar con el lugar ¿Está bien así?**

**-Sí, tienes que detenerte justo en Central Ave que es la que cruza con Grove St. Hay tipo un pasillo y entras hasta dar con las dos canchas de básquet, al costado derecho hay un patio de cemento y pegado a éste están los juegos al aire libre-** indico Isabelle mientras Quinn asentía guardándose el mapa en uno de sus pechos. **-Que no se pierda ese mapa. Por cierto, ¿Estás segura que no quieres que te acompañe?**

**-No, estaremos bien. Tú quédate con Puckerman y espera a los padres de Rachel, ¿Está bien?-** Quiso asegurarse Quinn mientras su amiga asentía. **-No te despegues del teléfono ni de tu arma que si necesito refuerzos te llamare. Por cierto, mantén un ojo puesto en la latina que la veo un poco rebelde. Trata de hacerle entender la situación y de ser posible entrénala un poco o lo que sea. Busca apoyo en Britt y en Sam si lo necesitas. Alyson se va conmigo.**

**-Está bien. Cualquier cosa que pase aquí te aviso-** afirmo Isabelle mientras Quinn asentía viendo como en el rostro de su amiga parecía una sonrisa traviesa. **-Y si yo soy tú... aprovecho y toco.**

**-Vete a la...- **pero no pudo terminar la frase por que Roxont se había esfumado rápidamente de su lado dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Se giro hacia Alyson y Rachel que la estaban esperando con algo de impaciencia. **-Iremos al Heckscher Playground. Entrenaremos allí. Vamos, deprisa que ya vamos retrasadas.**

Ambas chicas siguieron a Fabray que de camino a la salida tomo su bolso donde tenía su teléfono y su arma perfectamente guardados y donde también guardo el mapa que tenía en su pecho. Salieron del edificio y caminaron a lo largo de Bushwick Ave hasta dar con Grove St. Durante el camino Quinn escucho una vez más las historias de Rachel. Se entero que su primera obra en Nueva York había sido a sus diecinueve años y que si bien era un personaje secundario la ayudo a crecer y adquirir experiencia. También supo que hacía poco más de dos años que había roto con Jesse St. James por elección de los dos, porque ninguno era lo que el otro necesitaba o quería, por que según la morena se llevaban mejor como amigos.

**-Hola-** respondió cortante cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar y ella lo saco de su bolso leyendo en nombre de _Parker _en la pantalla. Dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación. De repente estar o escuchar la voz del chico ya no le apetecía. **-Parker, ¿A que le debo el honor de esta llamada?**

**-Por que extrañaba tu voz-** respondió John con demasiada voz melosa que llevo a Quinn a rodar los ojos. **-Es mentira. Las cursilerías no son para mí. Llamaba para decirte que ya estamos en Nueva York, acabamos de llegar y que en unas horas estaremos en el departamento de la testigo. Pensé que a lo mejor podríamos vernos mientras ella pierde el tiempo con sus padres, que por cierto me tienen hasta la coronilla con sus historias.**

**-Limítese a realizar su trabajo, agente Parker-** ordeno Quinn apretando la mandíbula.

**-¿Dónde estás?-** pregunto el chico de repente e interrumpiendo a la rubia.

**-Vamos a entrenar en Heckscher Playground- **respondió Quinn antes de soltar un suspiro.** –Tengo que dejarte. No comenta ninguna imprudencia, por que el castigo será severo. Adiós.**

Corto la llamada sin más. Ni siquiera llego a escuchar la respuesta de Parker, aunque lo cierto era que no quería seguir escuchando nada más que dijera el chico. Aquel que hablaba no era el Parker que ella llego a conocer o creía conocer. Era como si tuviera dos caras, la que mostraba cuando estaba con ella y la que verdaderamente era suya. Dejo escapar un suspiro porque sabía lo que tenía que hacer. La próxima vez que viera a Parker debía dejarle las cosas bastante claras, decirle que ya no apetecía tener sexo con él, que lo poco que tenían se acabo.

**-¿Quien es Parker?-** le pregunto Rachel en un susurro a Alyson mientras Quinn caminaba varios pasos más adelante de ellas mirando todo alrededor.

**-Deberías preguntarle directamente a Quinn por que no le gusta que las personas hablen a sus espaldas-** respondió Alyson adelantándose unos cuantos pasos mientras Rachel aceleraba los suyos para alcanzarla. **-Y no intentes coquetear conmigo a lo Bella Swan con Jacob Black para sacarme información porque primero, no soy una adolescente licántropo con un enamoramiento juvenil por ti. Segundo, no me gustan las chicas, eso se lo dejo a mi hermana-** aquello logro sorprender a Rachel que detuvo a Gallagher del brazo. **-Y tercero, ni siquiera te pareces a Bella o a la actriz que la interpreta como para siquiera plantearme el hecho de dejar seducirme por ti.**

**-No planeaba seducirte-** se defendió Rachel soltando el brazo de la chica y continuando con la caminata detrás de Quinn. **-Y no tengo nada que preguntarle a tu hermana. Ni siquiera tenemos ese grado de confianza como para hacerlo.**

Alyson simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras que Rachel seguía perdida en sus pensamientos gracias a la reciente adquirida información respecto a la agente Fabray. Ese comentario de Alyson dejaba entrever de manera nada sutil que a Quinn le gustaban las chicas, pero si era así, ¿Quién era ese tan Parker entonces? ¿Y por que había cambiado la sonrisa de Quinn por una mueca de desagrado constante? Tras eso su curiosidad aumento un poco más, si eso era posible a estas alturas.

Ni siquiera fue consciente cuando llegaron al Heckscher Playground, solo lo fue cuando la agente Fabray dejo su bolso a un costado y luego se paro en frente de ella sin un atisbo de sonrisa, ni siquiera la que a Rachel comenzaba a gustarle. Quinn espero a que Alyson se uniera a ellas antes de dar las órdenes correspondientes.

**-Como Berny no está acostumbrada a nuestro entrenamiento comenzaremos con algo sencillo. Correremos solamente cinco minutos y descansamos dos minutos, después otros cinco minutos más y dos de descanso. Así hasta completar media hora-** Quinn ignoro olímpicamente las protestas tanto de Rachel como de Alyson que miraba alrededor como si estuviera buscando una vía de escape. **-Haremos cinco series de quince abdominales o cuatro de veinte...**

**-¡Protesto!-** interrumpió Rachel con el ceño fruncido. **-¿Acaso estás loca, Quinn? Yo no hare esa cantidad. ¿Donde quedo eso de _"comenzaremos con algo sencillo"_? Si esto es sencillo no me quiero imaginar lo que será intensivo.**

**-A correr-** fue lo único que dijo Quinn acercándose su rostro al de Rachel que le mantuvo la mirada, no por valentía sino porque no podía despegar sus ojos de los de Quinn. **-¿No escucho la orden, Berny? A correr, dije.**

**-Vamos, Bella Swan... a correr-** intervino Alyson tomando la mano de Rachel para alejarla de Quinn que tenia la mandíbula presionada.

Estaba tratando de controlar ese nerviosismo que se apodero de ella de repente, todo por los ojos chocolates de Berry. Lo que pensó antes de salir del departamento de la chica no estaba funcionando.

Corrió junto con Rachel y Alyson los primeros diez minutos y después las dejo que lo hicieran solas mientras ella inspeccionaba el lugar. Se sentó en el suelo y observo el estado físico de Rachel. Obviamente estaba haciendo su mejor intento por seguir el ritmo de Alyson que ya estaba acostumbrada a eso. La vio ponerse una mano en las costillas y supo que hasta ahí ya estaba bien, no hacía falta presionarla más. Ya había corrido veintitrés minutos, demasiado para alguien que no estaba acostumbrada a eso.

**-Deténganse-** ordeno levantándose del suelo mientras las otras dos le hacían caso. **-Ahora pasaremos a...-** Se detuvo cuando vio a dos tipos pasar cerca de allí y su _"instinto de caza"_, como lo llamaba Isabelle, se activo. **-Haremos los abdominales. Vamos, al suelo.**

Ni Alyson ni Rachel pusieron peros a la orden, se limitaron a hacer lo que Quinn les ordeno parando a descansar cada veinte abdominales. Llegaron a veinticinco cuando la rubia les pidió que se detuvieran por que debían volver cuanto antes al departamento.

**-Contesta, Isabelle-** murmuro Quinn llamando por teléfono a su amiga mientras con su mano libre tomaba el brazo de Rachel que la miro con desconcierto. **-Nos están siguiendo, así que caminen como si nada. Ni se te ocurra mirar hacia atrás, Berry-** ordeno justo a tiempo que su amiga respondía el teléfono. **-Gente de Weston padre. Ven a buscar a Rachel, Isabelle. Vamos por la de Grove St.**

**-Ya vamos para allá-** fue lo último que dijo Roxont antes de cortar la llamada.

**-Alyson, toma esto-** indico Quinn dándole disimuladamente su arma a su hermana bajo la mirada sorprendida de Rachel que negó con la cabeza. **-Sabes cómo usarla. Es como cuando jugamos en la consola solo que ahora es real, las balas son reales. Vete rápido con Berny de aquí y no dudes en usarla. Isabelle y el resto del equipo están viniendo para aquí.**

**-¿Y tú que harás, Fabray?-** cuestiono Rachel reaccionando mientras la rubia esquivaba su mirada. **-No, de ninguna manera. Vinimos las tres, nos vamos las tres.**

**-Alyson, llévatela-** fue lo último que dijo Quinn mientras su hermana arrastraba a Rachel lejos de ella. Vio la preocupación reflejada en el rostro de la morena por lo que solamente susurro: **-Lo siento, Rachel.**

**-No debiste hacer eso, rubia-** susurro una voz en su oído dos o tres minutos después mientras rodeaba su cuello con un brazo viendo como a lo lejos Alyson y Rachel corrían por que era perseguidas por dos tipos más pero de repente uno cayó al suelo.

_-Bien hecho, Aly-_ felicito a su hermana en su mente por ese disparo acertado.

Sintió la presión pero eso no evito que se defendiera. Con su codo derecho golpeo varias veces las costillas del tipo que la tenia agarrada hasta que la soltó retrocediendo antes que la rubia se girase hacia él para darle una patada en el pecho haciéndolo caer al suelo donde se golpeo la cabeza. Se acerco a él y lo levanto del suelo golpeándolo sin descanso en cada parte de su cuerpo hasta que termino arrojándolo contra un automóvil haciendo que el parabrisas se hiciera trizas y el idiota quedara inconsciente. Vio a dos más acercándose a ella y apretó sus puños fuertemente antes de repartir golpes a diestra y siniestra. Recibió uno en su mandíbula, dos o tres en sus pómulos y varios en su abdomen cuando lanzo un golpe y el tipo le sujeto la mano. Reacciono justo a tiempo cuando el otro saco una navaja, iba a clavársela a ella pero tomo al que la tenía agarrada de la mano y lo puso entremedio de los dos.

**-Estuvo cerca, ¿A qué no?-** le pregunto provocando al de la navaja cuando éste se la clavo al otro sin querer dejándolo caer al suelo mientras se desangraba. **-Suelta eso y vamos a pelear mano a mano. En igualdad de condiciones, idiota.**

**-Mataremos a Berry tarde o temprano, Fabray-** vaticino el secuaz de Weston padre guardándose la navaja en el bolsillo. **-Weston padre está deseoso por eso, pero antes quiere jugar un poco con ella. Ya sabes, hace mucho tiempo que está solo y la chica no esta tan mal...**

No pudo terminar la oración por que Quinn se tiro sobre él dándole un puñetazo de lleno en la boca lo cual lo hizo retroceder tambaleándose. Sentía como la sangre le hervía de solo pensar en eso. La sola idea de Weston padre aprovechándose de Rachel lograba hacerla enojar, se encegueció y en cada golpe se demostraba eso. Estaba sintiendo lo mismo que sintió cuando mato al cocinero que quiso aprovecharse de Isabelle siete años atrás.

**-No... Tocaran... a... Berry- **pronuncio en cada golpe que le daba al secuaz con todas sus fuerzas. **-Dile a Weston padre... que lo hará sobre a mi... cadáver.**

Podía sentir el dolor en sus nudillos pero no podía parar, no cuando la sangre del tipo se podía ver en su mano, no cuando sentía que cada golpe que le daba a ese tipo era para Weston padre. Cuando iba a darle el golpe final, el definitivo, alguien lo tomo por el brazo impidiéndole la acción.

**-Ya estuvo bien, Quinn. Detente**- escucho que le decía la voz de Puckerman a lo lejos, o quizás era ella que lo escuchaba de ese modo porque aun seguía en transe. **-Ya esta inconsciente. No da para más. Ven aquí.**

Se dejo arrastrar por Puck y cuando toco el pecho del chico con su rostro cayó en la realidad. No supo porque lo hacía, solo supo que las lagrimas comenzaron a caer mientras se abrazaba a la cintura de su amigo. Ni siquiera presto atención a como la policía y la ambulancia se hacía presente levantando a los que estaban en el suelo, solo podía pensar en una cosa... o en una persona.

**-¿Rachel? ¿Donde está Rachel? ¿Está bien? ¿Qué...?-** pero no pudo continuar por que Isabelle le dio una bofetada antes de abrazarla mientras Puck se acercaba a los policías. -**Necesito verla.**

**-Tranquila, Quinn. Está bien. Está en el departamento con Britt, Sam y Alyson cuidándola-** aseguro Isabelle alejando el rostro de su amiga de su hombro para inspeccionarlo. **-Hay que curarte esas heridas- **Quinn negó con la cabeza mientras buscaba a alguien a su alrededor. **-No esta aquí, Fabray. Está en el departamento, en el mismo estado de preocupación que tú. ¿Me dirás que es lo que paso para que estés en este estado? Solo te vi una vez así y fue cuando me salvaste.**

**-El que estaba golpeando antes de que llegaran dijo que Weston padre quiere aprovecharse de Rachel antes de matarla-** respondió la rubia mirando a su amiga que volvió a abrazarla. **-No puedo permitirlo, Isabelle, ¿Entiendes? No puedo dejar que eso le pase a Rachel, no a ella.**

Isabelle simplemente se abrazo más a su amiga dejando que le empapara el hombro con las lágrimas que caían silenciosamente. Lo mismo había pasado aquella fatídica y horrible noche hace siete años atrás, la misma pose, la misma reacción pero esta vez era distinto, esta vez había algo más que ella empezaba a sospechar pero que aun no compartiría su teoría con Quinn por que esta se lo negaría.

Pero algo si había claro en todo eso. Para Quinn, aunque aun no lo tuviera muy claro, Berry no era una testigo más del montón, estaba camino a convertirse en algo mucho más que eso.

* * *

Hola!

Como siempre... Gracias a todos y por todo!

Nos leemos el viernes!

Feliz año nuevo para todos =)


	8. 08 - Reacciones

_Agradezco muchísimo los más de 100 reviews que recibió la historia en menos de 10 capitulo Es realmente increíble y maravilloso. Muchisimas gracias de verdad por el apoyo y la buena onda de siempre =)_

* * *

**08. Reacciones**

* * *

_Jueves 22 de octubre de 2020. 1200 horas. Bushwick, Brooklyn._

* * *

**-¿Estás bien?-** escucho que le pregunto Isabelle y ella solo movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa.

No quería hablar porque estaba segura de que su voz la delataría. Aun podía sentir el nudo en su garganta, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas aunque a cada segundo que pasaba disminuía. Estaban en el departamento policial 79th de Tompkins Ave al 270. El agente Puckerman se había hecho cargo de la situación, hablando con el comisario de turno mientras que ella solo se limito a prestar declaración y estar esas dos horas en la comisaria en compañía de Isabelle que estaba a su lado acariciando su espalda con movimientos suaves.

Sabía que su amiga hacia eso para que supiera que estaba a su lado para lo que sea que necesitase y que si no hablaba era porque quería darle su espacio para que asimilara las cosas. Aunque no había mucho que asimilar, más que el hecho de saber que ese comentario del secuaz de Weston padre respecto a Rachel le molesto. Más que eso, aquello la desquicio por completo y tenía que admitir que después de pasar esas dos horas allí sentada pensando, seguía sin encontrar una razón para la reacción que había sufrido, o quizás si la había pero no quería siquiera pensar en eso porque era demasiado loco y absurdo. Berry era solamente una testigo más, una del millón, nadie especial ni importante, solo una más.

**-Ya está todo arreglado, ¿Nos vamos?-** pregunto Puck parándose frente a ella ofreciéndole su mano con una sonrisa. Se la tomo con fuerzas antes de que el chico la abrazara por el cuello dejando un beso en su cabeza. **-¿Estás bien, Quinnie?**

**-Si, Pucky. Quiero salir de aquí cuanto antes, por favor-** rogo la rubia mirando a su amigo que asintió antes de dejar otro beso en la cabeza y abandonar el lugar.

Se subió a la motocicleta de Puckerman mientras Isabelle se subía a la suya pero sin quitarle la mirada de encima, como si temiera por algo. Le regalo una sonrisa a su amiga y se prometió a si misma hablar con ella más tarde. Se abrazo a la cintura de Puckerman mientras el chico la miraba por encima de su hombro antes de emprender el viaje de regreso al departamento de Rachel.

Otra vez estaba la morena en su mente, habitando cada resquicio de su cabeza. Lo único que quería era llegar cuanto antes al departamento y comprobar con sus propios ojos que la chica estaba sana y salva, que no tenía ni siquiera un rasguño y por sobre todas las cosas quería hablar con ella seriamente.

* * *

Estaba nerviosa y ansiosa en demasía. Jamás había llegado a ese estado tan elevado, ni siquiera cuando audicionó para su primer protagónico pero ahora allí estaba, nerviosa, mordiéndose los dedos y las uñas porque necesitaba con urgencia ver a la agente Fabray. No le gusto dejarla allí en medio de la calle peleando por su vida con esos tipos mientras ella corría de la mano de Alyson para refugiarse. Se sentía cobarde, porque si fuese más valiente se habría quedado allí con Quinn ayudándola a defenderse y no salir corriendo a esconderse.

Ni siquiera estar con sus padres la ayudaba a calmar su estado. Habían llegado hacia poco más de una hora junto con los agentes Hudson, Pratt y Parker, que la miraba atentamente sin perderla de vista. Había abrazado a sus padres, hablado con ellos, saludado a Finn recordando viejos años pero aun así su mente estaba lejos de allí. Necesitaba que Quinn entrara por la puerta principal, la mirase con sus ojos indescifrables y le sonriera de lado, que con su sola presencia la hiciera sentir segura.

Sabía que su reacción no era normal pero no le gustaba mentir y mucho menos mentirse a sí misma. La agente Fabray la atraía, tenía algo que le gustaba por eso era que se sentía así respecto a ella, con esa necesidad de contacto físico o solo una mirada y esa curiosidad que le despertaba.

La puerta de su departamento se abrió y vio entrar primero a Isabelle que sostuvo la puerta para que entre Puckerman y detrás del chico, aferrada a su mano y con la mirada en el suelo, estaba ella.

Fue mirarla y sentir como su interior daba un golpe único y certero, sobre todo su corazón. No le encontró explicación pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía ya era tarde, caminaba hacia Quinn sin quitarle la mirada de encima viendo como el rostro de la rubia estaba marcado por varios golpes que ella miro con desaprobación antes de pararse frente a la agente que le regalo una sonrisa que no llego a entender. Quería abrazarla, sentía esa necesidad de hacerlo pero no quería que Quinn se lo tomara como un atrevimiento.

**-Ven aquí-** susurro Quinn estirando una mano hacia Rachel para tirarla hacia su pecho y fundirse en aquella acción que ambas querían realizar.

Poco le importo sentir las miradas de todos los presentes sobre ellas, lo único que le importaba era sentir los brazos de la morena alrededor de su cintura mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello con los ojos cerrados al tiempo que el perfume de Rachel se metía en sus narices provocando un escalofrío en toda su columbra vertebral.

**-¿Estás bien, Berny?-** le susurro sin alejarla de su cuerpo sino todo lo contrario, se aferro un poco más y escondió su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de Rachel.

**-Sí, ¿Y tú, Quinnie?-** pregunto la morena separándose apenas para mirarla con una sonrisa antes de fruncir el ceño al tiempo que acariciaba las heridas que tenia Quinn en su rostro mientras ésta asentía a la pregunta. **-Idiotas... Mira como te dejaron.**

**-Ellos quedaron peor. Deberías haberlos vistos, Rachel-** bromeo la rubia arrancando una sonrisa por parte de Rachel antes de que alguien la alejara de ella de un empujón.

**-Quinn, ¿Cómo te encuentras?-** pregunto Parker mirando a la rubia que estaba buscando a Rachel con la mirada. La vio esbozar una sonrisa triste mientras se acercaba a Santana que abrazo a la morena por los hombros y se la llevo hacia la cocina. **-Me entere lo que paso. No estaba ahí sino sabes como...**

**-Ay, ya cállate, idiota-** interrumpió Alyson cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba a John con los ojos entrecerrados. -**Te haces el valiente y ni siquiera levantaste el culo del sofá en estas dos horas que Quinn paso fuera. No vengas a jugarla de superhéroe por que más bien eres un superidiota.**

**-Cierra tu boca, Fabray-** replico Parker mientras todos miraban de un lado a otro entre el chico y Alyson. **-No tienes ni voz ni voto en esto. ¿Sabes porque te haces la chica mala? Porque nadie se enfrento a ti antes, porque nadie tuvo la valentía de hacerlo-** afirmo acercándose a Alyson que simplemente lo miro con una ceja en alto y una sonrisa de lado. **-Te crees que con ese look de bailarina vagabunda...**

Pero no pudo continuar por que Gallagher le dio un golpe seco en la garganta con su mano antes de agarrarlo por la nuca con su mano izquierda mientras el chico movía la boca en busca de aire y golpearlo con el antebrazo derecho una y otra vez hasta hacerle sangrar la nariz.

**-¡Ya basta, Alyson!-** grito Quinn interponiéndose entre los dos. **-Pratt, llévate a Parker de acá. Llévalo al baño y que se lave esa nariz, esta manchando la alfombra de Rachel-** indico con una mueca de asco mientras señalaba una puerta a la izquierda de ella. Vio como Dave se llevaba a Parker con el ceño fruncido como si no quisiera hacer aquello o no soportara al chico, después de eso se giro hacia Alyson que la esperaba con la mandíbula tensada y una mirada desafiante**. -Que sea la última vez que haces algo así...**

**-Quinn...-** empezó diciendo Alyson para defenderse antes de que su hermana levantara una mano pidiéndole silencio.

**-No, te callas-** interrumpió Quinn con seriedad y un dejo de molestia. **-Que sea la última vez que golpeas a alguien en una casa que no es la tuya. Es de mala educación hacerlo, Alyson. Están los padres de Rachel presentes y, ¿Tú golpeas a uno de los agentes que los protege? ¿Te crees que eso inspira confianza? No quiero volver a escucharte en todo el día. Vete a tu habitación.**

**-Quinn... No estamos en casa-** susurro Alyson acercándose a su hermana que cerró los ojos sintiéndose tonta por lo que había dicho**. -Ey, en mi defensa... Él empezó. Yo solo me defendí.**

Quinn tomo a su hermana de la nuca y la alejo hasta un rincón lejos de los padres de Rachel a quienes les regalo una sonrisa a modo de disculpas. Escucho el resoplido de su hermana y sintió como un terrible dolor de cabeza y mal humor empezaba apoderarse de ella.

**-No te digo que no lo golpees. De hecho, fue un idiota por lo que te dijo y sé que hiciste eso porque te llamo _"bailarina vagabunda"_-** dejo caer Quinn encogiéndose de hombros cuando su hermana la miro con desconcierto. **-Alyson, lo que hiciste estuvo mal. Eso no se hace... al menos no en casa ajena, ¿Como pretendes que los padres de Rachel confíen en nosotros si dos agentes de Team Quick se matan a puñetazos? **

**-En realidad fui yo quien lo golpeo por que el tonto estaba más preocupado por su nariz que por defenderse-** indico Alyson con orgullo de sí misma. **-¿Viste como lo golpee en la garganta? Creo que nuestras peleas de niñas rindieron frutos por fin-** Aquello logro robar una sonrisa de los labios de Quinn que negó con la cabeza.

* * *

**-Rachel... llevamos más de veinte minutos aquí y aun no me has dicho que fue ese abrazo que compartieron tú y la rubia mutilada de la sala-** repuso Santana apoyándose en la mesa de la cocina mientras Rachel volvía a ignorarla dándole la espalda fingiendo que tomaba un vaso de agua.

Lo cierto era que no tenía respuesta o al menos no quería dársela a Santana, no con todos los demás deambulando por la casa. Quizás cuando estuvieran solas lo haría, necesitaba la opinión sin anestesia y directa de su amiga, una opinión que solo ella podía dar. También necesitaba a Kurt, extrañaba a su amigo, extrañaba sus noches de películas clásicas, sus salidas al shopping, sus conversaciones interminables, extrañaba a Kurt Hummel al completo.

Por otro lado, no quería pensar en ese abrazo que compartió con Quinn, no quería pensarlo porque fue irracional, sin control, espontaneo, la hizo sentir segura, pequeña pero al mismo tiempo grande cuando los brazos de Quinn la rodearon, sobre todo cuando escondió su rostro entre su cuello y hombro. Sacudió la cabeza cuando un escalofrío azoto su cuerpo y un vuelco en su estomago la sorprendió. Soltó un resoplido cuando su mente proceso la situación. No podía gustarle Quinn bajo ningún concepto. Era solo su agente policial y así debía verla de ahora en adelante. Olvidar esa atracción que sentía por que lo más seguro era que terminaría en problemas y lo menos que quería ahora era más problemas. Además estaba el hecho de que empezaba a sospechar que entre Quinn y el agente Parker había algo, sino, ¿Por qué el chico la apartaría de un empujón solo para asegurarse de que la rubia estaba bien? Si allí había algo no sería ella quien lo rompiera, sería incapaz de romper una pareja… Si es que Quinn y Parker lo eran. Por esa razón debía dejar de pensar en Quinn, ocupar su mente en otras cosas.

**-¿Cómo se encuentra mi pequeña estrellita?-** Escucho que le decía su padre, Leroy, entrando a la cocina con una sonrisa y abrazándola.

Cerró los ojos y se acurruco en los brazos de su padre, necesitaba también ese abrazo. Sentirse una niña pequeña, sentirse como la vez que tenía siete años y se tropezó en el escenario y su padre la ayudo a levantarse. Fue Leroy quien la consoló y lo ayudo a superar ese mal trago. Sintió un par de brazos nuevos rodeándola y no necesito preguntar quién era porque el perfume de su padre se coló en sus fosas nasales. Hiram, junto con Leroy, era el hombre de su vida. Siempre busco una parte de la personalidad de su padre en cada chico con el que salió pero jamás lo encontró. Hombres como Leroy e Hiram Berry quedaban muy pocos.

**-Saben que los respeto y eso pero, ¿En algún momento se corta esta escena cursi y sacada de una mala comedia familiar donde la hija abandona la casa y los padres lloran a moco tendido?-** pregunto Santana antes de morder la manzana que había encontrado en la mesada. Recibió la mirada de los tres Berry y se encogió de hombros antes de agregar: **-Lo siento, pero cuando se comportan así de cariñosos me cuesta reconocerlos como familia.**

**-Es que no somos tu familia, San-** replico Rachel solo para picarla recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de la latina.

**-Y tú no eres alta, enana-** contraataco Santana sin darse por vencida mientras le sacaba la lengua a Rachel que hizo lo mismo porque no le gustaba que le dijeran _enana_. **-Lo siento, así es la vida, Rachel. A mí me toco ser una diosa y a ti... Bueno, a ti te toco ser el gnomo del bosque.**

**-Ya basta las dos- **ordeno Hiram con serenidad antes de que Rachel rebatiera las palabras de su amiga que sonrió de oreja a oreja solo para provocar a Berry. **-Parecen dos niñas pequeñas. Yo no sé cómo hacen para convivir aquí las dos juntas. Me compadezco de Kurt.**

**-Tinkerbell es el peor-** afirmo la latina con el ceño fruncido. **-Vas al baño, están sus cremas. Vienes a la cocina, están sus cremas. Estas en la sala, están sus cremas. En todo lados sus cremas... creo que tuve pesadillas sobre eso los primeros dos meses que comencé a vivir con ellos.**

Aquello hizo reír a los señores Berry junto con Rachel pero ésta se quedo en silencio cuando vio entrar a Quinn que le sonrió con timidez mientras se dirigía hacia la heladera en busca de agua o algo así murmuro. Así como llego se fue y en su interior se instalo la necesidad de salir detrás de ella pero se controlo y no lo hizo, presiono los pies en el suelo y dejo que Quinn Fabray se perdiera por completo detrás de la puerta.

* * *

Estaba mirando por la ventana las vistas del lugar con una botella de agua en la mano cuando sintió que alguien le rodeaba la cintura apoyando su mentón en su hombro mientras ella cerraba los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios.

**-¿Segura que estas bien? Me preocupas-** susurro Puckerman mirando también hacia afuera mientras Quinn respondía afirmativamente. **-Te diré algo y espero que no te molestes.**

**-No lo hare. Dime-** pidió la rubia colocando su mano sobre la de Puck que descansa en su vientre.

**-Tu reacción de hoy no fue normal. Si no hubiéramos llegado con Isabelle matabas a ese tipo a golpes, Quinn-** afirmo Puckerman soltando la cintura de la rubia para mirarla a los ojos mientras ésta bajaba la mirada. **-Tú jamás entras en un estado de shock y terminas llorando, ¿Que te dijo ese idiota para que reaccionaras así?**

Levanto la vista mirando a Puckerman directamente a los ojos. Era su mejor amigo, su chico malo, el hombre de su vida por el solo hecho de ser la mitad de una creación asombrosa entre los dos pero no iba a decirle que se encontraba desconcertada respecto a Berry, como aquella morena la hacía sentir, pero aun así no iba a esconderle lo que aquel idiota había dicho.

**-El estúpido dijo que...-** miro alrededor primero asegurándose de que no había nadie allí y bajo la voz hasta convertirla en susurro antes de continuar: **-Que mataran a Berry tarde o temprano pero que antes de eso Weston padre quiere...-** se detuvo presionando la mandíbula y los puños de solo pensar en eso de nuevo. **-El viejo asqueroso quiere aprovecharse de Rachel y... y...**

**-Ya, tranquila-** interrumpió Puckerman abrazándola de nuevo. Los abrazos de Puck siempre lograban tranquilizarla, eran su cable a tierra. **-Eso no pasara, Quinn. No dejaremos que le pase algo así a Rachel.**

**-Exacto, hermosa. Estamos aquí para proteger a Berry y su familia-** intervino la voz de Parker haciendo que Puckerman soltara un resoplido y Quinn rodara los ojos antes de enfrentarse al chico. **-No dejaremos que le pase nada y sino… la haremos vivir lo máximo que pueda.**

**-No hables con él de estas cosas-** le susurro Puck en su oído antes de dejar un beso en su mejilla y girarse hacia a Parker a quien miro con desprecio de arriba a abajo. -**Me voy, agente Fabray. Si quiere una correa para su... cachorrito, la anciana de dos pisos más arriba tiene una.**

**-Imbécil- **murmuro Parker viendo como Noah se iba de allí con una sonrisa triunfante. Quinn le dio la espalda al chico perdiendo de nuevo su vista en la ventana mientras que John se acercaba por atrás y la abrazaba por la cintura pero la rubia se quito. **-Pero, ¿Qué...?**

**-No vuelvas a hacer eso-** ordeno Quinn mirándolo con una mirada fulminante antes de acercarse al chico que frunció el ceño. **-Escúchame porque solo lo diré una vez, Parker. No eres mi novio, ni mi esposo, ni siquiera somos amigos. Solo compañeros de trabajo que tuvieron dos meses de sexo sin amor o, dicho de una manera más vulgar, polvos de una noche. Por lo que eso no te da derecho a querer abrazarme por la cintura o correr a Rachel de un empujón como lo hiciste.**

**-Pero...-** intento defenderse Parker mientras la rubia negaba con la cabeza.

**-No digas nada. No quiero escuchar que digas nada-** afirmo Quinn acercándose más al chico para susurrarle al oído. **-Empiezo a notar ciertas actitudes tuyas que antes no conocía pero que ahora sí y no me gustan... no me gustan para nada. Es por eso que lo que teníamos, lo poco que teníamos, se acabo.**

**-Está bien-** afirmo Parker sorprendiendo a la rubia que lo miro con desconcierto mientras ahora era el chico quien se acercaba a ella de a poco hasta situarse en su oído. **-No eres la única mujer en el planeta, Quinn, y siendo sinceros... la actitud de Alyson haciéndose la rebelde me calienta muchísimo. Ya estuve con una hermana Fabray, tranquilamente podría estar con la otra.**

Aquello logro dejarla paralizada por completo mientras la sangre comenzaba a hervirle en las venas. Podía ver la malicia en los ojos y en la sonrisa de John Parker frente a ella. Si, definitivamente aquel idiota que había hecho ese comentario no era el John Parker que ella había conocido tiempo atrás. Logro reaccionar justo a tiempo tirándole un puñetazo al chico que logro esquivarlo sorprendido por aquello, pero la rubia no se rindió. Cerro bien la botella de agua que tenía en las manos e intento golpear a Parker por segunda vez y esta vez sí le dio de lleno en la cabeza haciéndolo tambalear antes de bajar el escalón que había de atrás.

**-Ey, ey... Tranquilízate, Quinn-** ordeno Isabelle apareciendo con Britt a escena y juntas sostuvieron a Fabray que parecía desquiciada y desesperada por golpear a Parker que fue bloqueado en la puerta por Sam y Dave que se cruzo de brazos. **-¿Que le dijiste, Parker? ¿Qué mierda le dijiste para que se pongas así?**

**-Nada, ella termino conmigo y yo solo lo acepte-** respondió el chico omitiendo cosas antes de sonreír maliciosamente hacia que Quinn que solamente ella había sido testigo de esa acción. **-Me voy al hotel. Que Pratt y Hudson se hagan cargo de los dinosaurios gais que Berry tiene como padres.**

Pero cuando se giro hacia la puerta para salir recibió un puñetazo certero en su cara por parte de Dave Pratt que lo miro con odio antes de levantarlo del suelo y sacarlo del lugar a empujones y patadas, literalmente hablando.

**-¿Que fue eso?- **le pregunto Sam a Pratt que solamente ignoro la pregunta y concentro su mirada en Quinn que estaba siendo tranquilizada por Isabelle. **-¿No hablas? ¿Eres como Snake Eyes?**

Dave solamente miro a Sam unos segundos y luego se perdió de vista, posiblemente en busca de Puckerman. Sam simplemente se encogió de hombros antes de acercarse a Quinn que se debatía a duelo con Isabelle a través de sus miradas. El chico se acerco a Britt y le sonrió.

**-Hay que mantener un ojo sobre Peter Parker-** le susurro Britt mientras los dos dejaban a solas a Quinn con Roxont.

**-Querrás decir John Parker-** corrigió Sam ofreciéndole su brazo a su amiga después de que esta escribió una nota en un papel que pego en la puerta principal antes de salir de allí los dos juntos. **-Peter Parker es Spider Man.**

**-Como sea que se llame. Hay que vigilarlo, algo de él no me gusta-** comento Brittany mientras Sam asentía. **-¿Viste como puso a Quinnie? Nadie se mete con mi Quinn y Lord Tubbington opina igual yo.**

Mientras tanto en el interior del departamento Quinn caminaba como un león enjaulado de un lado a otro. La sangre seguía hirviéndole por ese comentario de Parker. Idiota. No debería haberse metido con su hermana, con su pequeña Alyson, la próxima vez que lo viera le rompería la cara y sabía que tenía a la mejor aliada de todas para eso. Le había contado a Isabelle lo que Parker le dijo y sabia que su amiga estaba en el mismo estado que ella pero Roxont lo controlaba mejor. Si Parker se encontraba algo suyo incendiado ella no se molestaría en alcanzarle el matafuegos.

Cuando se dio cuenta no solo estaban ella e Isabelle sino que también estaba Rachel observándola desde la puerta de la cocina. Sonrió inconscientemente, como si la morena con su sola presencia lograra eso. Sintió algo cálido en su interior cuando recibió como respuesta una sonrisa tímida por parte de Berry. De repente recordó lo que había dicho el secuaz de Weston padre respecto a la morena y se puso seria.

**-Ven aquí, Berny-** ordeno antes de que Rachel se acercara a ella cuestionándola con la mirada. **-Se acercan momentos difíciles, es por eso que creo que llego el momento de que aprendas a defenderte. Harás lo que yo te diga y no pondrás peros, ¿Ok?**

**-¿Estás bien?- **pregunto la morena ignorando la pregunta de la rubia. **-Estás rara.**

**-Soy rara-** afirmo Quinn con una ceja en alto y una sonrisa de lado viendo como Isabelle le dejaba una caricia en el hombro antes de dejarla a solas con Rachel a quien le regalo una sonrisa. **-Bien, Berry. Hay algo que tienes que saber primero.**

**-¿Qué cosa?-** pregunto Rachel con emoción. Tanta que a Quinn le dio pena romper aquello.

Quería decirle lo que había dicho el tipo de Weston padre, quería que estuviera en alerta, que no se confiara de nadie pero el ver la ilusión, la inocencia en esos ojos marrones que no podía dejar de ver, supo que no podía hacerlo. No podía hacerle perder eso a Rachel con algo tan chocante como el saber que además de ser posiblemente asesinada también iba a ser abusada por un tipo asqueroso. No, definitivamente no podía, mucho menos si el brillo no abandonaba los ojos de la morena al igual que la sonrisa tampoco lo hacía de sus labios.

**-Mmm... Debes saber que soy una profesora muy estricta-** improviso sobre la marcha haciendo reír a Rachel. Fue en ese entonces que supo que había tomado la mejor decisión por el momento. Una risa de Rachel era muchísimo mejor que cualquier otra cosa.

La siguiente hora la pasaron entre golpes suaves, risas, Rachel aprendiendo a pararse correctamente para un ataque, Quinn enseñándole la postura correcta. Mentiría si dijera que no tembló ligeramente cuando coloco sus manos en la cintura de la morena para guiarla y mostrarle como debía pararse para golpear. La miro a los ojos y descubrió como un rubor intenso se apoderaba del rostro de Rachel por completo.

**-¿Tú y Parker están juntos?-** pregunto la morena de repente maldiciéndose por dentro por ser tan obvia.

**-Ya no-** respondió Quinn en un susurro alejándose lentamente de la Berry que podía sentir como algo en su interior se encendía**. -Me refiero a que nunca estuvimos juntos oficialmente, solo era cosa de una noche pero se acabo.**

Después de eso no volvieron a tomar las riendas de esa conversación. Hablaron de otras cosas, por ejemplo, lo débil que salía el golpe de Rachel y como Quinn se burlaba sobre aquello diciéndole que debía comer espinacas como Popeye, el marino.

Poco a poco fue dejando inconscientemente en segundo plano el incidente con Parker mientras que una sensación de plenitud se apoderaba de ella mientras entrenaba a Rachel y ambas fingían pelear. Recibió varios golpes débiles por parte de la morena mientras ella solamente le pegaba el rostro con su mano abierta de manera suave a modo de ataque y riéndose por como la chica intentaba moverse con movimientos raros. Estuvieron así alrededor de veinte minutos, hasta que Berry se tiro en el sofá completamente agotada.

**-¿Ya te cansaste, Berny?-** pregunto solo para molestarla recibiendo un golpe por parte de la morena cuando se sentó a su lado. **-Que poco aguante tienes.**

**-¿Se te olvida todo lo que me hiciste correr esta mañana?-´**replico la morena con una ceja en alto, pero después se puso seria antes de hablar: **-Estuvo peligroso allí fuera, ¿Cierto?**

**-No te mentiré. Si, estuvo peligroso pero por suerte sé defenderme- **respondió la rubia encogiéndose de hombros y esquivando la mirada de Rachel. **-Pero no hablemos de eso. Hablemos de otras cosas... Mmm... Ah, sí. Supongo que estarás contenta de ver a tus padres de nuevo, ¿No?**

**-Sí, estoy feliz- **afirmo Rachel con alegría mientras pegaba pequeños saltos en el sofá haciendo enternecer a Quinn que solamente sonrió.

Dejo que su mente se desconectara de todo, sobre todo de lo que había pasado con Parker. En su lugar decidió concentrarse en Rachel que le contaba entusiasmada historias de cuando era pequeña. Fueron muchas las veces que se pregunto si aquella morena paraba para respirar o que, o si ya era así de aceleraba al hablar por naturaleza.

**-Entonces, ¿Contándole viejas vivencias a Quinn?-** intervino Finn sentándose al lado de la rubia que se corrió más hacia Rachel para dejarle espacio a su amigo. **–Si te dice que yo estuve celoso de Jesse cuando entro al coro, juro que miente.**

**-No miento. Es la verdad-** replico la morena mirando a Finn con los ojos entrecerrados. **–Estabas celoso por que el cantaba y bailaba mejor que tú.**

**-¿En serio, agente Hudson?- **intervino Quinn intercambiando una mirada cómplice con Rachel antes de colocarse de espaldas a la morena para mirar directamente al chico que se ruborizo. **–Oh, ¿Frankenstein esta colorado? ¿Es eso posible?**

**-Estamos frente a un hecho asombroso-** apoyo Rachel mientras Finn se levantaba del sofá para diversión de las dos mientras veían como Santana se acercaba cautelosamente por la espalda de Finn.

**-Ustedes dos juntas son de lo peor. Son peor que Santana-** sentencio Finn antes de recibir un golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza. **–Pero, ¿Qué mierda…?- **no pudo terminar la frase por que recibió otro golpe.

**-En mi casa no se insulta… Bueno, nadie más que yo insulta aquí-** afirmo Santana bajándose de la silla a la que se había subido bajo las miradas desconcertadas del resto. **-¿Qué? Quería golpear a Finnocense y era subirme a una silla o pedirle la escalera al pervertido del tercer piso y yo no pienso visitar la casa de un loco sexopata.**

Estaban por decir algo a eso cuando el estomago de Rachel rugió en reclamo de comida haciendo reír a Quinn que simplemente se levanto el sofá antes de tomar la mano de la morena y llevársela a la cocina. Se encontraron con Alyson e Isabelle cuchicheando por lo bajo y se pregunto donde estarían Britt y Sam.

_-Estamos siguiendo a Peter Parker. (B)-_ Decía el mensaje de texto en respuesta al que ella le había enviado a su amiga para saber su ubicación.

**-¿Es Britt? ¿Te dijo donde están?-** pregunto Isabelle con preocupación mientras se colocaba su chaqueta de cuero recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta en alto y Alyson hacia lo mismo. **–Quinn, ¿Era ella?**

**-Sí, dicen que estas siguiendo a Peter Parker- **respondió la rubia leyendo nuevamente la respuesta de la rubia. **-¿Sabes lo que significa o es una más de sus cosas ideadas por Lord Tubbington? Ese gato gordo la lleva por mal camino, es un adicto y….**

**-Quinn, es un gato-** recordó Alyson con diversión mientras su hermana se encogía de hombros restándole importancia al asunto. **–Isabelle, ¿Nos vamos entonces?**

**-Sí, el teléfono de Britt tiene un GPS instalado que yo le puse. La encontraremos rápido-** aseguro la morena mirando y tomando varias cosas en la mesa bajo la mirada sorprendida de Rachel que estaba apoyada en la mesa de la cocina. **–Bien, ya tengo todo lo que necesito. Chupetín, encendedor, papel, mi arma, una recarga de más, las llaves de la moto y mi teléfono. Estoy lista.**

**-Yo también-** afirmo Alyson con un palo de amasar que había tomado de allí. **-¿Qué? Siguen sin darme un arma. Por cierto, Quinn la tuya la tiene Puck y por si no lo has notado le volé la cabeza a uno de los idiotas mientras veníamos corriendo con Berny hacia aquí. No me dijiste nada sobre eso.**

**-Lo olvide. Lo siento, Alyson-** se disculpo Quinn notando la mirada triste de su hermana. **–Pero lo vi y estuviste muy bien. Debemos practicar en eso pero lo harás excelente, créeme-** Se acerco a su hermana y la abrazo rápidamente bajo la tierna mirada de Rachel que sonrió por aquella imagen. **–Si me dicen donde van, te dejo que le pidas a Puckerman el arma de nuevo.**

**-Pobre Quinn. Piensa que con ese chantaje me comprara, sigue pensando que soy la pequeña, dulce e inocente Aly a la que le cambiaba caramelos por sus muñecas a las cuales terminaba torturando-** repuso Alyson mientras su hermana movía las pestañas en compañía de una sonrisa dulce. **–No me convencerás con esa cara, Quinn. No me… Isabelle, ayúdame.**

**-Britt tiene una teoría y nosotras queremos comprobarla-** fue lo único que dijo Roxont revisando a Alyson en busca del teléfono móvil de la chica. **–Alyson, o quieres que te toquetee o no tienes tu teléfono encima, una de dos.**

**-Ey, aléjate de mi hermana, Roxont. No te gustara que yo manosee al tuyo-** resoplo Quinn tomando a su hermana del hombro alejándola de Isabelle que simplemente rodo los ojos antes de entregarle el teléfono móvil de Alyson.

**-Primero, tu hermana no se corrió… Creo que le gustó-** bromeo la morena alta con una sonrisa traviesa guiñándole un ojo a Rachel que negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. **–Segundo, creo que el golpe de la latina te dejo secuelas porque dices estupideces y tercero, actívale el GPS al teléfono de Aly que se nos hace tarde.**

**-¿Mi teléfono tiene GPS?-** pregunto Gallagher sorprendida viendo como su hermana toqueteaba su teléfono buscando lo que quería.

**-Sí, todos nuestros teléfonos tienen GPS. Isabelle los instalo-** respondió Quinn simplemente pasándole el teléfono a su hermana cuando termino. **–Es por seguridad y precaución. Alyson, pídele a Puck que te de mi arma y una recarga de más por las dudas. Ten cuidado al disparar. Roxont, cuidas de mi hermana porque si le pasa algo te arranco la cabeza y sabes que hablo en serio. **

**-Tranquila, solo iremos a mirar y a buscar a Britt y a Sam. Ya sabes que se distraen con facilidad los dos-** indico Isabelle guardado su arma en su espalda antes de acercarse a Rachel y regalarle un beso en la mejilla que la miro sorprendida. Lo mismo hizo con Quinn que le pego un manotazo en la cabeza a modo de despedida. **–Vámonos, Gallagher. Se nos hace tarde.**

Quinn se despidió de su hermana con un abrazo y un beso en la cabeza antes de girarse hacia Rachel y encontrarla mirándola con una cabeza apoyada en una mano y una sonrisa en los labios. Prefirió no hacer ningún comentario o pregunta al respecto y concentrarse en prepararle algo de comer a Berry, que después de todo era para eso para lo que la había llevado a la cocina.

* * *

Hola!

Como siempre gracias a todos y por todo.

Para quien no lo haya leído aun en mi perfil hay un One-Shot Pager a pedido de **Lizeth Gleek** y dedicado a las que le gustaron la pareja. Me emociona que pidan por ellas y las recuerden =')

Hasta la próxima!

Besos & Abrazos


	9. 09 - Pequeña Perfección (Parte I)

_Haces que mi cielo vuelva a tener ese azul._

_Pintas de colores mis mañanas, solo tú..._

* * *

**09. Pequeña perfección (Parte I)**

* * *

_Sábado 24 de octubre de 2020. 0800 horas. Downtown, Los Ángeles._

* * *

Hacía poco más de tres horas que habían llegado de Nueva York aquel sábado para la cena familiar que se llevaba a cabo cada fin de semana en la casa de los Fabray. Se encontraban en La Guarida donde dejarían su equipaje y después partirían hacia la casa de Russel y Judy Fabray ubicada en Central LA.

Quinn, aunque no lo dijera, también esperaba a que Rachel despertase del sueño al que se había rendido tras arribar en Los Ángeles. Llegaron a La Guarida y la morena se dirigió directamente al que era su dormitorio en aquel lugar. Mentiría si dijera que ver caminar a Rachel con los ojos medios entrecerrados y bostezando no le causo una sensación de absoluta ternura porque eso fue lo que sintió. Era como ver a una niña pequeña.

Estaba limpiando la puerta izquierda su automóvil cuando Puckerman se acerco hacia ella y apoyo sus dos manos en el capó del vehículo con una sonrisa indescifrable mientras que Quinn simplemente lo cuestiono con una mirada.

**-Buenas y malas noticias-** fue lo único que dijo Puck mirando directamente a la rubia que apoyo sus brazos y cabeza sobre el techo de su auto.

**-A la mayoría no les gusta las verduras así que dime eso primero-** pidió Quinn cerrando los ojos con cansancio.

**-Había gente de Weston padre siguiendo a los agentes Collins y Weston en Chicago donde Corcoran andaba de gira con su obra- **informo Puckerman con seriedad mientras Quinn asentía mirando disimulada hacia el piso de arriba donde estaba el dormitorio de Rachel.

**-Ahora el postre-** pidió la rubia alejándose de su auto y acercándose a Puck.

**-Se fueron de la ciudad justo antes de que dieran el golpe. Están rumbo hacia Nueva York por lo que la cita de Corcoran y Rachel tendrá que posponerse hasta la semana que viene. El lunes o el martes, quizás-** indico Puck mientras la rubia negaba con la cabeza. **-Piénsalo, Quinn. Si se reúnen ahora será peligroso, tanto para Rachel como para su madre. Sera mejor esperar a que se calmen las aguas, además nosotros tenemos nuestro propio golpe que planear.**

**-¿El equipo Beta está preparado?- **cuestiono Fabray viendo como la puerta el dormitorio de Rachel se abría y por ella aparecía la morena con el pelo algo alborotado. Aquello la hizo sonreír pero miro al suelo cuando descubrió a Puckerman mirándola con una ceja en alto. **-Debemos decírselo... ¡Ven aquí, Berny!**

**-Es Berry-** la corrigió Rachel ocultando una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a los dos chicos que intercambiaron una mirada que alerto a la morena. **-¿Pasa... algo?**

**-Necesitamos decirte algo y necesitamos que nos dejes hablar hasta el final-** fue lo que dijo Quinn a modo de respuesta viendo como la morena se llevaba las manos a la boca.

**-¡Oh, por dios! ¿Le paso algo a Santana? ¿A Kurt?-** cuestiono Rachel con los ojos abiertos expresando preocupación y angustia. **-¿Les paso algo a mis padres? ¿Los... los asesinaron?**

**-¿Qué? ¡No!- **exclamo Quinn con intensiones de acercarse a la morena y extrañamente abrazarla pero Puck se le adelanto quitándole esa posibilidad. Trago saliva y tenso la mandíbula antes de continuar viendo la escena. **-El agente Puckerman me acaba de informar que gente de Weston padre intento atacar a tu madre pero por suerte se fueron mucho antes de la ciudad-** Apretó los puños con fuerza cuando vio a Rachel respirar con alivio en el pecho de Puck y una extraña mezcla de celos y envidia hacia el chico se apodero de ella. **-La cita que teníamos programada para mañana entre tú y Shelby se pospone hasta la semana que viene. Lo siento.**

**-Eh, Quinn, ¿Dónde vas?-** pregunto Puckerman cuando vio a la rubia darles la espaldas a los dos y dirigirse hacia su dormitorio.

**-Tengo que ir a la biblioteca a buscar algo-** respondió de manera cortante mirando hacia Rachel que seguía abrazada a Puckerman. **-Tú, Berny. Ve a ducharte o lo que sea que hagas en las mañanas porque en media hora nos vamos de aquí y me importa muy poco si estas desnuda o vestida, te subo a mi auto como estés y nos vamos. Tienes veinticinco minutos, ni uno más ni uno menos.**

**-¿Qué le pasa?-** cuestiono la morena al aire viendo Quinn se perdía escaleras arriba. Vio a Puckerman encogerse de hombros antes de que le dejara un beso en la cabeza e irse no sin antes decirle que el desayuno estaba listo, por si quería desayunar.

Jamás en sus veintisiete años se había duchado en escasos diez minutos. Era un defensora del planeta y por ende lo cuidaba pero si o si necesitaba sus cuarenta y cinco minutos hora de higiene personal y relajación en el baño. Cuando termino salió del lugar con el cabello húmedo y chocándose de lleno con Quinn que la miro de arriba a abajo, trago saliva y se perdió de vista escaleras abajo.

Encontrar a Berry saliendo del baño solamente en bata, con el pelo de lado y húmedo no la ayudaba a concentrarse en otras cosas. Trago saliva cuando descubrió a la chica en esa postura mientras que un nudo se apoderaba de su garganta. Por esa razón no había pronunciado palabra alguna y simplemente se alejo de allí escalera abajo.

Llego a la cocina y dejo el libro que había ido a buscar a la biblioteca en la mesa del lugar mientras ella se hacía con un vaso de agua bien fría. Recién en el tercer vaso el nudo desapareció. Apoyo las manos en la mesada de la cocina mientras un suspiro se escapara de sus labios. Se sentía tonta y absurda, había sentido celos de que Puckerman abrazara a Rachel adelantándose a lo que ella quería hacer y eso no estaba bien.

**-Con que _Memorias de un amigo imaginario_, ¿Eh?-** cuestiono la voz de Rachel a sus espaldas haciéndola suspirar de nuevo, esta vez involuntariamente. **-Matthew, lindo nombre. A veces sueño que tengo un hijo que se llama así, lo extraño es que es gemelo con otro que se llama Jonathan. Creo que quizás sean recuerdos de una vida pasada, ¿Crees en esas cosas?**

**-No... No lo... No lo sé. No... No lo había pensado-** balbuceo Quinn cuando se dio vuelta y se encontró con Rachel frente a ella con el libro del amigo imaginario en una mano, el pelo recogido en una trenza y encima una boina tejida, con una blusa blanca y una falta de color vino que llamo la atención de Quinn. -**No puedes ir vestida así.**

**-¿Qué?-** cuestiono Rachel con desconcierto antes de mirarse a sí misma su vestimenta aun con el libro en la mano**. -Pero Puckerman me dijo que así estoy bien...**

**-Puckerman es un baboso. Te diría eso y mucho más-** replico Fabray dándole la espalda a Rachel mientras se tomaba otro vaso de agua fría, el cuarto. -**Te faltan los anteojos y ya eres toda una secretaria. Estoy segura de que fantaseo con eso por eso te dijo que estas bien así.**

**-No proyectes en mi, Quinn-** intervino Puck entrando también a la cocina y por suerte la rubia estaba de espaldas a ellos de lo contrario verían el sonrojo en sus mejillas. **-¿Has desayunado, morena?-** Esta negó con la cabeza sin quitar la vista de la espalda de Quinn. **-Yo tampoco desayune pero si lo hacemos ahora llegaremos tarde. Le diremos a Judy que nos prepare algo de desayunar.**

**-¿Judy?-** pregunto Rachel desviando su mirada de Quinn y mirando a Puckerman directamente. **-¿Quién es Judy, Noah?**

**-Ya la conocerás-** fue la respuesta de Puck antes de fruncir el ceño. **-Y no me llames Noah, morena. Ahora ve por tu bolso, prepara algo de ropa para llevar porque pasaremos la noche fuera. Déjame hablar a solas con la agente Fabray-** Rachel asintió antes de salir de la cocina pero mirando de soslayo a Quinn con la esperanza de que volteara a mirarla. Antes de desaparecer por completo, Puck agrego: **-Por cierto, no te cambies. Estás preciosa así, Rach.**

**-¿Rach?-** repitió la rubia girándose hacia su amigo mirándolo con una ceja en alto. **-¿Desde cuándo es _Rach_? Oh, perfecto, Noah. Ya sé lo que planeas...**

**-No planeo nada, Quinn, ¿Puedes tranquilizarte? ¿Qué te pasa?-** pregunto Puckerman con preocupación tomando el rostro de su amiga entre sus manos mientras ésta tensaba la mandíbula y miraba para otro lado. **-Mírame. Quinn, te conozco prácticamente de toda mi vida, sé cómo eres, sé lo que pasa por tu cabeza con solo mirarte, sé cuando algo te molesta así que por favor mírame y si no quieres que use mi poder Puckermaniaco me dirás lo que te pasa.**

**-No me pasa nada-** mintió Quinn sin mirar a su amigo que le levanto el rostro y la obligo a que la mirase**. -Supongo que estoy nerviosa porque llevaremos a una desconocida a ver nuestra pequeña perfección y...**

Y era cierto. El paso que estaba a punto de dar la ponía nerviosa. Estaba por mostrarle a una testigo que conocía hacia ocho días su tesoro más preciado. Jamás lo había hecho con un testigo antes, ni ella ni Puck. Es más, nadie conocía ese secreto más que sus allegados más cercanos, ni siquiera sus conquistas tenían acceso a eso pero ahora aparecía Berry y en menos de diez días estaba a punto de conocer su secreto, aquel que guardaba tan recelosamente.

**-No te pasa solo eso-** replico Puck con los ojos entrecerrados mirándola directamente mientras las mejillas de la rubia adquirían un tono rosa. **-Mmm... Está bien, no te presionare. Ya sabes que para lo que necesites aquí estoy, ¿Si?**

**-¿Qué intenciones tienes con Berny?-** pregunto sin más Quinn sorprendiendo al chico con mohawk que antes de responder sonrió con picardía. -**Conozco esa sonrisa, ¿Sabes qué? Mejor no me respondas...**

**-Tengo intenciones de llevarla a mi cama-** respondió Puckerman aparentando sinceridad viendo como el rostro de Quinn se descomponía. Soltó una carcajada abrazando a su amiga por los hombros para sacarla de la cocina. -**Es broma, Quinnie. Rach y yo tenemos las cosas claras. Seguiré siendo tu chico.**

**-Deja de llamarla _Rach_-** pidió la rubia aunque sonó más a una orden que otra cosa. **-Ve por tus cosas y vayámonos. No puedo esperar más, quiero verla ya.**

Puck asintió y dejo un beso en la cabeza de Quinn antes de alejarse de ella escaleras arriba rumbo a su habitación. Fabray reviso por última vez su automóvil, su bolso en el asiento trasero con su ropa para pasar la noche en la casa de sus padres, varias cantidades de recargas y un arma 9mm en la guantera, otra de 10mm escondida a un costado de su asiento y otra del mismo calibre en su espalda.

Vio bajando a Rachel las escaleras e inconsciente sonrió. Puckerman tenia razón, Rachel se veía preciosa con aquella ropa que obviamente no se cambio. Aunque lo cierto era que no solo se veía preciosa sino también sexy. Jamás una mujer le pareció tan sexy como ahora Rachel Berry lo era, con su boina tejida, su blusa blanca, su falda hasta las rodillas color vino y sus zapatos negros que combinaban a la perfección con las medias del mismo color que llevaba y que se podían ver debajo de la falda y un poco más.

**-Estas... Es-estas...-** Balbuceo Quinn acercándose a Rachel que bajo la mirada con timidez. Sentía ese deseo irrefrenable de decirle que estaba hermosa pero ver a Puckerman avanzando hacia ellas con su bolso en la mano la hizo cambiar de parecer. **-Estas... ¿Lista?**

**-Estamos listos. Vamos-** intervino Puckerman acomodando su bolso y el de Rachel en el automóvil de Quinn antes de dirigirse de nuevo hacia la morena. **-Bien, Rach...**

**-Rachel-** susurro Quinn más para ella que para el resto.

**-Tú iras con la agente Fabray en su automóvil y yo iré delante de ustedes en mi motocicleta-** escucho que le decía Puck mientras ella se alejaba de ambos chicos para adentrarse en su vehículo a la esperaba de la morena.

Espera que solo duro unos escasos minutos, vio como el agente Puckerman y Rachel se despedían con un abrazo entre si y volvió a sentir celos y envidia por su amigo. Recostó la cabeza en el asiento de su auto y dejo que un suspiro de frustración se le escapara. Debía dejar de pensar en Rachel y tener esas sensaciones en su interior no la ayudaban. Escucho dos golpes suaves en la puerta de su Toyota y no necesito girarse para ver de quien se trataba.

Sin mirarla abrió la puerta del vehículo con solo tocar un botón y espero a que Rachel Berry posara su trasero por primera vez en su automóvil antes de encenderlo y arrancar. Ninguna de las dos hablo durante el camino hacia Central LA y Quinn de a poco comenzó a desesperar por el silencio presente en el sitio.

Iban por la W 8th St cuando Rachel fue la primera en hablar y Quinn lo agradeció internamente.

**-Entonces, ¿No me dirás adonde me llevas?-** cuestiono la morena mirando de soslayo a Quinn que negó con la cabeza. **-¿Ni siquiera una pista?**

**-No, ya lo veras por ti misma-** respondió Quinn con una sonrisa. **-Solo te diré que no todos tienen la suerte o el privilegio de conocer la casa de los Fabray y mucho menos alardear de que paso todo un día con ellos, sobre todo con el ser más especial de toda la casa.**

**-Y supongo que no me dirás quien es ese ser tan especial por mucho que pregunte, ¿No?-** dejo caer Rachel con una ceja en alto robándose una sonrisa traviesa por parte de Quinn. Se quedo unos minutos mirándola hasta que volvió a hablar: **-Eres un poco misteriosa, ¿Lo sabías? Eres reservada, malhumorada por momentos, cambiante por otros, me desconciertas a veces…**

**-Y todo esto me lo dice, ¿Quién?-** replico Quinn mientras doblaba en la South Wilton Pl encontrandose cada vez más cerca de la casa de sus padres**. -¿Una chica que habla todo el día de teatros, de comedias musicales? ¿Una chica que no supera el metro sesenta pero que ese metro sesenta fue suficiente para causarle problemas a Weston padre? O, ¿Es la chica que espía todas las noches a esta humilde servidora misteriosamente reservada y malhumoradamente cambiante y desconcertante?**

**-No te espío-** se defendió Rachel negando con la cabeza antes de perder su vista en la ventanilla viendo las casas que adornaban aquellas casas. **–Usted no lo entiende, agente Fabray. Si pudiera ponerse tan solo un poco en mi lugar me entendería.**

**-¿Qué es lo que hay que entender? Explícame-** pidió la rubia mirándola un instante viendo como la morena rodaba los ojos**. –No, en serio. Dime, ¿Qué es lo que tengo que entender? Y no me trates de usted, tenemos la misma edad.**

**-¿En serio?-** cuestiono Rachel sorprendida mientras la rubia asentía con una sonrisa. **-¿Ves? A eso me refiero. En lo que a mí respecta tú lo sabes todo pero yo no sé nada de ti y si… ¿Y si quiero saber cosas sobre ti, Quinn? ¿Si quiero saber tu fecha de nacimiento, tu color favorito o esas cosas?**

**-¿Para qué quieres saberlas? Son cosas sin importancia alguna**- repuso Fabray con el ceño fruncido por la lucha interna que estaba teniendo. Por un lado que Berry quisiera saber esas cosas de ella la ponían contenta pero por otro lado no podía evitar pensar que si le permitía ese acceso saldría perdiendo. **–Son…**

**-Para mí son importantes-** interrumpió Rachel con seriedad y tristeza antes de quedarse en completo silencio mientras veía como Quinn doblaba por la W 3th St antes de hacer lo mismo en la South Van Ness Ave.

Ni siquiera volvió a hablar porque se sentía estúpida. Ella solo quería acercarse a Quinn, entablar algún mínimo de relación amistosa, solo quería acercarse y descubrir que era lo que tanto le atraía de aquella rubia para acabar de una vez por todas con ese debate interno que últimamente estaba sufriendo. No había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Santana y sacar todo ese manojo de pensamientos que tenia dentro de ella. Ahora debía esperar hasta el lunes o días después que era cuando volvería a Nueva York y también era cuando su amigo Kurt Hummel regresaría de su viaje, por lo que los agentes del Team Quick volverían a reunirse todos para llevar a cabo un trabajo que tenían que hacer o algo así había escuchado.

Mentiría si diera que aquello no la ponía nerviosa porque si lo hacía, imaginarse a Quinn y al resto de su equipo arriesgando su vida la ponía de los nervios. Empezaba convivir con aquellos chicos y empezar a crear afinidad con ellos, sobre todo con Alyson, Puckerman e Isabelle que era con los que más convivían. Ni hablar de Quinn, su Hamelín personal. Si algo le pasaba a esa rubia de ojos verdes ella se quedaría sin su lectura de cada noche, aunque lo cierto era que no le leía a ella directamente pero las últimas cinco noches la había espiado y había sido descubierta solo para poder escuchar la voz de Quinn antes de cerrar los ojos y dormirse.

**-Llegamos-** escucho que le decía la voz de Quinn a lo lejos o eso le pareció.

Asintió antes de que la rubia detuviera su Toyota y ella descendiera, viendo como la moto de Puckerman ya estaba estacionada frente a una casa de color gris verdoso al lado izquierdo de la calle. La casa no era grande pero aun así parecía espaciosa. Se bajo del automóvil y avanzo con timidez antes de que Quinn hiciera lo mismo que ella y descendiera del vehículo al tiempo que guardaba el arma en su cintura.

Aquello la ponía nerviosa porque no sabía nada de armas y tenía la loca idea de que quizás se podía dar un tiro uno mismo sin querer. Santana se había encargado de disiparle y aclararle esa duda alegando que el arma tiene un seguro pero aun así, aquella idea siempre le rondaba por la cabeza cuando veía un objeto como aquel.

La vereda de la casa de los Fabray estaba adornada por dos palmeras Ryostonea regia, una especie que cuenta con un tallo anillado, de color gris y muy recto. Típica de Cuba y no resiste las bajas temperaturas por lo que se hallan en zonas que nunca tienen temperaturas menores a los 2°C, al menos esa era la explicación que le había dado Quinn cuando la descubrió mirando aquellos dos árboles con asombro y fascinación. También había un pasillo de cemento, angosto y con césped alrededor, con una pequeña escaleras de cinco escalones al final y que daba acceso a la entrada de la casa de los Fabray. Estaba por avanzar así allí cuando una mano tomo su brazo y la detuvo.

Se le escapo el aire de los pulmones cuando se dio cuenta de la cercanía de Quinn y su rostro. Presiono la mandíbula rogando no dar ningún indicio o evidencia del estado en el que se encontraba interiormente.

**-Lo siento, ¿Si?-** susurro Fabray sin alejarse ni soltar el brazo de la morena que la miro con desconcierto. **–Sé que quieres saber todas esas cosas que dijiste en el auto pero yo soy muy reservada con esas cosas.**

**-Lo entiendo, no…**

**-Un paso a la vez, ¿Si, Rachel?-** interrumpió Quinn tragando saliva mientras que la morena miraba fugazmente sus labios. **–Solo un paso a la vez y te juro que sabrás mi fecha de nacimiento y mi color favorito.**

**-¿Y si quiero saber más que eso? ¿Si quiero saberlo todo?-** se aventuro Rachel mirando directamente los ojos de Quinn que trago saliva. **–Dime, Quinn. ¿Qué pasa si quiero conocerlo todo de ti?**

**-Confórmate con esas dos cosas… por ahora-** fue la respuesta de la rubia alejándose de Rachel mientras ésta trataba de recuperarse del estado en el que la dejo aquella cercanía. **–Quieres conocer todo de mí y hoy conocerás algo que no todos saben, Rachel.**

Fabray se acerco a su auto y toco la bocina del mismo para anunciar su llegada. Estaba por tomar la mano de la morena y avanzar hasta la casa de sus padres cuando la puerta de ésta se abrió de allí lo primero que salió fue una niña de unos once años corriendo hacia ellas con una sonrisa en los labios.

**-¡Mami!-** exclamo la pequeña lanzándose a los brazos de Quinn bajo la mirada sorpresiva y desencajada de Rachel.

_¿Mami?_ No imposible, la agente Quinn Fabray, la que se robaba sus pensamientos, la que la protegía, quien no dejaba su arma ni siquiera para dormir, aquella Quinn Fabray que parecía tan reservada con su vida personal, ¿Era madre? O al menos eso le mostraban sus ojos y sus oídos al ver a aquella niña que se encontraba sobre Quinn regalándole besos en todo el rostro a la agente que sonreía feliz como nunca antes la había visto.

Su corazón dio un latido certero y su estomago se tenso cuando vio a Quinn jugando con su boca en el cuello de la niña mientras fingía ser un vampiro y morderla haciendo reír a la pequeña. Fue la imagen más tierna que vio de la agente Fabray hasta ahora quitándole el puesto número uno a las veces que la escuchaba leer.

Quinn por otro lado se sentía feliz. Estaba nerviosa, no mentiría, no todos los días le presentas tu tesoro más preciado y de gran valor a una completa desconocida, pero no quería pensar en eso. Ahora quería disfrutar de la pequeña que tenía entre sus brazos mientras ésta le llenaba de besos todo el rostro, haciéndola sentir plena y completa. Su estomago dio un vuelco cuando descubrió la mirada tierna y dulce que le regalaba Rachel en ese momento, con un brillo especial en sus ojos marrones, un brillo que la llevo a desear querer verlo todos los días en los ojos de la morena.

**-Lo siento. Me olvide de presentarlas**- se disculpo Quinn mientras acomodaba mejor a la niña en sus brazos y ésta le rodeaba el cuello sin dejar de mirarla. Cerró los ojos y sonrió cuando la pequeña le beso la mejilla. **–Beth, ella es Rachel Berry. Rachel, ella es Beth Fabray… mi hija.**

**-Mmm… es-es… un… un gusto-** tartamudeo la morena por la confesión de la agente. Una cosa era suponerlo, darlo por hecho en su mente y otra muy diferente era escuchar la confirmación de la boca de Quinn. Carraspeo antes de saludar correctamente: **-Lo siento. Es un… es un gusto conocerte.**

**-Beth- **advirtió Quinn cuando la pequeña analizo con la mirada a Rachel, la miro de pies a cabeza y ni siquiera tomo la mano que le ofreció la morena a modo de saludo.

**-Rachel Berry, ¿Eh?-** fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Beth que se aferro más al cuello de su madre pero sin dejar de mirar a la morena que trago saliva mientras por el rabillo del ojo veía como Puckerman se acercaba a ellas. De repente el rostro de la niña se ilumino como si recordase algo. **-¡Rachel Berry! La Bella y La Bestia, Wicked, Sweeney Todd, Funny Girl. Conozco todas tus obras. Con la abuela Judy fuimos a verte en todas a Nueva York. Hace un año atrás más o menos fue la última, Funny Girl. Después de eso no se te vio más. Deberías haberla visto, mami. El público estaba como loco por ella y…**

**-Wow, wow, wow… Detente-** pidió Quinn interrumpiendo la verborragia de su hija que asintió mientras hacía señas de cerrarse la boca con un cierre. **–Bien, ahora tranquilízate. Saluda a Rachel como es debido y le bajas un poco a la intensidad y la rapidez al hablar, ¿Ok?-** la pequeña asintió antes de que su madre la bajara al suelo nuevamente y le preguntara: -**Otra vez te comiste todos los caramelos de la abuela Judy, ¿Cierto?**

**-Hola, Rachel-** saludo Beth ignorando a su madre y después de carraspear para conseguir lo que ella pensaba era su voz de adulta y de seriedad. Le ofreció la mano a la morena y ésta se la estrecho un poco aturdida. **–Soy Beth. Bethany Fabray Puckerman.**

**-¿Puckerman?-** cuestiono Rachel mirando tanto a Quinn como al chico que simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras que en su cara aparecía una sonrisa de lado. **–O sea que ustedes… ¿Ustedes dos están juntos?**

**-No-** respondieron Quinn y Puck al unísono y después solo la rubia continuó hablando mientras Noah cargaba a Beth en brazos y salía a correr con la niña por todo el patio haciéndola reír. –**No, no estamos juntos. Es… es una larga historia, Rachel. Luego te la contare, ¿Si?**

**-Con que una hija, ¿Eh?-** pregunto la morena después de asentir a lo ultimo dicho por la rubia que en ese momento encontraba más entretenido mirar el piso mientras sus mejillas se tenían de rosado. **-¿Quién diría que la gran y temerosa agente Quinn Fabray tenía una hija?**

**-No puedes decírselo a nadie, Berny- **ordeno la rubia con seriedad mientras Rachel borraba su sonrisa para terminar asintiendo con la misma expresión que la chica frente a ella. **-Nadie puede saber de la existencia de Beth, ni siquiera tú debías saber sobre eso. A nuestros antiguos testigos no les mostrábamos nuestras vidas personales pero por alguna extraña razón a ti sí.**

**-Debe ser porque tarde o temprano seré asesinada por Weston padre y tu secreto se irá a la tumba conmigo-** indico Rachel con la mirada en el suelo mientras Quinn fruncía el ceño.

**-Vuelves a decir eso y yo misma te asesino-** amenazo Fabray con seriedad acercándose de nuevo hacia Rachel que la miro mientras se mordía el labio**. -Eso... Eso no pasara, Berny. Nosotros te protegeremos.**

En cuanto sus ojos se enfocaron en los de Quinn y ésta le regalo esa sonrisa que empezaba a necesitar y detestar a partes iguales, supo que todo estaría bien y que la rubia posiblemente estaba en lo correcto. Estaba por responder a eso cuando vio que la hija de la agente Fabray se acercaba a ellas y se llevaba a su madre hacia la entrada de la casa de los Fabray.

**-¿Así que eres padre?-** le pregunto a Puckerman cuando éste se acerco a ella y le ofreció su brazo. Pudo ver como Quinn se giraba para mirarlos y ella simplemente sonrió, más aun cuando la rubia le correspondió el gesto. **-¿Cómo fue que paso?**

**-Pues Quinn y yo tuvimos sexo, así paso-** respondió Puck con obviedad y una sonrisa traviesa mientras que Rachel simplemente lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados**. -¿Qué? Tú me preguntaste como paso y...**

**-No hablaba del método o el hecho en sí sino de la circunstancia-** interrumpió Rachel sin querer escuchar lo que sea que iba a decir Puckerman. **-¿Cómo fue que tú y la agente Fabray tuvieron una hija?**

**-¿Hablaste con Quinn?-** rebatió Puck mientras la morena asentía y él detuvo la caminata. **-¿Qué te dijo?**

**-Que luego me contaría- **respondió la morena recordando las palabras de Quinn en su mente.

**-Entonces debes esperar a que ella lo haga-** afirmo Puck con seriedad antes de colocar sus manos en los hombros de Rachel. **-Escucha, yo soy el padre de Beth, su padre con todas las letras, estoy presente en todo momento para ella, la hago sentir querida y especial como cada padre con su hijo pero quien lleva las cartas aquí respecto a la niña es Quinn. Ella esa la única que puede hablar o no de mi pequeña, ¿Entiendes?-** Rachel asintió más por inercia que por otra cosa. Su mente tenía demasiada información que procesar. **-Quien toma las decisiones aquí respecto a Beth es mi chica Quinn, es ella quien dice lo que se hace y lo que no, yo solo escucho, opino, protesto de ser necesario y Quinn me toma demasiado en cuenta pero al final la decisión tomada es enteramente de ella, de nadie más.**

**-Ey, ¿Entran o no?-** pregunto la rubia de ojos verdes volviendo a salir de la casa de sus padres para acercarse a Puck que la abrazo por los hombros antes de dejar un beso en su cabeza. **-¿De qué hablaban?**

**-De nuestra pequeña cosa perfecta-** respondió Puckerman con orgullo antes de abrazar a Rachel también por los hombros y caminar los tres juntos hacia la casa de los Fabray. **-La rubia de un lado y la morena del otro. La fantasía de cualquier hombre, me siento tan afortunado.**

**-¡Noah!-** exclamaron Quinn y Rachel al unísono mientras el chico de corte mohawk se reía a carcajadas soltándolas en la entrada de la casa de los Fabray para entrar él primero.

**-¡Judy hizo galletas!-** exclamo Puckerman con actitud infantil y las manos en el aire entrando a la casa y perdiéndose de vista por el lado derecho.

Mientras tanto en el umbral de la puerta de los Fabray el silencio se hizo presente tanto en Rachel como en Quinn que no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la morena. Sentía la estúpida necesidad de abrazarla, lo sentía desde la vez que lo hizo por primera vez hacia dos días atrás y si no fuera por Parker que la había separado de Rachel bruscamente ella hubiera seguido disfrutando de ese abrazo unos segundos más. Por otro lado Rachel sentía que la cabeza le iba a reventar de tanta información. Quinn Fabray era madre, aquella mujer que estaba frente a ella con los ojos clavados en los suyos, quien le robaba el pensamiento a cada hora y a quien quería conocer entera, aquella Quinn Fabray tenía una hija de unos diez u once años, eso fue lo que dedujo, con el cabello rubio de su madre y por lo que pudo ver cuando miro a la niña también tenía los mismos ojos verdes que Quinn. Por el momento no le había encontrado parecido con Puckerman, pero estaba segura que se lo encontraría tambien.

**-¿Estás bien?-** susurro Quinn acercándose unos pasos a Rachel que quiso retroceder pero no pudo porque su cuerpo no proceso la orden o quizás no quiso hacerlo obligándola a estar cerca de Fabray.

**-Sí, estoy bien-** respondió sin ganas de mirar a los ojos de Quinn que avanzo otro paso hacia ella que seguía sin poder moverse. **–Es solo que… es demasiada información, Quinn. Entiéndeme, esta mañana no sabía nada de ti y ahora sé que tienes una hija, y eso no es todo. Sino que tienes una hija con Noah Puckerman.**

**-Creo que eso tira por el suelo de tu teoría sobre mi supuesta pedofilia-** repuso Fabray con una sonrisa divertida antes de que Rachel la mirase con confusión. Segundos después la morena pareció atar cabos por lo que bajo la mirada completamente avergonzada mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban. **–Es a Beth a quien le leo cada noche cuando me espías.**

**-Yo… yo lo siento, Quinn-** se disculpo Rachel levantando la mirada antes de que la rubia le restara importancia con un movimiento de manos.

La morena dejo escapar una carcajada cuando Quinn hizo una leve reverencia frente a ella antes de ofrecerle su brazo como cualquier caballero de armadura plateada lo haría con su doncella. Rachel se lo tomo y juntas entraron a la casa de los padres de la rubia.

Ni siquiera le presto atención a la casa, lo haría más tarde, aun tenía todo un día por delante para observar hasta el último detalle de aquel sitio que desprendía una sensación hogareña que solo sentía cuando visitaba a sus padres en su antigua casa en Lima. Lo que ahora se llevaba toda su atención y concentración era ver como aferrada al brazo de Quinn ésta le regalaba una sonrisa que parecía quedarse allí durante mucho tiempo o quizás lo que duraba la visita a su familia. No le importaba mucho en realidad, solo quería ver esa sonrisa en Quinn todo el tiempo.

* * *

Hola!

Gracias a todos y por todo!

Perdón por no actualizar ayer. FF no me dejaba!

**rosemarie:** Gracias por el comentario. Ojala! =) Saludos!

Besos & Abrazos =)


	10. 10 - Pequeña Perfección (Parte II)

_A ponerle ganas al estudio, buzón ;)_

* * *

**10. Pequeña perfección (Parte II)**

* * *

_Sábado 24 de octubre. 1730 horas. Central LA, Los Ángeles._

* * *

Dicen que las apariencias engañan y Rachel pudo comprobar que aquel dicho era completamente cierto. Russel Fabray que habitualmente desprendía ese aire de seriedad autoritaria y temor en ese momento estaba tirando todo por el suelo al estar junto con Beth. Quizás el leer libros con tanta dulzura era hereditario o algo habitual en la familia Fabray, porque en ese momento era lo que Russel estaba haciendo y su nieta parecía estar feliz por eso.

Después de pasar toda la mañana en aquel lugar Rachel ya se sentía a gusto. Después del desayuno Quinn se encargo de mostrarle la casa en su totalidad pero lo que más le gusto del lugar fue la antigua habitación que la rubia ocupaba cuando vivía allí. El lugar estaba decorado con libros, varias fotografías, una lámpara sobre una mesa de luz, un oso gigante en un rincón, la cama en el medio perfectamente ordenada y, lo que más llamo la atención de Rachel, una fotografía en la mesa de luz del costado izquierdo de la cama. Se podía ver a Beth siendo abrazada por la espalda mientras su madre le besaba la mejilla haciéndola sonreír, reflejando el estado de felicidad en el que seguramente se encontraban las dos en ese momento. Por lo que dijo Quinn aquella era la habitación de Beth ahora.

A la hora del almuerzo almorzaron todos juntos y Rachel pudo disfrutar una vez de esa sensación a hogar que desprendía la casa de los Fabray. Perdió la cuenta de las sonrisas y miradas que intercambio con Quinn a lo largo de la mañana y comienzo de la tarde. Con cada sonrisa su estomago reaccionaba dando un vuelco y con cada mirada su cuerpo sufría una descarga eléctrica imposible de controlar. Si tenía un mínimo de intención de alejarse de la agente Fabray ésta se esfumo en el mismo instante en que conoció esa nueva faceta de la rubia, sobre todo la de madre.

Quinn no se había despegado de la pequeña en ninguno momento, jugaron juntas, hablaron de todo mientras que Rachel se limitaba a mirar de lejos intentando prestar atención a la conversación que mantenía con Judy. En un momento antes del almuerzo Quinn y su hija habían desaparecido y aunque se moría por saber adonde habían ido guardo silencio. Aunque mucho tiempo no le duro la intriga porque a la hora las dos rubias volvieron en compañía de Alyson que había viajado desde Nueva York para estar presente también en aquella cena como miembro importante de la familia Fabray que era.

Por lo que había dicho la rubia menor el hogar de la morena en Brooklyn estaba en perfectas condiciones. Isabelle había quedado a cargo de Santana junto con Britt y Sam. Los señores Berry por otro lado habían vuelto a su hogar en Lima.

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde cuando Alyson junto con Beth propusieron un juego que a Rachel mucho no le gusto: _Paintball_. Sabía cómo funcionaba aquel juego por que cuando tenía veinte años Santana y su padre, que amaba ese tipo de cosas, no tuvieron mejor idea que jugar a eso en el cumpleaños de la latina. Aun se estremecía al recordar como tenía el cuerpo lleno de moretones a causa de que Santana, que en ese momento jugaba en el equipo contrario, la encontró escondida detrás de un árbol y la acribillo a disparos dejando todo su chaleco marcado por las bolas de pintura. Tenía entendido que a Kurt lo había encontrado el padre de Santana y también lo fulmino a disparos. Dos semanas le duraron los moretones en el cuerpo a su amigo. Desde ese entonces tanto como ella como Hummel decidieron no participar más en esa actividad, mucho menos si era con un Lopez presente.

**-Pero aquí no hay ningún Lopez-** le aseguro Quinn con una sonrisa de lado que detonaba una extrema picardía. **-Hay Fabray... que son peores.**

Aquello la llevo a tragar saliva con nerviosismo, o quizás era la mano de Quinn sobre la suya mientras caminaban hacia la parte trasera de la casa de los Fabray. Tenía la leve esperanza de que como el patio de la casa no era tan espacioso aquel juego no se llevaría a cabo pero se equivoco cuando vio a Alyson y Puckerman organizando todo el lugar. Beth por otro lado se acerco a ella mientras Quinn buscaba el equipo adecuado.

**-No te preocupes, Rachel-** aseguro la pequeña tomándole la mano a la morena que sonrió por el acto**. -Con mamá te protegeremos. Todos los fines de semanas son lo mismo, Alyson y Puckerman contra mi mamá y yo.**

**-¿Entonces qué papel represento en el juego? ¿No jugare**?- pregunto entusiasmada pero todo el entusiasmo se vio tirado por el suelo cuando escucho chasquear la lengua de alguien en forma negativa a su espalda.

**-No te emociones tanto, Berny-** indico Quinn con una emoción inusual como si fuera que aquel juego le gustaba y disfrutaba muchísimo jugarlo. **-Beth, cielo. Ve a cambiarte mientras yo preparo a Rachel. Sera como capturar la bandera, así que prepárate por que la última vez que jugamos perdimos.**

**-Sí, fue contra los tíos Roxont, hace tres semanas atrás. No quiero perder esta vez-** afirmo Beth con el ceño fruncido antes de salir corriendo y perderse de vista. **-Iré a prepararme. Dile a Rachel como tiene que hacer de bandera, mami.**

La pequeña se fue dejando a solas a Quinn y Rachel que se giro para enfrentarse a Fabray viendo como llevaba algo en la mano, una especie de traje que Rachel reconoció como el equipo para jugar paintball. Negó con la cabeza y estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando la mano libre de Quinn se anclo a su cintura reteniéndola. Trago saliva mirando directamente a la rubia antes de desviar su mirada hacia los labios de ésta un segundo y por ultimo mirar hacia el suelo quitando la mano de Quinn de encima de ella alejándose.

**-Lo...lo siento-** se disculpo Fabray aunque no sabía muy bien porque lo hacía. Quizás por haberla tomado de la cintura de repente o el hecho de no haberla querido soltar, sino todo lo contrario. Cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño mientras respiraba profundo antes de volver a hablar. **-Mmm... Jugaremos paintball. Alyson y Puckerman contra Beth y yo, será algo parecido a como capturar la bandera y ese será tu trabajo.**

**-¿Disculpa?-** cuestiono la morena volviendo en si viendo como la rubia se acercaba de nuevo a ella pero esta vez entregándole el equipo de protección. **-Yo no jugare.**

**-Jugaras por que la bandera eres tú-** afirmo Quinn quitándose sin ningún tipo de cuidado la chaqueta de cuero y la camisa quedado solamente en musculosa frente a Rachel que desvió la vista tragando saliva. Agradeció internamente que no se haya quitado los pantalones, de lo contrario no sabía de lo que sería capaz. **-Escúchame, Berny. Debes ponerte el equipo protector. Nosotras seremos tus guardianas y simplemente tenemos que eliminar a Puck y Alyson antes de que lleguen a ti. Sera pan comido. ¿Es la primera vez que juegas?**

**-No, sería la segunda-** respondió Rachel viendo como la agente Fabray ya estaba perfectamente vestida.

**-¡Demonios! Quería que tu primera vez fuera conmigo-** replico Quinn con una sonrisa traviesa. Sonrisa diferente al resto porque esta vez estaba acompañada de la lengua de la rubia entre sus dientes. **-Es broma, Berny. Mmm... Debes cambiarte de ropa. No puedes jugar en falda. Ve a ponerte un pantalón, largo de ser posible, y regresa aquí. Vamos, tienes cinco minutos.**

**-No funciono con ordenes-** contradijo la morena cruzándose de brazos y enfrentándose a Quinn que ensancho más su sonrisa traviesa acercándose a ella un poco más. **-Quinn, no-no te… Alejate…**

**-No lo hare-** negó la rubia mientras avanzaba otro paso más viendo como Rachel retrocedía ese paso chocando su espalda con la pared de la casa dando así por hecho que se quedaba sin salida alguna. **-Si me quieres lejos entonces deberás hacer lo que te ordené. Estas a un paso, Rachel. Un paso hacia adentro de la casa o un paso hacia a mí, tú eliges, Berny.**

**-No siempre hare lo que quieras-** respondió la morena una vez que coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de Quinn que cerró los ojos cuando le hablo al oído haciendo temblar a la rubia de pies a cabeza. **-Por cierto, no me das miedo y deja de llamarme Berny... Quinnie.**

Después de eso se alejo de la rubia sintiéndose victoriosa. Jamás había hecho algo como eso, jamás se había sentido tan poderosa como en ese momento que caminaba por la casa Fabray hasta llegar a la habitación de invitados que era el dormitorio que ocuparía esa noche. Había dejado a Quinn Fabray sin palabras y eso la hacía sentirse orgullosa de sí misma.

Quinn por otro lado sonreía de oreja a oreja por el atrevimiento de Rachel, una sonrisa picara a decir verdad, se mordió el labio sin dejar de sonreír mientras veía por donde había desaparecido por la morena. Le gustaba esa actitud por parte de la chica, que se atreva a replicarle y que la deje allí parada con una sonrisa idiota. Nadie se había atrevido antes a cuestionarle nada o a no seguir una orden de ella pero Berry osaba hacerlo y eso extrañamente le gustaba.

Quince minutos después estaban todos listos para jugar. Puckerman y Alyson cuchicheaban por lo bajo mirando a Rachel con picardía, Beth se encontraba recibiendo información de su abuelo que había decidido participar también por lo que capturar la bandera ya no sería el juego, ahora serian tres contra tres. Quinn se acerco a Rachel que parecía nerviosa en un rincón y la ayudo a colocarse su casco.

**-No debes estar nerviosa, Rachel. Seremos Puck, Beth y papá en contra de Alyson, tú y yo-** indico Quinn con tranquilidad buscándole la vuelta al casco protector de la morena. **-Técnicamente Beth no puede jugar porque tiene once y la edad establecida es un poco más alta pero supongo que es bueno romper las reglas, ¿No?**

**-¿Tú las rompes muy de seguido?-** pregunto Rachel con intención llamando la atención de Quinn que la miro con una ceja en alto antes de sonreír de lado.

**-Bien, ya tienes todo-** afirmo la rubia sin borrar la sonrisa mientras ignoraba la pregunta de la morena a propósito. **-Guantes, coderas, rodilleras, protector de torso y cuello- **fue golpeando suavemente cada cosa que fue nombrando mientras Rachel la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados esperando su respuesta que jamás llego. En su lugar recibió una pistola algo manchada. **-Esta será tu arma. Solo tienes que...**

**-No sé usarla-** interrumpió la morena con una sonrisa que llamo la atención de Quinn que la miro con desconfianza. **-Yo no soy como ustedes, cuando era niña jugaba con otras cosas no con armas.**

**-Lo sé, jugabas con micrófonos y premios imaginarios-** se burlo Quinn antes de quitarle el arma de nuevo a la morena y colocarse detrás de ella para explicarse cómo funcionaba. **-Mira, es fácil, ¿Si? Eres diestra así que apoya la parte de atrás del arma sobre tu hombro derecho... No, no arriba, sino adelante-** aclaro cuando Rachel se equivoco la posición de objeto. **-Bien, tu mano izquierda que sostenga la base y la derecha que vaya al gatillo...**

Pero Rachel no le prestaba atención a ninguna de las instrucciones que le daba Quinn porque su concentración estaba en no perder los estribos al sentir el aliento de la rubia en su oído hablando de cosas que no entendía. Debía controlarse, debía controlar esa atracción o gusto que empezaba a sentir por Fabray y debía controlarlo ya. Aunque lo cierto era que ya lo tenía claro, pasar todo ese día con Quinn y su aura de chica familiar se lo aclaro.

Fabray por otro lado agradeció estar detrás de Rachel porque de otra forma se hubiese dado cuenta de sus mejillas sonrojadas y su nerviosismo. Una cosa era provocarla, que le gustase que la contradijera en cada orden que le daba pero otra muy diferente era sentir esas ganas irrefrenables de abrazarla por la cintura, pasar del juego y quedarse allí durante mucho tiempo. Se alejo rápidamente cuando Rachel se giro para mirarla y eso le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Debía dejar de pensar en eso, debía dejar de pensar en Rachel pero lo cierto era que no podía por mucho que se repetía eso a cada momento. En su interior empezaba a aclararse todo pero no quería reconocer nada aun, decirlo internamente o externamente seria hacerlo real y ella no podía ni siquiera plantearse sentir algo por Rachel Berry, su testigo.

Sintió un impacto en su costilla y después de eso un dolor agudo que la llevo a gritar mientras la mirada preocupada de Rachel se posaba sobre ella. Busco quien había sido que le disparo y encontró a su hermana a unos metros de ella mirándola con una sonrisa traviesa.

**-Estaba probando si funciona. Agradece que no te diera en la cabeza sino tu cerebro hubiera hecho vaivén en tu cráneo-** grito Alyson antes de chocar su mano con la de Puck que se reía a carcajadas colocándose el casco**. -Además, deberías agradecérmelo. Del ridículo no se vuelve, hermanita. ¡Papá date prisa que quiero jugar!**

Russel Fabray salió de la casa también completamente vestido con el equipo de paintball seguido de Judy que llevaba una bandeja con varios vasos de refrescos.

**-Terminan cansadísimos-** le susurro a Rachel con una sonrisa cómplice. **-Los Fabray agotan hasta su última reserva de fuerzas cuando algo les gusta muchísimo. Entonces, ¿Serás del equipo de mi Quinnie, Rachel?**

Otra muestra de que las apariencias engañan era Judy Fabray. Quizás podía parecer una mujer fría por su aspecto externo pero lo cierto era que era amable, muy diferente a lo que Rachel esperaba que fuera. No le molesto prepararle un plato vegetariano a la hora del almuerzo ni tampoco responder a todas las preguntas que le hizo por la simple curiosidad que le generaba todo el tema de la cocina y demás.

Le hubiese gustado quedarse hablando con Judy pero Quinn la arrastro hasta el campo de juego con una sonrisa traviesa. A lo lejos vio a Puckerman, Beth y Russel que intercambiaban órdenes y miradas antes de irse a sus respectivos lugares. El patio de los Fabray había dejado de ser tal y como Rachel lo había visto a primera hora de la mañana para pasar a ser una fortaleza con algunos paneles de telgopor simulando ser paredes y algunos envases grandes de petróleo pero vacios que tenían como función hacer de escudos donde cubrirse.

**-Bien, esto es fácil, Berny-** afirmo Quinn que levanto apenas su casco para que Rachel la escuchase bien. **-Tú dispárale a todo lo que se mueva. Aquí no hay familia ni amigos. Gana el que haga rendir al equipo contrario. Suerte, enana.**

Después de eso la rubia choco su cabeza con la de la morena a forma de saludo y se preparo esperando que Judy tocara el silbato dándole comienzo al juego. Rachel no supo hacia donde correr y cuando se dio cuenta Quinn y Alyson ya habían desaparecido de su lado.

A lejos vio una figura pequeña y supuso que era Beth. La agente Fabray estaba loca si pensaba que iba a dispararle a una niña de once años por mucho que fuera con un arma de pintura. Iba en contra de sus principios maltratar cualquier ser viviente. No pensaba disparar a nadie, o al menos eso había decidido antes de recibir tres disparos, uno por parte de Beth y los otros dos por parte de Puckerman que se reía. Busco refugio detrás de unos de los paneles de telgopor para poder recuperarse. No quería jugar por eso, por los disparos y por el dolor que ocasionaba recibir uno, recibió uno en el brazo y los otros en la pierna. Querían jugar entonces iba a jugar.

Quinn sonrió de oreja a oreja viendo a lo lejos como Rachel se refugiaba. Sabía que la morena no iba a disparar a nadie así como también sabía que su hija se tomaría demasiado en serio el juego llevándola a olvidarse a quien estaba disparando, sabía que poco le iba a importar estar golpeando a su ídolo. Cuando se trataba de ganar Beth no pensaba en nadie más que en salir victoriosa ella.

Vio a Alyson oculta en la casa del árbol apuntando hacia Puckerman que andaba en la búsqueda de Rachel seguramente. También vio a su padre muy cerca de la morena y se puso en alerta. Russel una vez que encontraba a su víctima no paraba de disparar hasta que se quedaba sin municiones sea con un arma real o con una de paintball, en esta ultima ella pudo comprobarlo varias veces jugando en el equipo contrario al de su padre. Tres semanas le duraron en los moretones en su cuerpo por eso mismo no podía dejar que su padre encontrara a Rachel y descargara sobre su menudo cuerpo todas las recargas del arma.

Corrió hasta ella escondiéndose a través de las paredes improvisadas llegando hasta Rachel que estaba de espaldas a Russel que ya estaba apuntando a la morena. Llego y la arrojo al suelo justo a tiempo antes de que el disparo de su padre fuese a dar en el tronco del árbol al costado de ellas. Aun con el casco puesto vio a través de él los ojos marrones de Rachel que parecía no entender nada de lo que pasaba. Ni siquiera se molesto en quitarse de encima de la morena y al parecer Rachel tampoco quería porque coloco su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia reteniéndola. Se quito el casco pero sin dejar de mirar a Berry que sonrió a través del suyo mismo mientras le acomodaba el pelo a la rubia que obstaculizaba su rostro perfecto.

Estaba a punto de quitarse el suyo propio cuando detrás de ella vio a Puckerman y Beth sonriendo diabólicamente. Después de eso todo paso muy rápido, Quinn se acomodo mejor sobre ella recibiendo todos y cada uno de los disparos pero sin dejar de mirarla, vio varias muestras de dolor en el rostro de Fabray y quiso quitarla de encima pero ésta se negó acomodándose mejor sobre ella al tiempo que colocaba una mano a cada lado de su cabeza. Empezó a respirar con dificultad cuando se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaban las dos, posición demasiado intima en su opinión. Dejo el arma en el suelo y coloco sus manos en la cintura de Quinn apretándolo ligeramente haciendo que la agente cerrara los ojos. De golpe un ruido agudo sonó en todo el lugar anunciando el final del juego.

**-Gano el equipo Fabray-Puckerman-** anuncio Judy antes de que su esposo se acercara a ella y la besara mientras que un poco más apartada Alyson realizaba una mueca de asco frente a la escena.

**-Beso de lengua no, por favor-** rogo Gallagher acercándose hacia donde estaba Beth festejando con Puck. **–Bien hecho, sobrina. Cada día demuestras que eres toda una Fabray. Puckerman, ayúdame con Quinn que creo que se quedo pegada a Berny.**

**-¿Estás bien?-** pregunto Rachel mirando a Quinn y esta solamente asintió antes de levantarse de encima de ella con ayuda de su hermana y su amigo. **–Lo siento, te dispararon por salvarme.**

**-Así será siempre. Ahora, con balas de pintura, y allá afuera con balas de verdad-** sentencio Quinn con seriedad y convicción antes de dejarle una caricia en el hombro y alejarse de ella rumbo a cambiarse.

Eso último dicho por la agente Fabray no le gusto, no le gusto para nada. Quinn había dejado que le acribillaran la espalda con balas de pintura en un juego y le había dicho que también lo haría en la vida real. Fabray estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse por ella solo para protegerla y aunque eso la hacía sentirse halagada lo cierto era que no podía permitirlo. Debería aprender a cuidarse ella misma y a no depender tanto de los demás, sobre todo de Quinn.

La rubia por otro lado estaba torturándose internamente mientras se quitaba el equipo de paintball antes de dirigirse hacia el interior de su casa y darse una ducha que necesitaba con suma urgencia. Podía sentir cada poro de la piel de su espalda y piernas pulsando fuertemente producto de los disparos de pintura que había recibido en esos sitios. ¿En que estaba pensando para quitarse el casco y dejar que Rachel le acariciara el rosto quitándole los cabellos que estaban sueltos? Cerró los ojos y se deslizo por la puerta hasta el suelo al recordar ese momento. Por primera vez en su vida, en sus veintisiete años de vida sintió las famosas mariposas en su estomago y lo sintió solo con el tacto y la mirada de Rachel Berry, con aquella chica que era su protegida, su trabajo. No debía sentir nada por ella pero allí estaba con la respiración entrecortada y su pecho subiendo y bajando al ritmo de la misma, sintiendo como su estomago daba un vuelco y estaba segura a partir de ahora no sería el ultimo que sentiría respecto a Rachel.

Su hermana anunciándole que la cena estaba ya casi lista fue lo que la saco de sus pensamientos mientras se secaba su pelo húmedo tras la ducha que se había dado. Se sentía tonta por seguir dándole vueltas al asunto de Rachel y esos sentimientos encontrados. No había mucho que pensar tampoco, Berny no le gustaba y listo.

Termino de arreglarse y salió de su habitación, aquella que ocuparía con Alyson porque Rachel estaba ocupando la que habitualmente era de ella. Estaba por bajar las escaleras cuando escucho una melodía proveniente de la habitación de Beth y se dirigió hacia allí. La puerta estaba entre abierta por lo que pudo escuchar de qué se trataba.

**_I love him But every day I'm learning_**

_(Lo amo pero cada día estoy aprendiendo)_

**_All my life I've only been pretending_**

_(Toda mi vida sólo he estado fingiendo)_

**_Without me his world will go on turning_**

_(Sin mí su mundo seguirá girando)_

**_A world that's full of happiness_**

_(Un mundo lleno de felicidad)_

**_That I have never known!_**

_(Que nunca he conocido!)_

**_I love him. I love him_**

_(Lo amo. Lo amo)_

**_I love him But only on my own._**

_(Lo amo pero sólo por mi cuenta)_

No, no era la radio o la televisión, tampoco la música que Beth solía escuchar soñando ser algún día la cantante del año, como tampoco era el sonido de algún teléfono sonando. No, aquella música no provenía de nada de esas cosas, provenía de la garganta de nada más y nada menos que Rachel Berry. Había visto ciento de veces _Les Misérables_ en la mayoría de sus versiones, había leído la novela de Víctor Hugo, había escuchado las canciones de la obra en manos de muchas voces pero nunca como aquella. Con una fuerza impenetrable pero al mismo tiempo con delicadeza, con énfasis pero con dulzura, _On My Own_ jamás sonó tan bien como en ese momento.

Trago saliva y, lejos de salir corriendo como era su idea principal, enterró sus pies en el suelo y se quedo allí, del otro lado de la puerta escuchando, como Rachel Berry le cantaba a su hija. Porque de eso si estaba segura, conocía a su hija demasiado como para tener la certeza de que la niña teniendo a su ídolo a su disposición no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad y Rachel Berry, era su ídolo. Ella lo sabía, Beth se lo había dicho algunas veces pero jamás pensó que la chica de la que hablaba su hija seria la misma que estaba protegiendo ahora.

**-Excelente, Rachel, excelente-** escucho que felicitaba su hija y fue por eso que abrió la puerta apenas para no ser vista.

Quería ver ese brillo de emoción en los ojos de su pequeña y lo encontró. Lo encontró mientras Beth se limpiaba algunas lágrimas que no había podido contener y Rachel, frente a ella, le regalaba a la pequeña una leve reverencia que llevo a Quinn a sonreír, aun más cuando su hija se lanzo sobre la morena y ésta la abrazo como pudo pero aun así lo hizo. Mentiría si dijera que no sintió nada con aquella imagen porque si lo hizo, sintió una descarga en su columna pero ésta fue más potente que las anteriores, lo mismo le paso con el vuelco en el estomago y las piernas le temblaron mientras que el deseo de ver esa imagen en un futuro la invadía por completo. Sacudió la cabeza antes de golpear la puerta y fingir que no había visto nada.

**-Te vi, mamá. Espiar a las personas está mal-** reprendió Beth cuando su madre entro a la habitación al tiempo que las mejillas de la rubia se teñían de rosado haciendo sonreír a Rachel con ternura.

**-Eso, Quinnie-** intervino la morena sonriendo con picardía mientras la rubia la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. **–Está muy mal espiar a las personas.**

**-Que irónico que lo digas tú, Berny-** replico Quinn borrando la sonrisa de Rachel que prefirió ignorarla por lo que ella se dirigió a su hija. **–Beth, no estaba espiando solo pasaba por aquí y escuche. Por cierto, lo que está mal es que explotes a tu ídolo y hagas cantar a Rachel como si fuera una radio que escuchas cuando quieras, ¿Cuántas canciones te pidió que le cantaras, Berny?**

**-Mmm… ¿Cuatro?-** respondió Rachel mirando a Beth que asintió con una sonrisa antes de saltar a la espalda de Quinn rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

**-Wow… Eres su elfo domestico personal. Haces lo que te ordena. Eres como Dobby o Kreacher**- se burlo Quinn mientras la morena la miraba con confusión. Estaba por aclarar quienes eran pero su hija la interrumpió.

**-Kreacher es feo y Dobby es hermoso, así que Rach será Dobby-** afirmo Beth regalándole una sonrisa a la morena que le acaricio el rostro en modo de agradecimiento antes de que la pequeña se separara de su madre y se fuera de la habitación raídamente cuando escuchó que su abuela la llamaba desde el piso de abajo.

**-Lo lamento. Pasa que a veces es un poco intensa... Demasiado intensa-** susurro lo ultimo más para ella que para Rachel que la miraba cruzada de brazos y una sonrisa en los labios. **–Aunque supongo que eso no te molestara, creo que ambas comparten esa intensidad.**

**-Es mejor que compartir la estupidez- **rebatió Rachel sin cambiar su gesto mientras Quinn la miraba con recelo. **–Era broma, pero ni siquiera tu lado gracioso me dejaras conocer.**

**-Rachel…**

**-Está bien, yo entiendo-** interrumpió la morena esbozando una sonrisa triste con intensiones de abandonar la habitación. Paso por al lado de Quinn que cerró los ojos al sentir el perfume de Rachel invadiendo su burbuja personal. **–Lamento que te hayan fusilado por mi culpa, espero que tu espalda y tus piernas estén bien. Sera la última vez que tendrás que hacer algo así. Le pediré a Puckerman que me enseñe lo que sea para defenderme por mi misma.**

**-¡Yo lo hare!-** exclamo Quinn de repente sorprendiendo a la morena que la miro con una mezcla de alegría y confusión. **–Yo te entrenare, Rachel. Sería un buen primer paso para conocernos… Digo, para que me conozcas como quieres.**

Ni siquiera sabía por qué hacia eso, o quizás si lo sabía. No quería a Rachel cerca de Puckerman o de quien sea más de lo necesario. No sabía por qué y tampoco quería averiguarlo pero Rachel Berry aprendería a defenderse por sí misma siendo ella su profesora. Solo ella, nadie más. La mirada que le regalo Rachel la mantuvo en alerta, no debía jugar con fuego, dentro de ella tenía la sensación de que una vez que comenzara con aquello ya no podría parar y extrañamente eso no le importaba, solo quería tener a Rachel Berry cerca, quizás de esa forma averiguaría lo que le pasaba con aquella chica, aunque lo cierto era que ya empezaba a sospechar lo que le pasaba pero no quería asumirlo aun. Dejo que un suspiro de escapara de sus labios una vez que Rachel acepto su oferta y se fue dejándola sola allí. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y quien mejor que Isabelle Roxont para eso pero no lo haría ahora, hablaría con ella cuando la volviera a ver. Aun podía aguantar y esperar un poco más.

Llego a la sala y se encontró a toda su familia junto con Rachel sentados a la mesa a punto de comer. Le regalo un beso en la mejilla a cada uno de sus padres, que encabezan la mesa, antes de sentarse al lado de su hija a quien también le regalo un beso pero en la cabeza. Al lado de ella se sentó Alyson y frente lo hicieron Rachel y Puck. Mentiría si dijera que aquello no le dio celos pero esto se esfumaron cuando la morena la miro una milésima de segundos sonriéndole.

**-Cuéntanos, Rachel, ¿Qué tal tu vida antes de todo esto?-** pregunto Judy dando inicio a la cena.

**-Mmm… no hay mucho que contar. Estaba tomándome un año de descanso después de mi última obra- **respondió la morena tomando un poco de agua. **–Mi representante me hablo de audiciones para una serie nueva aquí en Los Ángeles, vine a probar suerte y… Bueno, paso lo que paso y ahora aquí estoy.**

**-¿Es necesario hablar sobre esto?-** se adelanto Quinn mirando significativamente a su madre. **–No le hace bien recordar esas cosas, mamá. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?**

**-Sí, hablemos de ti-** cedió Judy mientras Quinn se lamentaba porque sabía lo que seguía después de esas palabras. Rodo los ojos mientras su madre continuaba hablando: **-¿Has estado saliendo con alguien? Me entere que tenías algo con un tal Parker.**

**-Hablar de mi vida privada no era a lo que me refería cuando pedí que habláramos de otra cosa-** fue la respuesta de Quinn mirando a su madre que le sonrió en señal de que la estaba provocando. **–Papá, explícale a mamá el término de vida privada y lo que significa tener una.**

**-A mi no me metas, Quinnie-** fue lo único que dijo Russel Fabray guiñándole un ojo a su esposa que sonrió de oreja a oreja**. –Tu madre quiere saber. Sabes que más allá de ser religiosos y demás aceptamos a quien sea que elijas para compartir tu vida. Te seguiremos queriendo igual.**

**-Siempre y cuando no nos traiga a casa a una loca obsesiva como la de aquella vez-** intervino Beth con el ceño fruncido mientras Rachel la miraba más por inercia que por otra cosa mientras que su mente procesaba las palabras de Russel y de la pequeña**. –Por suerte solo duro tres semanas. No sabes, Rachel, ordenaba mis juguetes y libros por orden alfabético, tamaño y color. Fue una pesadilla.**

**-Estoy de acuerdo con Beth-** apoyo Alyson chocando su mano con su sobrina bajo la mirada de molestia de Quinn**. –Lo siento, Quinnie, pero lo que dice Beth es cierto. Además, no le gustaban los videos juegos ni bailar y una vez quiso hacerse la madre de Beth y no me dejo jugar con ella. Estúpida trastornada del orden.**

**-Presta atención a lo que dicen-** le susurro Puck a Rachel antes de que esta se girase para mirarlo con desconcierto. **–Te puede servir algún día, al menos para que no te crucifiquen como lo hicieron con la loca obsesiva.**

El resto de la cena transcurrió entre risas y molestias por parte de Quinn por seguir siendo el centro de bromas de su hermana y su hija, bromas a la que se sumaron sus padres y Puckerman. Agradeció que Rachel no se sumara también a eso aunque podía jurar que la morena encontraba divertida la situación.

Poco a poco los minutos después de la cena pasaron rápido y supo que era tarde ya cuando Beth bostezo sobre su cuello. Tomo a su hija en brazos y se dirigió hacia la habitación de ésta. Tomo el libro que había llevado para tal ocasión y se dispuso a leerle a su hija aun sabiendo que ésta estaba más dormida que despierta.

**-Sé que estas ahí, Berny-** afirmo Quinn que había visto por el espejo que había en la habitación en reflejo de Rachel del otro lado de la puerta**. –O pasas o te vas.**

**-Rachel, entra- **pidió Beth con los ojos cerrados mientras dejaba escapar un bostezo. Quinn oculto su sonrisa detrás del libro cuando la morena entro a la habitación. **–Siéntate en la cama. Mami va a leerme.**

Rachel se acomodo al pie de la cama de Beth con las rodillas en su pecho mirando a Quinn y su hija. La rubia carraspeo con nerviosismo pero trato de no demostrarlo. Una cosa era leer y saber que Rachel la espiaba detrás de la puerta pero otra muy diferente era tenerla enfrente, sabiendo que esperaba a que comenzara con el cuento del amigo imaginario mientras le regalaba una mirada que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza, aun estando en la cama.

Mucho no duro la lectura, dos o tres capítulos por que Beth se había quedado dormida al poco tiempo de comenzar el cuento, pero tampoco le importaba que haya sido poco. Lo que le importaba era esa sensación de pertenencia que se apodero de ella mientras veía como Quinn le leía a su hija acariciándole el pelo a la pequeña. Era como si algo en su interior le dijera que era allí donde tenía que estar.

**-Tenia dieciséis años cuando quede embazada de Beth-** empezó a relatar Quinn una vez que dejo el libro en la mesa de luz y luego se giro hacia su hija para acariciarle el pelo. **–Puckerman y yo crecimos juntos. Él fue mi primer beso y era obvio que iba a ser primera vez, ambos lo teníamos claro. Éramos mejores amigos, teníamos la confianza suficiente entre los dos-** Rachel acomodo sus brazos y mentón sobre sus rodillas mirando directamente a Quinn que contaba todo aquello en voz baja. **–No teníamos una fecha específica y los dos lo queríamos hacer especial, ya sabes, la ilusión de la primera vez.**

**-¿No fue así?-** pregunto Rachel en un susurro aunque no sabía si era por el ambiente que se creó o para no despertar a Beth.

**-Fue una tarde cualquiera. Yo había pasado un día de mierda y quería olvidarme de todo-** continuo Quinn aun sin mirar a Rachel que se mordió la parte interna de su labio. **–Y Puck dijo que un poco de alcohol nos ayudaría a olvidar. Primero fue una botella, dos, tres, así hasta que perdí la cuenta. Cuando desperté Puckerman estaba a mi lado desnudo y yo también. Nueve meses después llego Beth.**

**-¿Qué dijeron tus padres?-** cuestiono la morena cuando Fabray no continuo hablando.

**-Papá se puso furioso. Desde entonces odia el alcohol. Mamá se puso igual o peor que él-** respondió Quinn con una sonrisa melancólica. **–La única que parecía estar contenta era Alyson pero creo que era porque pensaba que tendría una muñeca nueva, ¿Cómo le explicas a una niña de ocho años que su hermana de dieciséis espera un bebé de verdad y no uno de plástico?-** pregunto la rubia sonriendo y mirando por primera vez a Rachel que sonrió frente a eso. **–Una vez que nació Beth tenía tres opciones para elegir.**

**-¿Cuáles?-** se adelanto Rachel en un susurro cambiando de posición para acercarse más a Quinn que le sonrió de lado.

**-La primera era darla en adopción. Me negué obviamente, no quería que mi hija creciera en la casa de alguien a quien no conozco y no sé de lo que será capaz-** explico Fabray dejando de acariciar a Beth para acercarse ella también un poco más a Rachel. **–La opción dos era que Puckerman y yo debíamos casarnos. Por ese entonces, ni Puck ni yo estábamos listos para una relación como esa o una responsabilidad tan grande como lo es tener una familia y siendo sincera tampoco nos amábamos o nos queríamos de ese modo. No funcionamos como pareja por lo que eliminamos también esa opción.**

**-¿Y la tercera?-** susurro Rachel viendo como Quinn dibujaba círculos en la palma de su mano haciéndola cerrar los ojos unos segundos para disfrutar de la sensación.

**-Y la tercera fue la academia de policía, papá tenía influencias por lo que logro meternos con diecisiete años a la academia firmando un permiso especial-** repuso Quinn mirando directamente a Rachel que le sostuvo la mirada. **–Quizás al principio si me arrepentí, a los dieciséis años planeaba ser la reina del baile no cambiar pañales pero hoy en día, cuando miro a Beth a los ojos, o la veo dormir, o sonreír o simplemente la veo sé que valió la pena y te juro que si me dan la posibilidad de cambiar eso no lo haría, lo repetiría una y otra vez porque fue el mejor regalo que me dio la vida. La perfecta unión de dos desastres.**

**-No eres un desastre, solo…-** replico la morena sin saber que decir exactamente porque no conocía a Quinn como para continuar con su réplica teniendo argumentos. **–Lo siento, agradezco que me hayas contado todo esto, juro que lo agradezco pero lo cierto es que no te conozco, no sé cómo eres así que no debería decir nada.**

**-Rachel… Quiero que me conozca pero de a poco, ¿Si?-** pidió Quinn recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la morena. **–Esto es nuevo para mí… Todo es nuevo para mí. Solo vayamos de a poco y te prometo que sabrás todo lo que quieras saber.**

Todas y cada una de las palabras que dijo fueron sinceras. Aquello era nuevo para ella, jamás le había contando a un testigo su secreto más personal y ahora iba y se lo contaba a Berry así como si nada, sin un resquicio de arrepentimiento sino todo lo contrario. Era como si el hecho de haberlo hablado con ella la hubiese ayudado.

**-Es hora de dormir- **susurro cuando vio la hora en el reloj de la mesa de luz. Sintió como Rachel se levantaba de la cama y se disponía a abandonar la habitación pero la detuvo: **-Creo que te has ganado el derecho de dormir con Beth y conmigo esta noche, ¿Qué-qué dices? ¿Aceptas?**

**-Solo si no me obligas a cantarte para dormir-** respondió Rachel después de una pausa bromeando para disimular los nervios que atacaron su cuerpo.

**-Algún día me cantaras para dormir, Berny-** vaticino Quinn haciéndose a un lado para que la morena se acostara a su costado izquierdo.

**-Trato hecho-** acepto la morena antes de colocarse de lado dándole la espalda de Quinn sin saber que la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que sus labios esbozaban en ese momento eran el reflejo de la misma que tenía Fabray en su rostro.

* * *

Hola!

Como siempre gracias a todos y por todo =)

Volveré cuando menos me esperen xD

Besos & Abrazos!


	11. 11 - Descubrimiento

_El corazón se me desarma, m__e haces bien._  
_Enciendes luces en mi alma..._

* * *

**11. Descubrimiento**

* * *

_Miércoles 28 de octubre de 2020. 1900 horas. Downtown, Los Ángeles._

* * *

Estaba sentada en el sofá que había en la sala de La Guarida viendo como el agente Puckerman organizaba al equipo que en las próximas horas daría el golpe contra Weston padre, aunque lo cierto era que su mente no estaba allí, estaba en otro lado. Más precisamente en Bushwick, donde estaba Rachel con sus amigos, seguramente poniéndose al día con Kurt o viendo películas con Santana. Frunció el ceño cuando recordó a la latina, aun no se podía quitar de la cabeza como saludo a Rachel a la hora del desayuno el primer día que estuvo en el departamento de la morena y lo curioso era que debería molestarle que la haya golpeado en la cabeza con una sartén, no que haya besado a Berry en la mejilla.

**-¿Debate interno?- **pregunto Isabelle sentándose a su lado mientras Quinn la miraba con desconcierto. **-Tienes el teléfono en la mano y seguramente también tienes un mensaje escrito. Enviar o no enviar, esa es la cuestión.**

Ni siquiera había notado que tenía su teléfono móvil en la mano. Se había perdido en sus pensamientos respecto a Berry que ni siquiera podía sentir el peso del aparato en su mano haciéndole saber que estaba allí. Era cierto, tenía un mensaje escrito que esperaba ser enviado pero ella no se animaba a apretar el botón de _enviar_. Miro a Isabelle unos segundos mientras ésta con una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza le indico lo que tenía que hacer.

Recostó su espalda en el pecho de su amiga mientras ésta le rodeaba la cintura y le dejaba un beso en la cabeza. Dejo que Roxont le acariciara el pelo mientras la chica hundía su cara en su cuello con una sonrisa. Cualquiera podía tomarlas como una pareja pero lo cierto era que no lo eran, Isabelle muy pocas veces sacaba a relucir su lado cariñoso y muy pocas personas podían disfrutarlo, por eso se sentía afortunada de ser una de esas personas.

Quinn siempre pensaba que Isabelle podía llegar a ser la chica ideal de cualquiera, de hecho en algún momento llego a planteárselo pero lo deshecho al minuto y medio de pensarlo al darse cuenta de que en la relación que tenían solo encajaba la amistad. Nada de amigas con derecho a roce, un beso o algo de una noche, nada de eso, solo una hermosa y pura amistad que se hacía cada vez más fuerte a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Sabía que debía hablar con ella respecto a lo que le estaba pasando con Rachel, debía sacar eso de adentro suyo y, ¿Qué mejor que su mejor amiga? Sabía que Isabelle le daría su visión de las cosas, y la visión de Isabelle Roxont casi siempre era acertada. La mayoría de las veces que pronosticaba algo acertaba, quizás esta vez seria así también. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando vio que Samantha Fox se acercaba a ellas mirando con el ceño fruncido la escena de las dos abrazadas en el sofá.

**-Si ya terminaron con su… muestra de afecto vayan donde está el agente Puckerman que las necesita-** fue lo único que dijo Samantha antes de irse dejando a las dos chicas solas nuevamente.

**-¿Qué fue eso?-** pregunto Quinn que miro a su amiga buscando respuestas y la encontró sonriendo antes de girarse para mirarla y negar con la cabeza alzando los hombros. **–Creo que Fox aun me guarda rencor por lo que paso en aquel estúpido bar hace años atrás.**

**-Jamás me contaste que fue lo que paso en ese bar-** recordó Isabelle levantándose del sofá e indicándole a Quinn que hiciera lo mismo.

**-Digamos que competimos por el mismo objetivo y ninguna de las dos gano-** respondió Fabray con una sonrisa traviesa haciendo reír a Isabelle que entrelazo los brazos de ambas mientras caminaban hacia Puckerman.

**-¿Quien era la chica?-** pregunto Isabelle mirando a la rubia que se encogió de hombros. **–Tenía que estar muy buena para que ambas peleen por ella. He visto tus gustos y no está nada mal pero Fox tiene un gusto exquisito. Su última novia fue una modelo o algo así.**

**-¿Es lesbiana?-** pregunto Quinn sorprendida. **–O sea, pensé que tenía aventuras como las tenemos nosotras, no que fuera... declarada.**

**-No lo es, ella va hacia donde la lleva el viento-** aclaro Isabelle encogiéndose de hombros. **–Puede estar con quien quiera y cuando el amor llegue a su vida no le importara de la mano de quien lo haga.**

**-Para conocerla hace poco tiempo sabes mucho sobre ella-** remarco Quinn mientras las mejillas de Isabelle se teñían de rojo. **–Oh, ella te…**

**-¿Quieres que hablemos de Berry?-** interrumpió Roxont con malicia silenciando a Quinn. **–Lo supuse. Hablaremos de esto después, ¿Está bien?**

Quinn asintió antes de soltar el brazo de su amiga para abrazarla por los hombros. Se separaron solo cuando llegaron a donde estaban todos reunidos. A su izquierda estaba Noah Puckerman, su medio hermano, Jake, Brody Weston, Mia Hart, Dave Pratt y John Parker. A su derecha, Isabelle, Ívan y Bastian Roxont, Tyler Collins, Sam Evans, Brittany S. Pierce, Samantha Fox y para su mala fortuna también Alyson por insistencia de su padre que se encontraba enfrente de ella listo para participar del golpe también.

La mesa estaba llena de armas de todo tipo y calibre. Ya tenía en vista cuales eran las que ella tomaría. Una M4 con sus respectivas recargas y sus ya dos clásicas 10mm habían sido las elegidas. Mientras su padre daba su tan ya conocido e inspirador discurso que ella había escuchado a lo largo de aquellos años, su mente se desconecto y viajo lejos de allí. Se preguntaba qué era lo que estaría haciendo Rachel en ese momento y si estaría bien siendo protegida por el idiota que su padre había puesto para tal trabajo.

Sintió un golpe en las costillas y se giro para mirar a Isabelle que simplemente señalo disimuladamente hacia donde estaba John Parker que prestaba atención a las instrucciones de Russel, o al menos fingía hacerlo. Quinn no entiendo el por qué Roxont le pico las costillas hasta que ésta con una nueva seña le indico lo que quería decir. Tal y como le había dado a entender su amiga se fijo en las manos de Parker y tuvo que agudizar muy bien su vista para ver como el chico tenía algo en la mano que se empeñaba en esconder.

**-Mierda. Dime que no es lo que estoy pensando-** le pidió Quinn a Isabelle en apenas un susurro mientras la chica asentía esbozando una sonrisa traviesa. La miro una milésima de segundo y se dio cuenta de que Isabelle pensaba como ella. **-¿Que mierda hace?**

**-Firma su sentencia-** intervino Puckerman que no había perdido al chico de vista y por ende había visto todo el también.

Los tres guardaron silencio después de aquello mientras escuchaban al sargento Russel dando las órdenes a seguir esa noche. Para su suerte o su desgracia Weston padre se encontraba en Santa Bárbara, seguramente disfrutando de su casa en la playa, despreocupado y esperando a ser atacado, cruzado de piernas y con un vaso de whisky en la mano.

_-¡Maldito viejo!_-grito Quinn en su mente apretando los puños.

**-Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer. Weston padre está en Santa Bárbara y sería muy estúpido pensar que no nos estará esperando-** Escucho que decía el sargento Fabray y trato de concentrare en eso pero sin dejar de observar a Parker o de quitar a Rachel de su mente. –**Somos dieciséis y…**

**-Seremos catorce, sargento-** intervino Quinn mientras su padre la miraba con desconcierto antes de cuestionarla con la mirada. **–La agente Pierce y el agente Evans no irán.**

**-¿Se puede saber por qué?-** cuestiono Russel con una ceja en alto y expresión bastante seria. **–Agente Fabray, hice una pregunta, ¿Se puede saber por qué los agentes Pierce y Evans no irán con nosotros.**

**-Lo siento señor pero tengo mis razones-** respondió Quinn mirando a su padre a los ojos dándole a entender que de verdad tenía una razón solida para hacer aquello. **–Señor, por favor se lo pido. Permita que los agentes Pierce y Evans se queden cuidando La Guarida. Podrían dar un golpe aquí sabiendo que nosotros no estaremos.**

**-Fabray, tú te quedaras junto con los agentes Pierce y Evans-** ordeno Russel señalando a Alyson que simplemente asintió a la orden de su padre antes de dirigirse de nuevo hacia Quinn. **-Quiero sus... razones más tarde, agente Fabray. Como les decía, lo más seguro es que nos estén esperando, yo lo haría. Weston padre sabe que iremos así que no debemos perder más tiempo.**

**-Weston padre es una diva. Quiere un espectáculo y tendremos que dárselo-** afirmo Puckerman ganándose las risas de la mayoría. **-Manos a la obra, agentes. Colóquense sus chalecos, tomen sus armas y vayamos a dar el mejor espectáculo de nuestras vidas. Que Weston padre sepa quién es el Team Quick.**

**-¿No intentaron atrapar a Weston padre varias veces y se les escapo?-** cuestiono Parker burlándose.

**-¿Y no intentamos encontrar tu cerebro y fallamos en el intento también?-** replico Alyson haciendo enmudecer a Parker que la miro con odio.

**-Bien. A prepararse, cuando lleguemos al lugar les daré el resto de las instrucciones-** indico el sargento Fabray recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de todos. **-Bien, ahora a buscar sus cosas. Partiremos en cinco minutos.**

Todos asintieron de nuevo antes de, en silencio, escoger las armas y colocarse el equipo correspondiente. Quinn por otro lado acudió al lado de su padre cuando éste le hizo una seña con la cabeza. Sabía lo que el sargento quería pero no le diría las sospechas que empezaba a tener entorno a Parker.

**-Sus razones, ahora-** ordeno Russel con el rostro completamente serio mientras Quinn tragaba saliva. Podía sentirlo en la voz de su padre, sabía que le molesto que le replicara pero eso ya estaba hecho. **-Dije que me dé sus razones ahora, agente Fabray. Hágalo o estará fuera de la misión.**

**-¿Se te perdió algo, Parker?-** pregunto Quinn viendo como el chico no le quitaba la mirada de encima a ella y su padre que la tomo del brazo y la alejo un poco más para que continuara hablando. Cuando estuvieron solos continuó: -**Enviare a Pierce, Evans y ahora a Fabray también, por ordenes suyas, a Nueva York. No me fio de los guardias que están a cargo de los testigos.**

**-¿De los testigos... o de la testigo?-** indago Russel con una ceja en alto mientras Quinn bajaba la mirada. **-Usted sabe perfectamente que no es conveniente mezclar lo profesional con lo...**

**-Personal. Si, lo sé-** interrumpió la rubia levantando la vista para enfrentarse a su padre. **-Pero aquí no hay nada personal, solo...**

**-Me desilusiona que me mientas tan descaradamente, Quinn-** repuso Russel con una sonrisa triste. **-Tu madre y yo no te criamos de esa manera. La sinceridad, y por ende la verdad, ante todo. No sé lo que te pasa con la chica Berry y tampoco quiero saberlo pero antes que nada eres una agente y ella tu testigo...**

**-No me...**

**-Sálvala, quítale el titulo de testigo para darle uno mejor y luego podrás caminar con ella de la mano por alguna playa o escalar una montaña- **continuó Russel levantando un poco la voz sorprendiendo a Quinn que lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos. **-Te repito, no sé lo que te pasa con la chica Berry pero en la cena he visto como la mirabas y es de la misma forma en que yo lo hacía cuando se trataba de tu madre. Enfócate en lo profesional, realiza bien tu trabajo y luego podrás disfrutar de lo personal.**

**-Señor...**

**-Que los agentes Pierce, Evans y Fabray estén preparados en quince minutos. Llamare y pediré que preparen un vuelo para ahora-** fue lo último que dijo el sargento antes de recibir un abrazo por parte de su hija que lo tomo por sorpresa. **-Mi pequeña Quinnie...**

**-Gracias, papá- **susurro la rubia sobre su pecho antes de separarse y mirarlo con seriedad. **-Que nadie más se entere hacia donde van. Que el resto piense que se quedaran en La Guarida-** el sargento asintió y luego se separo de su hija y se fue no sin antes dejarle un beso en la frente.

Podía sentir como una sensación cálida invadía todo su cuerpo llenándola de confianza. Su padre le había dado su apoyo y no solo eso sino que lo que le dejo entrever que sabía lo que le empezaba a pasar con Rachel. Empezaba a asumir aquello, empezaba a reconocer de a poco que quizás, solo quizás, Berry le gustaba y la prueba de eso la golpeo en la cabeza el domingo pasado por la mañana.

_*Flashback*_

Los primeros rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana dando de lleno en la parte baja de la cama. Comenzó a removerse, despertando de a poco. Estaba por quitarse rápidamente cuando sintió un brazo rodeando su cintura pero para su suerte no lo hizo. Beth ya no estaba a su lado, en su lugar había una nota en la mesa de luz que decía que la pequeña se había ido a dormir con Alyson por que tres personas en una cama no era muy cómodo para dormir. Por lo que solamente quedaban dos personas en aquella cama, ella y…

**-Berny-** susurro cuando descubrió el rostro de la morena en su pecho completamente dormida.

Jamás le había gustado amanecer acompañada de nadie, los únicos que tenían esa posibilidad eran Beth, Alyson, Isabelle, Brittany y Puckerman, después nadie más. Pero esa mañana de domingo, con Rachel anclada en su cintura, una leve sonrisa adornando sus labios y su rostro completamente relajado y pacifico, se dio cuenta de que alguien más se había sumado a esa corta lista sin siquiera pedir permiso para hacerlo.

**-Buenos días-** escucho que saludaba Rachel abriendo los ojos de a poco mientras sonreía. **-¿La agente Quinn Fabray esta sonriendo?**

_-¿Cómo no hacerlo?-_ se pregunto la rubia mentalmente viendo como Rachel la miraba directamente pero con los ojos un poco entrecerrados mientras sonreía y fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho.

Quito con lentitud y ternura cada cabello que obstaculizaba el rostro de la morena y le regalo la sonrisa más dulce que pudo llegar a esbozar antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y acomodarse mejor en la cama para continuar durmiendo.

**-Es muy temprano aun. Duérmete, Berny-** ordeno con una sonrisa escuchando la risa de Rachel antes de sentir como los labios de la morena se pegaban en su mejilla durante unos segundos.

Mentiría si dijera que no le sorprendió que Berry no le replicara con su típico _no funciono con órdenes_, porque si lo hizo pero se olvido de eso cuando la sintió acomodarse a su lado, rodeando de nuevo su cintura con un brazo y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Sonrió para sus adentros tratando de no exteriorizar lo que por dentro sentía. Apretó levemente su brazo con el que rodeaba a Rachel y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa mientras por su mente cruzaba la confirmación que necesitaba antes de quedarse dormida nuevamente.

_*Fin Flashback*_

_-Otro despertar así, Berny-_ pidió la rubia en su mente antes de girarse y dirigirse hacia su equipo que estaba terminando de prepararse. _–Solo uno más._

* * *

_Miércoles 28 de octubre de 2020. 2200 horas. Bushwick, Brooklyn._

* * *

Caminaba de un lado al otro con el teléfono en la mano, tecleando cada dos segundos a la espera de algún tipo de señal que sabía que no llegaría. Como también sabía que si no detenía su ir y venir recibiría una buena bofetada por parte de su amiga Santana Lopez. De hecho, le sorprendía que aun no le pegara sobre todo viendo como se frotaba la mano mirándola directamente a ella, como si la retara a seguir haciendo eso y advirtiéndole que no dudaría en pegarle en el momento menos esperado.

Fueron varias las veces que se detuvo, se sentó en el sofá cerrando los ojos y respirando profundo para calmar el estado de nervios y ansiedad en el que se encontraba pero solo duraba como mucho diez segundos exactos. No podía quedarse quieta sabiendo lo que la agente Fabray estaba a punto de hacer.

Si, era por la rubia por quien estaba así. Quería estar con ella, quería participar también en aquella misión a pesar de no saber ni siquiera como sostener un arma pero aun así quería estar, después de todo era por ella que se enfrentarían a Weston padre.

**-¿Qué haces contando con los dedos?-** escucho que le preguntaba Santana pero ella no respondió, ni siquiera se giro para mirar a su amiga que se estaba limando las uñas. **–Tu periodo no llega hasta dentro de dos semanas-** Esta vez si la miro con clara muestra de pedir explicación por eso. **–Me lo dijo Kurt. También lleva la cuenta del mío.**

**-Eso es cierto-** intervino el chico desde el sofá con el control remoto en la mano haciendo zapping en la televisión. **–Nada, ni una noticia que diga que la agente Fabray y su equipo atraparon a Weston padre, ni siquiera dicen si murió alguno o no…**

**-¡Cállate!- **exclamo Rachel sorprendiendo a sus amigos y a si misma por el tono desesperado que utilizo. **–No me pongas más nerviosa de lo que estoy, Kurt, y para tu información aun siguen en La Guarida.**

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?-** pregunto Hummel mirando a Santana que se encogió de hombros. **–No creo que hayas hablado con Quinn por que de ser así no estarías tan insoportable.**

**-No, no hable con ella… y no estoy insoportable- **negó la morena sentándose alado de su amigo, escuchando claramente como Santana decía: _Diez dólares por menos diez segundos, Hummel_. Aquello la confundió pero decidió ignorarlo, estuvo sentada unos segundos antes de ponerse de pie de nuevo. **–Lo sé porque me dijo que saldrían de allí a las ocho de la noche.**

**-¡Lo sabia!-** grito la latina victoriosa estirando su mano hacia Kurt que rodo los ojos. **–Te dije que no aguantaría diez estúpidos segundos con el trasero en el sofá. Ahora paga, purpurina.**

**-¿Por eso estas sacando cuentas, Rach? ¿Por la diferencia de horarios?-** cuestiono Kurt pasándole un billete a Santana que sonrió de oreja a oreja. **-¿Aun no te ha escrito?**

**-No, no lo ha hecho. Necesito saber como esta, necesito…-** se quedo callada de repente antes de tirar la cabeza hacia atrás y suspirar con resignación para luego terminar cayendo de nuevo en el sofá al lado de Kurt y abrazarlo por la cintura. **–Yo… yo no sé qué me pasa, ¿Ok? Yo solo… yo solo quiero que ella esté bien, que no le pase nada…**

**-No le pasara nada. Es una agente perfectamente capacitada-** intervino Santana con seriedad por primera vez en la noche mientras se sentaba al lado de Rachel. **–Y yo sé lo que te pasa, lo vi cuando la golpee con la sartén y tú empezaste a dar órdenes completamente desesperada como jamás lo había hecho antes. Tú no estabas, Kurt-** agrego cuando el chico la miro con desconcierto. **–La agente Fabray te gusta, Rachel. Te gusta muchísimo. Mírate, ni siquiera lo niegas.**

_-¿Para qué?-_ se pregunto mentalmente.

Ya no tenía sentido negar lo obvio. Santana tenía razón, la agente Quinn Fabray le gustaba y pasar todo el sábado y parte del domingo con ella había afianzado eso. Aun temblaba al recordar el despertar que compartieron juntas en la cama de la pequeña Fabray.

Recordó haber sonreído sobre el pecho de la rubia mientras se acurrucaba más cerca de ella. Había tenido varios despertares compartiendo cama con los que alguna vez tuvo relación pero ninguno se comparaba con aquella rubia. Escuchar ese _Berny_, que secretamente empezaba a gustarle, con la voz ronca de Quinn recién despierta logro hacerla temblar ligeramente y ni hablar del momento en que le quito cada cabello de su rostro con extrema ternura. Si, la agente Fabray en menos de diez días ya le gustaba y lo peor, o lo mejor, era que tenia la fuerte sospecha de que le seguiría gustando.

**-Rachel, te das cuenta de lo que eso significa, ¿No?-** le pregunto Kurt sacándola de sus pensamientos. Decidió guardar silencio porque sí sabía la respuesta pero no quería decirla en voz alta. **–Ella es tu… guardiana, protectora o como quieras llamarla y tú eres su protegida, la testigo de un asesinato. Tú misma nos contaste como te protegió de unas bolas de pintura y te dijo que con las balas de verdad haría lo mismo, ¿Qué piensas que…?**

**-Ey, Hummel… Basta-** ordeno Santana fulminando al chico con la mirada viendo como Rachel palidecía de solo pensar en eso. **–La estas asustando. ¿Estás mal atendido o que te pasa? Está bien, en estos casos yo sería la primera en decir algo al respecto pero esto no es estúpida broma sarcástica o cínica. Se trata de que Rachel está nerviosa y no tenemos por qué agregarle más nervios a su menudo cuerpo, ¿O quieres que le agarre un ataque de dramatismo ahora mismo? Porque yo no estoy para soportar eso. Además…**

Sea lo que sea que iba a decir Santana se quedo en nada cuando el sonido de un teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Aquello provoco un mutismo absoluto en el lugar, como si aquella llamada, como indicaba la pantalla, fuera la sentencia de muerte de alguno de los tres. Al leer el nombre que rezaba en el aparato Rachel se bloqueo, hasta hace unos segundos atrás se moría por saber sobre ella y ahora que tenía la posibilidad de hacerlo no podía.

**-Hola-** saludo Santana una vez que le arrebato el móvil de su mano mientras que con su mano libre le chasqueaba los dedos a Kurt para que hiciera reaccionar a la morena. **–Hola, rubia. Si, está aquí. Ya te la paso. Dame un minuto-** pego el teléfono a su pecho antes de dirigirse a Rachel que la miro expectante. **–Es la agente Fabray. Hablaras con ella y no hagas algo estúpido. Toma.**

**-Ho…hola-** balbuceo la morena cuando Santana le pasó el teléfono. Vio a su amiga rodar los ojos mientras se lleva a Kurt lejos de ahí para darle la privacidad que necesitaba. **-¿Cómo… como estas?**

**-Bien, ¿Y tú?-** le pregunto Quinn del otro lado y se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de cómo la voz de la rubia lograba tranquilizarla en una milésima de segundos. Le dio una respuesta afirmativa y dejo que Quinn continuase hablando: **-Escucha, no tengo mucho tiempo, ¿Si? Solo llamaba para saber cómo estabas y para decirte que tres agentes más están yendo para allá…**

**-¿Por qué? Ya… ya hay agentes cuidando el edificio- **indico Rachel con obviedad mientras escuchaba un suspiro del otro lado que consiguió alertarla. **-¿Qué es lo que pasa, agente Fabray?**

**-No me fio de los que están ahí-** respondió la rubia del otro lado con sinceridad. **–Por eso envié a tres de mis agentes. Ellos harán bien su trabajo mientras yo estoy lejos de ahí.**

**-¿Ya… ya te vas de misión?-** pregunto Rachel frunciendo el ceño recibiendo como respuesta el silencio. **–Solo… Solo cuídate, Quinn. Trata de que no te disparen o…**

**-O que no me den un sartenazo-** bromeo Fabray del otro lado haciendo reír a la morena. **–Estaré bien, Rachel. ¿Recuerdas todo lo que te enseñe antes de irme?**

**-Sí, la posición de combate casi la domino. Hoy practique con Kurt y gane-** respondió Berry con orgullo de sí misma mientras Quinn del otro lado se reía y eso hizo que su estomago se tensara. **–Recuerdo todo, Quinn. No abrir la puerta si recibo como respuesta silencio y si voy a abrir mirar antes por la mirilla, tener un palo o algo con lo que golpear cerca de la puerta, esconder un cuchillo o algo punzante en cada mueble de la casa, apagar todas las luces si escucho ruidos extraños, la oscuridad te da ventaja y eso es todo, creo.**

**-Te olvidas del más importante de todos-** repuso Quinn haciendo fruncir el ceño a Rachel que trataba de recordar que era lo que le faltaba. **–Jamás le des la espalda a una puerta, siempre a una pared. Las paredes no dan sorpresas, ¿Recuerdas?**

**-Por supuesto-** respondió la morena antes de soltar un suspiro. Se quedo unos segundos en silencio antes de volver a hablar: **-Ya te vas, ¿Cierto?**

**-Debería-** respondió la agente mientras Rachel asentía. –**Pero volveré. Tenemos cosas que hacer tú y yo, debo entrenarte. Que le hayas ganado a tu amigo no significa que ya estas lista para luchar con todos los que se te cruzan. Eso lo harás cuando me ganes a mí y créeme, eso jamás pasara.**

**-No me da miedo, agente Fabray-** replico la morena haciendo reír a Quinn. **–Si, ríase ahora por que cuando la tenga besando el piso no lo hará.**

**-Eso ya lo veremos-** rebatió la rubia mientras Rachel sonreía mordiéndose el labio. Escucho la voz de Isabelle del otro lado indicando que era hora de partir y supo que tenía que despedirse ya de Quinn a pesar de que no quería. **–Mmm… Debo irme, Rachel. Tengo algunos traseros que patear.**

**-Que no te pateen el tuyo-** murmuro con un nudo en la garganta mientras los nervios volvían a su cuerpo. Solo la risa de Quinn logro disipar un poco aquellas esas sensaciones que empezaban a invadirla. **–No, hablo en serio. Que no te pateen el tuyo porque eso me corresponde a mí. Yo quiero patear tu trasero mientras entrenamos.**

**-Eso ya lo veremos-** repitió la rubia antes de ponerse seria o eso le pareció a Rachel por el tono de su voz. **–Debo irme ya. Te hablo en la mañana cuando la misión haya concluido y tenga la cabeza de Weston padre sobre una lanza.**

**-Estilo medieval, ¿Eh?- **bromeo Rachel con una sonrisa triste que sabía que no podía estirar más aquella despedida. **–Cuídate, Quinn.**

**-Tú también, Berny-** repuso la rubia que después de unos segundos corto la llamada mientras la morena se llevaba el teléfono a la boca y le dejaba un beso en modo de despedida.

Vio a sus amigos acercándose a ella nuevamente y una vez que Santana se sentó a su lado la abrazo por la cintura sorprendiéndola. Sabía que su amiga no era de las personas que daban muestras de cariño por eso no se sorprendió cuando ésta simplemente coloco su mano en su hombro y la dejo allí sin hacer ningún tipo de movimiento. Sabía que esa era su forma de decirle que estaría allí para ella.

**-Quinn enviara a tres agentes de su confianza-** comunico después de un par de minutos en silencio. **–Dice que no se fía de los que ya tenemos aquí, pero creo que en realidad estaba pasando algo más y no me quiso decir.**

**-¿No dijiste que era misteriosa?-** pregunto Kurt mientras ella asentía sobre el estomago de Santana que ésta vez coloco su mano en el pelo de Rachel. **–Creo que sería inútil pedirte que vayas a dormir porque no lo harás, diva. Así que… ¿Vemos una película para pasar la noche?**

**-Cualquier cosa menos una comedia musical-** intervino Santana mientras Rachel sonreía porque sabía que su amiga diría eso. **–Si voy a desvelarme toda la noche que sea viendo algo que valga la pena.**

Escucho como sus amigos debatían entre ellos sobre qué película verían pero ella prefirió no participar. Se mantuvo al margen porque no quería entrar en una batalla, demasiado con la que tenía en su interior. Sabía que Quinn le ocultaba algo sino era así, ¿Por qué mandaría tres agentes de su confianza si ya había como diez en el edificio protegiéndolos? Además estaba el hecho de que los nervios no la dejaban estar tranquila. Por su mente cruzaba una y otra vez la imagen de Quinn peleando a muerte con alguno de los agentes de Weston padre o con el mismísimo Weston padre en persona, se imagino su hermoso rostro todo ensangrentado, con moretones y eso no le gusto. Maldita la hora que descubrió a los hombres de Weston padre asesinando aquel político corrupto. Si eso no hubiese pasado ella no estaría sentenciada y Quinn no estaría arriesgando su vida por ella.

_-Me olvide decirte buenas noches. Descansa, Berny, y mañana espérame con el desayuno preparado- _leyó Rachel cuando su teléfono sonó anunciando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje. _-Deséame suerte._

_-Suerte, Quinnie-_ fue la respuesta de la morena con una sonrisa por volver a tener noticias sobre la agente. _-Te estaré esperando._

* * *

Hola!

Gracias a todos y por todo!

**Godsavequinn:** Gracias. Espero que el flashback este acorde al despertar que esperabas =)

**dany:** Pronto ;)

**rosemarie:** Gracias. Hablame por twitter. Siempre estoy ahí y es mejor que hablar por acá =)

**Sol:** Muchas gracias, pero ya no te desvele xD

Buen inicio de semana para todos =)

Besos & Abrazos!


	12. 12 - Golpe fallido

_Puede que no me crean como llegaste._  
_Puede que no me vean cerca de ti, _  
_pero si abren mi pecho van a encontrarte_  
_y comprenderán lo que sentí..._

* * *

**12. Golpe fallido**

* * *

_Miércoles 28 de octubre de 2020. 2100 horas. Downtown, Los Ángeles._

* * *

Aun seguían en La Guarida ultimando los últimos detalles. Quinn se encontraba asegurando el chaleco antibalas de Isabelle, ayudándola con su equipo mientras que un poco más apartado Puckerman sincronizaba los auriculares y micrófonos con los que se mantendrían en contacto durante la misión. Todas las mujeres del equipo tenían el pelo atado en una coleta baja para que de esa forma fuera más cómodo, además sus rostros seria cubiertos dejando ver solamente los ojos.

Escucho como su padre llamaba a Brittany, Sam y Alyson hacia un rincón apartado para darles algunas órdenes y no dudo un segundo en acercarse hacia ellos. Se dio cuenta de la dureza de su padre al mirarla pero aun así no se detuvo en su afán por acercarse a ellos y presenciar aquella reunión.

**-Ni una palabra a nadie de hacia dónde van. Es una orden-** escucho que decía el sargento Fabray mientras ella se colocaba a su lado. **-El único que sabrá hacia donde se dirigen, aparte de nosotros cinco, será el piloto del avión. Después nadie más debe saberlo, ¿De acuerdo?**

**-Esto no es un juego, ¿Ok?- **se adelanto Quinn interrumpiendo la respuesta de los tres chicos que fueron testigos, junto con el sargento Fabray, de la mirada seria y fulminante de la rubia**. -Se trata de una testigo importante y sus amigos. Deben cuidarlos de lo que sea.**

**-Tranquila, agente Fabray. Sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer-** la tranquilizo Brittany con el rostro completamente serio para que la rubia supiera que decía la verdad. **-Los cuidaremos como hacemos siempre con todos, Quinn. Sam, vamos por nuestras cosas.**

**-No se olviden. Se quedaran aquí hasta que nosotros nos vayamos, esperan diez minutos por reloj y después se van-** indico el sargento Fabray recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza antes de ser llamado por Puckerman que ya se encontraba con su M5 en la mano.

Quinn espero a que tanto Britt como Sam se fueran dejándola solas a ella y a su hermana antes de volver a hablar. A pesar del estado de nervios en el que se encontraba y que trataba de disimular, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando descubrió a Alyson utilizando como arma de defensa un arco con flechas. Su hermana siempre había sido así de ir en contra de las expectativas, ya de pequeña lo demostraba. En vez de jugar con las típicas muñecas rubias y delgadas, ella jugaba con una que era morena y que Quinn junto con Puckerman usaron como tiro al blanco. Ahora allí estaba demostrando una vez más que no seguiría los estereotipos de nadie, con el carcaj en su espalda cargado de flechas y por lo que Quinn llego a contar seguramente había más de treinta, con las brazaleras para cubrirse los brazos de no golpearse con la cuerda a la hora de ejecutar el tiro, dactilera en mano para proteger sus dedos y, lo más importante de todo, con el arco en su mano izquierda esperando ser usado.

**-¿Recuerdas como se usa?-** le pregunto Quinn a su hermana mientras le acomodaba el chaleco bajo la sonrisa tierna de Alyson que permaneció en silencio. **-No vayas a lastimarte, ¿Si? Tenias quince años la última vez que utilizaste uno como esto y...**

Pero las palabras de Quinn quedaron en nada cuando vio como su hermana se posicionaba con el arco en la mano tomando una de las flechas que estaban en su espalda tensionándola contra la cuerda. Alyson busco con su mirada un objetivo y Quinn supo que lo encontró cuando la vio sonreír diabólicamente. El vaso de plástico que estaba al lado de Parker quedo clavado en la pared con la flecha moviéndose sobre él debido al impacto mientras que absolutamente todos miraban, especialmente Parker, a Alyson con evidente terror en los ojos. Gallagher realizo una leve reverencia antes de girarse hacia su hermana que la miraba con asombro.

**-Una tiene sus secretos, Quinn-** fue lo primero que dijo Alyson con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras tomaba el mentón de su hermana para cerrarle la boca que estaba ligeramente abierta. **-¿Adonde piensas que iba cuando decía que tenia clases particulares de poesía? Te creía más inteligente, Quinnie.**

**-Dos minutos y nos vamos-** grito el sargento Fabray llamando la atención de todos que se posicionaron uno al lado del otro. **-Agente Fabray, a la fila.**

**-Alyson, escúchame atentamente-** ordeno Quinn a su hermana que asintió después de enseñarle el dedo medio a Parker que las miraba a ellas haciendo perder la paciencia de la rubia mayor. **-Escúchame bien, Legolas. Una vez que subas a ese maldito avión y llegues a Brooklyn, Rachel será tu prioridad. La cuidaras de quien y de lo que sea, ¿Me escuchaste, Hawkeye?**

**-Descuida, Quinn. Protegeré al gnomo, lo juro-** le aseguro Alyson antes de recibir un abrazo por parte de Fabray que también le regalo un beso en la cabeza. **-Aunque no te garantizo que una flecha no vaya a parar a su cabeza. Digo, al piso que vendría a ser lo mismo porque no supera el metro sesenta.**

**-Ey, no te metas con ella-** indico Quinn con el ceño fruncido mientras su hermana sonreía con picardía. Estaba por agregar algo más cuando sintió que alguien la tiraba del brazo y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Isabelle. **-¿Qué haces? Estoy hablando con mi hermana y...**

**-Y Alyson sabe muy bien lo que tiene que hacer. Tu padre quiere irse ya. Vámonos, Quinn**- ordeno Isabelle arrastrando a la rubia que la fulmino con la mirada. **-A mi no me mire así que no me da miedo, agente, y por su... testigo no sé preocupe que estará bien. Britt puede creer en dragones y unicornios, Sam puede tener la boca grande y Alyson puede ser un poco... extraña pero los tres saben lo que nos estamos jugando en esto. Así que tranquilízate o te tranquilizo de un golpe.**

**-No te golpeo solo porque sé que estás nerviosa-** fue lo único que dijo Quinn mientras su amiga rodaba los ojos al tiempo que se colocaban en la fila que el sargento Fabray había ordenado hacer.

Isabelle no era la única que estaba nerviosa. Vio a Puckerman juguetear con la cadena de plata que tenía en su cuello y supo que también estaba nervioso, aquella cadena se la había regalado Beth hacia poco más de tres años el día del cumpleaños del chico, desde entonces se había convertido en algo así como en el amuleto de la suerte de Puck.

Vio a los hermanos Roxont, Ívan y Bastian, jugando a piedra, papel o tijera y el que perdía se llevaba a modo de regalo una buena bofetada. Se sorprendió un poco cuando Ívan miro hacia donde estaba Alyson y sonrió disimuladamente mientras ésta fingía ver algo en su arco. Se anoto mentalmente hablar con su hermana sobre aquello después de la misión.

Vio también a Mia Hart ofreciéndole un caramelo a Isabelle mientras que un poco más apartada Samantha Fox las miraba a ambas antes de sonreír de lado y negar con la cabeza. Dave Pratt, Jack Puckerman, Brody Weston y Tyler Collins estaban acomodando las cosas en la Volkswagen Type 2 de Brittany que usarían como medio de transporte hasta el aeropuerto donde los esperaba un vuelo especial para llegar lo más rápido posible a Santa Bárbara.

Se despidió nuevamente de su hermana y volvió a darle los pasos a seguir cuando estuviera con Rachel en Nueva York antes de ser arrastrada por Isabelle hacia el interior de la camioneta de Britt. Una vez dentro se abrazo a la cintura de Puckerman y cerró los ojos mentalizándose para lo que haría dentro de unas horas. Cerró los ojos para descansar la vista y cuando quiso darse cuenta se encontraba en la parte trasera del aeropuerto esperando a que el vuelo que los llevaría hasta Santa Bárbara estuviera listo para partir.

No muy lejos de donde estaba el avión de ellos también había otro y supuso que ese era el que llevaría a Alyson, Britt y Sam hasta Nueva York. Tomo entre sus dedos la pequeña cruz que colgaba en su cuello y le dio un beso rogando en su interior que todo saliera bien, tanto en Nueva York como en Santa Bárbara.

**-Sigo sin entender por qué los gemelos platinados y Fabray se quedaron en La Guarida-** rompió el silencio Parker una vez que se acomodaron en los asientos del avión. Obviamente el chico se sentó solo. **–Deberían estar aquí con nosotros. Son parte del equipo, ¿O no?**

**-Se quedaron esperando al candyman. Hoy traía los chupetines largos multicolores que ordene por internet-** respondió Isabelle con una sonrisa de superioridad que llevo a Parker a rodar los ojos.

Quinn decidió ignorar la disputa que se empezaba a formar entre su amiga y John, se coloco los auriculares y puso el reproductor de música en su banda de rock favorita, Queen. Dejo que la voz de Freddy Mercury, la guitarra de Brian May, la batería de Roger Taylor y el bajo de John Deacon la transportara a otro sitio, que la ayudase a desconectar su mente de todo aquella locura a la que se estaba por embarcar.

Después de tanto tiempo ejerciendo aquel oficio debería estar acostumbrada pero no, aun temblaba cada vez que pensaba que estaba arriesgando su vida. Jamás había tenido un motivo para hacerlo antes, con ninguno de los testigos anterior se sentía vinculada pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez tenía una razón de peso para hacerlo.

Poco a poco fue cayendo en ese grado de inconsciencia donde el límite entre quedarse dormido y mantener un resquicio de conciencia es muy pequeño. Ya estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos por completo cuando comenzó a escuchar una canción que no debería estar en esa carpeta de reproducción. Ni siquiera recordaba haber escuchado antes esa canción y por ende descargarla a su reproductor.

**_Settle down with me and I'll be your safety_**

_(Quédate conmigo y seré tu guardián)_

**_You'll be my lady. I was made to keep your body warm_**

_(Tú serás mi dama. Fui hecho para mantener tu cuerpo caliente)_

**_But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_**

_(Pero soy frio como el viento que sopla. Así que sostenme en tus brazos)_

**_Oh no. My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed in my neck_**

_(Oh no. Mi corazón en tu pecho, tus labios presionados en mi cuello)_

**_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet..._**

_(Estoy cayendo por tus ojos pero ellos no me conocen todavía...)_

_Ed Sheeran - Kiss me_, leyó en la pantalla del reproductor que decidió apagar después de aquello. No recordaba haber escuchado esa canción y mucho menos conocer siquiera a aquel cantante que se dedicaba a cantar canciones que lograron ponerla nerviosa sin razón aparente, o eso fue lo que se dijo internamente mientras trataba de serenarse.

Quizás era estúpido o algo absurdo pero aquellas palabras le trajeron a Rachel Berry a la mente. A lo mejor se debía a que era así como quería estar en ese momento, con Rachel abrazada a su cintura como el domingo pasado que despertaron juntas, mostrarle más allá de lo poco que había mostrado hasta ahora, hacerle saber que aquellos ojos marrones lograban gustarle a cada minuto que pasaba, decirle que quería que la conociera por completo, aunque lo negase.

**-Creo que me gusta Berry-** le susurro a Isabelle que estaba sentada a su lado. Roxont la miro unos minutos como si estuviera procesando aquella confesión hasta que la vio sonreír con picardía. **–Solo quería que lo supieras. No quiero escuchar nada. No quiero comentarios, ¿Ok?**

**-Cuando dices eso es porque de verdad quieres comentarios. Eres tan bipolar en tus decisiones que hasta tu lado bipolar tiene un lado bipolar- **replico Isabelle y Quinn dejo escapar un resoplido de resignación porque sabía que su amiga tenía razón. Quería saber la opinión de Roxont pero no quería quedar muy obvia. La vio mirando alrededor de ellas y lo agradeció por que no quería que nadie más escuchara aquello. **–Estaba preguntándome cuanto tardarías en asumirlo.**

**-¿Ah, sí?-** pregunto Quinn con sorpresa.

**-Lo supe desde aquella noche que viniste a dormir a mi habitación y dijiste que te gusto como _"Berny"_ te había dicho _"Quinnie"-_** respondió Isabelle dibujando comillas con los dedos mientras las mejillas de Quinn se teñían de rosa. Roxont dejo escapar un suspiro antes de tomar a su amiga por los hombros y recostarla sobre su pecho. **–Es lindo que te guste, Quinn, pero sabes lo que significa, ¿Cierto?**

**-Lo personal y lo profesional no deberían ir de la mano-** susurro Fabray acomodándose mejor sobre el cuerpo de Isabelle. **–Ya lo sé, pero me gusta y no debería sentir esto. No sé qué hacer porque es la primera vez que siento esta necesidad de estar tan cerca de alguien, de cuidarla, de llamarla, de escuchar su voz o ver sus ojos. Sé que también es peligroso pero por primera vez no siento miedo o quizás sí, siento miedo de que me arrebaten eso, de que me la arrebaten a ella. Lo que me molesta es no saber cómo es posible que me guste en tan poco tiempo.**

**-A veces no es la cantidad de tiempo, sino la calidad del mismo, Quinn-** reflexionó Isabelle encogiéndose de hombros. **-Jamás pensé que viviría para escucharte decir todo esto. Escucha, si bien lo profesional y lo personal no deberían ir juntos haremos lo que sea por encontrar un equilibrio entre ambas cosas, ¿Está bien?- **Quinn asintió sobre el pecho de Roxont y ésta le acaricio el pelo. **–Primero debemos salvarla, Q. Luego podrás montar un unicornio y repartir caramelos de arco iris por doquier con ella abrazada a tu cintura pero primero liberémonos de Weston padre y devolvámosle su vida de siempre.**

**-No… no digas nada, ¿Si?-** pidió Quinn mirando a Isabelle que asintió con una sonrisa. –**Quiero que esto sea como… como con Beth. Que se mantenga en secreto. Solo de esa forma todo irá bien.**

**-Descuida, no diré nada-** aseguro Roxont dejando un golpe suave con el dedo índice en la nariz de Quinn que sonrió. **–Mantendremos el secreto entre nosotras porque sinceramente no me fio de nadie. No sé quien está de nuestro lado, quien no. Ya viste a Parker, tenía algo en la mano y…**

**-Por eso envié a Britt, Sam y Alyson a Nueva York-** interrumpió Quinn mirando hacia el chico que se encontraba recostado en su asiento con los ojos cerrados. **–Después de lo que paso y de lo que dijo sobre Alyson no confió en él. De hecho, lamento decir que creo que tuvo algo que ver con el ataque Heckscher Playground. Ojala me equivoque pero si él tuvo algo que ver, juro que la pagara.**

**-También estaba sospechando de eso. Dijiste que no habías hablado con nadie más que él antes de saber que las estaban siguiendo-** recordó Isabelle mientras Quinn asentía. **–Si llega a ser un maldito soplón juro que le incendiare los testículos.**

**-¿A quién le incendiaran los testículos?-** pregunto Ívan pareciendo en escena antes de sentarse entre su hermana y Quinn que lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados. **-¿Qué pasa, Quinnie?**

**-¿A ti te gusta mi hermana?-** indago Fabray sin más sorprendiendo al chico que comenzó a balbucear palabras sin sentido. **–Nada de balbucear, Roxont. Tienes veinticinco años, no cinco. Así que dime la verdad.**

No es que de verdad le molestase aquello. Si a Ívan le gustaba su hermana o no eso no era de su incumbencia, después de todo a ella no le gustaba que se meterían en su vida privada por ende respetaba la de los demás pero el ver al chico nervioso mientras Isabelle la miraba con una sonrisa traviesa sabiendo que solo lo hacía para molestar a su hermano la incito a seguir con aquello.

Hubo un tiempo en que su madre quería que ella se emparejara con Ívan pero obviamente eso no pasó por que ella no estaba hecha para el amor y por que Roxont era más joven que ella. Al joven le gustaba presumir ser el mayor de los hermanos Roxont, a pesar de que según Josefina, la tía de los jóvenes, la primera de los dos mellizos en nacer fue Isabelle. Quinn se reía a más no poder cuando escuchaba la pelea entre ambos por quien nació primero, hasta que tía Josefina sacaba el acta de nacimiento confirmando que Ívan fue el último en nacer. Le gustaba ser testigo de la danza que Isabelle bailaba alrededor de su hermano y como éste se marchaba completamente molesto por haber perdido. A pesar de haber hecho eso cientos de veces y de saber quien nació primero aquello se convertía en un clásico en las reuniones familiares en casa de los Roxont.

Ívan quizás parecía ser el más serio de todos pero Quinn sabía que no era así y el chico lo demostraba cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Le gustaba su sentido del humor sobre todo cuando estaba en compañía de Sam y ambos realizaban sus pésimas imitaciones, o cuando lo encontraba en un rincón dibujando, perdido en su mundo donde lo único que habitaba eran sus manos, su imaginación, lápiz y papel.

Fue gracias a Ívan que se entero de la historia familiar. Los Roxont quedaron huérfanos cuando los mellizos tenían quince años y Bastian trece. Sus padres fueron asesinados por el que por ese entonces era jefe de policía. Roxont padre estaba en el área de investigación investigando un caso, descubrió algo y firmo su propia sentencia. Apenas se graduaron de la academia, los Roxont buscaron al jefe de policía implicado en el asesinato de sus padres y lo asesinaron cada uno a su manera. Ívan le pinto el cuerpo con aerosol y después de eso Isabelle lo prendió fuego.

Quinn se asombraba de los métodos casi mafiosos que aquellos dos chicos de sonrisa encantadora y pequeñas arrugas alrededor de los ojos podían llegar a tener. Vio hacia donde estaba Parker y se alegro de tener tanto a Isabelle como a Ívan de amigos. Si Parker era un traidor entonces obtendría su merecido y ni siquiera a ella o a los Roxont les temblaría el pulso a la hora de vengarse.

El vuelo a Santa Bárbara duro menos de lo esperado por lo que una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos después ya estaban pisando suelo de nuevo. Entraron rápidamente a las camionetas que les otorgaron y se dirigieron hacia la casa de Weston padre. Corrección, hacia la mansión de Weston padre, como pudieron comprobar cuando llegaron. Estacionaron unos metros más apartados y en la parte trasera del lugar.

Todos tenían el rostro cubierto y perfectamente armados. Por medio de señas su padre le indico que sus compañeras de aventura serian Isabelle y Samantha Fox. Les hizo una seña con la cabeza a las chicas y las tres de dirigieron hasta la parte oeste de la mansión. Le sorprendió un poco que todo el lugar estuviera a oscuras por lo que su alarma interna se encendió y en su interior se instalo a idea de que posiblemente se estaban encaminando hacia una trampa.

Estaba por darles las ordenes correspondientes tanto a Isabelle como a Samantha cuando escucho un ruido muy cerca de donde estaban. Estaba segura que era uno de los tipos de seguridad de Weston padre por lo que se escondió en la oscuridad y cuando el tipo paso cerca de allí lo tomo por la espalda y le rompió el cuello haciéndolo caer al suelo ruidosamente.

**-Lo siento-** susurro cuando Isabelle detrás de ella le pego en el hombro con la parte de atrás de su fusil de asalto M16, mientras que Fox les cubría las espaldas con una G36.

De a poco fueron avanzando hacia el interior de la casa que aun seguía a oscuras hasta que llegaron al gran salón donde algunas luces alumbraban el lugar. Aquello la puso en alerta hasta que sintió como alguien la tomaba del cuello. Busco apoyo en Isabelle o en Fox pero recordó que las había enviado a inspeccionar las habitaciones de algunos metros más atrás.

**-Pero si es la agente Fabray en persona-** el susurro una voz en su oído haciendo que se congelaran en el lugar. **–A quien buscas no está aquí, el jefe fue en busca de su juguetito.**

No, no era Weston padre quien la sujetaba del cuello. Era Jay, su mano derecha, su secuaz de mayor confianza y quien hacia los trabajos sucios por él. Reacciono justo a tiempo cuando el tipo detrás de ella intento romperle el cuello, saco una navaja que su padre le había regalado por su cumpleaños número veintidós y se lo clavo a Jay en el brazo.

**-Maldita perra. Pagaras por esto-** amenazo el chico mientras Quinn intentaba recuperar un poco de aire sintiendo como la garganta comenzaba a molestarle por la presión ejercida. **–Hasta ahora te has librado de todos y cada uno de los golpes que hemos dado en contra de ti y tu equipo pero eso se acabo. Eliminando a la abeja reina, las pequeñas abejas caerán solas. Tu culo es demasiado reconocible, ¿Sabes? No te das una idea como envidio a Parker.**

**-¿Parker?-** cuestiono con asombro mientras no perdía de vista el rostro del tipo frente a ella. Lo cierto era que la cicatriz sobre su ojo izquierdo cruzando también por su mejilla podía dar miedo a cualquiera menos a ella. Quizás lo que si tenía ese efecto eran los ojos negro azabache de Jay. **–Hablas mucho, ¿Sabes? Comienzo a aburrirme. Mejor dime donde esta Weston padre y acabamos con esto de una vez. Tengo una cita bastante importante en la mañana y quiero llegar a tiempo.**

**-Lastima por esa persona. Se cansara de esperarte por que de aquí no saldrás… al menos con vida- **replico Jay antes de dar un paso hacia la rubia y lanzarle un puñetazo que esquivo al igual que los siguieron después. **–Wow… la gatita se mueve rápido. ¿Dónde aprendiste a moverte así?**

**-Me lo enseño tu hermana en la cama mientras me la tiraba, idiota-** respondió Quinn antes de que el tipo frente a ella se le lanzara encima.

De diez golpes que le lanzo Jay, recibió cuatro. Le tiro una patada al chico pero éste la tomo de la pierna y la lanzo contra la pared haciéndola chocar contra ella. Soltó un grito de dolor cuando su M4 se apretó contra su cintura debido al impacto, sintió un dolor agudo pero aun así eso no impidió que se pusiera de pie lista para luchar de nuevo. Volvió a la carga y esta vez devolvió todos y cada uno de los golpes que recibió. Golpeo a Jay en la nariz, las costillas, las piernas y por ultimo en los testículos pero así como dio también recibió, su mandíbula recibió varios golpes y pudo jurar que tenía una o dos costillas rotas, ni hablar de su labio que sangraba. Se pasó una mano por su frente y descubrió sangre también.

**-Quinn, ¿Qué haces?-** escucho que le preguntaba Isabelle con preocupación mientras ella luchaba con Jay que la tenia acorralada contra la pared tomándola del cuello dejándola sin aire de a poco.

**-Estamos… jugan-jugando al… al cerebro má… mágico-** logro articular viendo como Roxont saltaba sobre Jay y le mordía una oreja haciendo que el chico soltara un grito de dolor al tiempo que liberaba a Quinn de su agarre.

Mientras intentaba recuperar el aire vio como su amiga peleaba con el secuaz de Weston padre que parecía no poder aguantar más. No supo en qué momento pero Isabelle en plena pelea saco un encendedor y le prendió fuego la camisa ensangrentada de Jay que logro quitársela a tiempo. Estaba por atacar a Roxont cuando alguien a su espalda le golpeo en la cabeza y cayo inconsciente al suelo.

**-Sí que son escandalosas a la hora de pelear las del Team Quick, eh**- Indico Samantha con una sonrisa de lado mientras Quinn asentía e Isabelle se recostaba en la pared recuperando el aliento. **–Y por lo que veo están fuera de forma también. ¿Estás bien, Fabray?**

**-Sí. Gracias, Fox-** respondió Quinn tomando su arma del suelo antes de ayudar a Isabelle a levantarse y ponerse en marcha.

Estaba viendo Fox colocarle las esposas a Jay y levantarlo del suelo para llevarlo con ellas, cuando el auricular en su oreja emitió la voz de su padre indicándole que había un hombre herido y que Weston padre no estaba allí.

**-El objetivo no está aquí. Debemos irnos-** informo Quinn mientras Isabelle asentía ayudando a Fox a trasladar a Jay que escupió sangre en el suelo.

Estaban por abandonar el salón cuando todo pasó de repente. De la nada apareció otro de los secuaces de Weston padre apuntando directamente a la cabeza de Isabelle ejecutando el disparo en cuestiones de segundos.

**-¡No!-** grito Quinn con todas sus fuerzas antes de descargar todas las balas de su arma en el cuerpo del idiota que cayó al suelo desangrándose. **–Isa, ¿Estás bien?**

Pero Roxont no respondió, estaba en estado de shock viendo como en el suelo estaba tirada Samantha que se había puesto en el medio y por ende había recibido aquel disparo por ella. Lo cierto era que si Fox no despertaba aun era por la caída al suelo que sufrió no porque el disparo haya dado en algún lugar letal de su cuerpo. El chaleco de la chica tenía la marca del tiro muy cerca de su pecho pero aun así no había rastro de sangre.

**-No te libraras de mi tan fácil, Roxont-** fue lo primero que salió de Fox cuando recobro el conocimiento. **–Ahora me debes tu vida.**

Quinn se recostó en el suelo tomándose la cabeza con sus manos mientras que Jay empezaba a reírse y a decir que el final estaba cerca hasta que Isabelle se canso de escucharlo y le golpeo la nuca con su arma dejándolo inconsciente de nuevo antes de centrarse nuevamente en Fox que se recostó en la pared recuperándose de a poco mientras que Puckerman se hacía presente en el salón seguido de Brody e Ívan que ayudo a su hermana a levantar a Samantha del suelo.

**-Agente Fabray, debemos irnos. Weston padre no está aquí-** afirmo Puck mientras Quinn dejaba escapar un resoplido de resignación porque eso ya lo sabía.

Habían ido hasta Santa Bárbara por nada, casi había perdido a su mejor amiga, ni hablar de que Jay casi la mata de asfixia y, ¿Todo para qué? Para encontrarse con la noticia de que Weston padre no estaba allí. Se pregunto dónde estaría el padre de Brody en ese momento y fue en ese instante que las palabras de Jay resonaron en su mente.

_El jefe fue en busca de su juguetito._ Aquella frase se repetía una y mil veces en su cabeza llenándola de una sensación de desesperación que no había experimentado antes. Estaba a punto de salir a correr pensando que Rachel estaría en peligro cuando sintió los brazos de Puck detenerla.

**-Ella estará bien, Quinn. Tranquilízate o te dejo inconsciente-** la amenazo el chico mientras se dirigían hacia la salida, seguidos de Isabelle que tenía a Fox tomada de la cintura y un poco más atrás Ívan y Brody arrastraban a Jay. **–Antes del amanecer estarás en Nueva York… con ella.**

* * *

_Jueves 29 de octubre de 2020. 0430 horas. Bushwick, Brooklyn._

* * *

Eran las cuatro y media de la madrugada y ella aun no podía dormir. Ruido que escuchaba, ruido que la ponía en alerta. A su lado del sofá estaba Santana durmiendo con la boca abierta y un poco más apartado estaba Kurt también durmiendo. En la mesa ratonera de la sala estaban las tres tazas de café que durante la noche se vaciaron y volvieron a llenarse una y otra vez.

La razón por la que no podía dormir era porque se imaginaba a la agente Fabray luchando a capa y espada contra Weston padre por salvar su vida. Se la imaginaba en una y mil situaciones y en todas Quinn terminaba en el suelo desangrándose. No es que no confiara en la capacidad de la rubia a la hora de defenderse es solo que estaba demasiado preocupada y eso la volvía más exagerada que de costumbre.

Escucho ruidos del otro lado de la puerta del departamento y eso la puso en alerta, más aun cuando escucho voces. Intento despertar a Kurt y a Santana varias veces, el chico despertó al instante pero la latina no, por lo que le tiro en la cara lo único liquido que tenía a mano, en ese momento la taza de café frio que estaba en la mesa ratonera. Las amenazas e insultos de Santana quedaron en nada cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió dejando al descubierto a varios tipos armados que apenas vieron a Rachel sonrieron de oreja a oreja.

**-¿Esta… niña le causo problemas a Weston padre?-** pregunto uno de ellos mientras el cuerpo de Rachel comenzaba a temblar.

Reconocía esa voz. Era la de uno de los tipos que vio asesinar a Park en el estacionamiento la noche que ocurrió todo. Aquella voz al igual que las cicatrices del otro tipo la perseguirían el resto de su vida. Podía sentir como un nudo se instalaba en su estomago pero era un nudo completamente distinto a los que se le formaba cuando veía a Quinn o ésta le sonreía, este era un nudo de esos que trasmiten terror, pánico y nervios. A pesar del estado en el que se encontraba conto a cuatro tipos que los catalogo como secuaces de Weston padre.

**-Mátalos a todos-** ordeno el único que había hablado hasta el momento.

Escucho un grito por parte de Kurt y esperaba algún tipo de reacción por parte de Santana pero ésta parecía petrificada a su lado presionando con fuerzas sus manos cortándole la circulación.

Vio a uno de los tipos apuntándole directamente con un arma que no llego a reconocer pero que era bastante parecida a la que usaba habitualmente la agente Fabray. Cerró los ojos esperando el final mientras se lamentaba por lo que estaba por pasar. Dejo que las lagrimas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas mientras se culpaba a si misma por ese final que tendrían, no solo ella, sino que también sus amigos. Por culpa de ella ahora los tres iban a morir y ni siquiera había preparado el desayuno con el que pretendía esperar a Quinn. Quizás lo que más lamentaba no era morir joven y no haber logrado el protagónico de Evita, el musical, lamentaba no poder compartir con Quinn algo tan simple y sencillo como un desayuno.

Estaba esperando el primero de los disparos cuando escucho un golpe seco contra el suelo y el tipo que la estaba apuntando cayó frente a ella con una flecha incrustada en la cabeza manchando de sangre su alfombra. Vio a Brittany con su cabellera rubia platinada cubierta por un gorro en forma de panda sobre uno de los tipos golpeándolo hasta que saco de su cintura un arma y le disparo en la cabeza ensangrentando todo el lugar. También vio a Sam un poco más apartado peleando con uno grandote que lo tenía agarrado del cuello y si no fuera por Alyson que le lanzo una flecha a la cabeza seguramente lo habría matado.

Los cuatro tipos que llegaron al departamento con intensiones de asesinarla ahora yacían muertos ellos mismos gracias a la intervención de los tres rubios. Cuando salió del shock busco a Kurt y se lo encontró escondido detrás del sofá llorando, se giro hacia Santana para rogarle que le suelte la mano pero ésta no la miraba a ella, sino a Brittany que se acomodaba su gorro con forma de panda que llevaba esa noche.

**-¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con tu lado infantil?-** pregunto Santana mirando directamente a Britt que se encogió de hombros. **-¿Los dibujos de Disney te enseñan a pelear así o qué? Ey, boca de trucha, ¿Estás bien?-** pregunto cuando Sam se levanto del suelo tambaleándose, el chico asintió mientras Alyson lo ayudaba. **–Y también tenemos a Katniss Everdeen, ¿Lo rubia es porque Peeta es tu padre?**

**-No pareces una persona que lea libros pero creo saber por qué leíste ese-** fue la respuesta de Alyson que se acerco a Rachel. **–Se matan uno a otros para sobrevivir, para alguien tan desquiciado y sanguinario como tú eso es genial-** Santana se encogió de hombros asintiendo mientras Aly tomaba el rostro de Rachel entre sus manos inspeccionándolo. **–Lamento el retraso, había tormenta y el piloto era un idiota. Hasta yo piloteo mejor que él, ¿Te encuentras bien, Berny?**

**-¿Cómo está Quinn?-** cuestiono la morena con evidentes muestras de preocupación pero aun así no pudo evitar darse cuenta de cómo una sonrisa traviesa se apoderara de los labios de Alyson. **-¿Has… has hablado con ella?**

**-Aun no, pero busca tus cosas. Búscate ropa o lo que necesites… y lo mismo va para ustedes dos-** indico Alyson señalando a Santana y Kurt que si bien ya no lloraba seguía oculto detrás del sofá. **–Busquen lo que necesiten y vayámonos de aquí cuanto antes. Gente de mi padre vendrá a limpiar este desastre más tarde.**

**-¿Adonde iremos, Hawkeye?-** pregunto la latina levantándose del sofá con ayuda de Britt que le sonrió con timidez. **–No eres lo que yo esperaba, rubia. Aun me cuesta creer que con ese gorro de panda en la cabeza hayas matado a ese tipo con un tiro en la cabeza.**

**-No tenemos tiempo para esto-** intervino Sam con una mano en las costillas y evidentes muestras de dolor. **–Debemos irnos ya, no creo poder soportar un interrogatorio de los policías de Nueva York.**

**-Yo tampoco, así que…-** volvió a Hablar Alyson girando hacia Rachel con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como si estuviera feliz por haber matado a aquellos tipos. **–A preparar tu bolso, Berny. Volveremos a La Guarida cuanto antes y esta vez llevaremos a tus amigos con nosotros.**

* * *

Hola!

Como siempre gracias a todos y por todos!

Hasta la próxima...

Besos & Abrazos =)


	13. 13 - Rompiendo las reglas

_Por que los buzones también se enferman._

_Cuando menos lo esperes ya estarás al 100%,_

_aunque con el 80 % me conformo, buzón ;)_

* * *

**13. Rompiendo las reglas**

* * *

_Jueves 29 de octubre. 0550 horas. Downtown. Los Ángeles._

* * *

**-Esto ya está bien. Lo único que tienes que hacer ahora es descansar-** fue la orden directa que recibió del médico que su padre había pedido que se trasladara a La Guarida para que atendería a los que estaban heridos, prácticamente todo el Team Quick.

Se encontraba en la parte trasera de la sala de La Guarida viendo como el resto de sus amigos eran atendidos por los ayudantes del médico que la atendía a ella, aun así no podía evitar chequear cada dos minutos su teléfono móvil en busca de algún tipo de información respecto a Rachel.

_-Todo bien. Gnomo a salvo. (A)-_ decía el mensaje de texto que le envió Alyson con una imagen adjunta donde se podía ver a los secuaces de Weston padre muertos en el suelo.

Pero ella no quería eso, ella quería una imagen de Rachel. No, tampoco quería eso, quería a Rachel en persona, comprobar por ella misma que la morena estaba bien, asegurarse de que nada le había pasado y que no tenía ni un rasguño encima. No como a ella que tenía dos costillas fisuradas, un ojo morado, los nudillos raspados, un corte en la ceja, el labio partido y todo el cuerpo adolorido.

El resto del equipo estaba igual o peor que ella. Isabelle se había llevado varios golpes de arriba además del susto de que casi recibe un disparo en la cabeza, Samantha se había golpeado el hombro al caer, Puckerman, Dave Pratt, Brody y Tyler también se llevaron varios golpes dejando sus rostros casi irreconocibles. Mia y Jake tenían un brazo y una pierna rota respectivamente. Ívan se había dislocado un hombro pero quien se llevo la peor parte fue Bastian que había recibido un disparo en el abdomen. No era nada grave, de hecho estaba fuera de peligro pero aquello era suficiente para desquiciar a Isabelle que estaba como un león hambriento y enjaulado.

**-Lo acompaño hasta la salida-** se ofreció Quinn bajándose de la mesa con mucho cuidado antes de dirigirse hacia salida de La Guarida.

Al llegar a la parte delantera de la sala se encontró con una Isabelle completamente sacada de quicio siendo sostenida por Puckerman e Ívan. Aquello la sorprendió por que jamás había visto a la chica de aquella forma. Bueno, quizás una o dos veces pero esta vez era distinto, esta vez Quinn podía ver la rabia y el odio impregnado en los ojos marrones de Roxont.

**-Mi hermano está herido-** grito Isabelle mientras forcejeaba entre los brazos de su hermano y Puckerman. **-Qué casualidad que el golpe era secreto y aunque sabíamos que posiblemente Weston padre nos estaría esperando se supone que él estaría en su horripilante mansión pero no estaba allí-** Quinn busco con su mirada a quien era que Isabelle le gritaba todas esas cosas y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Parker**. -Escúchame bien, pendejo. Yo que no me entere que tú estás pasando información sobre nosotros porque te juro que te matare.**

**-¿De qué me acusas? ¿Te escuchas cuando hablas o uno de los golpes te afecto las pocas neuronas que tenias?-** replico Parker con una sonrisa de lado que molesto a Quinn. **-¿Por qué no te vas a cuidar de tu hermano? Ve a jugar a la mamá, si es que sabes lo que es eso.**

Quinn, aun con todo su cuerpo adolorido, sintió ganas de golpearlo pero eso no fue necesario porque en cuanto las palabras abandonaron la boca de Parker tanto Ívan como Puck soltaron a Isabelle de su agarre. Ni siquiera se molesto en detener a su amiga, Parker tenia merecido todos y cada uno de los golpes que estaba recibiendo por parte de Roxont. No todos sabían la historia detrás de Isabelle respecto a sus padres pero evidentemente John si lo sabía y por eso la provocaba por ese lado.

**-Vamos, defiéndete... putita-** escupió Isabelle con los dientes apretados mientras volvía a golpear a Parker que la miro con odio. **-¿Te gusta atacar con esas cosas? ¿Te gusta causar dolor de esa manera? Pues yo prefiero el dolor físico y con una muestra permanente de eso. No me des la espalda, ni siquiera me mires porque tu cara de idiota quedara marcada por mi fuego y hablo literalmente.**

**-Parker, vete. Ya, Clarisse, tranquila-** intervino Quinn metiendo entremedio de Isabelle a la que tomo por el rostro mirándola a los ojos. Muy pocas veces usaba el segundo nombre de Isabelle y siempre lo hacía para tranquilizarla, como lo era en ese caso. **-Shh... Tranquilízate. Está todo bien. Ya le diste su merecido, respira.**

La recostó en su pecho como si se tratase de una niña pequeña y la saco de enfrente de Parker llevándosela a la habitación. Ya se recuperaría y se vengaría ella misma del chico, como hacía cada vez que alguien lastimaba a su amiga o alguien cercano a ella. Reprimió una mueca de dolor cuando Isabelle presiono más fuerte de lo debido el brazo con el que le rodeaba la cintura y sintió el dolor en sus costillas.

**-Voy por un poco de agua. Quédate aquí-** indico Quinn cuando llegaron a la habitación de Roxont y ésta simplemente asintió.

En realidad su intención era dejar sola a su amiga para que se tranquilizara a su manera. Con Isabelle las presiones no funcionaban y sabía que debía darle su espacio para procesar todo aquello. No importaba cuantos años pasaran, la perdida seguía doliendo y Parker no había tenido la delicadeza de cerrar la boca a tiempo. No solo se vengaría por eso sino que también lo haría por otras cosas más.

**-Ey, Dave. Espera-** pidió cuando se cruzo con Pratt que la miro con una sonrisa incitándola a hablar. **–Necesito tu ayuda, ¿Puede ser?-** recibió como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del chico. Quinn miro alrededor y tras asegurarse que no había nadie cerca de ellos continuó: **–Necesito que mantengas vigilado muy de cerca a Parker. Puedes usar los métodos que quieras pero lo quiero vigilado las veinticuatro horas del día. Si se le rompe una uña quiero saberlo, si va al baño, lo que come, lo que vomita, con que sueña al dormir. Absolutamente todo, ¿Esta claro?**

**-Sí, capitana-** afirmo Pratt hablando por primera vez. Bueno era la primera vez que hablaba con ella directamente.

Ya había conocido a Dave Pratt de trabajos anteriores pero jamás se detuvieron a cruzarse aunque sea dos palabras hasta ese momento en que Pratt dejo al descubierto su voz grave y varonil que cautivo a Quinn. Lo miro unos segundos a los ojos encontrandose con un azul eléctrico hasta que Dave sonrió con timidez dejando al descubierto los dos hoyuelos en su mejilla.

**-¿Algo más, capitana?-** pregunto Pratt desviando la vista.

**-Sí, tu lealtad, fidelidad y más entera discreción en esto- **respondió Quinn sin dejar de mirar al chico. **–No eres de hablar mucho, ¿Cierto?-** recibió una negación de cabeza como respuesta. **-¿Por qué?**

**-Por que no es necesario hablar todo el tiempo. No solo las palabras esconden verdades, los silencios también-** indico Dave encogiéndose de hombros. **–A diferencia de muchos yo si aprecio el valor del silencio. Y por mi lealtad, fidelidad y discreción no se preocupe, que estoy de su lado. Parker y todo su linaje están en mi lista. Si es un topo la pagara. Ahora si me permite…**

**-Por… por supuesto-** cedió Quinn haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a Dave que le sonrió. Lo vio irse pero a los pocos segundos volver sobre sus pasos y eso la desconcertó.

**-Casi lo olvido. Su hermana llego con los agentes Pierce y Evans**- informo Dave parándose erguido mientras los nervios ya se apoderaban de Quinn. **–También está la testigo Berry con sus amigos, Lopez y Hummel. Al parecer…**

No escucho nada de lo que dijo Pratt a continuación por que empezó a caminar con toda prisa. Poco le importo sus costillas fisuradas, lo único que quería era ver a Rachel y asegurarse que estaba sana y salva, tal y como le había indicado Alyson por medio del mensaje de texto.

Llego al final del pasillo que daba a las escaleras y desde allí arriba paseo su mirada por toda la sala de La Guarida en busca de Rachel. Fue inexplicable las sensaciones que la asaltaron de repente, el vuelco en su estomago, una punzada en su corazón, una descarga eléctrica en su columna vertebral y una sonrisa tonta fueron las muestras más notable de su estado al verla en el piso de abajo tomada de la mano de Kurt Hummel, que parecía asustado. Su sonrisa se ensancho al ver como Rachel buscaba algo desesperadamente con la mirada y se ilusiono pensando de qué quizás la buscaba a ella. Aun así, con un poco de orgullo y dignidad, bajo las escaleras lentamente y se detuvo al pie de la misma cuando vio a la morena correr hasta ella provocando un ruido seco cuando ambos cuerpos chocaron.

**-Pensé que… Estas… Quinn-** balbuceo Rachel apretando con fuerzas sus abrazos alrededor del cuello de Quinn que escondió su rostro en el cuello de la morena mientras se aferraba más a su cintura levantándola del suelo.

Poco le importo las voces de alrededor, los movimientos del resto, la mirada atenta y perspicaz de Parker que estaba serio observándolas con una ceja en alto como si hubiese descubierto un hecho puntual. Ni siquiera le importo el dolor de sus cosquillas, o quizás si pero no se concentro en eso, se concentro en disfrutar el cuerpo de Rachel entre sus brazos, el perfume de la morena colándose sin permiso en su nariz, su cuerpo sintiendo una paz interior que no había sentido antes.

Rachel por otro lado no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas de tranquilidad se le escaparan de sus ojos al sentir los brazos de Quinn rodeando su cintura. Era real, Quinn Fabray estaba sana y salva, estaba junto a ella, con su rostro hundido en su cuello, acción que le empezaba a gustar, con su perfume exquisito y elegante instalándose en cada resquicio de sus pulmones. Quería quedarse así durante un buen rato. Tener a Quinn pegada a ella después todo lo que su mente había imaginado era la mejor prueba de que todo estaba bien.

**-¿Estás bien?-** le pregunto la rubia en susurro antes de separarse lentamente aunque sin intenciones de hacerlo del todo. Vio el rostro preocupado de Rachel y con ternura le corrió el cabello del rostro mientras la morena cerraba los ojos. –**Pensé que el desayuno seria en tu departamento, no aquí. Me hubieses dicho que venías y ordenaba este desastre.**

**-Fue cosa de último momento-** señalo Rachel siguiendo la broma de Quinn que sonrió de lado. **–Mi departamento está siendo pintado de color rojo sangre-** sonrió orgullosa por su broma una vez que escucho la risa de Fabray que lentamente la fue soltando del abrazo para su propia desilusión. Alzo una mano con temor e intenciones de acariciar el rostro de Quinn que se dejo hacer. Dejo que varias muecas de dolor se reflejaran en su rostro mientras repasaba con las yemas de sus dedos las heridas que tenia la agente. **–Mira como te dejaron, ¿Alguna vez se curan esas heridas? ¿O podre verte sin ellas? Desde que te conozco siempre estas marcada. Aun no conozco tu rostro sin un moretón o un corte en él.**

**-Bueno, salvo vidas. Si fuera payaso me verías con la cara pintada todo el tiempo y sería lo mismo-** bromeo Quinn ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Rachel. **–Era broma. Supongo que estarás cansada por el viaje así que, ¿Qué te parece si vas a ducharte mientras yo preparo el desayuno para nosotras? Aunque lo cierto es que tendría que ser al revés pero el desayuno en tu departamento me lo debes.**

**-Si quieres una cita, solo tienes que pedirla- **indico Rachel con una sonrisa traviesa antes de dejar un beso en la mejilla de Quinn y alejarse de ella dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

Fabray se quedo en el lugar procesando lo que había dicho la morena. ¿Le estaba dando vía libre a que le pidiera una cita? Jamás le había pedido una cita a nadie antes, sus conquistas llegaban solas y se iban de igual manera. Los pocos novios que había tenido habían propuesto las citas y la única relación que tuvo con una mujer no necesito de una porque solo duro tres semanas y la única que habían tenido en ese tiempo la había propuesto la chica en cuestión.

Podía sentir como algo en su interior la incitaba a proponer aquello. Una cita con una chica no era nada fuera de normal, quizás lo era una cita con Rachel Berry, su testigo. Sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de subir nuevamente las escaleras y dirigirse hacia la habitación de Isabelle.

Se pregunto en qué momento Samantha había llegado a la habitación de su amiga por eso se sorprendió cuando se las encontró a ambas riéndose, Roxont desde su cama y Fox apoyada al pie de la misma.

**-Hola, Quinn- **saludo Samantha amablemente sorprendiéndola aun más. **–Le estaba informando aquí a tu amiga piromaníaca que el fuego que prendió en la mansión de Weston padre arraso con toda el ala este del lugar y que ya sabe que estuvimos allí gracias a Ívan que pinto en la habitación de Weston padre _"Aquí estuvo el Team Quick, fósil"_. Por cierto, ¿Cómo te encuentras?**

**-Bien, ¿Y tú?- **pregunto Quinn aun sorprendida antes de mirar a Isabelle que bajo la mirada. Samantha se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa en los labios a modo de respuesta. **-¿Segura? Recibiste un disparo que de no ser por el chaleco antibalas te habría dado en el corazón.**

**-He hecho cosas peores y por personas que no valían ni la mitad de la pena que…- **Fox se detuvo a último momento. Carraspeo y continuo hablando: **-Sera mejor que me vaya ya. Seguramente tienen cosas que hablar. Las veo en el desayuno.**

Y sin más se fue. Quinn la observo abandonar la habitación antes de girarse hacia su amiga que se recostó dándole la espalda y así Fabray no viera la sonrisa que había aparecido en sus labios. Isabelle se tapo con el edredón antes de que la rubia se acostara a su lado abrazándola por la espalda.

**-¿Qué fue todo eso?-** cuestiono torciendo la cabeza para mirar a Isabelle que se ruborizo pero aun así no respondió. **-¿Te gusta Fox, Isa?**

**-¿Qué? No-** negó Roxont quitándose de encima a Quinn para sentarse en la cama y mirarla directamente. **–Es… hermosa, la has visto, y también es divertida pero no me gusta. Además que tú estés jugando al histeriqueo con Berry no significa que yo esté haciendo lo mismo con alguien del equipo.**

**-Estas a la defensiva-** acuso Quinn señalándola con un dedo y una sonrisa traviesa. **–Si te gusta.**

**-No, no me gusta ella. Mmm… Escucha, Quinn. No quería decírtelo por que eres mi amiga y la amistad es importante para mí, más que una… Bueno, más que una mujer o un hombre-** empezó diciendo Isabelle con el rostro completamente serio mientras se removía nerviosa alertando a Quinn. **–Yo no quise, ¿Si? Simplemente paso. Es solo que la veo tan pequeña, tan desprotegida. No debería decirte esto después de lo que me confesaste en el avión pero lo cierto es que ya no puedo seguir callándolo. Me gusta…**

**-No lo digas-** interrumpió Quinn la determinación a pesar de su voz temblorosa. Se levanto de la cama de Isabelle y empezó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación de su amiga mientras esta fingía estar avergonzada. **–No quiero escucharlo, Roxont. No quiero…**

**-¿Por qué? Yo tampoco quería escucharlo y me lo dijiste- **replico Isabelle mirándola directamente ocultando una sonrisa. **–Quinn… Me gusta Rachel y peleare por ella. Ya me conoces.**

**-Tú no harás nada-** ordeno Fabray con los dientes apretados mientras soñaba con un dedo a su amiga que empezó a reír a carcajadas desconcertándola. **–Hablo en serio. Tú no harás nada. ¡Deja de reírte! ¿Qué es tan gracioso?**

**-Tú, Quinn. Tú eres lo gracioso-** respondió Isabelle riéndose. **-¡Dios! Te quiero tanto, amiga. ¿De verdad pensaste que Berry podría llegar a gustarme sabiendo que ya te gusta a ti? Solo bromeaba, Fabray. Respira, tranquilízate y baja tu espada.**

**-Eres una maldita perra-** espeto Quinn mientras Isabelle se encogía de hombros sin dejar de sonreír. **–Tú y tu maldito humor. Pensé que hablabas en serio. Ya estaba planeando como romperte la cara. En arruinar tu bonito rostro para que quedes con una horripilante cicatriz y Rachel no se fijara en ti.**

**-Tienes más imaginación que Beth, salvo que en ella es normal porque tiene once años pero tú ya tienes veintisiete-** remarco Isabelle burlándose mientras Fabray rodaba los ojos sin dejar de dar vueltas por el lugar. **–Ya, tranquila. Ven aquí, Quinnie. He dicho que vengas aquí, Quinn. Mierda, chica que no haces caso cuando estás en modo celos, eh.**

**-No estoy celosa-** negó la rubia deteniendo su caminata antes de que Isabelle la tomara de la mano y la obligara a sentarse en la cama. **–Yo… lo siento, Isa. No me gusto tu broma. Es lo mismo que yo bromee con Britt y contigo.**

**-¿Qué pasa con Britt y conmigo?-** cuestiono Isabelle con desconcierto mientras Quinn le hacía señas para que entendiera lo que quería de decir. **-¿Crees que entre Britt y yo pasa algo? Oh, dios, Quinn. Es como mi hermanita. Que nos comportemos de manera algo intima no significa nada. Contigo también me comporto así y no por eso tenemos algo, ¿o sí?-** Fabray negó con la cabeza sintiéndose algo ridícula. **–Ya fue, mejor dime lo que te trajo aquí, porque a traerme mi vaso de agua estoy segura que no viniste porque estas con tus manos vacías.**

**-Rachel esta abajo…-** susurro Quinn con un rubor en las mejillas mientras le contaba todo lo sucedido entre ellas a Isabelle que simplemente asentía escuchando las palabras de su amiga. **–Entonces, ¿Qué piensas? ¿Crees que de verdad me dejo entrever que quiere que la invite a una cita o…? No sé qué pensar por que esto es nuevo para mí y quiero hacer las cosas bien porque ella me interesa, Isabelle. A pesar de la situación que nos encontramos. Quiero conocerla y que me conozca.**

**-Entonces, es fácil. Convierte ese desayuno que compartirán dentro de un rato en una cita**- indico Roxont mientras Quinn a su lado la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. **–Quinn, si bien debemos ir al hospital para reclamar que te devuelvan la sutileza que te borraron al nacer… No me mires así, la sutileza y tú no son muy compatibles que digamos, pero esta vez, si quieres hacer las cosas bien, debes hacer tu mayor esfuerzo para ser sutil. No le digas que es una cita, pero déjaselo entrever.**

Quinn se quedo procesando todo eso y estaba por decir algo al respecto cuando la puerta de la habitación de Isabelle se abrió de par en par dejando al descubierto una cabellera rubia con el gorro en forma de panda algo ensangrentado. Apenas tuvo tiempo de hacerse a un lado de la cama cuando Brittany salto sobre Isabelle abrazándola y llenándole de besos todo el rostro. Quinn abandono la habitación justo cuando Britt empezaba a relatar la aventura que vivieron en Nueva York.

Si bien podía quedarse y escuchar la versión de Brittany que seguramente sería algo un poco fantasioso y mentiría si dijera que no le gustaban las versiones de Britt respecto a las batallas que libraban, pero lo cierto era que ella quería escuchar otra versión de la historia. Una versión más dramática quizás.

* * *

**-Así que… ¿Esta es la famosa Guarida?-** pregunto Santana en la cocina del lugar una vez que Alyson los guio hasta allí para prepararles el desayuno que no pudieron disfrutar en Nueva York. **-¿Aquí viviremos durante este tiempo? No te ofendas, Legolas, pero, ¿No estaremos todos apretados como las sardinas enlatadas?**

**-No todos los agentes viven aquí-** respondió Alyson pasándole una taza de café a Kurt que aun se mantenía callado**. –La mayoría volverá a su trabajo, a la ciudad donde estas sus protegidos esta tarde por lo que prácticamente aquí quedaremos tus guardianes, los de Kurt y los de Berny. Ey, Rachel, ¿Estas… estas bien?**

**-Sí, solo un poco cansada-** respondió la morena con una sonrisa. **-Creo que le hare caso a Quinn e iré a ducharme, así luego desayuno.**

**-Así me gusta. Que me hagas caso, Berny-** intervino la voz de la rubia entrando a la cocina mientras la morena rodaba los ojos. **–Ve a la ducha. Yo preparo el desayuno… y no es una orden, es una petición-** agrego cuando Rachel iba a recordarle que no funcionaba con órdenes o eso intuyó que le diría. **–Así que, ve a ducharte y luego desayunamos.**

**-Está bien-** aseguro Rachel dejando inconscientemente, o quizás no tanto, una caricia en el hombro de Quinn antes de acercarse a Kurt y regalarle un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida.

Vio una sonrisa traviesa por parte de Santana pero prefirió ignorarla. Choco contra el cuerpo de alguien cuando salía de la cocina y supo que se trataba de Parker en cuanto levanto la vista. Lo saludo con una sonrisa que el chico respondió de manera amable. Después de eso se perdió de vista escaleras arriba.

**-Idiota-** susurro Parker viendo como Rachel subía los escalones de la escalera a toda velocidad. Cuando la perdió de vista entro a la cocina encontrandose con los amigos de Berry y las Fabray. **–Wow… demasiadas bellezas juntas, menos tú, Hummel. No sea cosa que te lances sobre mí pensando que soy como tú…**

Pero quien se lanzo sobre él no fue Kurt, Santana o quizás Alyson. No, ninguno de ellos. Fue Quinn quien se lanzo sobre él acorralándolo contra la pared con el antebrazo presionando el cuello del chico y con una rodilla haciendo lo mismo pero en la entrepierna.

**-Eres un maldito maleducado-** afirmo Quinn apretando más el cuello de Parker que pidió por que lo soltara solo consiguiendo a cambio más presión. **–Kurt es nuestro invitado y se respeta a nuestro invitado. Lo que haga de su cama y entre sus sabanas no cambia lo que es como persona. Y lo que le dijiste a Isabelle hoy, eso fue lo peor. Puedes atacar de las maneras que quieras pero no con eso.**

**-¿Por… por qué? ¿Extra… extraña a… mami?-** logro articular con burla mientras Quinn apretaba más su garganta cortándole un poco más la respiración. **–Quinn… suéltame.**

**-No lo hare. ¿Viste que feo que es? Sentir que te quedas sin aire de a poco, sentirse ahogado, que la falta de aire te haga marear. Si sigo presionando te desmayaras y con un poco de suerte te harás mierda la cabeza contra el piso-** repuso Quinn dejando al descubierto la rabia en cada palabra pronunciada. **–Escúchame, Parker. Que no sea cierto que estas traicionándonos porque te juro que tendrás una muerte lenta y muy dolorosa, sobre todo dolorosa.**

**-Quinn, suéltalo. Se está poniendo morado y no quiero que el primer día de nuestro invitados aquí sea recordada por como la desquiciada agente Quinn Fabray mato a su colega por presionarle los huevos-** intervino Alyson sin darle demasiada importancia mientras untaba una tostada que le ofreció a Santana. **–He dicho que lo sueltes, Quinn. Dios, mujer. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa que no haces caso? Piérdete, Parker… ah, y si eres un maldito traidor cortare tus pelotas y se las daré a Lord Tubbington para que juegue con ellas. Como veras, si eres un puto traidor no libraras tan fácil.**

**-Ey, Alyson. ¿Con esa boca dices 'mamá'?-** pregunto Quinn soltando a Parker de su agarre dejándolo libre mientras el chico se iba de la cocina soltando improperios por lo bajo.

**-Con esta boca hago muchas cosas, Quinnie-**respondió Aly con picardía haciendo que Santana la mirase con una ceja en alto y un _wanky_ escapando de sus labios. **–Lamento lo que tuvieron que presenciar. Quinn con hambre se trasforma.**

**-Quiero entrar-** dejo caer Santana de repente llamando la atención de todos que la miraron sin entender nada. **–No me miren así. Quiero entrar. Están protegiendo a Rachel y el hobbit es mi amiga. Soy un poco violenta a veces, quizás un poco más que la agente Fabgay…**

**-Es Fabray-** corrigió Quinn.

**-A porcelana y a mí nos saltaron las alarmas en cuanto te vimos por primera vez. Así que no intentes hacerte la totalmente hetero- **replico Santana quitándole importancia al asunto con un gesto de su mano. **–La rubia ya no tan infantil me dijo que podía entrar. Que si tengo habilidades podría hacerlo y créanme, tengo habilidades. Sé sobre armas, sobre todo las caseras. Sé pelear, pregúntale a Hummel cuantas veces me ha visto pelear…**

**-Sobre todo a la salida de las discotecas-** intervino Kurt mordiendo otra de las tostadas que Alyson le pasó. **–Si quieren alguien sanguinario y violento están frente a la persona indicada. Yo también les pediría entrar, sobre todo si es para proteger a mi estrellita pero soy demasiado delicado como para hacer ese tipo de trabajos.**

Que Kurt haya mencionado a Rachel le recordó el por qué estaba allí y lo que tenía que hacer. Dejo que su hermana hablara con Santana sobre si podía entrar o no al Team Quick y ella se encargo de preparar el desayuno que compartiría con la morena. Poco le importo sentir las miradas de los tres sobre ella mientras tarareaba una canción por lo bajo. La misma que se había colado en su repertorio perfectamente ordenado y si bien no se sabía la letra la melodía se había quedo guardada en su mente.

Tomo la bandeja con el desayuno y al pasar junto a Alyson le regalo un beso en la parte alta de la cabeza. Paso por la sala encontrándose con las miradas sorprendidas de todos los que allí estaban pero aquello poco le importo. Subió despacio las escaleras, recordando de pronto que tenía dos costillas fisuradas hasta que llego al final y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca. Una vez allí perfumo el lugar con olor a lavanda, acomodo algunas cosas y rogó por que la morena llegase rápido a su encuentro aunque recordó que no le había dicho donde la esperaba.

No necesito hacerlo, Rachel la encontró a los seis minutos, contados por reloj, de haberla esperado allí. Mentiría si dijera que los nervios no se apoderaron de ella o que Rachel no se encontraba realmente hermosa solo con un vestido sencillo de color rosa, color que no le gustaba hasta ese momento.

**-Esto es realmente hermoso, Quinn- **murmuro la morena mirando todo alrededor viendo como los almohadones de los sofás estaban tirados en el suelo para que se sentaran sobre ellos mientras que dos tazas de café humeante de café con algunas tostadas, mermelada de fresa y algunas galletas se encontraban en el medio de aquel improvisado lugar. Vio a Quinn perderse por uno de los ventanales y se pregunto a donde había ido hasta que la vio aparecer de nuevo con algo en la mano.

**-Estaba amenazando a Parker y no me dio tiempo de ir a comprarte algo mejor-** indico Quinn con timidez mientras le entregaba a Rachel tres margaritas que llevo a la morena a sonreír tontamente mientras tomaba las flores. **–Recordé que tenemos muchas de esa en las macetas de afuera, las rosas aun no crecieron y sinceramente creo que son algo trillado. Una margarita es poco común y algo original. No todos regalan margaritas en su primera…**

**-¿Primera…?-** cuestiono Rachel cuando Quinn se detuvo mirando al piso con las mejillas sonrojadas causándole ternura. Le acaricio el pelo y la rubia levanto la mirada haciéndola temblar de pies a cabeza. **-¿Quieres que sea una primera cita? Puede ser lo que tú quieras que sea, Quinn-** agrego cuando Fabray no le respondió. **–Es todo muy lindo y me gusta esto de desayunar juntas. Por cierto, también lo haremos en mi departamento cuando terminen de quitar los cuerpos y la sangre de las paredes y la alfombra. ¡Oh, dios! Ahora que lo pienso, no quedaran los fantasmas de esos tipos en mi casa, ¿O sí? No me gustan los...**

En parte si hablaba de fantasmas y eso era para eliminar rápidamente el hecho de que había hablado de más. Era obvio que Quinn no había pensado en aquello como una primera cita y ahora iba ella y por mucho que lo negase internamente, lo tomaba como tal. Quizás podría ella dar el primer paso y pedirle una cita a Quinn, hacerle saber que estaba interesada más allá de lo profesional pero no lo haría. Quinn era su protectora, no su posible conquista.

**-Ey, esto está muy rico, ¿Tú lo preparaste?-** le pregunto una vez que le dio el primer trago a su café. Fabray asintió con una sonrisa tímida mientras imitaba a la morena y se sentaba ella también en el suelo al lado de la chica. **–Definitivamente me podría hacer adicta a tus cafés en la mañana.**

**-Puedo preparártelos cuando quieras-** ofreció Quinn recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Rachel. **–Entonces, cuéntame, ¿Que tal la noche en Nueva York? ¿Los tipos que entraron te hicieron daño? ¿Te lastimaron?**

Rachel negó con la cabeza antes de relatar todo lo que había pasado en Nueva York la madrugada de aquel día. Quinn escucho atenta cada una de las palabras de la morena sintiendo como la sangre empezaba a hervirle, pero aun así no pudo evitar desviar sus ojos a los labios de Rachel viendo como estos de movían sin parar. Jamás había deseado besar tanto a alguien como en ese momento. Se mordió su propio labio y bajo la mirada para no ceder a la tentación y arruinar el buen momento que estaban pasando juntas.

Le gusto muchísimo como paso del momento drama de Nueva York a momento parlanchín de Broadway, esos cambios de conversación de un momento a otro, como acompaño cada palabra con movimientos de sus manos hasta que la vio reprimir un bostezo y fue en ese entonces que recordó que Rachel había dicho que no durmió en toda la noche, por lo que supuso que estaba agotada y con sueño. De hecho, ella lo estaba pero lo estaba pasando tan bien con Rachel que dormir era lo último que quería aunque los ojos se le cerraran.

**-Ven aquí-** le pidió a la morena de manera autoritaria para que no notara los nervios que la estaban invadiendo en ese momento.

La tomo de la mano para dirigirse hacia el sofá donde se recostó y obligo a Rachel que hiciera lo mismo. Sabía que aquello sobre pasaba los limites y que no debía hacer ese tipo de cosas con una testigo pero Rachel ya no era una testigo más, Rachel se estaba convirtiendo en mucho más que una chica del montón. Sin proponérselo le estaba abriendo un mundo nuevo que ella desconocía.

**-¿Esto no va en contra de las reglas?-** le pregunto la morena cuando ambas estuvieron acostadas en el sofá. Sentir el brazo de Rachel alrededor de su cintura era más de lo que podía pedir esa mañana. Reprimió una mueca de dolor cuando la morena sin querer presiono demasiado sus costillas. Obviamente aquello no paso desapercibido para Rachel. **-¿Qué te paso? Quinn, ¿Qué le paso a tus costillas?**

**-Nada, solo están fisu… fisuradas-** tartamudeó cuando Rachel sin reparo alguno le levanto la camiseta para chequear con sus propios ojos la herida. La vio reflejar la misma mueca de dolor que ella misma había hecho cuando los dedos fríos de la morena se posaron suavemente allí. **–Despacio que duele.**

**-Son unos desgraciados. Mira lo que te han hecho-** susurro Rachel sin dejar de acariciar el moretón sobre la piel blanca de Quinn. **-¿Cómo estuvo eso?**

Quinn relato como fueron las cosas en Santa Bárbara mientras veía como Rachel no solo inspeccionaba el golpe en sus costillas sino que ahora lo hacía con los golpes de su rostro. Tembló cuando los dedos de Berry volvieron a delinear con delicadeza cada resquicio de su cara.

**-Eres hermosa-** susurro la morena con un rubor en sus mejillas que se acentuó aun más cuando Quinn la miro sorprendida. **-Lo eres, no deberías dejar que arruinen eso con golpes. Mmm... Será mejor que me vaya a mi dormitorio a dormir, estoy un poco cansada y con...-** añadió cuando se dio cuenta de las palabras que había utilizado.

**-Quédate-** pidió Quinn sin dejarla levantarse del sofá. La morena la miro con desconcierto**. -No me preguntes nada, porque no tengo claro nada. Estoy rompiendo todas las reglas solo con estar contigo en una habitación a solas, eres mi testigo y yo tu agente pero eso se me olvida cuando estamos así, hablando, riendo o simplemente mirándonos. Solo quédate, Rachel. Espera a que me duerma y luego te vas si quieres pero ahora solo quédate, por favor.**

**-¿Está mal que rompas todas las reglas?-** pregunto la morena una vez que se acostó de nuevo al lado de Quinn que la miro con una sonrisa indescifrable. **-No sonrías y respóndeme.**

**-¿No puedes resistirte a mi sonrisa?-** bromeo la rubia mordiéndose el labio con diversión ganándose un suave golpe por parte de Rachel que oculto un bostezo. **-Hora de dormir, Berny. Estas tan cansada y necesitas recuperar fuerzas por que mañana empezamos con el entrenamiento.**

**-No lo haremos. Al menos no hasta que te recuperes del todo-** sentencio Rachel con seriedad acomodándose mejor en el pecho de Quinn. **-No quiero que digas que te patee el trasero por qué no estabas al cien por ciento.**

**-¿Tus pies llegaran a patearme el trasero?-** se burlo Fabray riéndose cuando la morena la miro con los ojos entrecerrados. **-Dudo que lleguen pero prometo agacharme para que puedas golpearme... ¡Auch, Rachel!**

**-Fingiré que no escuche nada de lo que dijiste o mejor voy a fingir que es porque estas toda golpeada y eso te afecta-** indico Rachel ahogando otro bostezo. Se acomodo mejor sobre Quinn y cerró los ojos dejándole lugar a que el sueño la invadiera por completo pero antes de que pasara tenía algo que decir: **-Gracias por el desayuno, Quinn. Hacía tiempo que no tenía un desayuno así.**

**-Pórtate bien y tendrás muchos más-** aseguro Quinn quedándose dormida también. **-Si vas a soñar no aprietes demasiado mis costillas, ¿De acuerdo? Auch, Rachel-** se quejo cuando la morena con una sonrisa traviesa le toco donde tenía el moretón. **-Lo que tienes de enana lo tienes de maldita.**

**-Duérmase ya, agente Fabray- **ordeno Rachel dejando un beso en la mejilla de Quinn que sonrió colocando de lado su cabeza para por fin dormir.

**-Solo lo hare si al despertar estaremos así como ahora-** susurro Fabray haciendo enternecer a Rachel que levanto la cabeza nuevamente antes de dejar otro beso en la mejilla de la rubia que tomo aquello como una respuesta afirmativa. **-Si voy a romper más reglas que sea contigo al lado, ¿No?**

**-Así será, Quinn-** afirmo Rachel quedándose dormida ella también pero aun así pudo sentir la caricia que Quinn dejo en su cintura y lo tomo como una señal de que la había escuchado. **-Estaré aquí cuando despiertes y a ti te conviene estar también cuando yo lo haga.**

**-Estaré aquí, lo prometo...**

* * *

Hola!

Como siempre gracias a todos y por todo =)

**rosemarie:** /SirshaRomanoff es mi twitter. Hablame por ahí cuando quieras =)

**Sol:** Gracias a vos =)

El lunes que viene no hay actualización asi que nos estaremos leyendo el miércoles siguiente!

Hasta la próxima!

Besos & Abrazos =)


	14. 14 - Advertencia

_Me la pase pensándote y me acosté extrañándote. _  
_Todo mi día fue para ti. _  
_Te imagine abrazándome y me encontré besándote. _  
_Amanecer soñándote es un gran placer para mi._

* * *

**14. Advertencia**

* * *

_Lunes 2 de noviembre de 2020. 0910 horas. Downtown, Los Ángeles._

* * *

_A veces no es la cantidad de tiempo, sino la calidad del mismo._

Aquella frase resonó en su cabeza a lo largo que de aquellos cuatro días tal y como lo había dicho Isabelle. Con su tono de voz, la intención detrás de ésta, la mirada que le lanzo cuando se lo dijo, sus ojos marrones derrochando complicidad y convicción. Si, recordaba ese momento con todos los detalles habidos y por haber, quizás el estar aun en su cama dando vueltas y vueltas sin poder dormir ayudaba a eso.

Sus despertares jamás habían sido tan tediosos como el que tuvo esa mañana. Sabía que no siempre despertaría al lado de Rachel, que hacerlo estaba mal por muy hermoso que fuera, pero ahora que había experimentado aquello, quería vivirlo cada mañana.

Cerró los ojos recordando el momento exacto en que despertó junto a la chica aquel jueves pasado tras su cita-no cita, como el cuello de la morena descansaba en su brazo, el rostro de ésta descansando en su cuello, la respiración tranquila chocando en su piel erizándola, sus labios carnosos entreabiertos, la tentación de besarla aun sabiendo que no podía, el brazo de Rachel en su cintura mientras que su mano libre descansaba sobre su propio hombro tomando su mano que termino con los dedos entrelazados de ambas. Si, así era como quería amanecer de ahora en adelante.

No pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa tonta al recordar aquello. Se acomodo de costado y allí se quedo, con su cabeza apoyada en la almohada y una sonrisa imborrable en sus labios, que ni siquiera desapareció cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió y el perfume masculino de alguien inundo el lugar.

**-La agente Fabray en una cama y en pijamas... ¿Quieres que te haga otro hijo?-** le pregunto el recién llegado recostándose a su lado y abrazándola por la cintura.

**-¿Quieres que te patee las pelotas?-** replico Quinn girándose para mirar al chico que sonrió de lado. **-¿Qué pasa, Pucky? ¿No puedes dormir? ¿O el pequeño... Puckzilla necesita acción?**

**-De pequeño no tiene nada, Fabray... y lo sabes-** rebatió Puckerman con el ceño fruncido mientras Quinn se giraba del todo para mirarlo directamente riéndose. **-Deja de reírte o...**

**-¿O qué? ¿Iras corriendo a contarle a tu mami?-** se burlo la rubia recibiendo los dedos de Puckerman en sus costillas haciéndole cosquillas. **-No, Puck... no, basta... por favor... pie-piedad- **pero Puckerman no se detuvo sino que se coloco sobre Quinn continuando con su trabajo. **-Por fa... por favor... ¡Me rindo! ¡Tú ganas!**

**-¿Ves? Hablando se entiende la gente-** afirmo Puck recostándose sobre Quinn que trataba de recuperar el aliento. **-Bien merecido te tienes todo eso, por decir que mi Puckzilla es pequeño... ¿O fue porque dijiste que iría tras mamá? No lo recuerdo. Por cierto, llamo por que quiere ver a Beth esta semana.**

**-Claro, pero ya sabes. Reserva absoluta con eso-** ordeno Quinn poniéndose seria. **-Sobre todo ahora que las sospechas entorno a John se multiplican por minutos. Pedí a papá quitarlo de la misión pero me dijo que tengo que tener pruebas de su traición y cada vez que Dave está a punto de conseguirlas, Parker se escabulle como la rata que está demostrando ser.**

**-Lo comprobaremos esta semana-** sentencio Puck con convicción mientras Quinn lo miraba con desconcierto**. -Llego la orden para que Rachel vaya a declarar el miércoles. Darán comienzo al caso y ella es la única testigo por lo que sí o si debe presentarse.**

**-Mierda. ¿Justo ahora que por fin empieza a relajarse?-** cuestiono Fabray levantándose de la cama para caminar de un lado al otro completamente molesta**. -¿Ahora tiene que ser? ¿Sabes lo que será para ella revivir todo eso? ¿Recordar aquella fatídica noche? ¿Enfrentarse a Jay de nuevo? ¡Mierda!**

**-¿Hablas por ella o hablas por ti?-** indago Puckerman con seriedad sentándose en la cama mientras Quinn detenía su caminata. **–Cabeza fría ante todo, Quinn. No me hagas ponerme en el papel de malo de la película y reventar tu burbuja.**

**-No sé de lo que hablas-** negó la rubia haciéndose la desentendida mientras Puck se levantaba de la cama acercándose a ella. **–Siempre mantengo la cabeza fría y…**

**-No esta vez-** la contradijo Noah pasando detrás de la rubia para acercarse a la puerta y cerrarla. **–Esta vez no estás pensando con la cabeza fría, estas pensando con otra cosa. Estas dejando que tus emociones te dirijan, que te manejen a su antojo y si bien soy el primero en celebrar aquello creo que es mejor no hacerlo. Al menos no en este momento.**

**-No sé de qué…**

**-Sabes bien de lo que te hablo-** se adelanto Puckerman sin dejar la seriedad de lado. **–He visto como la miras, Quinn. Jamás te he visto mirar así antes a nadie y sabes que me alegro de que por fin alguien haya derribado esos muros o los vaya derribando de a poco, pero sabes que no es adecuado. Ella es tu testigo y tú su agente.**

**-Dime algo que no sepa-** ironizo Quinn mientras Puckerman dejaba escapar una carcajada. **–No entiendo a donde quieres llegar. Juro que no entiendo el fin de esta conversación, Noah.**

Mentía. Jamás había mentido tan descaradamente. Sabía perfectamente el fin de las palabras de su amigo pero jugar a la desentendida siempre había sido su fuerte. Saber lo que querían decir lo demás pero fingir que no para que dijeran sus intenciones y confirmar si eran las que ella había deducido que serian. Esta vez no era la excepción pero por alguna extraña razón no quería escuchar lo que diría Puckerman respecto a eso. No quería porque sabía que cada cosa que le decía y le diría Noah era cierta. Sabía que su burbuja, en la que había estado durante esos días, peligraba y no quería que la reventaran, no tan pronto.

**-Lamento tanto esto, Quinn-** escucho que le decía Puckerman en su oído y ella solo presionó su mandíbula. **–No es que lo quiera pero… debes dejarla. No te involucres más de lo indicado por que ella esta sentenciada y tú sigues su camino. Entiéndeme, es un sentimiento hermoso el que estas sintiendo pero está sucediendo en un momento desafortunado, en un lugar desafortunado. No permitiré que…**

**-¿Qué? ¿Qué no permitirás, Puckerman?-** lo enfrento Quinn mirándolo directamente a los ojos y sabiendo que posiblemente se acercaba una fuerte disputa entre ambos. **-Dime, ¡¿Qué mierda no permitirás?!**

**-¡No permitiré que mi hija, mi única hija, se quede sin madre!-** grito Puckerman haciendo congelar a Fabray. **-¿Beth? ¿La recuerdas? ¿Una niña rubia, de hermosos ojos verdes, sonrisa encantadora, soñadora a sus once años, reservada y fuerte como su madre, irresponsable como su padre? ¿La recuerdas, Lucy?**

**-Por supuesto que la recuerdo… ¡Es mi hija!-** exclamo Quinn con furia mirando directamente a Puckerman que le mantuvo la mirada.

Por supuesto que la recordaba. Fue ella quien la llevo nueve meses en su vientre, quien sintió sus primeros movimientos, a quien le leía por las noches y también le cantaba, quien aun sin saberlo y a pesar de la situación le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante. Fue ella quien dio a luz aquella hermosa niña de tres kilos quinientos cincuenta y siete gramos aquel 8 de junio de 2009.

**-Quinn, escúchame… por favor-** rogo Puckerman tomando el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos mientras ésta la mirada con una mezcla de rabia y resignación en conjunto de su mandíbula apretada. **-¿Alguna vez me has visto tenerle miedo a algo o alguien?- **A pesar de la situación Fabray negó con la cabeza. –**Bueno, esta es la primera vez que siento miedo. No por mí, sino por ti porque esta vez es diferente. Esto no es como con los Turner o los Williams, esta vez se trata de algo más, es por eso que siento miedo. No quiero que nada te pase, ¿entiendes? Dime, ¿Quien cuidara de Beth si a ti te pasa algo? Yo no sé ser padre si no te tengo como madre a mi lado.**

Aquello la dejo completamente muda porque no se esperaba esas palabras por parte de Puckerman. Se dejo caer en la cama procesando las palabras, tratando de eliminar el nudo en su estomago, el peso invisible que apareció sobre sus hombros, la mirada del chico con corte mohawk que se había arrodillado frente a ella, que la miraba con los ojos vidriosos y una sonrisa que ella conocía bien. Demasiado bien.

Aquella sonrisa que le decía que todo estaría bien pero que para ello debía sacrificar algo, al menos por el momento. Fue la misma que le regalo cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada de Beth, la misma que la hizo afrontar la situación de la mejor manera posible aun sabiendo que su padre podría cortarle la cabeza al más puro estilo medieval. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Puckerman, la mano del chico sujetando la suya, caminando delante de ella con paso firme aunque por dentro estaba aterrorizado, ver como hablo con Russel Fabray y le dijo que se haría cargo de la situación, fue su columna en ese momento. Noah Puckerman podría ser muchas cosas, un mujeriego incurable, irresponsable por momentos, despreocupado, atrevido, peleador y muchas cosas más, pero era el hombre de su vida, aquel chico que con dieciséis años le dio el regalo más grande de todos y por el que estaría eternamente agradecida.

Puckerman no solo era el padre de Beth, era su mejor amigo, el hermano que jamás tuvo, su hombro donde llorar, su payaso personal que la hacía reír en los peores momento, su consejero, su cable a tierra, su momento de lucidez, algo que necesitaba en ese momento. Un momento en el que los ojos de Rachel o todo lo de la morena al completo no la desviaran de su camino a seguir.

**-Sabes que te apoyo, ¿Cierto?-** rompió el silencio Puck aun arrodillado frente a ella que asintió mientras le acariciaba el pelo a su amigo. **–Me encanta verte como te veo ahora, me alegro de que algo tan lindo este llegando a ti por primera vez. Te he visto con cada idiota, hombre y mujer, pero ella es distinta, ¿No?-** Quinn simplemente se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa de resignación. **–Sé que es distinta y a Beth le cae bien, por lo menos sabemos que no le ordenara los juguetes por tamaño y por color-** Aquella pequeña broma hizo reír a los dos que se miraron cómplices. **–Pero para que ambas paseen en unicornios primero debemos liberarnos de Weston padre y cada cabeza que le sigue. No te digo que la dejes de lado, si bien lo hice antes, ahora no. No te pido que ya no te intereses por ella. Solo te pido que lo hagas de manera prudente, porque así como yo lo he notado, también lo han notado otros.**

**-¿Quiénes?-** pregunto Quinn sintiendo un temblor en todo su cuerpo.

**-Mejor dicho quien… Parker. De ahora en adelante quiero que vayas con cuidado. Puedes conquistarla pero no lo hagas de manera tan obvia. Aunque la sutileza y tú están en pleno divorcio-** repuso Puck con intenciones de hacer reír a la rubia pero ésta ni siquiera sonrió. **–Quinn, escúchame. Todo irá bien, ¿Si? Acabo de admitirte que siento miedo pero no solo porque si te pasa algo Beth se quedara sin madre, sino porque yo me quedare sin mi compañera de aventuras, ¿Entiendes?**

**-Lo entiendo-** respondió Quinn pegando su frente a la de su amigo con una mano en la mejilla del chico. **–Te quiero, lo sabes, ¿No? Prometo que iré con cuidado. Tampoco es que voy a lanzarme, no sé nada de ella salvo que es la testigo de un asesinato, que es amante del teatro, que es una actriz reconocida en Broadway, que Beth es su fangirl, que es muy bonita, su nariz me gusta, sus ojos son como imanes que me atraen todo el tiempo pero… pero no debo demostrar nada de eso porque tenemos a Weston padre queriéndonos llenar el culo de plomo y posiblemente tenga un infiltrado en nuestras filas. Entonces, ¿Qué hago para estar cerca de ella y no arriesgarlo todo?**

**-Ya le encontraremos una solución a eso-** aseguro Puck con una sonrisa mirando directamente a Quinn que le regalo un beso en la nariz justo cuando la puerta de la habitación de la rubia se abría de par en par. Aquello hizo que ambos se separaran rápidamente para deleite del recién llegado. **-¿Tu perra madre no te enseño a golpear las puertas antes de entrar, Parker? ¿Quizás tu estúpido padre debería haberlo hecho?**

**-No hables de mi padre-** ordeno John con los dientes apretados acercándose amenazadoramente a Puckerman que simplemente lo miro de arriba abajo mientras Quinn rodaba los ojos murmurando algo parecido a _estúpidos machos alfa_. **–Mi padre fue un héroe y no…**

**-Tu padre fue un traidor. Vendió a su equipo al mejor postor. Eso no es ser un héroe-** lo contradijo Puck con desdén. **–Eso es ser una rata asquerosa que haría lo que fuera por un par de billetes mugrosos. Lo mejor de todo es que tuvo su merecido. Lo mismo que te pasara a ti si sigues con la tradición familiar.**

**-¿Qué sabes tú de padres, Puckerman? ¿Dónde está el tuyo? ¿Borracho en alguna alcantarilla, engendrando bastardos por doquier?-** se burlo Parker con una sonrisa de superioridad sin ser consciente de cómo Quinn se colocaba a su lado. **-¿Estará con alguna puta, tal y como lo fue tu madre en su…**

Pero no continuó por que el puño cerrado de Quinn fue a parar a su boca con tanta fuerza que lo hizo retroceder varios pasos tambaleándose para deleite de Puckerman que, tras el asombro, esbozo una sonrisa divertida.

**-No se calla más. Es tan aburrido verlo esparcir veneno por todos lados, se vuelve rutinario y apesta. ¿Dónde tienes el botón para apagarte de una puta vez, John?-** pregunto Quinn recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Parker que tenia la boca cubierta con su mano.

**-Quizás lo tenga en el culo-** intervino Puckerman con una sonrisa traviesa. **-¿Lo averiguamos, Quinn? Pídele a Alyson su palo, algo tan grandioso como eso merece el honor de ser bendecido por el culito blanco de Parker. ¿Aun sigue virgen… o ya lo han roto?**

**-Váyanse a la mierda-** fue lo último que dijo Parker saliendo de la habitación mientras Quinn y Puckerman se reía a carcajada.

Risa que se vio silenciada cuando detrás de Parker apareció Rachel caminando por el pasillo y deteniéndose frente a la puerta abierta. Quinn con el pelo algo alborotado, con una sonrisa en los labios que ella empezaba a reconocer que era la dejaba escapar cuando realizaba alguna travesura, aquella que tenia siempre cuando estaba en compañía de Puckerman o Isabelle, con su pijama de pequeños animalitos. Se mordió el labio reprimiendo un suspiro cuando la rubia se fue acercando a ella de a poco pero se detuvo a último momento. O mejor dicho, la mano del agente Puckerman la detuvo. Los vio intercambiar una mirada y eso la puso nerviosa.

**-No lo olvides, Quinn. Te apoyo en todo y estoy contigo siempre pero sácale la telaraña a tu sutileza y utilízala. Sé prudente pero disfruta de esto-** fueron las palabras que Puck le regalo a la agente Fabray que asintió con la cabeza pero sin dejar de mirar a Rachel que bajo la mirada con timidez. **-Ya que, cuando dejes de... Mejor cierro mi boca. Sera mejor que prepares a Rach, después del desayuno empieza con su entrenamiento. Hola, morena.**

**-Hola, Noah, ¿Qué tal amaneciste?-** saludo Rachel recibiendo un beso en la mejilla por parte del chico para molestia de Quinn que lo fulmino con la mirada. **-¿Estarás en mi entrenamiento?**

Después de muchos minutos entre negaciones y afirmaciones por parte de Quinn, había logrado quitar de la cabeza de la rubia la idea de empezar con su entrenamiento aquel jueves pasado en el cual despertaron juntas. Ese momento en el que todo cambio para ella, cuando como la revelación de que la agente Fabray le gustaba más de lo que quería admitir le cayó encima. No es que no lo supiera antes, de hecho de cierta forma se lo admitió a Santana y a Kurt pero eso era una cosa y otra muy diferente era tener a Quinn recostada a su lado, sonriéndole con sus labios entreabiertos tan accesibles a ser besados, pero no con un beso cualquiera, sino de esos que empiezan lentos, saboreando cada centímetro de piel, donde no hacía falta profundizar, donde no importaba la duración o la falta de oxigeno porque lo que realmente importaba era la unión de los labios demostrando de manera física algo que se sentía por dentro. Uno de esos besos era lo que quería compartir con Quinn.

**-¡Dios! Llevamos cuatro días… ¡Cuatro malditos días! ¡Soy la invitada!-** Escucharon que gritaba Santana pasando por el pasillo de ahí despotricando contra todos y todo mientras que Brittany la seguía por detrás. **-¡Y como soy la invitada tienen que dejarme duchar primero! ¡Está bien que Lady Hummel parezca una dama pero no es una dama, por ende, no tendría que ir el primero a la ducha! ¡Yo soy mujer, no él!**

**-Lo siento, tiene mal despertar a veces-** se disculpo Rachel mirando hacia el pasillo mientras Santana volvía a soltar un manual de insultos confeccionado por ella misma mientras Quinn parecía divertida por la situación. **–A veces, no. Siempre tiene mal despertar.**

**-Descuida. A mí me pasa lo mismo con Alyson-** afirmo Quinn con una sonrisa contagiando a Rachel. **–Mmm… ¿Has desayunado ya?**

**-No, aun no, ¿Y tú?-** pregunto de manera sutil ocultando la verdadera razón por la que no había desayunado aun. Recibió una respuesta negativa por parte de Quinn y bajo la mirada para ocultar la sonrisa que se quería escapar. **–¿Quieres que vayamos a desayunar? Creo que Isabelle se levanto temprano y…**

**-Por supuesto-** interrumpió Fabray mirándola directamente pero antes de perderse completamente sacudió la cabeza y desvió la mirada. **–Bajo en unos minutos. ¿Me… me esperas abajo?**

Rachel asintió antes de girarse y salir de la habitación de Quinn llegando al final del pasillo encontrandose con Isabelle que simplemente le sonrió con picardía. Desde hacía varios días que Roxont hacia lo mismo, la miraba y sonreía como si supiera algo que ella no, lo mismo hacia cuando estaba junto con Quinn que por esos días era casi habitual que estuvieran juntas.

Después de lo que paso en Santa Bárbara y con Weston padre había notado que Quinn no se despegaba de ella en ningún momento. Era como si supiera que algo malo le pasaría y no quería decírselo. Si aquello era cierto y su vida corría peligro, aun más, se pondría muy molesta con Quinn por no decirle las cosas de frente. Muchas veces fueron las que se planteo decirle lo que le sucedía, esa sensación de creer que se estaba perdiendo algo importante, pero siempre que iba a hacerlo desistía simplemente porque la rubia la miraba con sus ojos verdes o le sonreía de lado y, si bien se sentía una adolescente hormonal, no podía evitar perderse en eso. Sabía que debía parar con aquello, no podía ser que la agente Fabray con solo respirar le robara el aliento.

**-¿Me ayudas a preparar el desayuno?-** le pregunto Isabelle sacándola de sus pensamientos. La miro unos segundos concentrándose en la pregunta de Roxont que la miro con una ceja en alto. **-¿Estás bien?**

**-Si, cla… claro-** tartamudeo la morena para diversión de su acompañante que bajo las escaleras, no sin antes haberla tomado de la mano.

Al llegar a la sala se encontraron con Alyson y Jake bailando al ritmo de alguna canción de moda mientras ambos se reían tratando de coordinar la canción con la coreografía que parecía estar creándose por si sola. Según había dicho Isabelle aquello era lo que venían haciendo a lo largo de las últimas tres mañanas, con sus tardes y sus noches. Observo a la hermana de Quinn bailando, parecía tan lejana a la _cara_ que mostraba casi todo el tiempo, lejana a su sarcasmo y picardía, a su réplica constante, su manera de analizar todo desde lejos tan meticulosamente y de cómo utilizar eso a su favor.

Rachel se sorprendía de que con apenas diecinueve años supiera defenderse tan bien, tanto verbal como físicamente. Ella aun se bloqueaba cuando recibía alguna crítica o insulto, reaccionaba sí, pero no tan rápido como le gustaría. A Alyson le decías _perra_ y al medio segundo te lo rebatía diciendo _perra tu madre… y tu hermana también. Puedes incluir a tu abuela si quieres_. Al menos de eso fue testigo directo cuando la descubrió discutiendo con el agente Parker minutos antes de que éste se fuera de La Guarida rumbo hacia Lima.

Tenía que admitir que ese chico no le gustaba, lo había descubierto varias veces observándola como si la analizara o buscara algo en ella. Hasta llego a pensar que quizás estaba esperando el momento adecuado para violarla en algún lugar oscuro de La Guarida. No, no exageraba, o quizás si, daba igual, eso no importaba. Lo que importaba era que el chico la miraba como si fuera un pedazo de carne que podría comer cuando quisiera o que podría cambiar por cualquier cosa y aquello la asusto.

Llevaba días escuchando rumores del agente de ojos verdes, ya sabía que había tenido algo con Quinn por que la misma rubia se lo había dicho cuando estuvieron en su departamento y si bien aquello le molestaba un poco lo que más miedo le dio fue saber que supuestamente era un traidor y que quizás estuviera trabajando con Weston padre. No, no lo escucho de la boca de alguno de los agente porque se lo dijeron de frente, ni siquiera de Quinn tuvo es decencia, lo hizo dos noches atrás cuando fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua y escucho a la agente Fabray intercambiando sus opiniones con Isabelle que juraba por que la partiera un rayo que el agente Parker era un espía.

El estomago se le encogía cada vez que pensaba en aquello. No podía convivir con un espía de Weston padre y peor aun que éste estuviera a cargo de la seguridad de sus padres, ¿Qué tal que entregaba a uno de ellos, o los dos, a Weston padre? ¿Qué pasaba si los usaban como carnada para llegar a ella? ¿Y si los asesinaban por su culpa? Aquello fue como un baldazo de agua fría cayendo sobre ella, tanto que sin haberse dado cuenta dejo caer la taza que tenía en sus manos y recibía la mirada preocupada de Isabelle que la zarandeó tratando de hacerla reaccionar pero no lo consiguió.

**-Rachel, ¿Estas… estas bien?-** pregunto Roxont con evidentes muestras de preocupación en su rostro mientras que la morena seguía sin reaccionar por que en su mente se estaban proyectando las mil y una formas de tortura que estaría utilizando Parker en sus padres, en caso de que fuera un espía. **–Rachel, me asustas… Maldita sea, Berry. ¡Contéstame de una puta vez! Si no lo haces te quemare. Juro que lo hare.**

Si, seguramente aquello era lo que estaba haciendo Parker o el mismísimo Weston padre con los señores Berry, quizás estaban siendo quemados en ese mismo instante o siendo cortados en pedazos. Aunque si se detenía a pensar en aquello no tenía sentido, ¿Para qué torturar a sus padres a cambio de información si el agente Parker sabia donde estaba, con quien y lo que hacía? ¿Por qué no venia directamente hacia ella o acaso estaba esperando a que se confiara de que estaba a salvo para tomarla por sorpresa?

**-¿Qué pasa aquí? Desde la sala se escucha tu boca, Roxont-** intervino Quinn mientras que Isabelle simplemente la ignoro y continuó con su trabajo de hacer reaccionar a Rachel. **-¿Qué le pasa a Berny? Ey, Berny… ¿Qué te pasa?**

Pero la morena no le respondió, simplemente la miro y tras soltarse del agarre que Isabelle ejercía sobre ella camino hasta la salida de la cocina y posteriormente de La Guarida bajo la sorpresiva y desconcertante mirada de las agentes Fabray y Roxont.

**-¿Sera sonámbula?-** pregunto Isabelle siguiendo a la morena caminar por la sala llegando a la entrada de La Guarida mientras que Quinn caminaba del otro lado. **–Si es sonámbula…**

**-¿Sonámbula estando despierta? ¿Lo dices en serio, Isabelle?-** pregunto Quinn con sarcasmo mientras su amiga se encogía de hombros.

**-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? Mi prima sufría de sonambulismo nocturno o algo así-** afirmo Roxont mientras Quinn rodaba los ojos. **-¿Qué?**

**-Tu prima era una zorra que se escapaba por las noches y tu tía le creía que era sonámbula. Qué casualidad que siempre terminaba en la casa de alguien, en alguna fiesta o en alguna comisaria-** replico Quinn parándose enfrente de Rachel viendo como Santana se acercaba a ellas. **–Y por cierto, el termino sonambulismo nocturno no existe.**

Se quedo un buen rato mirándola directamente. Sería negar lo obvio si dijera que aquel estado de mutismo por parte de Rachel no la preocupaba. Hasta unos minutos atrás estaba sonriéndole, pensando en el desayuno que compartirían juntas y ahora parecía poseída por algún espíritu que la guiaba hasta la salida de La Guarida y ella no sabía qué hacer para detenerla.

**-Ey, Rachel, ¿Estás bien?- **pregunto la latina tomando el brazo de su amiga y girándola hacia ella. Hizo callar a las otras dos con un movimiento de mano cuando Rachel empezó a balbucear cosas como _espía_, _papás_, _Weston padre_, _tortura_. Sin ninguno tipo de remordiente le dio una buena bofetada a la morena que a miro perpleja. **–Vuelve en sí, hobbit.**

**-Ey, la vuelves a tocar y te corto la mano-** amenazo Quinn metiéndose entre Rachel y Santana que la miro con los ojos entrecerrados mientras que una mirada asesina era compartida por ambas. **–No me importa dónde te hayas criado, las armas caseras que sepas armar, no me importa si sabes karate, taekwondo o sipalki. La próxima vez que le metas una mano encima a Rachel, por muy amiga que seas, juro que te la cortare y se lo daré de comer a Lord Tubbington.**

**-¿Serias tan egoísta de hacer eso y acabar con mi vida sexual?-** se burlo Santana dando un paso más hacia la rubia que apretó los puños y la mandíbula sin retroceder ni un paso. **–Escúchame bien, rubia. Que sea la última vez que te atreves a enfrentarte a mí como lo acabas de hacer, tus amenazas no me dan miedo, soy Santana Lopez y mientras tú jugabas con pistolas de agua yo mataba zombies y soldados en los videos juegos**

**-Qué gran merito-** ironizo Quinn con una sonrisa burlona mientras que Isabelle miraba todo con diversión. **–Felicitaciones.**

**-Por cierto-** ignoro Santana antes de tomar a Rachel de la mano y quitarla de detrás de Quinn para trasladarla a su lado abrazándola por los hombros y sonreír traviesamente. **–No soy solo amiga de Rachel. Soy más que eso, que no se te olvide.**

Quinn no dijo nada, simplemente se fue de allí lo más rápido posible chocando su hombro con el de Santana que sonrió de oreja a oreja. Sonrisa que se borro cuando Rachel la asesino con la mirada y le regalo pequeños pero certeros golpes por todas partes del cuerpo de la latina. Isabelle prefirió dejarlas a ambas como su momento _amistoso_ y fue en busca de su amiga.

La encontró media hora después en la habitación que funcionaba como gimnasio, golpeando la bolsa de boxeo sin ningún tipo de protección en la mano. Isabelle simplemente se apoyo en el marco de la puerta y la observo golpear una y otra vez incansablemente mientras escuchaba palabras sueltas tipo _estúpida latina_, _maldita Berny_, _¿me amenazo a mi?_ y, el que hizo sonreír a Roxont y darse cuenta de lo que sucedía en realidad, _no son nada, latina mentirosa_.

**-Exacto. No son nada, ni tú con ella ni ella con la latina-** afirmo Isabelle deteniendo a Quinn unos segundos que la miro de pies a cabeza y luego continuó con su trabajo. **-No sé qué es lo que te molesta tanto, Quinn. Tú no eres nada, salvo su agente protector y Santana solo es su amiga sarcástica y bromista, pero no pasa de eso.**

**-¿Tú que sabes?-** replico Fabray con enojo mientras que Isabelle le tomaba de la mano para que dejara de golpear la bolsa. **-¿Qué mierda haces?**

**-Pelearemos. Ocupare el lugar de la bolsa pero yo si te devolveré los golpes-** respondió Isa vendándose las manos mientras que Quinn la miraba con desconcierto. Tomo unos cuantos vendajes y se acerco de nuevo a su amiga. **-No me mires así. Tienes bronca acumulada que quieres sacarte encima y yo también. Así que no daremos un par de golpes, ¿Qué me dices?**

**-¿Qué te digo? ¡Qué estás loca! Eso te digo-** grito Quinn soltándose del agarre de su amiga que la dejo irse con una sonrisa traviesa. Dio dos pasos cuando sintió un golpe en su nuca. **-¿Qué mierda haces, Isabelle Clarisse Roxont?**

**-Si, así me llamo. Mamá me puso los mejores nombres que puedan existir-** alardeo Isabelle solo para molestar a Quinn que la fulmino con la mirada. **-No como... Lucy Quinn Fabray, por ejemplo. Esos nombres son muy... El de Lucy es muy de... ¿Por qué me empujas?**

**-Mi nombre es lindo- **replico Quinn parándose frente a su amiga lanzándole un golpe que esquivo. **-Lucy es hermoso- **otro golpe esquivado por Isabelle que retrocedió varios pasos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. **-Y Quinn es de reina.**

**-Reina de las tontas y celosas de testigos que...-** empezó diciendo Roxont devolviéndole los golpes a Quinn que se congelo un segundo recibiendo uno de lleno en la mandíbula. **-Bien, diez puntos para mí porque te di en la mandíbula, ¿En que estábamos? Ah, si... en tus celos.**

**-No son celos-** negó Fabray pegándole varias patadas a su amiga que debido a aquello cayó al suelo. **-Cincuenta puntos para mí por caer al suelo.**

**-Que si son celos. Te... Ey, esa patada no es legal-** indico Isabelle haciendo reír a la rubia. -**Eres una maldita tramposa, Fabray... y una negadora. ¿Por qué no admites que te dio celos lo que dijo... Oh, tenemos espectadores.**

Y era cierto. Desde la puerta Rachel las observaba a ambas con curiosidad y desconcierto, además de una bandeja con el desayuno entre sus manos, viendo como Quinn e Isabelle la miraban a ella con la misma expresión y marcas en su rostro.

Frunció el ceño viendo la mandíbula de Quinn más roja que el resto y eso le molestó. Lo hizo porque sabía que jamás vería la hermosa cara de la rubia sin un rasguño o un golpe adornándolo. Su desconcierto aumento en el momento en que la rubia la miro con enojo, como si hubiera hecho algo que ella no sabía, ¿Y si se había enojado por su actitud de antes? ¿Si le molesto que entrara en ese estado de alejamiento? No lo sabía, pero lo averiguaría en los próximos minutos. Le preguntaría que era lo que había hecho para que ahora la mirase así, como si quisiera asesinarla. Ni siquiera la mirada que le lanzo el tipo del estacionamiento aquel martes 13 de octubre en el cual todo cambio le importo tanto. Le preguntaría y le convenía que le dijera la verdad sino allí habría problemas.

**-Tú y yo hablaremos-** Sentencio Rachel con seriedad sorprendiendo a las dos chicas que intercambiaron miradas antes de concentrarse de nuevo en la morena**. -Y lo haremos ahora, agente Quinn Fabray.**

* * *

Hola de nuevo!

Perdón por el retraso en actualizar, estaba sin Internet. También perdón por no responder reviews de capítulos anteriores!

Buen fin de semana...

Hasta la próxima =)

Besos & Abrazos!


	15. 15 - Sin mascaras

_Tener el control del juego es algo que no me va._  
_Te dejo la libertad de hacer conmigo lo que quieras,_  
_de quererme a tu manera ;)_

* * *

**15. Sin mascaras**

* * *

_Lunes 2 de noviembre de 2020. 1900 horas. Downtown, Los Ángeles._

* * *

Dicen que lo bueno viene en material pequeño, pero también de igual manera viene lo malo. Por ejemplo, el veneno y Quinn Fabray pudo comprobar que aquel dicho era cierto.

No, no era porque alguien le había puesto pequeñas gotas en el café de su desayuno o porque las galletas podían llegar a tenerlo. No, nada de eso. Lo comprobó cuando unos ojos marrones se centraron en ella sin perder de vista ninguno de sus movimientos.

Después que Rachel irrumpió en el gimnasio con intensiones de hablar aquello no pudo llevarse a cabo porque la llegada de su padre a La Guarida lo impidió. El sargento Russel había venido solo para informarle que, según uno de sus informantes, Weston padre estaría organizando algún tipo de fiesta que se llevaría a cabo en unos días pero que aun no tenía una fecha establecida. Según su padre en esa fiesta estarían todos los secuaces y _compañeros de oficio _de Weston padre y si o si el Team Quick debía estar presente.

Quinn se preguntaba cómo iba a ser posible que se infiltraran en la fiesta de Weston padre sin ser reconocidos. Aquello era fácil, porque sus golpes siempre los daban con sus rostros cubiertos, lo complicado venia en caso de que Parker, si era el espía, hubiese pasado información a Weston de sus respectivas identidades. Sería tonto no pensar en eso porque todo espía lo primero que hacía era filtrar ese tipo de información, era por eso que se preguntaba cómo se infiltrarían en la dichosa fiesta, atrapar a Weston padre y salir de allí sin sufrir heridas si todo el lugar seria un reguero de mafiosos narcotraficantes y asesinos sin escrúpulos.

**-¿Alguna idea?-** le pregunto Puckerman entrando a la biblioteca interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Después de que su padre se fuera de La Guarida se encerró en la biblioteca, lo mismo que hacia cuando debía planear algo, y empezó a buscarle la vuelta a eso, a planear los pasos a seguir si lograban infiltrarse en la fiesta. Por el momento había decidido no decir nada al resto del equipo salvo a Puckerman que, como co-capitán del Team Quick, debía saberlo.

**-Sí, primero necesitamos la información de donde y cuando será esa estúpida fiesta. Luego si será noche temática o algo así-** respondió Quinn revolviendo unos papeles mientras Puckerman se sentaba delante de ella al tiempo que Ívan Roxont entraba a la biblioteca. **-¿Necesitas algo, Ívan?**

**-Llamo Dave Pratt. Parker abandono su puesto de trabajo en Lima-** informo Ívan con seriedad mientras Quinn dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás y un resoplido escapaba de sus labios al tiempo que Puckerman negaba con su cabeza poniendo en función su arma. **-Wow, wow... ¿Qué haces, Pucky?**

**-Darle plomo a ese idiota- **respondió Noah sin darle importancia mientras Quinn negaba con la cabeza. **-Abandonar tu puesto de trabajo sin aviso o una razón aparente es desobediencia. Creo que le vendría bien enseñarle un poco de respeto.**

**-Nadie disparara su estúpida arma-** afirmo Quinn con molestia y evidente mal humor. -**Así que guarda tu arma, Puckerman. Y tú, Roxont, llama a Pratt y dile que no se preocupe por Parker, de él me encargo yo. Está utilizando uno de los teléfonos que le dimos, ¿No? ¿Esos a los que Isabelle les puso GPS?-** Ívan asintió y la rubia continuó: -**Bueno, llama Artie y tráelo. Lo quiero aquí, proporciónale todo lo necesario para que encuentre a Parker. Cuando lo haga tráeme el trasero blanco de ese idiota frente a mí.**

**-Lo que ordene, capitana-** repuso Ívan con una leve reverencia antes de irse.

**-Ívan-** llamo la rubia antes de que el chico saliera del todo de la biblioteca. **-¿Cómo está Basti? ¿Fuiste de visita al hospital?**

**-Sí, acabo de llegar de ahí. De hecho, estaba en el hospital cuando Dave me llamo-** respondió Ívan con la mano en el picaporte. **–Bastian está bien, mañana al mediodía le dan el alta.**

**-Está bien. Si vas a ir a buscarlo no vayas solo. El agente Puckerman ira contigo. Ve por algo para comer- **indico Quinn sin admitir replica por lo que el joven Roxont solo asintió antes de irse. Quinn espero a que Ívan se fuera antes de volver a hablar. **–Los Roxont son cambiantes como el clima así que mantén un ojo en ellos. Me sorprendería que no intentaran tomar venganza contra Weston padre. Son temperamentales y no piensan las cosas en frio.**

**-No son los únicos-** ironizo Puckerman fingiendo leer un libro mientras que una mirada asesina lo traspasaba entero. **–Deja de mirarme como si fueras una víbora. Sabes que tengo razón. Me entere que la morena quería hablar contigo, ¿Qué quería?**

**-Veo que Isabelle no puede mantener su boca cerrada-** replico Quinn con el ceño fruncido mientras que su amigo simplemente se encogió de hombros. **–No he hablado con Rachel aun. Cuando iba a hacerlo vino papá, ya sabes que se quedo a almorzar y se fue hace poco más de una hora. Desde entonces estoy encerrada aquí tratando de entender la mente criminal de un narcotraficante y porque de repente da fiestas como si le gustaran. Le falta un castillo inflable y completamos todo.**

**-¿Estas molesta por eso… o por que aun no hablaste con Rachel?-** cuestiono Puckerman con una sonrisa de lado que la rubia ignoro. -**Por cierto, no vuelvas a amenazar a Lopez- **Quinn lo miro indignada esta vez y estaba por decir algo a eso pero su amigo se adelanto. **-¿Dónde quedo tu frialdad? Estuvo mal lo que hiciste, así que debes…**

**-No le pediré disculpas- **interrumpió Quinn con el ceño fruncido. **–Golpeo a Rachel y…**

**-Yo vi toda la escena. Lo hizo para hacerla reaccionar, no para lastimarla-** contradijo Puckerman con seriedad y Fabray supo que tenia razón. **–Sabes que fue por eso, así que más tarde iras y le pedirás disculpas. Le dirás que no fue tu intención amenazarla…**

**-Pero si fue mi intención hacerlo-** volvió a interrumpir Quinn con cierto aire rebelde que borro cuando Puck la miro con desaprobación. –**Lo siento. Le pediré disculpas en cuanto la vea pero eso no significa que de verdad lo sienta o que retire mi amenaza.**

**-Haz como quieras, pero trata de ser convincente y que te lo crea. Después de todo será nuestra compañerita-** dejo caer Puckerman sorprendiendo a Quinn que lo miro directamente. **–Resulta que si tiene conocimientos en la materia. Su abuelo y su padre son unos ex's jefe de la Marina retirados. Conoce sobre armas y estuvo un año en el ejército pero lo abandono por que dijo que no tenía secretos para ella.**

**-Papá no puede admitirla así como si nada-** razono Fabray levantándose de su asiento. –**No puede simplemente dejarla entrar porque su padre y su abuelo hayan estado en la Marina y ella un año en el ejército. Es inaudito.**

**-Bueno, lo hubieses discutido con tu padre a esto. Él dijo que la chica esta dentro y hay que respetar eso. Mírale el lado positivo, más personas para proteger a mi morena.**

**-No es tuya-** replico Quinn inconscientemente mientras Ívan se hacía notar en la entrada de la puerta con el sándwich y el vaso de agua en la mano. –**Pasa, Ívan. Quédate, necesito algunos de tus conocimientos. Escucha, eres un narcotraficante con el suficiente billete como para limpiarte el culo cada vez que vas al baño, tienes más años que Matusalén. Dime, ¿Por qué razón haces una fiesta para cientos de asesinos narcotraficante sabiendo que la mitad te quiere ver muerto?**

**-Quizás se quiere echar un último polvo antes de morir-** respondió Ívan haciendo reír a Puckerman con el cual choco su mano. **–Yo si soy él lo haría y si es mi último polvo lo haría con alguien que fuera importante para mi enemigo. Mato dos pájaros de un tiro, ¿Qué dices, Pucky? ¿Tú no harías eso también?**

Pero Quinn no llego a escuchar la respuesta de Puckerman porque su mente se desconecto en cuando las últimas palabras salieron de la boca de Ívan. No había pensado en esa posibilidad, ni siquiera se le había cruzado por la mente hasta que el mayor de los Roxont lo menciono. Weston padre metiéndose con lo más importante de su enemigo o enemigos era lo más común en él. Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era descubrir quién era el enemigo del narcotraficante y luego la forma de colarse en la fiesta sin ser descubiertos.

Escucho todas y cada una de las sugerencias que Ívan Roxont le comento. Le gustaba el punto de vista de su amigo porque eran casi tan fáciles de llevar a cabo. Una de ella sugería averiguar primero si la fiesta seria con alguna temática especial, algo que ya había pensado. Vio levantarse a Puckerman de su asiento después de esa sugerencia y ella se quedo a solas con Ívan debatiendo sobre posibles maneras de dar un segundo golpe a la casa de Weston padre.

Se sorprendió un poco cuando vio regresar a Puck con Isabelle seguidos de Samantha que parecía entretenida mirando algo en la espalda de Roxont.

**-¿Se te perdió algo ahí, Fox?-** cuestiono Quinn con algo de celos y picardía mientras que la otra chica simplemente se encogió de hombros sonriendo. **-¿Qué hacen aquí?**

**-Prepara tu ropa de guerra, Quinnie, y no hablo la de camuflaje sino la de seducción-** aclaro Isabelle con picardía mientras Quinn negaba con la cabeza porque sabía lo que eso significaba. **–¡Sí! Iremos a pescar unos peces.**

Mientras tanto en otra habitación de La Guarida, más precisamente en la cocina, Rachel se encontraba con el resto del equipo. Jake Puckerman se había quedado en el lugar por órdenes de Quinn que le pidió a su padre que mandara a otros agentes con Mia Hart para proteger a Jesse St. James por que requería la presencia del joven Puckerman cerca de ella.

Estaban preparando la cena. Bueno, más bien Brittany y Kurt, que se había ofrecido a ayudarla, estaban preparando la cena, por que el resto solo los observaban como si estuvieran haciendo algo jamás antes visto.

**-Entonces, cortamos la cebolla así-** decía Brittany como si estuviera dando una clase de cocina mientras que el resto se miraban extrañados, todos menos Alyson que se estaba limando las uñas. **–Luego debes poner el queso encima de la carne y listo. Lord Tubbington ya tiene su hamburguesa doble queso, cebolla y tomate.**

**-Espera… ¿Llevamos todo este tiempo viendo como preparas una apetitosa hamburguesa para un estúpido gato que no hace nada? Míralo-** señalo Santana hacia Lord Tubbington que estaba en un rincón de la cocina completamente dormido ajeno a la sorpresa que le estaba preparando su dueña. **–Además no creo que necesite comida. Lo que necesita es ir a una clínica de rehabilitación para que lo hagan bajar de peso. Estoy segura de que pesa más que Rachel.**

**-Mi gato no es gordo, solo tiene huesos grandes-** replico Britt convencida de lo que decía mientras Santana se cruzaba de brazos y el resto las miraban a ambas. **–Y está bien que tenga adicciones pero la comida no es una de ellas así que no lo llevare a ninguna clínica de rehabilitación. Allí no lo dejaran comer todo lo que quiera.**

**-Ese es el fin. Come lo que quiere y lo que no necesita, por eso está gordo-** indico Santana con desdén recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte de Brittany. **-¿Qué? No dije nada que no sea cierto. ¿Qué me harás? ¿Me darás de comer hasta que me convierta en la nueva Lady Tubbington?**

**-¿Por lo menos respira?-** pregunto Kurt haciendo sonreír a Rachel que estaba al lado de él. **–Digo, no te ofendas, Britt, pero creo que si tu gato ahora está durmiendo es porque ya está satisfecho. ¿Lo despertaras solo para darle más de comer? No creo que sea adecuado. Mejor obséquiale esa hamburguesa a Santana que tiene hambre.**

**-No tengo hambre, Hummel-** replico la latina pero el ruido de su estomago la delato. –**Bueno, puede que solo un poco. ¿Me darás o no esa hamburguesa, Pierce?-** Brittany negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía con travesura antes de salir corriendo de la cocina con la comida en la mano. **-¿Se fue corriendo? ¿Y con la hamburguesa? Sera mejor que sepa correr rápido.**

Kurt intercambio una sonrisa y una mirada cómplice con Rachel que simplemente negó con la cabeza riéndose. Le gustaba esa actitud que mostraba Santana, esa parte divertida que a lo largo de aquellos cuatro días había salido mucho en compañía de Brittany ya que era con la que más tiempo pasaba.

A ella también le gustaría estar como Santana pero en lugar de Brittany quería a Quinn a su lado. Estaba molesta, no iba a negarlo. Quería hablar con la rubia y preguntarle por qué esa actitud hacia Santana y decirle que no quería a Parker cerca de sus padres pero la llegada del sargento Fabray se lo impidió por lo que esa charla se vio pospuesta para más tarde. Obviamente el _mas tarde_ jamás llego por que el padre de Quinn se quedo a almorzar y después que se fue, cerca de las cinco de la tarde, la rubia se encerró en la biblioteca a hacer vaya uno a saber qué y jamás salió de allí.

Estaba molesta porque quería y necesitaba hablar con Quinn, eliminar de una vez por toda su curiosidad, aclarar de una vez por toda lo que sentía por aquella rubia y saber si tenía al menos una posibilidad con ella. Que Quinn Fabray tenía algo que le llamaba la atención eso era claro, que era hermosa a pesar de su rostro marcado por los golpes también era obvio, que moría por amanecer al lado que aquella rubia reservada como las dos veces anteriores, era más que obvio pero para eso necesitaba hablar con la agente y saber si aquello sin nombre era compartido o no.

Se pregunto si seguiría en la biblioteca y se vio tentada de asegurarse de eso cuando vio a Puckerman entrar a la cocina y llevarse a Isabelle que estaba con ellos. También sintió la tentación de preguntarle a Roxont por el paradero de Quinn ya que donde iba una iba la otra, eran como siamesas y aunque lo niegue aquello le molestaba un poco. Lo hizo cuando entro al gimnasio como una tonta con el desayuno en la mano y se encontró con Quinn peleando con Isabelle mientras ésta ultima hablaba de uno celos que sintió la rubia hacia alguien.

Tenía que admitir que aquello la hizo sentir más tonta aun porque ella se moría de celos cada vez que Quinn estaba con alguien que no fuera ella y de pronto Roxont soltaba aquello haciendo referencia a unos posibles celos por parte de la rubia que estaba segura que no hacían referencia a ella. No sé sorprendió cuando la mirada perspicaz de Kurt se poso sobre ella, no lo hizo porque estaba segura que su amigo le había leído la mente y si no llegaba a ese extremo al menos sabía lo que cruzaba por ella.

Kurt Hummel era como un adivino encerrado en el cuerpo de un joven con afinidad a la moda. Sabía lo que cruzaba por la mente de los demás y lo que diría esa persona antes de que procesara siquiera las palabras en su cabeza. Rachel amaba a ese chico aun cuando sus egos de divas no eran muy compatibles o no podían convivir en un mismo sitio. Estaba por llevarse a su amigo hacia un rincón y contarle sus planes respecto a la agente cuando por la puerta de la cocina entro Isabelle Roxont de nuevo.

La chica iba vestida con unos jeans ajustados en conjunto con una blusa escotada, tacos altos y su larga melena marrón recogida bien en alto. Su rostro perfectamente maquillado y una sonrisa que lograba eclipsar todo lo demás.

**-¿Es el festival de la carne y no me entere?-** pregunto Santana entrando a la cocina mientras su mirada se perdía en el cuerpo de Roxont y Britt saltaba sobre la espalda de la chica ensanchando más su sonrisa. –**Afuera… Afuera, en la sala esta… Esta la otra… Fox, con la misma ropa ajustada. ¿Van… van a salir?**

**-Sammy y yo sí, invitamos a Quinn pero no quiere. Dice que dirigirá todo desde aquí- **respondió Isabelle mientras que Samantha se adentraba también en la cocina tal y como había dicho Santana que iba vestida. Jean ajustado, blusa escotada y zapatos de tacón alto. **–¿Ya estas lista, Sammy? Tenemos trabajo que hacer allí afuera.**

**-Sí, ya estoy lista. Por cierto, deberías cubrirte más-** indico Samantha llamando la atención de todos en el lugar. **–¿Sabes qué? Déjalo como esta, da igual.**

**-¿Qué es lo que van a hacer?- **pregunto Jake con interés. **-¿Adónde van vestidas así? Es muy temprano para salir a bailar y además la semana recién comienza… O están teniendo una cita.**

**-Iremos por información- **aclaro Samantha con las mejillas coloradas, las mismas que tenía Isabelle. **–Quinn necesita saber algunas cosas.**

**-¿Y por qué no me manda a mi? Sabe que soy bueno con eso-** protesto el medio hermano de Puck cruzándose de brazos haciendo reír a Alyson.

**-Porque un hombre no puede hacer el trabajo de una mujer-** respondió Isabelle antes de irse del lugar seguida de Samantha que la tomo de la mano para sorpresa de ambas. **–Por cierto, Lopez. Quinn quiere verte en la biblioteca. Quiere hablar contigo… a solas- **agrego cuando Rachel ya caminaba detrás de la latina.

Que Quinn quisiera hablar a solas con Santana la ponía nerviosa, ¿Qué pasaba si llevaban a cabo las amenazas que se dijeron en la mañana? ¿Qué tal que Quinn invitaba a Santana y una vez dentro la mataba con su arma 10mm? Vio a la latina salir de la cocina y espero dos minutos antes de seguirla y dejar al resto preparando la cena.

Subió los escalones de la escalera dirigiéndose hacia la biblioteca. Cuando llego maldijo que la puerta estuviese cerrada, de esa forma no podría escuchar nada de lo que se dijera dentro de esa habitación.

**-Bien, aquí estoy-** indico Santana de manera altanera mientras Quinn la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. **–¿Me vas a decir que es lo que quieres de mi o no? Porque abajo está más divertido que aquí. Abajo todos hablan y no parecen animales disecados... Gárgolas disecadas. Si me llamaste para cortarme la mano desde ya te digo que tendremos que luchar porque no me dejare cortar nada, Fabray.**

**-No voy a cortarte nada… al menos por ahora-** afirmo Quinn mientras que Santana la miraba desconfiada. **–Te llame porque quiero disculparme contigo. Lo que te dije estuvo mal y...**

**-¿Lo haces porque lo sientes o por obligación?-** interrumpió Santana con perspicacia mientras Quinn se levantaba de su asiento para rodear el escritorio apoyándose en él y mirar de frente a la latina. **-Hablemos sin tapujos, agente. ¿Qué te traes entre manos y porque tengo el presentimiento de que mi gnomo de piernas largas influye en eso?**

**-No traigo nada entre manos. Solo quiero mantener la paz del lugar- **respondió Quinn con una sonrisa sincera de oreja a oreja. **-Lo digo en serio, Lopez. Me disculpo sinceramente y no hay nadie que influya en esa decisión.**

No mentía. Si bien al principio, cuando Puckerman le ordeno que lo hiciera, la idea mucho no le gusto pero mientras sus amigos se preparaban para ir de misión en busca de información sobre la fiesta de Weston padre se detuvo a analizar la situación. No debía molestarse por el trato que Santana llegara a tener con Rachel. Según el informe que leyó millonésimas veces, las dos chicas eran amigas desde el instituto, prácticamente desde hacía diez años o poco más. Reaccionar como lo hizo no estaba bien, y más para una persona racional como ella. Puckerman le había dicho que debía mantener la cabeza fría y en el primer golpe que Rachel recibía ya estaba amenazando a esa persona. Eso no estaba bien.

Escucho todos y cada uno de las palabras por parte de Santana que la sorprendió de manera gratificante. La latina no solo era un cuerpo bonito sino que además un cerebro brillante, con un lado psicópata que te invitaba a ser su amigo y no su enemigo, con una sinceridad pocas veces antes vista o eso pudo notar Quinn, con sus ojos cafés mirando y analizando todo para después usarlo a su favor. Fabray sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que algunos matices de la personalidad de Santana eran iguales a los de Alyson, su hermana menor.

Aun así no debía mostrar algo de simpatía o debilidad por que Santana también le demostraba que si tenía utilizar a alguna debilidad a su favor sin duda la utilizaría sin ningún resquicio de piedad. Malvada, algo confiable, directa, quizás un poco psicópata, completamente sarcástica y de una belleza notable eran algunas de las cosas de las que Quinn estaba segura respecto a Santana.

Después de un rato hablando y aclarando los puntos que las llevaron a amenazarse mutuamente aquella mañana, la latina se fue de la biblioteca no sin antes advertirle de nuevo que sus amenazas no le daban miedo y que lo mejor sería que no lo hiciera de nuevo. Quinn la observo desde la puerta viendo como la latina llegaba al principio de las escaleras y se perdía rumbo hacia abajo.

**-¿Tus padres no te enseñaron que no hay que escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Berny?-** pregunto la rubia al aire mientras la morena salía detrás de uno de los muebles que había en ese ancho pasillo. Quinn oculto su sonrisa tierna al ver a la chica frente a ella con la mirada tímida directamente en el suelo. **–Pasa a la biblioteca. Tengo trabajo que hacer y espero que seas buena ayudante.**

No se olvidaba que tenían una conversación pendiente entre las dos por eso mismo había decidido invitar a Rachel a estar con ella mientras hacia su trabajo y esperaba que la presencia de la morena a su lado la tranquilizara un poco, aunque también lograra ponerla nerviosa como nunca antes lo había estado.

**-¿Estas lista, Roxont?-** pregunto Quinn una vez que se coloco el auricular en su oído y hablo al micrófono frente a ella en compañía de varios monitores donde se veían los pasos que estaba siguiendo Isabelle junto con Samantha. **–Deja de jugar, Isabelle. Dime tu ubicación exacta, por favor.**

**-Estoy en Huntington Park. Voy por Clarendon Ave, entre Marbrisa y Santa Fe- **respondió Isabelle riéndose de algo que seguramente le estaba diciendo Samantha. –**Ya, Sammy… Concéntrate.**

**-¿Qué están haciendo?-** cuestiono Quinn con algo de celos llamando la atención de Rachel. **-¿Ya llegaron?**

**-Sí, así que hasta aquí llegaste con nosotras- **afirmo Isabelle quitándose la pequeña cámara oculta que llevaba y mirándola directamente antes de darle un beso. **–Deja de estar pendiente de lo que yo hago y mejor arregla tus asuntitos. Tendrás tu información pero yo también quiero la mía respecto a R2B. Adiós, Quinnie. Sammy te manda besos y dice que si esto sale bien lo del bar queda olvidado.**

**-Ni se te ocurra cor… ¡Mierda!- **exclamo Fabray cuando su amiga corto la comunicación. Respiro profundo antes de hablar con Rachel que la observaba desde la otra punta del sofá. **–Necesitamos información sobre Weston padre entonces Isabelle fue en su búsqueda junto con Samantha. Podría haber enviado a Jake o Ívan pero Isa dijo que un…**

**-… Un hombre no puede hacer el trabajo de una mujer. Lo dijo en la cocina- **aclaro la morena cuando Quinn la miro con asombro. **-¿Fueron sola o…?**

**-Las acompaño Puckerman. No, solas no las dejo ir bajo ningún concepto-** respondió Fabray acercándose más hacia donde estaba Rachel pero el ventanal abierto de la biblioteca la distrajo. **-¡Lluvia!**

Ahora fue el turno de Rachel de sorprenderse viendo como Quinn dejaba de lado a la agente seria y reservada para convertirse en una niña pequeña a la cual los ojos le brillaban de manera especial, al menos de eso pudo ser testigo cuando Quinn la miro una milésima de segundo regalándole también una sonrisa.

Jamás había visto algo tan bello como lo era el rostro de Quinn siendo iluminado por las luces de afuera mientras observaba a través del cristal las gotas de lluvia que en ese momento caían sin piedad.

No estuvo segura de cuánto tiempo la observo, como tampoco fue capaz de enumerar que momento fue más adorable, si cuando la rubia acerco el sofá al ventanal y se sentó allí apoyando su cabeza en una mano, si lo fue cuando empezó a reír suavemente de la nada o cuando abrió el ventanal y saco la mano por allí como si disfrutara de las gotas tocando su piel.

**-¿Te… te gusta la lluvia?-** pregunto Rachel con dulzura una vez que se acerco a donde estaba Quinn que la miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja antes de asentir con timidez. –**Pregunta tonta la mía. Eso es obvio teniendo en cuenta como…**

**-Sí, lo siento-** se disculpo la rubia en un susurro mientras colocaba ambas manos detrás de ella con la mirada en el suelo, algo que causo ternura en Rachel. –**Yo solo… Lo siento. Me gusta mucho la lluvia. Bueno, muchísimo…-** Se quedo callada como si quisiera contar algo pero no se animaba hasta que vio la sonrisa tierna de Rachel invitando a que siga hablando. –**Me gusta casi tanto como a Isabelle el fuego.**

**-¿Ah, sí?-** indago Rachel con las cejas en alto acercándose más a Quinn que recostó su cuerpo en el marco del ventanal con una sonrisa. –**Cuéntame.**

**-A muchas personas les gusta la lluvia y a otras no, obviamente-** repuso Fabray mirando a la morena unos segundo de más antes de perder la vista en el exterior. **–A mí me gusta muchísimo. Cuando era joven y vivía con mis padres me gustaba ir hasta la habitación de ellos y quedarme allí hasta que la lluvia cesaba. Era el mejor lugar para ver algo tan hermoso como eso, las gotas golpeando contra el cristal, el sonido, la paz que se siente, las ganas de salir corriendo mientras la lluvia te acompaña, de reír mientras te mojas con cada gota y... Lo siento, estoy aburriéndote.**

**-No, para nada-** aseguro Rachel con sinceridad. Trago saliva y parto la vista cuando los ojos verdes de Quinn se clavaron en ella. **–Está bien que te guste. A ti te gusta el agua, a mi el canto y la actuación. Cada uno tiene gustos diferentes, ¿No? A Isabelle le gusta el fuego con todo lo que eso significa.**

**-Isabelle entiende el fuego de otra manera- **comento Quinn cerrando el ventanal y yendo hacia el sofá seguida que Rachel que la cuestiono con la mirada. **–Para el resto de las personas el fuego significaría dolor, heridas, algo peligroso, hasta te diría que destrucción pero para Isabelle es vida. Ella siempre cita como ejemplo al Ave Fénix que muere entre llamas y luego renace de entre las cenizas, pero yo le digo que solo es una piromaníaca buscando escusas para justificar su obsesión por el fuego. Si Isabelle pudiera ser un animal seria un Fénix… o un dragón, iría mejor con su personalidad. Dime un animal que represente al fuego mejor que un Fénix o un dragón. No lo hay. Es como cuando hablas de agua, aunque ahí hay más posibilidades, ¿No te parece?**

**-Cierto. Al agua puede representarla más de uno. Por ejemplo, un delfín, un hipocampo…-** enumero Rachel antes de que la rubia la interrumpiera.

**-Aunque si hablamos de mitología griega solo uno podría representarla. El Dios Poseidón-** indico Quinn asintiendo con la cabeza mientras Rachel ocultaba una sonrisa. **–Me gusta el agua, así que ese sería mi dios pero también me gusta el fuego, no tanto como a Isabelle pero…**

**-Entonces también tendrías a Hefesto como dios-** afirmo Rachel acercándose disimuladamente a Quinn que parecía más concentrada en recordar esa información que en la presencia de la morena a su lado. **–¿Qué es lo que te gusta más, Quinn? ¿El agua o el fuego?**

**-El fuego-** respondió la rubia rápidamente mirando directamente a Rachel que sonrió con picardía. **–Pero no se lo digas a Isabelle. El fuego es exclusivo de ella-** La morena asintió y de repente todo el lugar se quedo en silencio. Un silencio que Quinn rompió uno o dos minutos después cuando la tentación de tener a Rachel cerca y querer besarla se volvió insoportable. **–Dime, Berny. Hoy querías hablar en la mañana y la llegada de mi padre nos interrumpió. Ahora estamos solas así que dime qué era lo que querías hablar conmigo.**

**-Ah, eso, si…- **susurro la morena un poco confusa por el cambio de tema de Quinn. Le hubiese gustado seguir hablando sobre el fuego y quemarse entera sin miedo al dolor. Sacudió la cabeza porque no era eso de lo que estaban hablando. Si del fuego, no de quemarse. **–Escucha, Quinn. No es que quiera decirte como hacer tu trabajo o que cuestiono lo que crees que es mejor porque no es así. Es más, respeto lo que haces y sé que estas dejando lo mejor de ti para cuidarme y no solo a mi sino que también a…**

**-Rachel, al punto-** interrumpió Quinn cuando se dio cuenta de cómo la conversación tomaba otro rumbo mientras se preguntaba internamente si todas las conversaciones con la morena empezarían en un tema y terminarían en otro. **–Lo que tengas que decir, dilo de una vez. No me enojare si es verdad, ¿Está bien?-** Berry asintió y ella agrego: **-Bien, ahora dime lo que tengas que decir.**

**-No quiero a Parker cerca de mis padres-** susurro Rachel pero aun así Quinn la escucho y asintió. **–Lo siento pero no me inspira confianza y te escuche cuando hablabas con Isabelle de que posiblemente sea un espía y me da miedo. No quiero que utilice a mis padres para llegar a mí, ¿Entiendes? Son todo lo que tengo y si él es un espía seguramente se aprovechara de eso y…**

**-Shh… tranquila. Estoy aquí-** afirmo Quinn abrazando a la morena más por inercia que por otra cosa cuando ésta comenzó a derramar lagrimas silenciosas en medio de su verborragia. Aunque debía admitir que tener a Rachel Berry entre sus brazos con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho no entraba en sus planes, mucho menos en sus intensiones de mantenerse alejada de ella para no querer besarla todo el tiempo. Debía parar con eso ya y ese parecía ser el mejor momento. Era ahora o nunca. **–Rachel… hay… hay algo de lo que… de lo que quiero hablarte.**

**-Dime-**incito la morena con los nervios apareciendo en ella por la mirada penetrante que Quinn le regalaba en ese momento. Se alejo del pecho de la rubia un poco pero apenas porque lo que más deseaba en ese momento era mantener ese contacto con la agente. **–Prometo no interrumpir.**

**-¿Cumplirás esa promesa?- **pregunto Quinn con burla para ver si de esa forma el nudo en sus estomago desaparecía. La risa de Rachel la ayudo pero no elimino las sensaciones que la invadían. Se puso seria nuevamente para comenzar a sacar lo que tenía en su interior. **–Escúchame atentamente, porque necesito que entiendas esto porque es muy difícil para mí.**

**-Si digo que me estoy asustando eso no cuenta como interrumpir, ¿No?-** murmuro Rachel alejándose completamente de Quinn que sintió el vacio en sus brazos y en su pecho. **–Quinn, al punto.**

**-Algo me pasa contigo- **confeso Quinn sorprendiendo a Rachel que la miro atentamente mientras que una sonrisa inconsciente se apoderaba de sus labios. **–No sé lo que es… o quizás si. Bueno, da igual, solo sé que es algo que jamás había sentido. Por ti me estoy volviendo menos racional, no estoy pensando con la cabeza fría. Es lo único que hago es pensar en matar a todo aquel que se te acerque para lastimarte. Fuiste testigo de cómo amenace a tu amiga solo porque te golpeo para hacerte reaccionar. Cuando sé que algo malo va a pasarte no puedo evitar querer arrancar cabezas para que eso no pase-** Cerro los ojos con una mezcla entre molestia y resignación sabiendo que de todo lo que estaba diciendo aun faltaba lo más importante y esclarecedor. **–Cada cosa que conozco de ti me gusta más que la anterior y en lo pienso todo el tiempo es en que otra cosa llegare a conocer de ti porque estoy segura que me gustara igual o más que la ultima. Me gusta todo lo que me muestras y si te llamo Berny es solo para que me digas Quinnie porque me gusta cómo suena cuando sale de tus labios…**

**-¿Yo te gusto, Quinn?-** pregunto Rachel de repente sorprendiendo a la rubia que se mordió el labio. Podía tomar aquel silencio como una confirmación y que todo en ella estallara por saber que la atracción y el gusto era mutuo pero necesitaba escucharlo de la boca de Quinn. **–¿Es por eso que reaccionaste así con Santana?** **Responda, ¿Yo le gusto, agente Quinn Fabray?**

**-Creo que si me gustas-** respondió la rubia mirando directamente a Rachel que estaba sonriendo hasta que el silencio se hizo presente sin eliminarse por lo que la morena susurro _Pero… siempre hay un pero, ¿Cierto?_ que hizo que todo el cuerpo de Quinn temblara. **–Exacto, hay un pero. No puedes gustarme, Rachel. Eres mi testigo y yo tu agente, tu vida depende de mí y no puedo tener sentimientos por la persona que debo proteger por que pensaría con todo menos con el cerebro y eso para una persona como yo es impensable. No puedo perder eso, Rachel.**

**-¿Entonces no harás nada?-** cuestiono la morena con algo de ilusión sintiendo como las lagrimas ya se hacían presente en sus ojos. Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue la mirada de Quinn en el suelo en compañía de un silencio doloroso que elimino todo tipo de ilusión y esperanza. **–Creo que ese silencio me dice que no, que no harás nada.**

**-Rachel…**

**-Lo entiendo-** interrumpió la morena levantándose del sofá antes de que las lagrimas corrieran solas y Quinn viera el estado de tristeza en el que la estaba dejando por no luchar aunque sea un poco más por aquello que podía llegar a surgir entre ambas. Se paro frente a rubia y la tomo del rostro acercándose lentamente. Cuando estuvo cerca de sus labios desvió su rumbo y se dirigió hacia el oído de Quinn que tenía los ojos cerrados. –**No insistiré, lo prometo. Solo ten en cuenta que tú también… Tú también me gustas, Quinn. Me gustas mucho.**

Se alejo de Fabray con la misma lentitud con la que se acerco y la miro a los ojos unos segundos antes de sonreír con tristeza y acercarse nuevamente a la boca de la agente pero a último momento se arrepintió y el beso que tenía como destino final los labios de la rubia termino siendo dado en la comisura de los mismos donde se detuvo más segundos de lo acordado.

Vio salir a Rachel de la biblioteca con lagrimas en los ojos, lagrimas que estaba segura que ella había ocasionado, y no fue capaz de detenerla, de tomarla del brazo y decirle que si quería luchar, que si quería estar con ella pero que necesitaba tiempo para atrapar a Weston padre y así la única preocupación que tendría seria en intentar no meter la pata en la primera cita que tuvieran juntas, pero ahora allí, en ese momento, la única opción que tenia era mantenerse lejos de Rachel para que de esa forma se mantuviera más segura.

Weston padre como buen mafioso que era atacaba con lo que más le importaba a sus enemigos. Quinn había escuchado que había matado a toda la familia de un ex policía ya muerto que lo había condenado, incluyendo un bebé de catorce meses. Entonces, si no tuvo piedad por un alma tan pura e inocente como la de un niño, ¿Porque habría de tenerla de una joven de veintisiete años que quiere verlo tras las rejas o, en el mejor de los casos, muerto?

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí procesando todo lo que le había dicho a Rachel y lo que la morena también le había dicho a ella. Aquel _Tú también me gustas, Quinn. Me gustas mucho_ resonó en cada rincón de su mente arrancándole una sonrisa y llenándola e una sensación agradable, la misma paz que sentía cuando llovía, aunque después de aquello había encontrado algo mejor que la lluvia: la voz de Rachel en su oído.

No tuvo tiempo de disfrutar de aquello cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió nuevamente. Pensó que quizás había sido Rachel que regresaba y esta vez no dudaría en besarla. Si no iba a estar con ella, por lo menos no se iba a quedar con las ganas de probar sus labios.

Se desilusiono cuando por la puerta no entro Rachel sino Alyson, pero supo que algo pasaba cuando su hermana la miro con algo de temor en los ojos, su arco en una mano y en la otra las flechas.

**-Hay intrusos. Santana quemo a uno de ellos con agua caliente-** fue lo único que escucho por parte de su hermana antes de que ésta desapareciera al tiempo que su alarma interna se encendía.

Tomo su arma y varias recargas además de buscar arriba del mueble un M16 antes de salir rápidamente de la biblioteca. Fue directamente a la habitación de Rachel que estaba completamente vacía y aquello la puso en alerta, más aun. Con el M16 en mano y apuntando todo lo que se encontraba comenzó a caminar lentamente aquel pasillo hasta llegar al principio de las escaleras y desde allí ver lo que estaba pasando a abajo.

Se encontró con Kurt en un rincón llorando mientras que Santana lo protegía cerca de allí sobre uno de los tipos golpeándolo en la cabeza con la madera para picar carne antes de que éste cayera al suelo y fuera en busca de otro con una sonrisa completamente diabólica encontrandose en el camino con Brittany que esta vez tenía puesto un gorro con forma de león. En otro de los rincones Alyson se encontraba tirando flechas sin descanso, dos cayeron al suelo con flechas en su cabeza y otros tres con flechas en el corazón, estomago y hombro respectivamente.

Jake e Ívan peleaban hasta el cansancio con uno que visto desde arriba parecía demasiado grande y musculoso. Jake fue el primero en volar lejos del tipo golpeándose contra una de las paredes del lugar. Quinn apunto directamente a la cabeza del grandote que tenia a Ívan por el cuello dejándolo casi inconsciente pero el disparo en el cuello por parte de la rubia lo salvo de lo que estuvo a punto de ser su muerte por asfixia.

Bajo el resto de las escaleras con el arma en alto buscando a Rachel con la mirada. El alma se le vino al suelo cuando la descubrió siendo arrastrada por uno de los tipos que, al igual que el resto, estaba con la cara cubierta.

**-¡Alto!-** grito una voz conocida para ella. Demasiada conocida y rogo porque no fuera quien estaba pensando.

Busco a Alyson con la mirada para darle la señal de cuando lanzar su flecha para matar a quien había hablado y la encontró también siendo arrastrada al piso de abajo antes de ser colocada en la fila donde estaban los agentes de Team Quick junto con los amigos de Rachel.

**-Déjenla ahí-** ordeno el tipo que había hablado con anterioridad y que Quinn ya había reconocido. Lo confirmo cuando dejo su cara al descubierto y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Parker rebosante de satisfacción y maldad a partes iguales. **-Hola, Quinn. Tanto tiempo.**

**-¿Que mierda haces aquí? ¿Por qué haces esto?- **pregunto la rubia con los dientes apretados apuntando a lo lejos directamente a la cabeza del chico antes de que alguien a su lado se lo interrumpiera quitándole el arma por mucho que se resistió. **-¿Por qué lo haces, John?**

**-Weston padre paga mejor que el Team Quick, ¿Lo sabías? Además no es muy difícil de descubrir y desviar al GPS que puso Roxont en mi teléfono-** respondió el chico caminando hacia Quinn que apretó lo dientes un poco más. La tomo por el rostro y le beso en la mejilla mientras la rubia era sujetada por uno de los secuaces. Se acerco lentamente a su oído pero a diferencia de Rachel esta vez a Quinn aquello no le gusto. **-Las sospechas eran ciertas, trabajo para Weston padre pero no te preocupes porque nadie morirá esta noche solo por el amor y el deseo que alguna vez te tuve. No deberías haberme rechazado, Quinn. El orgullo herido de un hombre es muy peligroso.**

**-Más peligroso es el de una mujer en busca de venganza-** afirmo Quinn alejando su rostro del chico que sonrió de lado mientras la rubia lo fulminaba con la mirada. -**Suéltala. Déjala ir porque te juro que iré contra ti y contra todos. No se te ocurra lastimarla, Parker, porque será lo último que harás.**

**-Tráiganla-** ordeno Parker mientras uno de los tipos sacaba a Rachel de la camioneta y la llevaba hacia ellos al tiempo que el chico la abrazaba por la espalda apoyando su mentón en el hombro de la rubia con una sonrisa malvada. -**Por ella no te preocupes. Con lo linda que es creo que Weston padre no la asesinara, sino que hasta podría hacerla su esposa. Es un hombre que se siente solo y un poco de carne fresca le vendrá bien. Además necesita un heredero que no sea el bastardo de tu amigo Brody. Oh, mi… ahí está, será mejor que te despidas de ella rápido por que ya nos vamos**

**-Quinn...**

**-Lo siento, Rachel-** interrumpió Fabray soltándose del agarre de Parker para acercarse a la morena que estaba llorando. Le tomo el rostro entre sus manos y limpio las lagrimas con sus pulgares haciendo suyas aquellas lagrimas. **-No dejare que te lleven. Matare a todos en este lugar antes de eso suceda. No dejare que nada te pase, lo promete. Confía... ¡No! ¡Quítale las manos de encima, infeliz!- **ordeno cuando uno de los tipos arrastro a Rachel lejos de ella llevándola de nuevo hacia la camioneta. Vio a Santana forcejear con el que la tenia agarrada y se sintió mal por la latina cuando no lo logro y en su lugar recibió un puñetazo. **-¡Rachel!**

**-¡Rachel, Rachel, Rachel!-** se burlo Parker poniéndose enfrente de ella con ambas manos en su mejilla. **-Ahora nos iremos porque tu padre y su gente está en camino y aunque tú y todo tu equipo me consideran un tonto, efectivamente no lo soy. Estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a ver y cuando eso pase, solo uno quedara de pie. Esto no tenía por que terminar así, Quinnie-** Beso a Quinn y ésta a propósito le mordió el labio con fuerza haciéndolo sangrar. Segundos después recibió una bofetada por parte de Parker. **-¡Maldita perra! Olvidare esto y te conviene no seguirnos porque me importara un bledo los planes de Weston padre para con Berry, la matare pero antes me la tirare, la hare mía de mil maneras por mucho que se resista, ese cuerpo será mío. Te mandare fotos de ese momento… o mejor un video.**

**-¡Hijo de puta! ¡No la toques!-** ordeno Quinn sintiendo sus manos siendo atadas antes de ver como el resto del equipo de Parker hacia lo mismo con sus agentes y amigos de Rachel.

Forcejeo intentando soltarse mientras veía al chico subirse a la camioneta e irse de allí llevándose a Rachel con él. Se soltó justo a tiempo y salió corriendo detrás de la camioneta como si pudiera alcanzarla.

No estuvo segura de cuantas cuadras corrió pero tampoco le importo eso, lo que le importaba era alcanzar a Rachel, liberarla de todo aquello. Por culpa de ella la morena ahora estaba en el interior de una camioneta rumbo a una muerte segura. Todo era su culpa, si hubiera quitado de la misión a Parker desde el primer momento eso no estaría pasando ahora.

**-Rachel...-** grito casi sin aliento deteniendo su corrida mientras caía al suelo de rodillas con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y la última mirada que le lanzo la morena aparecía en su mente haciéndola sentir más culpable aun viendo como la camioneta se perdía de vista **-Lo siento, Berny... Lo siento tanto.**

* * *

Hola!

Perdón por no actualizar ayer =)

Como siempre gracias a todos y por todo!

**dany**, **Sol**, **rosemarie**, **Guest** y **PanicShipper**... Gracias también =)

Hasta la próxima!

Besos & Abrazos =)


	16. 16 - Weston padre

_Si querer es aprender, seguro que aprenderé _  
_a hacer eterno el momento de amarte..._

* * *

**16. Weston padre**

* * *

_Martes 3 de noviembre de 2020. 0120 horas. San Francisco, California._

* * *

Era el fin. Lo que tanto había estado temiendo había pasado, la había encontrado y ahora la llevaban a rastras hacia vaya uno a saber dónde. No estaba segura de la ubicación exacta de donde estaba porque tenía la cara cubierta pero de lo que si estaba segura era que iba a morir y ni siquiera había tenido la posibilidad de triunfar una vez más en Broadway o de besar a Quinn.

Su llanto aumentaba cada vez que recordaba a la rubia y como le tomo el rosto en sus manos limpiando sus lagrimas antes de que la separaran para siempre. Porque si, aquella separación que habían sufrido en La Guarida y a manos de John Parker era una separación definitiva porque ella moriría y de la muerte no había retorno.

Por muchas cosas que el Team Quick hiciera para salvarla aquello no pasaría por que no sabían donde estaba, ni siquiera tenía su teléfono móvil encima como para comunicarse con el equipo. No volvería a ver a Puckerman con su actitud de chico malo o su corte mohawk, a Isabelle con su espontaneidad y picardía, a Alyson con su actitud de chica rebelde, a Brittany con su gato gordo con adicciones.

Aquellos cuatro chicos eran con los que más convivio del Team Quick y ahora la sola idea de no volver a verlos le dolía. Quinn era un caso aparte, por que los cuatro anterior eran agentes para ella, pero la rubia era mucho más que eso. Era la chica que le hacía subir y bajar al cielo con una sola mirada, quien la llenaba de paz solo con su sonrisa, quien le robaba hasta el último aliento, la dueña de sus sueños al dormir y de sus pensamientos al despertar. Quinn Fabray había llegado de la nada, siendo una más, alguien que debía protegerla y en su lugar ahora era más que eso, era la chica que le gustaba y con la que estaría feliz de empezar algo. Bueno, eso en caso de que saliera viva de allí, algo que en su opinión creía imposible.

**-Deja de llorar, puta-** le ordeno Parker que caminaba frente a ella.

_Cobarde_, grito la mente de Rachel. El chico ni siquiera tenía el valor de arrastrarla él mismo, en su lugar el trabajo sucio lo hacían sus secuaces. Quiso golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, el muy imbécil le pedía que dejara de llorar como si eso fuera fácil. Si lloraba era por lo que estaba segura que perdería.

Si moría esa noche ya no vería sus amigos, no saldría a cenar con Jesse St. James y hablar sobre sus trabajos en Broadway, las clases que ambos les daban a los niños y adolescentes. Ya no despertaría en su departamento compartido con Kurt y Santana, no pasaría horas y horas escuchando al pequeño Hummel hablar de moda o debatiendo juntos sobre obras de teatros, no volvería a vivir los malos despertares de su amiga o su humor sarcástico. Ya no vería a sus padres, no volvería a festejar Hanukkah con ellos o alguna festividad importante, no pasarían horas frente al piano cantando. No volvería a disfrutar de la calidez de un abrazo compartido con su madre, aquella mujer que conoció a sus dieciséis años y de cual jamás se separo desde entonces. No, no volvería a disfrutar de nada de eso, ni de nadie.

Como la estrella que era su luz se apagaría, lo haría para siempre al igual que su voz. Pero eso tardaría en llegar porque al parecer Parker tenía planes antes de matarla.

**-Quítenle la bolsa de la cabeza que ya llegamos-** escucho que decía el chico y de repente todo se volvió luminoso aunque igual de espeluznante que en las últimas horas. **–Aquí te sentirás como en casa, Berry. Es igual de mugroso que La Guarida.**

**-La Guarida no es ninguna mugre-** replico Rachel mirando con odio a Parker mientras que dos tipos la sujetaban para que dejara de forcejear. **–Y si lo era, era por que tenía a una rata como tú viviendo allí.**

Paseo la mirada por todo el lugar mientras Parker y los otros dos se reían. Aquello no tenía nada que ver con La Guarida, el lugar donde vivía el Team Quick se parecía a un hogar, el sitio donde estaba se parecía a un galpón abandonado. Bastante mal olor, varias marcas de humedad, un auto desarmado como adorno del lugar y un colchón que parecía apolillado era todo eso era lo que había en el lugar.

**-Weston padre tardara en llegar, ¿Lo sabías?-** pregunto Parker con sus ojos rebosantes de maldad mientras se acercaba a la morena que se quedo quieta para comenzar a temblar presintiendo lo que podría llegar a pasar. Lo confirmo cuando el chico le pasó un dedo por la mejilla muy lentamente. **–Podríamos hacer cosas mientras tanto. Podrías disfrutar de lo mismo que disfrutaba Quinn cuando teníamos sexo, ¿No te parece?**

**-Vete… a la… mierda-** respondió Rachel pausadamente mirando directamente a los ojos verdes del chico que la miro con una sonrisa diabólica antes de hacer una seña con su cabeza a sus secuaces que sujetaron con más fuerzas los brazos de la morena que ya podía sentir el miedo apoderándose de su cuerpo. **-¿Qué hacen? ¡Suéltenme!**

**-Silencio, Berry-** ordeno Parker desabrochándose el pantalón mientras que Rachel comenzaba a llorar de nuevo sin dejar de forcejear. **–Te ofrecí por las buenas que probaras lo mismo que Quinnie y no quisiste. Ahora te lo daré por las malas, ¿Sabes cómo le sentara a Quinn saber que yo mi tire a su chica? ¿Qué la hice mía a la fuerza y que ella no hizo nada para impedirlo? Oh, pobre Quinn. Sera un golpe muy duro para ella-** La morena se zafo del agarre que el chico tenía sobre su rostro y en un arranque de valentía le escupió la cara.

**-No sabes cómo disfrutare cuando Quinn y todo su equipo te asesine- aseguro** Rachel riéndose producto de los nervios y del estado de shock en el que estaba entrando. **–Cuando te corte en muchos pedacitos mientras Puckerman se tira a tu madre y a tu hermana al mismo tiempo.**

**-Cállate maldita-** grito Parker pegándole una bofetada a Rachel que con toda la dignidad posible dejo de llorar para mirarlo con odio. **–Ahora por lo que has dicho te voy a violar muy lentamente y no solo yo, también te violaran mis chicos.**

**-¿Cuál de los dos es tu novio?-** replico Rachel antes de sentir una nueva bofetada. **–Golpéame todo lo que quieras. No puedes causarme más dolor del que estoy sintiendo ahora. Dolor que se convertirá en placer cuando te vea muerto en el suelo a manos de Quinn y su equipo.**

**-Hablas mucho, ¿Jamás te lo dijeron?- **pregunto Parker parándose frente a ella que volvió a forcejear cuando el chico la tomo de las piernas levantándola del suelo. **–Y no sabes cómo te hare gritar ahora. **

Si cuando llego allí pensó que era al fin ahora definitivamente lo era. No tenia escapatoria, Quinn no llegaría para rescatarla, Parker la violaría como lo sospechaba que haría cuando estaban en La Guarida y eso si seria violación por que ella no iba a ceder de ninguna manera. Ni loca pensaba entregarse a un tipo como Parker que en ese momento le besaba el cuello mientras sentía como el miembro del chico golpeaba en su entrepierna.

Se había acabado, su muerte empezaba con aquello no tenía nada más que hacer que rendirse pero por alguna extraña razón no podía. No podía hacerlo cuando la sonrisa y la voz de Quinn aparecía en su cabeza, el momento exacto en el que le dijo que ella le gustaba, ese casi beso que compartieron y que le pareció muy poco. Cerró los ojos recordando a la rubia, imaginándose en otra vida con ella compartiendo tiempo y espacio, momentos juntas, un beso bajo la luz de la luna en una noche estrellada o una caminata nocturna por la playa con el sonido del mar acompañándolas.

Además de todo eso también estaba el hecho de que el mundo se quedaría sin el talento y la voz de Rachel Berry, las comedias musicales ya no la tendrían a ella como protagonista, el mundo teatral, sus familiares y amigos junto con algunas personas más llorarían su muerte y todo por qué, por haber estado en el lugar inapropiado, en un momento desafortunado, por ser testigo de algo que ella ni siquiera esperaba o se imaginaba que sucedería.

Sintió las manos de Parker buscando los botones de su pantalón para terminar con aquella tortura y en ese momento todo se detuvo. No había vuelta atrás, no solo seria asesinada, sino también violada por la persona que se suponía que debía protegerla. No tenia vía de escape y poco le importo tratar de averiguar quién era el hombre alto que los miraba con unos ojos azules impresionantes y de brazos cruzados.

**-Bravo, John- **felicito el recién aparecido aplaudiendo y Rachel sintió como todo el cuerpo de Parker se congelaba entre sus piernas y una expresión de terror aparecía en el chico. **–No, no te detengas porque yo haya llegado. Vamos, continúa con lo que estabas haciendo.**

**-Se-señor, llego antes de-de lo… de lo esperado-** tartamudeo Parker para sorpresa de Rachel que no sabía si llorar de alivio o asustarse más por la llegada de aquel hombre que le regalo una sonrisa encantadora antes de llamar a Parker con un movimiento de cabeza. **–Señor, lo siento. Ella se lo busco.**

La bofetada que el hombre le dio a Parker resonó en todo el lugar, incluso hizo que Rachel abriera más los ojos y que los idiotas que la tenían sujeta de los brazos aflojaran el agarre pero sin soltarla mientras que los tres tipos que estaban detrás del hombre se reían por lo bajo.

**-¿Ella se lo busco? ¿Lo dices en serio, John? Ninguna mujer busca ser golpeada o violada. No seas idiota, ¿Quieres?-** reprendió el recién llegado que dejaba al descubierto el enojo que estaba sintiendo hacia Parker en ese momento. **–Por dios, John. Tú naciste de una mujer, tienes una hermana que es mujer, ¿Te gustaría que ellas les hicieran lo mismo que le estabas por hacer a esta indefensa joven? Me desilusionas-** sentencio el hombre alejándose de Parker que bajo la mirada sorprendiendo a Rachel aun más. La morena trago saliva con temor cuando el tipo alto se paro frente a ella mirándola directamente con unos ojos azules que ya había visto en alguien más pero no se acordaba en quien. El hombre se quito el saco que tenia puesto y se lo coloco liberándola del agarre al que estaba sometida. –**Le pido mil disculpas, mi Lady. Eso no entraba en los planes y mi chico no es muy honorable que digamos.**

**-¿Quién es usted?- **susurro la morena mientras que el hombre frente a ella sonreía de oreja a oreja.

**-¿Dónde quedaron mis modales?-** Se pregunto a si mismo mientras tomaba la mano de Rachel entre las suyas para luego llevárselas a su boca dejando un beso allí. **–Soy Frederick Weston II, pero como ya estamos medio familiarizados puede llamarme simplemente Fred. Usted es Lady Rachel Berry, ¿Cierto?-** La morena asintió con temor y Weston padre ensancho más su sonrisa. **–Así que era usted quien tantos problemas me ha causado. Podría matarla ahora mismo, ¿Sabe, mi Lady? Pero si lo hago se pierde el sabor de la venganza. ¿Sabe por qué esta aquí?**

**-Por que soy la testigo que puede enviarlo a prisión-** respondió Rachel en voz baja, más por inercia que por otra cosa porque su mente aun estaba procesando que estaba frente a Weston padre y aun seguía viva pero, ¿Por cuánto tiempo seria así? **–Ya me tiene en frente de usted, ¿Por qué no me asesina y terminamos con esto de una vez? Usted quiere salvarse y yo quiero una muerte rápida. Aunque lo cierto es que preferiría vivir pero usted no dejara que eso pase. Digo, soy una testigo importante que vio a dos de sus chicos asesinando a un político, entonces…**

**-Argg… ni cuando está a punto de ser asesinada cierra su maldita boca-** intervino Parker apuntando con su arma la cabeza de Rachel. **–Solo necesito la orden y con gusto apretare el gatillo haciéndote comer plomo, estúpida.**

Otra vez la mano de Weston padre fue a parar al rostro de Parker a modo de bofetada mientras el chico retrocedía varios pasos debido al golpe. Rachel pudo ver la molestia en los ojos del hombre y el temor en los ojos de John. Se pregunto qué tan malo podría llegar a ser Weston padre como para que alguien como Parker le temiera. Porque si, Parker le tenía miedo a aquel hombre alto, de ojos azules iguales a los de Brody, ahora que recordaba donde había visto ese color antes.

**-Te falta aprender mucho sobre cómo se trata a una dama, Jonathan-** afirmo Weston padre con el ceño fruncido apuntando al chico con un dedo. **–No eres un hombre, eres un maldito niño caprichoso. Lady Berry es nuestra invitada y a los invitados se los trata bien.**

Rachel se pellizco disimuladamente el brazo para comprobar que aquella escena era real, que Weston padre estaba defendiéndola de los ataques por parte de Parker. El pellizco le dolió por lo que aquello era real, que el hombre frente a ella en lugar de estar asesinándola la defendía. Quizás solo la estaba engatusando, haciendo que se confiara para luego darle un disparo en la cabeza y terminar con aquello, para terminar con su vida dejándola sin un futuro.

**-Vuelvo a pedirle mil disculpas de nuevo, mi Lady-** Le dijo Weston padre sonriéndole mientras la tomaba de nuevo de la mano y la guiaba hacia vaya uno a saber dónde. –**Es cierto que es alguien importante en todo este asunto pero hay una razón por la que realmente está aquí- **Rachel lo miro buscando respuestas y la sonrisa del hombre se ensancho aun más. **–Pudo haberle tocado a cualquiera pero le toco a usted ser testigo y estar a cargo del famoso Team Quick donde el sargento Fabray y su hija mayor son miembros importantes. No tengo nada en contra de usted señorita, si es por mí la dejo vivir- **aseguro Weston padre y Rachel se detuvo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. **–Usted no está aquí porque puede mandarme a prisión sino porque es mi carnada.**

**-¿Carnada?-** pregunto la morena con desconcierto mientras uno de los tipos de Weston padre abría la puerta de un automóvil negro brilloso. **-¿Eso qué significa?**

**-Venganza, eso significa-** respondió Weston padre como si nada. **–El sargento Fabray asesino a mí querido hijo. No, no el bastardo de Brody, ese idiota podrá tener mi apellido y mi sangre en sus venas pero no es mi hijo. Hablo de mi primer hijo, Frederick Weston III. Entonces, ¿Qué mejor venganza que la de pagar con la misma moneda?**

Aquello último hizo marear a Rachel que sentía como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar. No era ella a quien quería Weston padre, el hombre quería a Quinn. La mayor de las Fabray tenía las horas contadas solo por que el hombre de ojos azules frente a ella quería vengarse del sargento Fabray por asesinar a su hijo. Quinn se llevaría el premio sin haber jugado el juego, solo que esta vez que el premio era una muerte segura. Al llegar a esa conclusión el mareo se acentuó junto con el temblor de sus piernas, después de eso todo se volvió negro y ya no recordó nada más.

**-Métela al auto y llévala adonde ya sabes-** ordeno Weston padre mirando a la morena desmayada en los brazos de uno de sus secuaces. **–Espera, este collar se queda. Ahora sí, llévatela y que tenga todo lo necesario porque no será una rehén, será nuestra invitada. Es bonita, quizás hasta me la deje para mí después de cortarle la cabeza a Quinn Fabray. Rachel Berry de Weston, ¿Qué tal suena? No me importa tu opinión. Llévatela ya.**

Observo al secuaz adentrarse con Rachel en el auto y él también se subió mirando hacia Parker con molestia. Bajo la ventanilla y saco la mano por allí arrojando al suelo el collar que la morena tenia puesto y que él arranco de su cuello. Después de eso levanto la ventanilla de nuevo y le hizo una seña a su chofer que emprendió viaje mientras él observaba a la morena a su lado completamente desmayada.

**-Se acercan cosas buenas, Phil. Puedo sentirlo-** aseguro Weston padre con una sonrisa diabólica. **–Por cierto, Lady Berry será mi acompañante en la fiesta. Ella será mi reina.**

* * *

_Martes 3 de noviembre de 2020. 0450 horas. Downtown, Los Ángeles._

* * *

**-Quinn, ¿Por qué no te vas a descansar? No has dormido nada-** afirmo Isabelle en la biblioteca viendo como Fabray se encontraba sentada en el sofá frente al ventanal que daba a la calle dejando al descubierto un cielo nocturno algo nublado.

Cuando Roxont llego de Huntington Parkse encontró con que se habían llevado a Rachel y a Quinn en tal estado de impotencia que golpeaba toda pared habida y por haber de La Guarida. Desde ese momento, la rubia no había parado ni un segundo pasando por varias etapas antes de llegar a la última.

Primero el shock y la negación: _esto no puede estar pasando, no puede ser, es mentira_. Segundo, la aceptación e incertidumbre: _Se la llevaron, ¿Ahora qué hare?_ Tercero y último, la convicción y una sed de venganza incontrolable: _Matare a todos lo que estén metidos en esto. Los asesinare uno por uno hasta llegar a ella y dejare al bastardo de Parker para lo último, junto con Weston padre. Para ambos tengo planes._

Isabelle sabía en que consistían aquellos dichosos planes ya que Quinn después de llegar a la última conclusión los había ideado y escrito en una lista. La mayoría consistía en encerrar a Parker en algún sótano, atarlo a una silla de pies y manos y electrocutarlo hasta que empezara a largar humo. También estaba la opción de dejarlo atado con una serpiente alrededor de su cuello y que la misma lo fuera asfixiando de a poco, porque era eso lo que se merecía. Tenía que sufrir la misma asfixia que Quinn estaba sintiendo en ese momento al sentirse tan impotente por no poder hacer nada, pero no era la única.

Isabelle se sentía culpable de cierto modo porque si ella hubiese estado ahí y no en otro lugar quizás posiblemente no se llevaban a Rachel o al menos Parker no se habría ido tan ileso. No culpaba a Quinn, sabía que su amiga había hecho lo posible pero cuando se trata de alguien que te gusta es imposible pensar con la mente en frio y sabía que aquello le había pasado a la rubia. Le dolía verla así, tirada en el sofá con su 10mm en la mano mirando hacia la nada misma mientras que su rostro reflejaba un estado de tristeza que antes no había visto en la chica.

**-No pude hacer nada, ¿Sabes?-** susurro Quinn cuando sintió la presencia de Isabelle a su lado. **-Solo deje que se la llevaran. No luche, no pelee por ella, ni siquiera...**

**-Ven aquí-** pidió Isabelle quitando el arma de las manos de Fabray atrayéndola hacia ella hasta recostar la cabeza de la rubia en sus piernas. Le acaricio el pelo unos segundos antes de comenzar a hablar. -**No fue tu culpa, Q. Debíamos preverlo antes de que sucediera. Nos confiamos y deberíamos habernos cambiado de sitio en el primer golpe que nos dieron.**

**-Fui una idiota. Tuve al traidor frente a mí y no hice nada. Deje que se la llevara-** se lamento Quinn recostada sobre el sofá mientras se abrazaba las piernas como si fuera una niña pequeña en un día de tormenta. **-Me dijo que le gustaba, que le gustaba mucho y yo no fui capaz de decirle que solo necesitaba tiempo para regalarle un futuro seguro.**

**-Lo harás, Quinn. Cuando la recuperemos se lo dirás, la besaras y soñaras con un futuro juntas-** aseguro Isabelle con una sonrisa cómplice cuando Fabray se giro para mirarla con una sonrisa ilusionada. **-Una vez que la rescatemos no podemos traerla aquí, lo sabes, ¿No? Este ya no es un lugar seguro, ni para ella ni para nosotros.**

**-Entonces, ¿Qué haremos?-** pregunto la rubia levantándose de las piernas de su amiga que sonrió de oreja a oreja. **-¿Qué estas pensando, Isabelle?**

**-Pienso muchas cosas-** respondió Roxont secando con su pulgar las lagrimas silenciosas que caían de los ojos de la rubia. **-La primera de las cosas que pienso es que Parker perderá la cabeza pero no de cualquier forma, lo haremos de forma medieval, con espada y todo. Tú no te preocupes, yo la consigo. Mi ex novio trabaja en una casa de antigüedades-** Quinn asintió sonriendo como si recordara aquel detalle. **-Bueno, entonces tú se la cortaras y yo la meteré en una bolsa. Ambas cabezas le cortaremos-** agrego Isabelle guiñándole un ojo a Quinn que dejo escapar una carcajada. **-¿Ves? Así me gusta, que te rías. Eres tan hermosa cuando sonríes.**

**-Basta, idiota-** la golpeo Quinn suavemente en el hombro. -**Me gusta la idea de Parker perdiendo la cabeza. Que la espada esté bien afilada y la cabeza pequeña será la primera que cortaremos-** Se puso seria de repente y bajo la mirada con tristeza. **–Solo quiero encontrarla, Isa. Se lo prometí y esa mirada que tenía antes de que se la llevaran no me la quita nadie de la cabeza. Necesito encontrarla como sea.**

**-Y la encontraremos. Artie se está encargando de eso-** aseguro Isabelle viendo como Quinn se levantaba del sofá y caminaba hacia la salida de la biblioteca por lo que la siguió rápidamente. **–Suerte que Puckerman le regalo ese collar con GPS incluido. Noah estuvo muy inteligente en eso.**

Quinn simplemente asintió mientras caminaba hacia el piso de abajo con el arma en su mano. Estaba de acuerdo con Isabelle, Puckerman había estado muy inteligente al obsequiarle a Rachel un collar con la inicial del nombre de la morena pero que en realidad tenía un pequeñísimo dispositivo GPS. La rubia se preguntaba cómo no pensó en eso antes siendo que aquel detalle era muy habitual en Puckerman. Ella también tenía el mismo collar con su inicial y Beth tenia también uno. Lejos de darle celos le pareció una muy buena idea porque de esa forma no perderían la pista de donde estaba Rachel.

Para esa tarea habían ido a buscar rápidamente a Artie Abrams, un genio en todo lo referido a tecnología e informática. El chico era un ex miembro del antiguo equipo de Quinn pero un mal golpe lo dejo de baja dejándolo en sillas de ruedas y a otro miembro muerto. Aquellos dos casos le servían a Quinn de recordatorio del por qué aun seguía siendo agente. El chico se encontraba en la sala del lugar en compañía de Ívan y del sargento Fabray que se había hecho presente en el lugar en cuanto supo lo que paso.

Puckerman, Jake y Samantha habían salido sin dar explicaciones y eso alerto a Quinn por que no sabía lo que podría llegar a estar pasando por la mente de Puck en ese momento. Sabía que la morena era importante para el joven de corte mohawk, más de lo que lo fue cualquier testigo antes.

Encontró a Kurt llorando en silencio en un rincón mientras que Alyson lo abrazaba conteniéndolo diciéndole cosas por lo bajo. Un poco más apartadas, estaban Santana y Brittany preparando lo que parecían armas caseras. Alrededor de la latina había papel aluminio, fósforos, aceite, varios recipientes de desodorante en spray, un atomizador, vinagre y pimienta, entre otras cosas más. Fabray la miro unos segundos hasta que Santana levanto su vista y los dos pares de ojos chocaron. Verdes por un lado, cafés por el otro. Quinn dejo escapar una mueca de dolor en cuanto se dio cuenta como el ojo izquierdo de la latina estaba hinchado, sabía que aquello había sido producto de uno de los golpes que los secuaces de Parker habían dejado, aunque el golpe mayor y el más doloroso fue haberse llevado a Rachel.

**-¿Cómo va todo por aquí?-** cuestiono la rubia con autoridad cuando llego junto a su padre, Ívan que se encontraba mirando algunos mapas, y Artie que se paso una mano por la cabeza en señal de frustración. **–Artie, ¿Qué pasa?**

**-Perdimos la señal del collar que nos dijo Puckerman que existía y de la camioneta donde se trasladaban- **respondió el chico en silla de ruedas tecleando mientras Quinn dejaba escapar un resoplido. **–No te preocupes, la encontraremos. Estuvo bien Britt en poner un rastreador en la camioneta mientras todos peleaban. Ahora solo necesitamos recuperar el contacto y…**

**-Necesitamos información-** grito la voz de Puckerman regresando a La Guarida arrastrando consigo a un tipo encapuchado mientras que detrás de él venían Samantha y Jake, los tres con el rostro algo ensangrentado y marcados por varios golpes.

Samantha se acerco hacia donde estaban Quinn e Isabelle que miro con desaprobación a Fox y ésta simplemente se encogió de hombros sonriendo. Alyson fue en busca de la silla que pidió Puck y cuando se la acerco éste sentó al tipo que venía arrastrando allí mientras que todos lo rodeaban como una manada de animales hambrientos.

Puck le quito la capucha que lo cubría dejando al descubierto un rostro hinchado por los golpes y todo ensangrentado. Sangre que se borro un poco cuando Santana, que se fue y volvió con una jarra de agua fría, se la arrojo directamente en el rostro.

**-Santana, ¿Haces los honores?-** ofreció Quinn mirando a la latina que asintió.

A pesar de las diferencias entre ellas aquella chica era amiga de Rachel, por ende era importante. Quizás no le había preguntado cómo se encontraba por qué no necesitaba hacerlo. El rostro de la latina reflejaba el estado de preocupación en que Quinn estaba segura que se encontraba. Era evidente que Santana no era de esas personas que reflejaban sus sentimientos pero cuando algo importante la afectaba eso no se podía ocultar.

**-¿Dónde está mi gnomo?-** pregunto la latina agarrando al tipo de los pelos y tirándole la cabeza hacia atrás. -**Te pregunte, ¿Dónde está mi Rachel?- **Pero como el tipo seguía sin contestar chasqueo los dedos**. -Britt, trae un cuchillo y un tenedor, Alyson ve prendiendo el fuego. Haremos que este estúpido se coma sus propias pelotas y hasta que no se las termine no lo dejaremos ir.**

**-No te diré nada-** negó el tipo con orgullo mientras la latina sonreía con travesura antes de recibir la aprobación de Quinn y golpearlo haciendo que escupiera sangre. **-Mátenme, pero a la chica no la encontraran nunca y si lo hacen será muerta.**

Ninguno pudo reaccionar a tiempo y sujetar a Quinn cuando se lanzo sobre el tipo y comenzó a golpearlo hasta el cansancio. Ívan estaba por separar a la rubia pero la mirada y la negación de cabeza por parte de su hermana melliza se lo impidieron. Aquello era algo que Quinn necesitaba hacer, necesitaba sacar de su interior toda esa frustración que estaba sintiendo por no poder tener a la morena junto a ella en ese momento.

**-Agente Puckerman-** llamo el sargento Fabray y con un movimiento de cabeza le señalo hacia Quinn. Noah se acerco a la rubia y la agarro de la cintura alejándola de allí y poniéndola entremedio de él y de Isabelle que sujeto a su amiga de la mano. **-¿Noticias sobre la fiesta de Weston padre?**

**-Sí, averiguamos que será este fin de semana en Santa Bárbara. En la casa de la playa-** respondió Isabelle recordando la información que ella y Samantha habían conseguido. **-Sera de mascaras, estilo siglo XIX. Creo que eso nos jugara a favor.**

**-Perfecto. Pónganse manos a la obra después de esto. Señor Abrams no deje de buscar a la testigo-** ordeno el sargento Fabray mirando seriamente a Quinn que a su vez miraba al secuaz de Weston padre como si quisiera asesinarlo y su padre lo supo. **-¿Qué planes tiene en mente, agente Fabray?**

**-¿Qué hará Weston padre con la señorita Berry?-** le pregunto Quinn al tipo ignorando a su padre que la miro con una ceja en alto. **-Responde.**

**-No es a esa estúpida a quien quiere. Su testimonio no sirve de nada porque Weston tiene muchos contactos. Así que si va a prisión entra por una puerta y sale por otra-** afirmo el tipo sonriendo son burla haciendo enojar aun más a Quinn que acepto el cuchillo que le ofreció Santana. **–Weston solo quiere venganza. Le toco a esa testigo pero pudo tocarle a cualquier otro. Los Fabray le arrebataron algo importante para él es por eso que ahora sigue a raja tabla eso de ojo por ojo, diente por diente…**

**-Mierda-** se escapo de los labios del sargento Fabray cuando ato cabos logrando que todos lo miraran con desconcierto. **–Luego hablamos sobre esto. Entonces, ¿Lo que estas queriendo decirnos es que la testigo simplemente es la carnada?**

**-Aleja ese cuchillo de mi-** pidió el tipo corriendo la cara hacia atrás cuando Quinn paseo el filo del objeto por su mejilla. **–Te lo diré todo pero aléjalo de mí. Los cuchillos me dan miedo. Si, la chica Berry es solo una carnada. Weston mando a ordenar una de sus habitaciones, la mejor de todas para que ella esté cómoda y… aleja ese cuchillo, por favor-** rogo mientras Quinn intercambio una mirada con Santana e Isabelle mientras ambas sonreían con picardía. **–Weston solo quiere la cabeza de un miembro de este equipo, más precisamente la tuya, rubia.**

**-¿Por qué?-** pregunto Quinn deteniendo su tortura.

**-Eso lo hablaremos luego-** intervino el sargento Fabray con seriedad llamando más la atención de Quinn y llenándola de curiosidad. –**Entonces, ¿Weston padre no le hará nada?**

**-No. Bueno, obviamente la asesinara después de conseguir lo que quiere pero eso no pasara hasta después de la fiesta-** afirmo el tipo mientras la sangre de Quinn se escapaba de su cuerpo con solo pensar en la muerte de la morena. **–Aunque si la encuentra linda, seguramente la dejara vivir y la hará su esposa. Eso hasta que le dé un hijo, después si la asesinara pero antes todos los hombres de Weston se la tiraran y… ¿Qué piensas hacer?**

Pero Quinn no respondió, le entrego a Santana el cuchillo y saco de su espalda su arma 10mm apuntando al tipo que trago saliva al ver el rostro desencajado de la rubia. Dicen que cuando despiertas a una fiera es difícil de calmarla y en ese momento los ojos verdes de Quinn y todo su rostro dejaban al descubierto el nacimiento de una fiera que no se calmaría con nada, al menos hasta no recuperar lo que era suyo.

**-¿Algo que tengas que decir a tu favor?-** pregunto Quinn apuntando la cabeza del tipo bajo la atenta mirada de su padre que parecía disperso por algo. **–Nos morimos por escuchar tus últimas palabras.**

**-No la salvaras-** provoco el tipo sonriendo mientras Fabray negaba con la cabeza sonriendo y el resto estaba atento a sus movimientos. **–Weston te encontrara, te llevara frente a ella y lo último que veras antes de morir será la muerte de Berry.**

**-Eso ya lo veremos-** replico Quinn restándole importancia. –**Espero que encuentres lugar en el infierno, porque tu estadía en este mundo se acabo. No te metas con mi testigo por que será lo último que harás.**

El disparo ejecutado por Quinn resonó en toda La Guarida mientras que en el entrecejo del secuaz de Weston padre se podía ver un hueco del cual salía sangre. No escucho las razones ni los regaños de su padre por asesinar a aquel tipo. Se alejo de todos y se acerco hacia donde estaba Artie.

**-¿Alguna noticia, Artie?-** pregunto la rubia con prisa mientras los dedos del chico casi no se veían de tan rápido que se movían sobre el teclado. **-¿Volvió la señal?**

**-Sí, está transmitiendo en un galpón abandonado de San Francisco-** respondió Artie mientras Quinn corría hacia su habitación en busca de la llave de su Toyota y regresaba encontrandose con la interrupción de su padre que parecía saber acerca de las intenciones de la rubia.

**–No me importa cuántas horas me lleve, sargento. La testigo esta allí, iré a buscarla y ni usted ni nadie me lo va a impedir-** Afirmo la rubia mirando por última vez a su padre a los ojos haciéndole saber que aquella decisión no la cambiara nada de lo que intentara hacer y luego se alejo de él. **–Artie, sincroniza mi móvil y pásame todo la información que tengas allí, ¿Ok? Iré en busca de Berny.**

**-Quinn…-** la llamo Isabelle pero la ignoro mientras se dirigía hacia su automóvil.

**-No digas nada-** le advirtió Quinn cuando Roxont la alcanzo. **–Tú, Fox y el resto encárguense de la fiesta de Weston padre porque ahora más que nunca asistiremos. Si quiere mi cabeza la tendrá pero no tendrá la de Rachel. Consigue todo lo necesario y averigua hasta el más mínimo detalle, ¿de acuerdo? Isa, no te preocupes por mí. Volveré a estar bien conmigo misma cuando la recupere. Solo déjame ir.**

**-Regresa, ¿sí? Si no lo haces vete olvidando que serás la madrina de mi primer hijo-** afirmo Isabelle abrazando a Quinn que le dejo un beso en el hombro mientras se reía. **–Si no regresas, yo misma te busco y juro que cuando te encuentre yo misma te matare, ¿me escuchaste?**

**-Yo también te quiero, Isabelle-** fue la respuesta de Quinn sonriéndole a su amiga antes de alejarse de ella y adentrarse en su automóvil encontrándose con alguien sentado en el asiento de copiloto. **-¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Te acompaño a rescatar a mi chica hobbit-** respondió Santana cargando una escopeta. Cuando levanto la vista le sonrió a Quinn con picardía. **–Además si no te acompaño y algo te pasa, Rachel me asesinara y créeme, ella da mucho más miedo el famoso Weston padre. Vamos, pisa ese maldito acelerador y salgamos de aquí antes de que Britt se dé cuenta que desaparecí, quiera venir con nosotras y traiga con ella a su gato gordo.**

**-Lord Tubbington no es gordo, solo tiene huesos grandes-** bromeo Quinn colocándose sus lentes de aviador y emprendiendo el viaje hacia San Francisco en automóvil. **–Vamos por Frodo.**

* * *

Hola!

Gracias a todos y por todo!

**Sol**: Gracias y, ¿Qué te dije de la ansiedad? =D

**dany**: Gracias... También te adoro =)

**godsavethequinn**: Muchas gracias... ya llegara el momento rescate!

**yami**: jajaja lo siento, la intriga forma parte de la historia xD Muchas gracias =)

Ahora si, eso es todo!

Buen fin de semana!

Besos & Abrazos =)


End file.
